


Żaden bohater

by dreamistru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, magiczne AU, sugerowany trójkąt, śmierć postaci pobocznej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył umarł, nim poszedł do Hogwartu. Gdy odkryto jego obecność w mugolskim Londynie, wszystko ulega zmianie – dla Zakonu Feniksa, czarodziejskiego świata i, a może zwłaszcza, samego Severusa Snape'a.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Żaden bohater

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nobody's Savior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141607) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



> Fanfik autorstwa suitesamba, przetłumaczony z j. angielskiego za zgodą autorki.
> 
> A/N: Pisane pod prompt: „Świat rzeczywiście pełen jest zasadzek i wiele na nim ciemnych plam; ale nie brak też jasnych, a chociaż we wszystkich krajach miłość łączy się dzisiaj ze smutkiem, kto wie, czy się przez to nie pogłębia jeszcze.  
> – J. R. R. Tolkien

Hermiona Granger – dziewczyna o włosach związanych w luźną kitkę i z ołówkiem wetkniętym za ucho – podniosła ze stołu kolejną kartę pacjenta, którą zostawił jej recepcjonista. 

— Oddzwonię do niego, mamo — powiedziała, obdarzając uśmiechem zabieganą matkę, która właśnie przemyciła do gabinetu filiżankę herbaty. Jej rodzice byli dentystami i dziewczyna często spędzała wakacje pomagając im w pracy. Aktualnie uczęszczała na uniwersytet, była świeżą mężatką, lecz – z racji, iż znowu były wakacje – rodzice zaproponowali dziewczynie pracę na pełen etat, dopóki zaczną się zajęcia na uczelni. Czasami Hermiona naprawdę pragnęła, by matka i ojciec mieli więcej wolnego czasu. Magia to umożliwiała, jednak nawet ona została jej odebrana, odkąd Ministerstwo upadło i nowe prawo dotyczące Mugolaków weszło w życie. 

Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta na tę nieprzyjemną myśl i obecny stan czarodziejskiego świata. Powstrzymując więc łzy, które zawsze pojawiały się w jej oczach na myśl o wspomnieniu dawnej rzeczywistości, otworzyła drzwi do poczekalni. Znajdowało się tam troje ludzi; każde z nich natychmiast podniosło głowę z nadzieją w oczach, gdy obrzuciła wzrokiem trzymaną w dłoniach kartę. Chwilę wpatrywała się w nadrukowane na niej nazwisko, po czym podniosła wzrok, gorączkowo skanując twarze wpatrujące się w jej własną. 

— Harry Potter? 

Mężczyzna siedzący w kącie podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nią z ulgą. Miał rozczochrane, ciemne włosy i żywe, zielone oczy schowane za okrągłymi szkłami okularów. Stanie na nogach przychodziło mu z pewną trudnością, chwycił więc metalową laskę opartą o obręcz krzesła. Wspierając się na niej, skierował się prosto do drzwi. Hermiona utkwiła wzrok w jego twarzy, a gdy napotkała jego spojrzenie, nie potrafiła powstrzymać się od zerknięcia na bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy widniejącą na zmarszczonym czole. Prędko odwróciła wzrok, utkwiwszy go ponownie w karcie. Jednak od tej pory, jej serce biło przyspieszonym rytmem. 

— Proszę za mną. — Cofnęła się nieznacznie, gdy chłopak skierował się w głąb pomieszczenia, po czym zaprowadziła go do sali, w której technik już czekał, by zrobić pacjentowi prześwietlenie. 

— Który to ząb? — spytała Jackie, a Hermiona oparła się o ścianę próbując zebrać własne myśli. 

Harry Potter nie mógł tutaj przyjść. To niemożliwe, by pojawił się w klinice jej rodziców. Harry'ego Pottera nigdzie nie mogło być. Harry Potter był martwy, zginął jako dziecko w wypadku na promie, który pochłonął także jego ciotkę i wuja, oraz kuzyna. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Gdyby nie jego śmierć, uczęszczałby do Hogwartu z jej rocznikiem. Do tej pory pamiętała, jak dyrektor zwrócił się do uczniów podczas uczty powitalnej, przekazując tę straszliwą wiadomość – Chłopiec, Który Przeżył był martwy. 

Ale jednak nie do końca, prawda? Nie mogło być dwóch Harrych Potterów w tym samym wieku, mieszkających w Londynie, z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole. Dziewczyna odsunęła się od ściany, gdy zauważyła spieszącą korytarzem matkę. 

— Zobaczmy. — Powiedziała pani Granger. Po chwili milczenia dodała: — Cóż, to ząb mądrości. Tak naprawdę nie jest panu potrzebny, poza tym, niezwykle ciężko uchronić go przed ubytkami. Mogę go wyrwać nawet dziś, jednak będzie pan musiał umówić się z chirurgiem, by zajął się pozostałymi. Ma pan też zalążki próchnicy na zębach trzonowych, tuż obok. 

Hermiona wślizgnęła się do pomieszczenia po tym, jak jej matka podała pacjentowi Novocain, zostawiając go na chwilę, by znieczulenie zaczęło działać. Przez chwilę stała w drzwiach, spoglądając na młodego mężczyznę. Harry Potter leżał na fotelu z zamkniętymi oczami. Oddychał głęboko, trzymając się za jeden z policzków. 

— Wybacz mugolską technologię — powiedziała łagodnie Hermiona, nie ruszając się z miejsca. 

— Słucham? — Mężczyzna otworzył oczy i zmarszczył czoło. 

— Mugolską technologię — powtórzyła, uważnie go obserwując. Jednak zdawało się, że ten w ogóle nie rozpoznawał słowa i w żaden sposób nie wprowadzało go ono w zakłopotanie. 

— Mugolską? — spytał, nie przestając się marszczyć. — Chyba nie rozumiem. 

— Och. — W glosie dziewczyny dało się wyczuć lekkie rozczarowanie. — Przepraszam, to nieważne. Chyba wzięłam cię za kogoś innego — dodała szybko. — Współczuję sytuacji z zębem, sama miałam usuwane zęby mądrości, jakieś dwa lata temu. 

— Ach. — Chłopak spróbował się uśmiechnąć. — Moja ciotka bała się dentystów, więc nigdy mnie do nich nie zabierała. Gdy zacząłem samodzielne życie, starałem się nadrobić zaległości, ale ten ząb zupełnie mnie zaskoczył. — Jego głos przypominał mamrotanie – Novocain zaczynał przynosić spodziewane efekty – nadal jednak był przyjazny i całkiem zrelaksowany. Podobało jej się, iż brzmiał na tak pewnego siebie, pomimo ogromnego bólu, który przecież musiał odczuwać. 

— Dorastałeś z ciotką? 

Chłopak odwrócił wzrok, ale gdy odpowiadał, utkwił go we własnych dłoniach. 

— Moi rodzice umarli, gdy byłem dzieckiem. Ciotka z wujem mnie przygarnęli. — Podniósł nagle głowę. — Czy to bardzo boli? Wyrwanie zęba? 

— Nie powinieneś niczego czuć, gdy znieczulenie zacznie w pełni działać. Moja mama jest najlepsza, naprawdę. Byłeś u niej już wcześniej? 

— Doktor Granger to twoja mama? 

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. 

— A drugi doktor Granger to mój tata. Rodzinny interes. 

— Ach. — Chciał obdarzyć ją uśmiechem, lecz tylko jedna strona twarzy go posłuchała. — Jestem tutaj po raz pierwszy. Wynająłem niedawno mieszkanie w okolicy. Po tym, jak odszedłem z RAF. 

— Czy ciągle czuje pan ból, panie Potter? — odezwała się dentystka, wchodząc do pomieszczenia razem z Jackie. Hermiona pomachała do niego naprędce i opuściła gabinet. 

Powoli wróciła do swojego biurka. Wprowadziła dane chłopaka do komputera, wpatrując się w ekran przez dłuższy czas. Jej serce znów szybciej zabiło. Data urodzenia – 31 lipiec, 1980. Narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca. Dziewczyna chwyciła notatnik i zanotowała jego adres i numer telefonu, po czym wyszła z systemu i opadła na fotel. Przygryzła dolną wargę – jak zawsze, gdy była zmartwiona lub zdenerwowana. Musiała jak najszybciej dostać się do Grimmauld Place. Nie znosiła tego starego domu, ani użerania się z Syriuszem, gdy Ron nie mógł jej towarzyszyć. Ale to... To było coś, o czym musiał usłyszeć sam przywódca Zakonu. 

* 

— Hermiono! — Syriusz Black zatrzymał się na schodach swego rodzinnego domu w Londynie, w ręku ściskając szklankę pełną whisky. — Jak tam nasza świeżo upieczona mężatka? — Zszedł na dół i objął ją ramieniem, starając się przy tym nie upuścić szklanki. Tolerowała ten gest – zresztą, jak większość zachowań Syriusza Blacka. Przesiedział w Azkabanie sześć lat i nadal nie zaaklimatyzował się w pełni w nowej rzeczywistości. Trzymał ją trochę za mocno i trochę zbyt długo; czuła jego mokry oddech na swojej szyi. Policzywszy spokojnie do trzech, wyswobodziła się z uścisku. 

— Hermiono? 

Dziewczyna odsunęła się od Blacka i obdarzyła Remusa Lupina uśmiechem; ten opierał się o barierkę na pierwszym piętrze i spoglądał wprost na nią ze zmęczonym uśmiechem na ustach. 

— Cześć, Remusie — odparła, rozluźniając się i machając do niego, po czym ponownie zwróciła się do Blacka: — Mam się dobrze, Syriuszu. Gdzie jest Snape? 

— A gdzież może być — Syriusz przewrócił oczami. 

— Biblioteka. — Uśmiechnęła się z aprobatą. — Muszę przekazać mu raport, potem do was wrócę. 

— Koniecznie — odparł Remus, mówiąc zarówno za siebie, jak i Syriusza, którego obdarzył ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem. — Idź porozmawiać z Severusem. Przygotuję herbatę. 

Hermiona ruszyła w głąb domu, mijając po drodze portret matki Syriusza – stara wiedźma z pewnością podporządkowałaby się nowej partii w Ministerstwie, tej, która absolutnie nie akceptowała Mugolaków – i zapukała w drzwi prowadzące do biblioteki. 

— Wejść — powiedział Sevrus Snape, zdecydowanym tonem. Dziewczyna przestąpiła przez próg, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Pomieszczenie było pogrążone w półmroku i jedynie kilka olejnych lamp rzucało odrobinę światła na stojące wewnątrz biurko. — Pani Granger. 

Nie kłopotał się formą Granger-Weasley, którą przyjęła ledwie dwa miesiące temu poślubiając Rona. Każdej innej osobie wytknęłaby ten błąd, lecz gdy chodziło o Severusa Snape'a skora była przymknąć na to oko. Mężczyzna wstał, prezentując maniery, które ostatnim razem widziała, zanim skończyła Hogwart. Podeszła do niego i wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę; uścisnął ją na powitanie. Zauważyła, iż jego dłoń była ciepła i sucha; jej z kolei zimna i wilgotna. 

— Ja... Przychodzę z pewną wiadomością — powiedziała lekko trzęsącym się głosem. Nie patrzyła na niego, raczej świadomie omijała go wzrokiem, starając się nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Mężczyzna nie poruszył się, obserwując ją ze zmarszczonym czołem, po czym ponownie usiadł za biurkiem. 

— Usiądź. 

Tak też uczyniła. Odkąd Severus Snape przejął Zakon Feniksa, tuż po morderstwie Albusa Dumbledore'a, mężczyzna wydawał się odmieniony. W mgnieniu oka – od ostatnich słów dyrektora, po zieloną smugę zaklęcia godzącą w jego pierś – zmienił się ze znienawidzonego nauczyciela eliksirów w zdemaskowanego szpiega, dysponującego czystą furią, którą skierował prosto w Śmierciożerców – tych samych, którzy traktowali go, jak jednego ze swoich. Tej samej nocy opuścił Hogwart i nigdy nie powrócił. Zamiast tego postanowił dokończyć to, co zaczął wielki Albus Dumbledore. Teraz, niespełna cztery lata później, ślad walki ewidentnie odcisnął piętno na jego zmęczonej twarzy. Przyglądał się jej uważnie i dziewczyna czuła, jak za każdym razem zresztą, gdy byli sami, że jest odsłonięta i bezbronna – inaczej jednak, niż gdy wpatrywał się w nią Syriusz Black.  
Wzięła głęboki oddech. 

— Czy jesteś pewien – naprawdę pewien – że Harry Potter nie żyje? 

Severus wpatrywał się w nią nie udzielając żadnej odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna unikała jego wzroku, wiedząc, iż Snape zwykle używał Legilimencji, by skrócić konwersację. W końcu odparł: 

— Nie mam żadnego powodu, by w to wątpić. Albus Dumbledore osobiście przekazał mi tę informację, zaraz po tym, gdy to się stało. To było ponad dziesięć lat temu. Był przy tym dość... strapiony. — Utkwił w niej swój przenikliwy wzrok. — Dlaczego pytasz? Czyżbyś spotkała pana Pottera spacerującego po Londynie? 

— Cóż... W zasadzie, tak. — W końcu spojrzała mu w oczy. Jej głos był cichy, acz stanowczy, gdy mówiła: — Przyszedł dziś do kliniki moich rodziców na usunięcie zęba. 

— Harry Potter przyszedł do kliniki twoich rodziców, żeby wyrwać tam ząb? — Mężczyzna zaśmiał się sucho. 

— Tak, dokładnie. Ciemne włosy, zielone oczy, blizna w kształcie błyskawicy na czole. I, jeśli to ciągle za mało, w dokumentach widnieją personalia Harry Potter. Wspomniał nawet o swojej ciotce; że bała się dentystów i nie zapewniła mu należytej opieki medycznej, gdy dorastał. 

— Ciotka? — Severus nagle przestał się śmiać, a Hermiona kiwnęła głową. 

— Zajrzałam w jego akta, zanim tu przyszłam. Urodził się 31 lipca, 1980. 

Snape nie dał po sobie niczego poznać, tylko wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu. 

— To sztuczka. Oszust. Może być narzędziem wroga celowo wysłanym do twoich rodziców. 

— Moja matka wyrwała mu bolącego zęba, a ja byłam tuż obok. Straszliwie cierpiał i używał laski. Wspominał, że służył w Królewskich Siłach Lotniczych, ale odszedł i wynajął mieszkanie w okolicy. 

— Potrzebuję wspomnienia — odparł Snape przez zaciśnięte usta. Bez kolejnego słowa wstał i ruszył w stronę regału stojącego przy najbliższej ścianie. Wyciągnął zeń kamienną Myślodsiewnię, która niegdyś należała do samego Albusa Dumbledore'a, i ostrożnie umiejscowił ją centralnie na biurku. Cofnął się o kilka kroków, spoglądając na dziewczynę wyczekująco, po czym ściągnął brwi i wyciągnął własną różdżkę, przekazując ją Hermionie. 

Wzięła ją w dłoń, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać się pokusie ścisnęła mocniej rączkę i przymknęła oczy rozpoznając znajome uczucie ciepła, które wypełniało ją od środka. To nie była jej różdżka, ale i tak wyczuwała w niej magię. Westchnęła i, zetknąwszy jej koniec z własną skronią, wyciągnęła odpowiednie wspomnienie. Spadło z samego czubka różdżki wprost do Myślodsiewni, delikatnie kołysząc się w powietrzu. Misa wypełniła się słabym blaskiem, gdy wspomnienie zetknęło się z jej powierzchnią. 

— Lepiej, żeby to nie był żart — powiedział Snape, wyciągając dłoń i odbierając swoją własność. Nie odpowiedziała. Snape zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie przyszłaby do niego, gdyby nie miała nic ważnego do powiedzenia. Mężczyzna omiótł wzrokiem kamienną misę i westchnął. — Albusie, nigdy nie zdołam w pełni cię zrozumieć — mruknął, pochylając się nad naczyniem, aż jego nos prawie stykał się z falującą powierzchnią Myślodsiewni, gdzie dryfowało pojedyncze wspomnienie. 

Hermiona nie ruszyła się z miejsca tak długo, dopóki Snape nie skończył go oglądać. Nie była w stanie rozszyfrować wyrazu twarzy mężczyzny, gdy w końcu się wyprostował i opadł na fotel. Wyglądał, jakby ktoś ugodził go w brzuch, a przecież nigdy nie widziała, żeby przejawiał jakiekolwiek oznaki słabości, czy człowieczeństwa i trochę ją to zaniepokoiło. 

— Kto jeszcze wie? 

— Nikt. Przyszłam tu prosto z kliniki. 

— A Black? — spytał, świdrując ją wzrokiem. 

— Syiusz? — parsknęła. — Oczywiście, że nie. Czy wyobrażasz sobie, co by zrobił, gdyb... — przestała natychmiast, pod groźnym spojrzeniem mężczyzny. — Nie, Syriusz o niczym nie wie. Remus też nie. 

— Dobrze. — Wstał, wyraźnie dając jej znak, że skończyli tę konwersację. — Zaprzyjaźnij się z nim. Gdy zdobędziesz jego zaufanie, osobiście się z nim spotkam. 

Hermiona czekała na jakieś dodatkowe instrukcje, nie mając ochoty ciągnąć go za język. 

— Jeżeli chcesz, żebym poznała go lepiej, muszę powiedzieć o wszystkim Ronowi. To nie podlega dyskusji. — Determinacja nie schodziła z jej twarzy ani na moment, gdy Snape wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu, przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu kiwnął głową. 

— Musisz przysiąc, że nie powiesz nikomu innemu. Oboje musicie to zrobić. Nikomu z Weasleyów, ani kolegom ze szkoły. Nikomu z Zakonu. I, jeśli Potter naprawdę nie jest świadomy istnienia czarodziejskiego świata, niczego mu nie wyjaśniaj. Zostaw to mnie, zrobię to w odpowiednim czasie.  
Kiwnęła głową, podnosząc się z miejsca. 

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak istotne może się to dla nas okazać? — Była już prawie przy drzwiach, gdy Severus wypowiedział te słowa. Zatrzymała się w miejscu, lecz nie odwróciła się, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. 

— Znam Przepowiednię, Severusie — szepnęła. — Wszyscy ją znamy. 

— On... Czarny Pan nie jest w pełni sił. Krew jego wroga wróciła mu ciało; wziął jednak krew Blacka, będąc przekonanym, iż Potter nie żyje. Gdyby się dowiedział... Gdyby ktokolwiek w Ministerstwie odkrył... Pan Potter nie dożyłby poranka. Musisz być dyskretna, jego życie – nie – wszystko spoczywa teraz na szali. 

— Rozumiem — odparła, choć czasami naprawdę szczerze w to wątpiła. Mogła mieć zwykłe życie, zajmować się marketingiem lub medycyną, jak jej rodzice. Zamiast tego, cholerna sowa musiała przynieść jej list; zaproszenie do Hogwartu. I, choć jej wybryki i dziwne zdolności nagle nabrały sensu, nic już nigdy nie pozostało takie samo. 

Nawet teraz, gdy odebrano jej magię. 

— Dobrze. Dwa tygodnie wystarczą? — Snape chwycił pióro i spojrzał na nią karcąco, jak gdyby zastanawiał się, dlaczego ciągle przebywa w pomieszczeniu. Dziewczyna odwróciła się nagle, marszcząc czoło. 

— To trochę mało czasu. 

— Dwa tygodnie — powtórzył. — Rozumiesz, że to niezwykle istotna sprawa. 

Kiwnęła głową, po czym zebrała odwagę, by w końcu zadać nęcące ją pytanie: 

— Dlaczego? Czemu Dumbledore to zrobił? Odebrał Harry'emu Hogwart i cały czarodziejski świat? On jest przecież tak ważny... 

— Panno Granger, nigdy nie utrzymywałem, iż rozumiem pobudki rządzące działaniami dyrektora. Jednak bez obaw, jeżeli pan Potter faktycznie żyje, a jego śmierć została upozorowana przez Dumbledore'a, na pewno zrobił to z jakiegoś powodu. Innego, niż dobro ogółu. 

— Być może i my powinniśmy dać mu spokój... — Nagle zrobiło jej się żal tego przyjaznego młodzieńca o pięknych, zielonych oczach. 

— Dwa tygodnie, Granger. Wtedy się z tobą skontaktuję i ustalimy termin spotkania z panem Potterem. 

Gdy dziewczyna zniknęła za drzwiami, Severus Snape wycelował w nie różdżkę, szepcząc zaklęcie zamykające i przeniósł wzrok na stojącą na biurku Myślodsiewnię.  
Syn Lily. Te oczy. Naprawdę nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Jeżeli miał to być podstęp, musiał być naprawdę dopracowany. Chłopak nie rozpoznał słowa „mugolska” i, z całą pewnością, odczuwał ból z powodu zęba. Wyglądem niezwykle przypominał Jamesa Pottera, zanim ten umarł. Jednak oczy miał po Lily, a to zmieniało wszystko – cały jego wygląd, charakter i to, co Severus Snape mógł sobie o nim pomyśleć. 

Lecz to nadal za mało, by godzić się na to, co zrobił Albus; ratować chłopaka przed jego przeznaczeniem, kazać mu żyć w mugolskim świecie, zostawiając za sobą ten przepełniony magią. Ryzyko było teraz zbyt wielkie. Jeżeli Zakon nie skontaktuje się z Potterem pierwszy, Ministerstwo – to skorumpowane, okrutne, kontrolowane przez Voldemorta Ministerstwo – z pewnością go odnajdzie i wtedy chłopak nie będzie już miał nawet cienia szansy. Ani jako Mugol, ani czarodziej.  
To było bardzo w stylu Albusa; pogrzebać chłopaka, chowając go prawie na widoku. 

Chłopaka? Severus nigdy nie miał do czynienia z dorosłym, który nie miał pojęcia o tym, iż jest czarodziejem, który, zapewne, nie był nawet świadomy istnienia innego świata w samym sercu Londynu, czy pośród wzgórz pięknej Szkocji, w lasach Bawarii, czy też Albanii. Albo małej wioski noszącej nazwę: Dolina Godryka. Jak stąpać wokół kogoś takiego? Sprawy wyglądały inaczej w przypadku jedenastoletniego dziecka, inaczej, gdy mowa o dwudziestoletnim człowieku, który spędził część życia w służbie Królewskich Sił Lotniczych, doznając urazu – Merlin jeden wie, w jaki sposób. To był teraz mężczyzna, nie chłopiec. Młodzieniec o dojrzałym umyśle, a nie podatne na wpływy dziecko. 

Musiałeś mieć dobry powód, Albusie! Czy chciałeś, byśmy nigdy się o nim nie dowiedzieli? 

Dwa tygodnie. Da Granger tylko tyle, by się z nim zaprzyjaźniła i zyskała jego zaufanie. By dowiedziała się, co siedzi Potterowi w głowie. W międzyczasie – tak, w międzyczasie – on sam zajmie się namierzeniem Petunii Dursley. 

* 

— Już idę! — Harry wstał, krzywiąc się, gdy dotknął dłonią obolałego policzka. — Nie gorączkuj się tak — mruknął sam do siebie, macając blat w poszukiwaniu okularów. Zamrugał, próbując skupić wzrok w jednym punkcie, gdy kuśtykał w kierunku drzwi. 

— Cześć. — Młoda kobieta obdarzyła go uśmiechem. Trzymała w rękach białą, papierową torebkę z czymś, co przypomniało pudełka pełne jedzenia na wynos. 

— Witaj. — Przyjrzał się jej, po czym na jego twarzy zagościła ulga, gdy rozpoznał swego gościa. — Jesteś tą dziewczyną z kliniki – córką dentystki, tak? Zostawiłem coś w gabinecie? 

— Hermiona Granger. I, cóż, tego najwyraźniej tam nie zostawiłeś. — Dziewczyna machnęła torbą w powietrzu. — Po prostu mama zapomniała ci to dać, więc stwierdziłam, że sama ci to przyniosę. To specjalny, przeciwbólowy balsam. Można go używać zamiast lub razem z tabletkami. 

Harry zerknął na torebkę, po czym odsunął się od drzwi. 

— Zechciałabyś wejść na chwilę? Tylko wybacz bałagan, niespecjalnie miałem siłę się ruszać. 

— Jasne — powiedziała z uśmiechem i podążyła za utykającym Harrym w głąb mieszkania, dając chłopakowi chwilę, by uprzątnął stare gazety z krzesła. Poprosił ją, by usiadła, a sam usadowił się na sofie pośród poduszek i grubego koca, pod którym spędził ostatnie dwa dni. 

— Nadal cię boli? Zwykle po tych kilku dniach powinno być lepiej, chyba, że nabawiłeś się suchego zębodołu. Nie piłeś przez słomkę, prawda? — Hermiona przekrzywiła głowę, gdy Harry wskazał pomięty świstek papieru, który okazał się listą zaleceń lekarskich przyniesioną z kliniki. 

— Zrobiłem wszystko, co tam napisali — odparł. — I chyba już mi lepiej. Zresztą, mówili, że będzie bolało jeszcze przez kilka dni. Twoja matka zapisała mi nawet antybiotyk. 

Hermiona położyła papierową torbę na stole i wyjęła z niej mały słoik wypełniony jasnozieloną substancją. Odkręciła wieczko i bez wahania podała słój Harry'emu. 

— Weź trochę na palec i nałóż na dziąsło. Śmiało, to naprawdę działa. — Kiwnęła zachęcająco głową, gdy Harry chwycił pojemnik. Powąchał znajdującą się wewnątrz substancję, gdy dziewczyna obdarzyła go kolejnym uśmiechem. — Ładnie pachnie, prawda? Przypomina mi trochę wodę po goleniu dziadka. 

Chłopak kiwnął głową. 

— Ja nigdy nie poznałem mojego dziadka — powiedział, zanurzając palec w zielonkawym żelu. — Ale wiem, o czym mówisz – to raczej popularny zapach. Tak, jak zapach szafki pełnej środków czyszczących. 

Hermiona doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, iż ten konkretny eliksir – albowiem tym właśnie był zielonkawy balsam – powstał przy użyciu rośliny bardzo podobnej do aloesu. Wiedziała również, że Snape dodał kilka dodatkowych składników, tworząc potężny środek znieczulający, który przy okazji sprawiał, iż osoba, która go stosowała pogrążała się w przyjemnych wspomnieniach. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się, dlaczego Harry Potter uznał szafkę pełną środków do sprzątania za przyjazną, ale potem stwierdziła, że sama uwielbia zapach cytryny i sosny tak powszechnie używany do ich produkcji. I była wniebowzięta, że eliksir w ogóle oddziaływał w ten sposób na Harry'ego – w przypadku Mugoli jedynym, co robił było złagodzenie bólu. 

Obserwowała, jak chłopak aplikuje miksturę i zaczęła liczyć mentalnie od dziesięciu do jednego. Gdy doszła do szóstki, zaskoczenie zagościło na jej twarzy, albowiem Harry porwał słoik ze stołu, obracając go we wszystkie możliwe strony, najwyraźniej w poszukiwaniu składu. 

— Działa, prawda? — spytała. 

— Magicznie — odparł Harry, poruszając szczęką we wszystkie strony; był przekonany, że nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić jeszcze kilka minut temu. — Co w tym jest? 

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. 

— Tajna receptura. Przyjaciel rodziny produkuje je od lat, twierdząc, iż skład jest jak najbardziej naturalny. 

Harry wyszczerzył się do niej. 

— Myślę, że mógłbym w końcu coś zjeść. 

— Coś z listy — przypomniała mu dziewczyna, podając mu drugą torebkę. — Pomyślałam sobie, że przyniosę ci makaron. Z Bortoloni, na końcu ulicy. Jadłeś już u nich? 

— Wow, dzięki. Ale nie musiałaś tego robić, tego wszystkiego. I nie, nie byłem tam jeszcze. — Wziął od niej pudełko z jedzeniem i zdjął pokrywkę. — Wystarczy dla dwóch osób, przyłączysz się? 

— Z przyjemnością, to moje ulubione danie — odparła. — Mój mąż uwielbia tortellini, ale ja osobiście wolę spaghetti i klopsiki. 

Harry przyglądał się jej z zainteresowaniem. 

— Jesteś mężatką? — Zerknął na jej palec; dziewczyna uniosła dłoń prezentując błyszczącą obrączkę. 

— Od dwóch miesięcy. Studiuję, a Ron pracuje razem ze swoim ojcem. 

— Super — odparł, sięgając po swoją laskę. Skierował się w stronę kuchni i wrócił z dwoma talerzami w dłoni. — Nie jestem w stanie sobie nawet wyobrazić siebie po ślubie. Masz szczęście, że znalazłaś kogoś wyjątkowego, by dzielić z nim życie. 

— To prawda. Znam Rona od jedenastego roku życia, byliśmy w tej samej szkole z internatem. Przez kilka pierwszych lat w ogóle nie mogłam go znieść, ale w końcu postawił na swoim – zachichotała. — Ma dużą rodzinę – chaotyczną, ale wspaniałą – a ja jestem jedynaczką. Trochę zajęło przyzwyczajenie się do wszechobecnego bałaganu, ale nie zamieniłabym tego na nic innego. 

Rozmawiali beztrosko podczas jedzenia, a Hermiona miała okazję obrzucić wzrokiem wnętrze mieszkania. Wystrój był dość dziwny – łączył styl nowoczesny z antykami. Trochę przypominało jej to magiczny dom, choć żaden element nie przejawiał magicznych właściwości; nie było szat wiszących przy ścianie, samomieszających się garnków, zegarów z dodatkowymi wskazówkami, czy ruchomych fotografii. Stary telewizor i zestaw stereo były dowodem na to, iż nie było to standardowe czarodziejskie mieszkanie. 

— Gustowne biurko — powiedziała, spoglądając na mały sekretarzyk przyciśnięty do ściany, tuż obok drzwi. — Kolekcjonujesz antyki? 

Chłopak potrząsnął głową. 

— Mam kilka starych mebli po rodzicach. W dniu osiemnastych urodzin dostałem od notariusza kluczyk do magazynu, w którym były ich rzeczy. Do tamtego momentu nie wiedziałem o nich niczego, poza tym, że zginęli w wypadku, gdy byłem dzieckiem. Mój wuj chyba nie dogadywał się z moim tatą. 

— Och, Harry, tak mi przykro. 

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. 

— Nie znałem ich, prawda? Znaczy, nie zrozum mnie źle — dodał, widząc wyraz jej twarzy. — Cały czas o nich myślałem. Jakby to było ich znać, być może nawet mieć rodzeństwo. Ale dorastałem z ciotką, wujem i kuzynem – i było w porządku. Może nie był to szczyt marzeń, ale gdy tylko skończyłem osiemnaście lat i tak wstąpiłem do służby. Chciałem zostać pilotem, ale uraz pokrzyżował mi plany. Nasz pojazd transportowy zderzył się z samochodem prowadzonym przez jakiegoś pijaka. Ja miałem szczęście. — Wyprostował nieznacznie nogę. — Pijak zginął na miejscu, a jeden z moich przyjaciół stracił oko. 

— Jak dawno temu? — spytała dziewczyna. Wiedziała, że tego typu urazy nie stanowią problemu w magicznym świecie i mogą zostać całkowicie wyleczone. 

— Będzie lekko ponad rok. Spędziłem w szpitalu wiele miesięcy. W końcu mnie wypisali, z moją nogą nie było aż tak źle, ale mogłem pożegnać się z karierą wojskową, więc zapisałem się na studia. Znalazłem to mieszkanie i się wprowadziłem. 

— Masz bardzo pozytywne nastawienie do życia — zauważyła Hermiona. — Co będziesz studiował? 

— To w zasadzie kurs przygotowawczy do medycyny — odpowiedział. — Prawdopodobnie i tak się nie wybiję, ale pomyślałem sobie, że warto wysoko ustawić poprzeczkę, zobaczyć, co z tego wyjdzie. A ty? 

— Chemię. Może nawet spotkamy się na którychś zajęciach. 

— Może. Chociaż ja dopiero zaczynam, ty pewnie jesteś dalej z programem. 

Spędzili kolejne pół godziny rozmawiając. Dogadywali się tak dobrze, że postanowili umówić się na kolejne spotkanie w przyszłym tygodniu; tym razem w kawiarni znajdującej się nieopodal. 

Harry Potter stał przy oknie, obserwując jak Hermiona Granger oddalała się w kierunku kliniki rodziców. Uważał jej wizytę zarówno za lekko dziwną, jak i za szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu. O wiele lepiej się teraz czuł i wydawało się, iż zyskał nową przyjaciółkę. W dodatku mężatkę, która z całą pewnością nie będzie próbowała z nim flirtować, zastanawiając się, czemu Harry nie chce zaprosić jej na randkę. Poza tym, była całkiem mądra, to było widać po sposobie, w jaki się wypowiadała i dobierała słowa. Może będą mogli się kiedyś razem pouczyć, albo on sam będzie mógł poznać jej przyjaciół, być może nawet męża. 

W tej dziewczynie było coś wyjątkowego, coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać. Przyjaźń z nią wydawała mu się dziwnie prawidłowa. W przeszłości spędził większą część życia starając się ignorować to uczucie. Nawet teraz zdawało mu się, że powinien je przegonić. Och tak, Harry w przeszłości miewał podobne wrażenia – zawsze w tych dziwnych momentach jego życia, gdy wokół niego działo się coś niemożliwego. Jak, na przykład, odrastające w jedną noc włosy, czy bezpieczne pojawienie się na brzegu, gdy prąd zniósł go wgłąb morza pewnego lata, kiedy ciotka i wuj zabrali jego i Dudleya na plażę. Albo, gdy kątem oka udało mu się dostrzec mknącą w powietrzu sowę z czymś przyczepionym do nogi – i wcale nie była to zdechła mysz, wyglądało to raczej na zwiniętą wiadomość z butelki. Odczuwał to uczucie także wtedy, gdy miewał ten sen – o gigantycznym człowieku na latającym motocyklu. 

Rozmawiał o tym z psychologiem, gdy przebywał w szpitalu, tuż po wypadku. Rozumiał też, co to wszystko mogło oznaczać. Freud interpretował sny w kontekście podniecenia płciowego, jednak nowsze teorie mówiły o wolności i zrzucaniu kajdanów. O odnajdywaniu własnej siły. Olbrzym mógł symbolizować coś, co cię przerasta. Coś, co wisi ci nad głową, napędzając twój lęk. Ale jego sen bardziej przypominał wspomnienie; był dla niego niemal namacalny. A to było niepokojące. Nauczył się zresztą odpowiednio wcześnie, by nie wspominać o czymś takim Dursleyom. 

Harry pozmywał naczynia i zdecydował dać Hermionie szansę, zaczynając znajomość z nową kartą. Nie będzie opowiadał o snach, o odrastających włosach, o zdolności unikania niebezpieczeństwa w jakiejkolwiek postaci. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Hermiona nie posiada samotnej przyjaciółki, która rozpaczliwie potrzebuje pójść na randkę, albo, że Ron nie ma niezamężnych sióstr w tej swojej ogromnej rodzinie. Dziewczyny i tak go nie interesowały, trochę zajęło, nim to odkrył. Uznał jednak, iż najlepiej będzie grać w otwarte karty. W końcu nigdy nie mógł być pewien niczyjej reakcji.

****

Gdy Harry Potter wszedł do kawiarni zaraz za Hermioną Granger, Severus Snape – mimo, iż był w pełni przygotowany na to spotkanie – omal nie wylał podwójnego Espresso na kolana. Dziewczyna poprowadziła Pottera do stolika, który za sprawą cudownego przypadku znajdował się nieopodal tego zajmowanego przez mistrza eliksirów. Ten siedział w swoim kąciku z gazetą rozłożoną na blacie, kubkiem kawy i pojedynczą muffinką. 

Na Merlina, włosy chłopaka tak bardzo przypominały te Jamesa, iż Severus miał ochotę potraktować je grzebieniem, tu i teraz. Albo zaklęciem wygładzającym. Starał się nie patrzeć mu w oczy.  
Plan zakładał, iż Severus będzie na nich czekał przebrany za byle mugola i pod zaklęciem odwracającym od niego wszelką niechcianą uwagę. I, że zdejmie je, oczywiście, gdy Granger z Potterem się pojawią. Dziewczyna go zauważy i przedstawi Harry'emu jako profesora od chemii ze szkoły z internatem położonej gdzieś daleko, w Szkocji. 

Oboje podeszli do lady po kawę; Harry utykał kurczowo trzymając się laski, ale, mimo wszystko, całkiem nieźle dając sobie radę. Prawie dotarli do zajmowanego przez siebie stolika, gdy Hermiona obrzuciła Snape'a przelotnym spojrzeniem. 

— Profesor Stevens! 

Już wcześniej ustalili, iż zmienią jego nazwisko; Snape nie było zbyt popularnym do wykrzykiwania publicznie, nawet, jeśli znajdowali się w małej kawiarni w centrum mugolskiego Londynu. 

— Pani Granger. Cóż za zbieg okoliczności. 

— Harry, to jest profesor Stevens, mój nauczyciel chemii. Panie Stevens, to mój przyjaciel, Harry. 

Chłopak wyciągnął dłoń; Severus chwycił ją i potrząsnął energicznie. Potter miał silny uścisk. 

— Miło mi pana poznać, profesorze. 

Mówił szczerze. 

— Wzajemnie — odparł Snape. — Może zechcecie do mnie dołączyć? — Wskazał wolne siedzenia naprzeciw własnego stolika. 

— Masz coś przeciwko, Harry? Bardzo bym chciała nadrobić zaległości względem St. Mary. 

Severus rzucił na nich niewerbalne Muffliato, gdy Potter i Granger zajmowali miejsca. 

— W Szkocji wszystko w porządku — odparł natychmiast Snape. — Zakładam, że studiujesz, panno Granger? 

— Studiuje chemię — powiedział Harry, podkreślając ostatnie słowo. Spoglądał prosto na mężczyznę, obdarzając go lekkim uśmiechem. 

— Doprawdy? — Severus uniósł brew. — Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał. 

Dziewczyna oblała się rumieńcem. 

— Musiał pan zauważyć, że chemia była moim ulubionym przedmiotem w St. Mary — odparła. 

— Odnosiłaś sukcesy w każdej jednej dziedzinie. Skądże miałem o tym wiedzieć? — Obdarzył ją krzywym uśmiechem, na co dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową energicznie. 

— Ależ skąd. To pan mnie zainspirował, profesorze. Musisz wiedzieć, Harry, że profesor Stevens naprawdę jest genialny w swojej dziedzinie. 

Harry spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy, ponownie zdobywając się na lekki uśmiech. 

— Rozumiem. — Przyglądał się Snape'owi z żywym zainteresowaniem. — Czy męża Hermiony też pan uczył? 

Snape przewrócił oczami, a Harry automatycznie się wyszczerzył. 

— Ronalda i milion innych Weasleyów; każdy z nich był równie odważny, co lekkomyślny. Czy ty także studiujesz, Harry? 

— Dopiero zaczynam — odparł. — Byłem na służbie przez dwa lata. 

— Ach. — Severus uważnie się mu przyglądał; Harry w żaden sposób nie mógł rozszyfrować tego spojrzenia. — Wybacz — dodał, gdy zorientował się, iż chłopak jest świadom jego obserwacji. — Mam wrażenie, że przypominasz mi dawnego kolegę z klasy. 

Wzrok Hermiony automatycznie przeskoczył na Snape'a. Owszem, w pełni zaplanowali tę rozmowę, jednak dziwnym był fakt, iż mistrzowi eliksirów szła ona tak łatwo. 

— Wyglądam jak milion innych ludzi — odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie mam rodziny, by móc się z kimkolwiek porównać. 

— Tym kolegą był James Potter — ciągnął Severus. — Wprawdzie jest to dość popularne nazwisko, ale... O co chodzi? Czyżbyś go znał? 

— Harry, dobrze się czujesz? — Hermiona natychmiast chwyciła jego dłoń, albowiem twarz chłopaka w jednej chwili stała się biała. 

— Znałeś mojego tatę? — Jego głos załamał się na ostatnim słowie. 

Severus zamilkł, jakby nie był pewien tego, czy powinien kontynuować. 

— Jeżeli twoim ojcem był James Potter, to tak. Przykro mi. Słyszałem, że zginął jakiś czas temu. 

Harry kiwnął głową. 

— Gdy byłem dzieckiem... Oboje zginęli, mama też. W wypadku samochodowym. Niczego o nim nie wiem, poza jego imieniem. Ciotka nie lubiła moich rodziców, a to właśnie ona musiała mnie wychowywać. — Harry potrząsnął głową, nie spuszczając wzroku ze Snape'a. — Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Naprawdę ich znałeś? 

Severus przytaknął. Kluczowym było, żeby od tej pory stąpał ostrożnie albowiem wkroczył na niezwykle grząski grunt. 

— Znałem go w szkole, jednak niezbyt dobrze. Mimo to sądzę, iż mógł być twoim ojcem. Podobieństwo między wami jest uderzające. 

— Gdzie on... Gdzie chodziliście do szkoły? Byliście w tej samej klasie? Ja nawet nie znam jego daty urodzin, nie wiem niczego. — Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły niepohamowaną nadzieją, wywołując lekki uśmiech na twarzy Severusa. Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową. 

— Nie wspominałem Jamesa Pottera od lat. — To było ewidentne kłamstwo, jednak plan zakładał zainteresowanie chłopaka tematem. — Mam czterdzieści lat, rocznik 1960, sądzę więc, że urodził się w tym samym roku, co oznacza, iż prawdopodobnie był w twoim wieku, kiedy się urodziłeś. Jeśli zaś chodzi o szkołę, uczęszczaliśmy do St. Mary tak, jak panna Granger. 

— Rozumiem, że nie znałeś go zbyt dobrze, ale czy cokolwiek pamiętasz? Związanego z nim? — spytał Harry, spoglądając na mężczyznę, który wpatrywał się w niego z tajemniczym uśmiechem. — Słuchaj, domyślam się, że nie byliście przyjaciółmi, może nawet uważałeś go za nadętego dupka, czy coś. Ale jesteś pierwszą osobą, która go znała, a z którą mam kontakt. No, pomijając moją ciotkę, ale jedyne, co ona o nim opowiadała to, że był pijakiem i obibokiem. 

Pijak i obibok? Snape był bliski namierzenia Petunii Dursley, a gdy w końcu to zrobi... 

— Nie był obibokiem i bardzo wątpię, by miał problemy z alkoholem — odparł, a kąciki ust Harry'ego drgnęły na te słowa, układając je w łagodny uśmiech. — Był dobrym uczniem i sportowcem. Był popularny, zarówno wśród uczniów, jak i nauczycieli. I często pakował się w kłopoty. — Zamilkł, wpatrując się w młodzieńca, który uważnie studiował jego osobę. — Cieszył się też powodzeniem u koleżanek. 

Tak, jak się spodziewał ostatnie słowa przyciągnęły uwagę Harry'ego. Spoglądał na Severusa tak, jakby poddawał go ocenie. Jego wzrok spoczął w końcu na eleganckich dłoniach o smukłych palcach, splecionych na blacie. 

— To na pewno po nim odziedziczyłeś — zachichotała Hermiona. — Harry musi być popularny wśród dziewczyn. Może sama byłabym w gronie adoratorek, gdybym z nikim nie była. 

— Doprawdy? — spytał Snape, nie zaszczycając jej wzrokiem, gdyż ten ciągle utkwiony był w Harrym. Chłopak kiwnął głową, prawie niedostrzegalnie, na co Severus odpowiedział tym samym gestem. Obaj nieznacznie unieśli kąciki ust. 

— Przypuszczam, że nie wiesz, skąd pochodził? Nie wiesz niczego o jego rodzinie – czy miał jakieś rodzeństwo, które może też uczęszczało do St. Mary? 

Severus Snape potrząsnął głową. Wyglądał jak ktoś wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony, starający się jednak niczego po sobie nie pokazywać. Harry Potter był niemal zdesperowany, by dostać coś, co Snape mógł mu zaoferować: informacje na temat rodziny. Chłopak był uprzejmy, dostatecznie inteligentny i przyjemny w obyciu, ale – Granger widocznie tego nie wyłapała – z pewnością nie interesowały go dziewczyny. Może i Snape adorował Lily Potter, ale gdy ta zginęła znalazł pociechę w silniejszych ramionach. Nie tak młodych, jak te Harry'ego, jednak musiał przyznać, iż nie można było odmówić mu uroku. I bardzo łatwo było zignorować podobieństwa do Jamesa, jeśli tylko spojrzało się w jego oczy. 

— Potter pochodził z majętnej rodziny pokrewnej z założycielami szkoły. Wydaje mi się, że był jedynakiem, jednak nie posiadam sprawdzonych informacji w tym zakresie. Nigdy nie byłem też wścibski, jednak mogło obić mi się o uszy istnienie pewnej nieruchomości... 

Harry przytaknął. 

— W zasadzie, zostawili mi fundusz powierniczy. Dowiedziałem się o tym w osiemnaste urodziny. Notariusz przekazał mi list i kluczyk do magazynu. I pokaźny czek; od tamtej pory regularnie wypłacają mi pieniądze. Jeśli wierzyć temu, co znajdowało się w liście, będę je dostawał do końca życia. W zupełności mi wystarczy, jeśli będę z rozwagą je wydawał. 

— Harry zamierza iść na medycynę, profesorze — wtrąciła Hermiona, a chłopak przytaknął. 

— Mam przed sobą długą drogę, więc dodatkowe środki na pewno mi się przydadzą. Choć na początku myślałem, że to żart. Ciotka nigdy nie wspominała o żadnej nieruchomości, ale przypuszczam, że musiała coś dostać w zamian za ofiarowanie mi dachu nad głową. A ten notariusz... Nazywał się Wulfric Dumbledore. Próbowałem się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć, ale nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć żadnych informacji na jego temat, przynajmniej jeśli mowa o Wielkiej Brytanii. 

Seversus zmarszczył czoło. Dumbledore nawet nie próbował ukryć swego prawdziwego nazwiska? 

— Nie znałeś przypadkiem mojej mamy? — spytał nagle Harry. 

Mężczyzna utkwił wzrok we własnych dłoniach, po czym przeniósł go wprost na Harry'ego. Jego twarz wydawała się neutralna. 

— Twoja matka nazywała się Lily Evans — powiedział. — Zgadza się? 

Harry kiwnął głową. 

— Tak nazywała się siostra ciotki Petunii. Więc i ją znałeś. 

Severus potrząsnął głową. 

— Kojarzyłem ją, wiedziałem, że była razem z Jamesem podczas ostatniego roku szkoły. Twoja matka była piękną dziewczyną o niesamowitym spojrzeniu. I choć wyglądem bardzo przypominasz ojca, to spojrzenie odziedziczyłeś po niej. 

Harry nie pierwszy raz to słyszał. Ale po raz pierwszy powiedziano mu to takim tonem, jak gdyby ta cecha jego wyglądu stanowiła pewnego rodzaju błogosławieństwo. Ciotka Petunia wyrzucała z siebie podobne słowa, gdy Harry zbyt długo się czemuś przyglądał – jej, książce, telewizji, czy chłopakowi pracującemu w ogródku po drugiej stronie ulicy. Powtarzała je tak często, iż Harry w końcu nauczył się, że posiadanie oczu tak podobnych do jego matki było jedynie czymś godnym pożałowania. 

Hermiona, która w pełni zasługiwała na miano najbystrzejszej czarownicy w jej wieku, sprytnie skierowała rozmowę na inne tematy. Ani się obejrzeli, a Harry już opowiadał Snape'owi o swoim urazie. 

— Nie, nie unikam tego tematu. Od wypadku minął ponad rok, ale najtrudniejszą rzeczą wcale nie było przyzwyczajenie się do bólu, czy ograniczonej mobilności. Znalezienie nowego celu w życiu było najgorsze. Wcześniej myślałem, że zostanę w RAF – mój wzrok nie jest tak idealny, żebym mógł zostać pilotem, ale było pełno innych stanowisk, które pozwoliłyby mi pracować w powietrzu. Jednak będąc w szpitalu przez tak długi czas, miałem go mnóstwo, by zastanowić się, co chcę robić w przyszłości. Bardzo mi tam pomogli, znaleźli mi nawet tymczasowe zakwaterowanie nieopodal szpitala, gdy mnie wypisali. Pomogli z terapią, nawet z aplikacją na studia. Naprawdę nie mogę na nic narzekać. 

Kawa zupełnie wystygła, wraz z upływającymi godzinami. W końcu Snape obdarzył Hermionę znaczącym spojrzeniem, na co dziewczyna przeprosiła ich, podnosząc się z miejsca i skierowała w stronę łazienki. 

— Jak długo będziesz w Londynie? — spytał Harry, spoglądając za Hermioną znikającą w tłumie. 

— Aktualnie tu mieszkam — odparł Severus. — Objąłem stanowisko badacza w pobliskim instytucie. — Oparł się wygodnie, spoglądając na chłopaka z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem w oczach; Harry rozpoznawał to spojrzenie, jednak błędnie je zinterpretował. — Być może posiadam jeszcze albumy ze szkolnych lat, które mógłbym ci kiedyś podrzucić. Czy zechciałbyś je zobaczyć? 

— Hm. — Chłopak zastanowił się przez chwilę. — Zwykle jestem ostrożny względem ludzi, z którymi się spotykam — odparł miękko, obejmując dłońmi zimny już kubek. — Choć przyznam, że podobają mi się starsi mężczyźni. — Spojrzał na niego ostrożnie. — Bo o to właśnie mnie pytasz, tak? — Wpatrywał się w oczy Severusa, po czym westchnął i potrząsnął szybko głową. — Chyba jednak nie. Przepraszam, zapomnij, że to powiedziałem. Wychodzę z wprawy w relacjach interpersonalnych. Zresztą, z nikim tak naprawdę nie byłem, odkąd to się stało... — Położył dłoń na felernej nodze, lecz Severus przykrył ją własną. 

— Nie, nie mylisz się. Jako nauczyciela zawsze obowiązywała mnie dyskrecja i nie mam w zwyczaju mówienia o tym tak otwarcie. Co więcej, nigdy nie wykazywałem zainteresowania mężczyznami w twoim wieku. 

Chłopak jedynie wyszczerzył się na te słowa. 

— Z przyjemnością obejrzałbym te albumy, jeśli tylko zdołasz je znaleźć. 

— Znajdę — zapewnił go. — Co powiesz na piątek wieczorem? 

 

* 

— Nie wodzę go za nos, jak to ująłeś. — Severus Snape ponownie siedział za biurkiem w posępnej bibliotece Grimmauld Place 12. Hermionie tym razem towarzyszył jej mąż. Ron Weasley dopiero niedawno nauczył się spoglądać w oczy byłemu nauczycielowi eliksirów, jak na mężczyznę przystało. W wieku dwudziestu jeden lat w końcu zaczynał też jednego przypominać; przestał być przeraźliwie chudy jak nastolatek. Severus nie mógł nic na to poradzić, iż automatycznie porównywał go do chłopaka, którego poznał w kawiarni kilka dni wcześniej. Tak bardzo ze sobą kontrastowali. Jednak łączyła ich mądrość ukryta w spojrzeniu, ta sama, którą i on w sobie nosił. 

— Nie możesz z marszu pokazać mugolowi czarodziejskich zdjęć — protestował Weasley. 

— Mugolowi? — Brew Severusa poszybowała do góry, gdy opierał się w fotelu. — Zapewniam pana, panie Weasley, Harry Potter nie jest mugolem. 

— Wiesz dobrze, o co mi chodzi. 

— Czyżby? — Snape zerknął przelotnie na własne dłonie, spodziewając się z jego strony jakiegoś wybuchu. W końcu był dobry z prowokowania swoich ofiar. Tym razem, jednak, spodziewany wybuch nie nadszedł. Mężczyzna podniósł więc wzrok, odkrywając, iż Weasley wpatruje się mu prosto w oczy. 

— Dorastał z mugolami. Nie ma pojęcia o istnieniu naszego świata. Czy zamierzasz mu to wszystko wyjaśnić, zanim wsadzisz mu w ręce album z ruszającymi się zdjęciami jego ojca? 

— To bardzo miły młody człowiek — powiedziała Hermiona. Dopiero, gdy te słowa opuściły jej usta, zdała sobie sprawę, iż coś takiego mogłaby powiedzieć jej własna matka, gdyby przyprowadziła Harry'ego do domu przedstawiając go jako swego chłopaka. 

— Jest niezwykle zrównoważony, mając na uwadze to, jak wyglądało jego dzieciństwo — odparł Snape. — Złożyłem jego ciotce krótką wizytę. Petunię Dursley było niezwykle trudno namierzyć, ktoś musiał poświęcić dużą ilość energii i pieniędzy, by przenieść całą jej rodzinę na Azory, gdy tylko Harry skończył osiemnaście lat. 

— Byłeś na Azorach? — spytał Weasley, całkiem zdumiony. 

— Jesteśmy czarodziejami, panie Weasley — odpowiedział Snape. — I nie, słońce nie jest mi straszne; nie jestem wampirem. 

Hermiona próbowała powstrzymać śmiech. 

— No nie wiem, ja się prawie nabrałem... — mruknął Ron. 

— Doceniam twoją troskę — zaczął Severus, wcale nie brzmiąc na kogoś, kto w tej chwili doceniał cokolwiek — jednak oczekuję, iż zaufasz mi w tek kwestii. Musisz to zrobić. Plan się powiódł, a gdy pan Potter zostanie już wtajemniczony w nasz świat i poinformowany o jego spuściźnie, jestem przekonany, iż doceni towarzystwo przyjaciół we własnym wieku. 

— Mam nadzieję, że się co do tego nie mylisz — powiedział Ron. — Nie dbam o to, co mówi Przepowiednia. Nie wyobrażam sobie, by ktoś, kto nigdy nie trzymał w dłoni różdżki pokonał Czarnego Pana. 

— Ministerstwo nie może namierzyć cię tutaj, czemu po prostu nie powiesz jego imienia? — spytała Hermiona. 

Snape obdarzył ją chłodnym spojrzeniem. 

— Jeśli nabierzemy nieodpowiednich nawyków wypowiadając to imię w bezpiecznym miejscu, być może przejęzyczymy się i poza nim. Wierzę, iż zna pani konsekwencje, Granger. 

Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, po czym zwróciła się do męża: 

— Przepowiednia głosi: „będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna”. Nie jest powiedziane, że tą mocą musi być magia. 

— Lepiej, żeby była, bo z tą swoją nogą pieszo daleko nie ucieknie — odparł Ron, patrząc na nią spode łba. 

— Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, panie Weasley, jesteśmy czarodziejami. Jego uraz zostanie uleczony, gdy tylko przyjmie swoje dziedzictwo. Czy już skończyłeś dawać upust swoim zmartwieniom i protestom? 

— Lubimy go, Severusie. Po prostu chcieliśmy... 

— Rozumiem — przerwał jej, machając dłonią w kierunku drzwi. — Wezmę pod uwagę wasze opinie, jednak musicie wiedzieć, iż dokładnie tak należy postąpić. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po naszej myśli, powoli poznamy go z resztą członków Zakonu. Zaczynając od Minerwy. Potem Szalonooki i Aberforth. 

— A Syriusz? — spytał Ron, podnosząc się z miejsca. — Jest jego ojcem chrzestnym. Będzie w siódmym niebie, gdy się dowie. 

— Sam zajmę się Blackiem — uciął Snape. — W odpowiednim czasie. 

Jak się okazało, Syriusz dopadł ich, gdy tylko opuścili bibliotekę. 

— Remus czeka z herbatą na dole — powiedział. — Zostaniecie chwilę, prawda? — Owinął ramię wokół talii Hermiony; jego dłoń zsunęła się jednak nieco niżej. 

— Za mało przebywasz na zewnątrz, Syriuszu — odparł Ron, łapiąc dłoń dziewczyny i podnosząc ją na wysokość twarzy mężczyzny. — Obrączka, widzisz? Kawałek złota owinięty wokół palca, co oznacza, iż ma męża. Mnie. Więc zabieraj łapy. 

— Jasne, ale zostaniecie na herbatę? — Syriusz zaśmiał się, podnosząc obie dłonie w poddańczym geście. 

Podążyli za nim na dół, gdzie Remus faktycznie wyczekiwał ich z tacą pełną filiżanek; wypełnij jedną bursztynowym napojem i podał Hermionie, gdy Syriusz podkradł ciastko z tacy. 

— Z nadzieniem cytrynowym, by uczcić Albusa. — Ugryzł, sięgając po filiżankę, którą podał mu Remus. — Więc, co się dzieje? Czego chce od was Snape? — spytał z udawaną obojętnością. 

— Na Merlina, Syriuszu. Wiesz, że nie mogą opowiadać o misjach Zakonu. — Remus wyciągnął tackę w stronę Rona, gdy ten sięgał po cytrynowe ciasteczko. 

— Więc jednak kolejna misja, co? — spytał. — Mnie niczego nie zlecił od tygodni. 

— Może dlatego, że ostatnim razem nie mogłeś przestać gonić za tą wiewiórką i prawie przejechał cię mugolski samochód? — rzucił Ron, szczerząc się do Blacka. 

— Następnym razem użyję Wielosokowego — mruknął Syriusz. — Przynajmniej zachowywałbym się w pełni jak człowiek. 

— Jak się mają rodzice, Ron? — Remus pospieszył ze zmianą tematu. 

— W porządku – odparł chłopak. — Mama jest wniebowzięta z powodu kolejnego dziecka, chociaż nie znosi tego, że razem z tatą pracujemy w Ministerstwie pod przykrywką, ale cóż poradzić? Przynajmniej biznes bliźniaków kwitnie. W zasadzie, od czasu gdy Ministerstwo zamknęło im sklep i zmuszeni byli działać w szarej strefie, zarabiają jeszcze więcej. 

— A Ginny? 

— Niedługo zaczyna kolejny mecz w sezonie — odparł rudzielec z dumą. — Harpie zaproponowały jej trzyletni kontrakt. 

Hermiona złapała męża za dłoń, ściskając ją delikatnie. 

— Ty też mógłbyś grać profesjonalnie, Ron — powiedziała. — Przykro mi, że to nie wyszło. 

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. 

— Tata potrzebował przynajmniej jednego z nas w pracy. Chodzenie tam każdego dnia... — Zadrżał. — Jest łatwiej, kiedy jesteśmy tam we dwóch. — Zwrócił się do Remusa i Syriusza: — W zeszłym tygodniu zniszczyli Fontannę Magicznego Braterstwa w atrium. W jednej chwili tam stała, w drugiej już jej nie było, zastąpili ją pomnikiem przedstawiającym Ministra — wydał z siebie zduszony śmiech. — Chociaż tym razem łaskawie dokleili mu nos. 

Remus uśmiechnął się posępnie, a Syriusz wydał z siebie otwarte prychnięcie. 

— Wyobrażam sobie, jak ciężko musi wam być, codziennie mijając ten pomnik... — odparł Lupin. 

— … powstrzymując się od splunięcia mu w twarz — dodał Black. 

— A ty, Remusie, ciągle szukasz pracy? — spytała Hermiona, gdy Ron wraz z Syriuszem opuścili salon, rozprawiając po drodze o słynnym mugolskim piłkarzu. 

— Chciałbym — odparł. — Miałem na oku niezłą pracę w postaci korepetytora w prywatnej szkole w Bath, jak i asystenta na mugolskim uniwersytecie, ale Severus ciągle liczy na to, że pomogę w zjednoczeniu się wilkołaków. 

— Och, Remusie. Tylko nie to. — Chwyciła jego dłoń. — Tak długo zajął ci powrót do zdrowia ostatnim razem. Miałam nadzieję, że znajdziesz sobie spokojnie i dyskretne zajęcie. 

Remus obdarzył dziewczynę smutnym uśmiechem. 

— Też miałem taką nadzieję, jednak nikt inny z Zakonie nie zbliży się do wilkołaków, prawda? 

— Prawda. — Musiała się z nim zgodzić, choć robiła to niechętnie. — Ale czy to takie ważne? Czy naprawdę jest jakaś szansa na to, by Greyback stanął po naszej stronie? 

— Nie, nie sądzę. Wilkołaki stoją jedynie po swojej własnej. Jedynym, co udało mi się wskórać, były zyskane dla Zakonu informacje. 

Piętnaście minut później, Ron i Hermiona pożegnali się, kierując w kierunku punktu aportacyjnego tuż za frontowymi drzwiami. Gdy zniknęli, Syriusz wszedł po schodach na piętro, kierując się do pokoju, w którym Remus wpatrywał się w ogromne okno wychodzące na cichą, londyńską uliczkę. 

— Jesteś bardzo przekonujący — powiedział, gdy Syriusz zbliżył się do niego, obejmując w pasie. 

— Mam talent aktorski — odparł, opierając brodę o bark Remusa. — Ale dlaczego Snape się domyślił, skoro inni niczego nie zauważyli? 

— Bo Snape tu mieszka, to po pierwsze — powiedział Lupin i zaśmiał się pod nosem. — Poza tym, niezależnie od tego, co czuł do Lily, on także nie ogląda się za dziewczynami. 

Syriusz wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. 

— Ach, ale przecież my się tak nie ograniczamy — rzucił, błądząc dłońmi wokół pasa Lupina i całując go w szyję. — Powinniśmy jakiejś poszukać. Wiesz, minęły już dwa lata odkąd... 

Remus znieruchomiał. 

— Jeśli ja ci nie wystarczam, po prostu mi o tym powiedz. 

— Nie o to mi chodzi — Syriusz zwiększył nieco uścisk. — Zresztą, zostawmy to — westchnął. — Było zabawnie i tyle. Tonks potrafiła sprawić, że się śmiałeś. 

— Ty również — odparł Remus, rozluźniając się odrobinę. 

— Ja sprawiam, że się uśmiechasz, Remusie. To nie to samo. 

— Wystarczająco blisko — odparł wilkołak. Na razie tyle mu wystarczało. _Na razie._

****

Harry Potter szykował się jak na randkę. Na początku wybrał sobie odpowiednie spodnie – a skoro Severus przychodził do niego i nie musieli nigdzie wychodzić, zdecydował się na dżinsy; dopasowane, ale niezbyt opinające. I tak wystarczająco ciężko przyszło mu je założyć; największym problemem okazało się zgięcie w kolanie poturbowanej nogi. Poddawał też ocenie już trzecią z rzędu koszulę. Poprzednie dwie odrzucił; leżały niedbale rozciągnięte na łóżku. W szafie czekały na niego jeszcze cztery. 

Chłopak stanął przed lustrem, obrzucając wzrokiem dopasowaną koszulę w kolorze głębokiego wina i wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnięcie. Czasem żałował, że nie posiadał czegoś takiego jak magiczne lusterko, które szczerze powiedziałoby mu jak idiotycznie wyglądał. Prędko rozpiął koszulę i, rzuciwszy ją na łóżko, wyciągnął rękę po następną. 

Gdy zegar wybił siódmą był na etapie rozmyślania o tym, czy Severus ma coś przeciwko indyjskiej kuchni i czy oby na pewno wybrał dostatecznie dobre wino. O siódmej trzydzieści, gdy mężczyzna w końcu zapukał w jego drzwi, chłopak zdążył pogrążyć się w płytkim śnie w objęciach miękkiego fotela. Wcześniej spędził piętnaście minut zastanawiając się, jaką muzykę włączyć. Co mogło podobać się człowiekowi takiemu jak Severus? Zdecydował się na jazz; ciche dźwięki wypełniły pomieszczenie, zastępując nieprzyjemną, głuchą ciszę. Pukanie jednak natychmiast wyrwało go ze snu. Harry'emu dotarcie do drzwi wejściowych zajęło trochę czasu. 

Snape kiwnął mu głową na powitanie – miał ciężką torbę przerzuconą przez ramię – i obrzucił wzrokiem pokój znajdujący się za plecami chłopaka. Harry zaprosił go do środka i oprowadził po mieszkaniu. Nie było w nim nic niesamowitego; cztery pokoje z łazienką i małym balkonikiem wychodzącym na cichą uliczkę. Severus podziwiał drewniany sekretarzyk – tak jak Hermiona, gdy po raz pierwszy odwiedziła mieszkanie Harry'ego. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się jednak przy kominku, wpatrując się w ceramiczne naczynie z luźno osadzoną pokrywką, stojące na gzymsie. Przypominało trochę słoik, było szaro-niebieskie i o dziwnie asymetrycznym kształcie. 

— Hermionie też się spodobał — powiedział Harry. — To jedna z rzeczy należących do moich rodziców; znalazłem go w magazynie. — Wyciągnął rękę i podniósł słoik, ważąc go w dłoniach, poddając analizie. — Podoba mi się to, że nie jest idealny. Wydaje mi się, że jedno z nich go zrobiło, albo że zrobił go dla nich ktoś bliski. 

Severus pragnął powiedzieć chłopakowi, iż gliniany słoik był tak naprawdę naczyniem służącym do przechowywania proszku Fiuu i owszem, większość dzieci w wieku szkolnym robiło je własnoręcznie – stąd krzywe krawędzie i dziwaczny kształt. Naczynia te posiadały wielką wartość emocjonalną, dlatego też często przekazywano je z pokolenia na pokolenie. 

— To bardzo prawdopodobne — odparł jedynie, obdarzając chłopaka lekkim uśmiechem. 

Zjedli przy małym stoliku stojącym tuż przy wejściu do kuchni. Jak się okazało, Severus lubił indyjskie jedzenie, a przynajmniej tak twierdził, pochłaniając kolejny kęs, delektując się przy tym winem bez słowa niezadowolenia. Później przenieśli się na sofę tuż obok kominka i Harry w końcu wskazał na przyniesioną przez mężczyznę torbę. 

— Rozumiem, że znalazłeś albumy? — spytał. 

— Owszem. Jednak zanim będziesz mógł je obejrzeć, muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać. — Severus zmienił pozycję na wygodniejszą; nic nie zapowiadało jednak, iż niebawem wywróci życie młodzieńca do góry nogami. 

— Przyznać? — Harry spojrzał na niego z ostrożnością czającą się w oczach. Do tego momentu był całkiem zrelaksowany przyjemną rozmową; Severus był inteligentny i sarkastyczny, miał też naprawdę niesamowite dłonie. 

— Tak. Nagiąłem lekko prawdę i muszę wyjaśnić ci, dlaczego. 

— Ale naprawdę znałeś moich rodziców, tak? Nie kłamałeś tylko po to, żeby... — Chłopak wyglądał na zranionego, więc Severus natychmiast przerwał mu, unosząc stanowczo dłoń. 

— Nie, nie skłamałem na temat twoich rodziców. Znałem ich, nawet lepiej, niż początkowo zadeklarowałem. Ale istniał ku temu pewien powód. 

— Nie rozumiem — Harry podniósł się na łokciach, prostując plecy. Kontrolował ton swojego głosu. — Czy naprawdę przyniosłeś mi ich zdjęcia? 

— Tak. 

— Więc pozwól mi je zobaczyć. — Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Severusa. 

— Jeszcze nie teraz. Muszę ci najpierw coś wyjaśnić. 

Harry wpatrywał się w mężczyznę w niemym milczeniu. 

— Zacznij od tego, dlaczego mnie okłamałeś. 

— Sądzę, że za moment stanie się to jasne. Daj mi szansę, proszę. 

Harry powoli skinął głową, jednak na jego twarzy malowało się rozczarowanie. Naprawdę podobał mu się ten wieczór, miał też nadzieję pogłębić trochę jego relacje z Severusem. 

— Śmiało. Mów, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. 

— Chodzi o szkołę, do której uczęszczałem – tą samą, do której trafili także twoi rodzice i panna Granger. O szkołę, w której sam uczyłem przez lata. 

— St. Mary — wtrącił Harry. 

— Nie. Hogwart. 

— Hog... co?! 

— Hogwart. Tak brzmi prawdziwa nazwa tej szkoły. 

— Żartujesz. — Jednak rozbawiony uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy tylko dostrzegł poważne spojrzenie Severusa. — Albo i nie. Hogwart... Poważnie? Śmieszna nazwa. 

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że wymyśliłbym coś takiego? To założyciele szkoły mieli dziwaczne poczucie humoru, by nazwać ją w ten sposób. Sama placówka jest całkiem ekskluzywna. Studenci dostają specjalne zaproszenie, by móc się tam uczyć. Muszą jednak posiadać pewne... talenty, by w ogóle rozważono ich przyjęcie. 

— Talenty — powtórzył chłopak, z ciekawością w głosie. — Jakie, na przykład? 

— Powiedzmy, że są one dziedziczone i, że ty sam powinieneś był uczęszczać do Hogwartu. 

Harry wychwycił nagły błysk w jego czarnym spojrzeniu. Jak na zawołanie jego umysł wypełnił się przeróżnymi obrazami: schowek pod schodami, gdzie spędził tak wiele lat wczesnego dzieciństwa, skąpana w świetle księżyca sala pełna unoszących się w powietrzu świec, olbrzym na latającym motocyklu, czy, w końcu, znajomy starzec o białej brodzie, stojący spokojnie na wzgórzu, odziany w fioletowe szaty targane przez wiatr. 

— Harry — odezwał się miękko Severus, zamykając oczy i ponownie uchylając powieki. Chłopak zamrugał, w pełni świadom chwilowej utraty świadomości. — Harry, czy kiedykolwiek przydarzyło ci się coś dziwnego? Coś, czego nie potrafiłeś wyjaśnić? 

— Jesteś ze szpitala, tak? Czego ode mnie chcesz? — Severus cofnął się nieznacznie, gdy Harry chwycił laskę i wycelował ją wprost w mężczyznę. — Wiesz, o czym mówię! Opowiadałem o tym wszystkim psychologowi, którego obowiązywała cholerna tajemnica lekarska. Nie mieli prawa rozpowiadać tego innym ludziom. Nie mam bladego pojęcia, kim jesteś, ale... 

— Harry! Posłuchaj mnie: nie przychodzę z żadnego szpitala. Jestem... Harry! 

Nagle Harry znalazł się przyciśnięty do sofy przez coś, co zdawało się być niewidzialną siłą. Zupełnie, jakby Severus unieruchomił go uderzeniem w mostek, jednak mężczyzna nie zmniejszył dzielącej ich odległości; w ogóle nie ruszył się z miejsca. Siedział na skraju kanapy opierając brodę o własne dłonie. 

— Puść mnie — w głosie Harry'ego brzmiała desperacja. 

— Najpierw wysłuchasz tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia — odparł Snape, jednak po chwili machnął niedbale dłonią, a ucisk na klatce Harry'ego momentalnie zmalał. Severus podniósł się z miejsca, stając dokładnie naprzeciw chłopaka. Wyciągnął coś z kieszeni spodni, coś, co wyglądało jak patyk – zbyt długi, by w ogóle mógł zmieścić się wewnątrz – i podał go Harry'emu. Chłopak obrzucił go wojowniczym wzrokiem. 

— Weź ją. Potrzymaj przez chwilę. Poczuj jej moc, Harry. — Chłopak odwrócił wzrok, z uporem wpatrując się w przestrzeń. – Za chwilę wszystko ci wyjaśnię. 

Skoro cała sytuacja była absurdalna i nie było mowy, by okazała się prawdziwa, Harry zacisnął usta w wąską linię i wyciągnął dłoń po kijek trzymany przez Severusa. Gdy chwycił gładkie drewno, niemal natychmiast go upuścił. Ta rzecz wydawała z siebie cichy pomruk przypominający brzęczenie – zupełnie, jakby była czymś żywym. Nie była ani ciepła, ani zimna, a jednak rozgrzewała jego dłoń w dziwnie przyjemny sposób, otaczając go poczuciem spokoju i mocy, jakiej nie czuł jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Ponownie ogarnęło go przeczucie, iż tak właśnie ma być. Ogarnęło go niesamowite uczucie harmonii. 

— Co to jest? — wyszeptał. 

Severus zbliżył się do niego i uklęknął tuż przy Harrym, zetknąwszy własną dłoń z powierzchnią różdżki. 

— Magia, Harry. Jest prawdziwa. Jest darem, który posiada niewielu. Hogwart jest szkołą magii, gdzie uczęszczają czarownice i czarodzieje mający za zadanie nauczyć się władania różdżką tak, by okiełznać drzemiącą w nich magiczną moc — mówił, a Harry nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Był wyraźnie zdezorientowany, więc Snape starał się wykorzystać ten moment i przekazać chłopakowi tyle informacji, ile zdoła. — Jesteś czarodziejem, Harry, tak, jak twoi rodzice. Jak ja, czy Granger i Weasley z całą swoją rodziną. Jak setki – tysiące – innych. Powinieneś był uczyć się w Hogwarcie, jednak tak się nie stało. — Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą jeszcze bardziej. Zniżył głos i powiedział niezwykle wolno: — Nie uczęszczałeś do Hogwartu, ponieważ straciłeś życie w wypadku na promie, gdy miałeś dziewięć lat. — Utkwił przeszywający wzrok w chłopaku, lecz ten nie pozostawał mu dłużny; w zielonych oczach czaił się strach. 

— Nie jestem martwy — zaznaczył, starając sobie wszystko poukładać. — Ciotka nigdy nie wspominała o Hogwarcie, ani o czarodziejach, czy magii w ogóle. 

— Nie, nie jesteś. — Severus podniósł się, prostując plecy, jednocześnie wyjmując mu różdżkę z dłoni. Machnął nią raz i resztka nacisku na klatce chłopaka zupełnie zniknęła. Harry rozglądał się wokoło z przerażeniem w oczach. — Jeśli zaś chodzi o twoją ciotkę, była niezwykle zazdrosna o swoją siostrę, ponieważ tylko Lily posiadała w sobie magię. Z tego powodu Petunia szczerze nienawidziła czarów i ukrywała przed tobą prawdę. 

— Chwila — Harry także spróbował stanąć na nogi. — Znasz też ciotkę Petunię? 

Severus zaśmiał się sucho. 

— Tak, znam ją. Odwiedziłem ją całkiem niedawno, na Azorach. 

— Azory! Jakim cudem...? — Pod Harrym ugięły się kolana, ponownie opadł więc na krawędź sofy, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. — To się nie dzieje. 

— Dorastałem w tym samym sąsiedztwie, co twoja matka, Harry. W tym samym czasie dostaliśmy listy z Hogwartu. 

Chłopak podniósł na niego wzrok, ale potrząsnął nieznacznie głową. Wyglądał na zupełnie oszołomionego i wydawało się, że nie zniesie następnej dawki informacji. 

— Dorastałeś z moją matką? — mruknął. 

— Harry, kiedy miałeś dziewięć lat dyrektor Hogwartu oznajmił mi, iż utonąłeś razem z całą rodziną, podczas wakacyjnego rejsu. Dwa lata później, tę tragiczną wiadomość ogłoszono całej szkole, całemu czarodziejskiemu światu – dokładnie tego wieczora, kiedy powinieneś był rozpocząć naukę w Hogwarcie. Hermiona Granger zaczynała wtedy szkołę i wyobraź sobie jej zdumienie, kiedy po latach odnalazła cię całego i zdrowego w klinice swoich rodziców. 

— Wypadek na promie? — Harry zaśmiał się szorstko. — I może jeszcze gdzieś u wybrzeży Francji? — Mówił takim tonem, iż było jasne, że Dursleyowie nigdy nie zabrali go na żaden zagraniczny rejs. — I jakim cudem Hermiona w ogóle zapamiętała moje imię? — spytał. — Zresztą, nawet, jeśli ma pamięć do nazwisk, w całej Wielkiej Brytanii musi być co najmniej z tuzin Harrych Potterów. Skąd wiedziała, że mowa akurat o mnie? 

Severus wyciągnął dłoń, opierając ją o skroń chłopaka, po czym kciukiem odgarnął kilka niesfornych kosmyków, muskając nim bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Harry znieruchomiał. 

— W naszym świecie jesteś sławny, Harry Potterze. Przez sposób, w jaki otrzymałeś tę bliznę. 

Harry otrząsnął się z szoku i, z wyraźną irytacją, odepchnął od siebie dłoń Severusa. 

— Mam ją przez wypadek samochodowy, w którym zginęli moi rodzice — odparł. To była jedna z niewielu stałych w jego życiu, był więc całkiem pewien swoich słów. 

— Twoi rodzice nie byli nierobami i pijakami i nie zginęli w wypadku samochodowym — odpowiedział Snape. Pochylił się, podnosząc torbę, którą ze sobą przyniósł. — Czy jesteś gotowy zobaczyć teraz te zdjęcia? 

— O Boże, tak — odparł chłopak z ulgą. Nie podważał słów Severusa na temat sposobu, jak zginęli jego rodzice. Czas na coś normalnego; zdjęcia przedstawiające jego matkę – być może z włosami splecionymi w warkocze – i ojca, grającego w piłkę ze swoimi przyjaciółmi albo pochylonego nad palnikiem w sali od chemii. 

Severus zajął miejsce tuż obok Harry'ego i wyjął z torby pierwszy album. 

— Pierwszy rok — powiedział, rozkładając im książkę na kolanach. Harry zamrugał, gdy Severus przewracał karty w poszukiwaniu litery „E” i wskazał rudowłosą dziewczynkę o zielonych oczach, która na zdjęciu posyłała im buziaki. 

— Ona się rusza — wyszeptał Harry, ponownie nieruchomiejąc. 

— W naszym świecie fotografie mają to do siebie — odpowiedział spokojnie Severus. 

— Moja mama miała rude włosy — odezwał się chłopak po chwili, ewidentnie spychając na bok zdumienie, wpatrując się we własną matkę i dotykając kciukiem zdjęcia. Jego umysł zadecydował nie zajmować się tak absurdalną i niemożliwą rzeczą, jak ruchome fotografie. — Cześć, mamo. 

I nagle, mówienie do ruszających się zdjęć małej dziewczynki, która w przyszłości miała stać się jego matką, w ogóle nie wydawało mu się ani trochę dziwne. Dziewczynka ze zdjęcia mrugnęła do niego, po czym zrobiła unik przed kulką papieru, którą rzuciła w nią Francis Farley znajdująca się na sąsiedniej fotografii. 

— Farley nigdy nie potrafiła dorosnąć — westchnął ciężko Snape. 

Harry wpatrywał się w zdjęcia jak urzeczony. 

— To jest trochę niepokojące — powiedział, gdy jego wzrok skakał z jednego obrazka na drugi. — Jak to dokładnie działa? To fizycznie niemożliwe. 

Czarodzieje urodzeni w mugolskich rodzinach mogli pytać, jak działała magia, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyli ją na własne oczy. Jednak dzieci nigdy nie próbowały wyjaśnić jej zasadami fizyki; po prostu akceptowały fakt, iż magia naprawdę istniała. Że nie dało się jej wyjaśnić. Severus przewrócił kilka stron w poszukiwaniu ojca Harry'ego, nie znajdując dla niego żadnej satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. 

— James Potter — odparł, wskazując odpowiednie zdjęcie. — Tutaj. 

Na pierwszym roku James nosił okulary o okrągłych szkłach i miał tak potargane włosy, jakby nigdy ich nie uczesał, a jego krawat w barwach Gryffindoru wisiał krzywo wokół jego szyi. 

— Ach... — Harry dotknął palcami zdjęcie swego ojca, który nagle zasłonił twarz dłońmi, kichając przeraźliwie. — Miałem takie same okulary, kiedy byłem młodszy. Naprawdę jestem bardzo do niego podobny. 

— Uprzedzałem. 

— To wszystko nie może być prawdziwe — Harry odchylił głowę, nie wypuszczając albumu z rąk. — Musi być jakieś wyjaśnienie. Hologram? — spytał, przekrzywiając lekko głowę, zerkając ponownie na magiczne fotografie. 

— Magia jest prawdziwa. Przyzwyczaisz się do tego, Harry. Będziesz musiał porzucić kilka fałszywych prawd, którymi cię karmiono i w które zdążyłeś uwierzyć. 

Harry spojrzał na niego, po czym powrócił do przeglądania kolejnych zdjęć. Zatrzymał się na jednej stronie i ponownie podniósł wzrok na mężczyznę. 

— Mówiłeś, że nazywasz się Stevens. 

Severus spojrzał na własne zdjęcie podpisane jako „Severus Snape”. 

— Staramy się być ostrożni, Harry. Często używamy fikcyjnych nazwisk, kiedy zapuszczamy się w niemagiczny świat. 

Harry przyjął jego wyjaśnienie i wzruszył ramionami, nie zamierzając go podważać. 

— Och, ale spojrzenie! 

— Nie byłem zbyt fotogenicznym dzieckiem. 

— Akurat — Harry wyszczerzył się, przewracając kolejną stronę. Zamarł, dostrzegając rozmazaną plamę migającą na jednym ze zdjęć. — Co u diabła? 

— Quidditch — odparł Severus. 

— Latają na miotłach — powiedział chłopak, jak gdyby spodziewał się zdumienia od strony Severusa. — Na miotłach/ 

— Tak, czarownice i czarodzieje czasem tak robią. I tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to trochę banalne. 

— Raczej nieprawdopodobne. 

Severus wydał z siebie wymijające prychnięcie i przewrócił następną stronę. 

— Czy na pewno? Chyba nie powiesz mi, że niczego nie podejrzewałeś. Wszystkie czarodziejskie dzieci, czasem nawet te starsze, doświadczają wybuchów przypadkowej magii. 

Harry wpatrywał się w nową stronę przez dłuższą chwilę, biegając wzrokiem po zdjęciach przestawiających Hogwart w roku 1972. Nie odezwał się słowem, a Severus dał mu chwilę dla siebie. Gdy chłopak w końcu zdecydował się odezwać, jego głos był pełen niepewności: 

— Mój wuj nie znosił tego, że moje włosy nie chciały się układać, więc pewnego wieczora ciotka zgoliła mnie na łyso. Ale do rana wszystkie odrosły. Wyglądały, jakby nikt ich nigdy nie ścinał. 

— Przypadkowa magia. Widocznie nowa fryzura nie przypadła ci do gustu. 

— Innym razem, gdy byliśmy nad morzem i ściągnął mnie prąd, nagle znalazłem się na plaży. 

— Czasami nasza magia stara się nas ochronić, gdy grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo. 

— A kiedy poszliśmy do zoo w jedenaste urodziny Dudleya, sprawiłem, że szyba w terrarium rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. I rozmawiałem z wężem; chciał wrócić do Brazylii. — Gdy Severus w żaden sposób nie zareagował na jego słowa, Harry utkwił w nim zamyślony wzrok. — Myślałem, że to jakaś sztuczka, ale to też pewnie tylko przypadkowa magia, prawda? 

Severus przełknął ślinę. Tego się nie spodziewał. Harry Potter wężoustym? Niemożliwe. 

— Rozmawiałeś z wężem? Czy po prostu mówiłeś do niego? — Całkiem możliwe przecież, że chłopak użył skrótu myślowego i... 

Harry zaśmiał się, potrząsając głową. 

— Nie, on mi odpowiadał. Mówił o tym, że tęskni za domem. Na początku myślałem, że zwariowałem – powiedziałem o tym psychologowi w szpitalu i spędziliśmy godziny roztrząsając symbolikę węży. 

— Kiedy ktoś potrafi rozmawiać z wężami, nazywamy go wężoustym — odpowiedział Severus, starając się ostrożnie dobierać słowa. Cóż to mogło oznaczać? Harry Potter był synem dwójki Gryfonów, a ostatnim żyjącym wężoustym jest sam Voldemort. — To bardzo rzadki dar. Z uwagi na symbolikę węży, często jest mylnie interpretowany, dlatego będzie lepiej, jeśli zachowasz tę zdolność dla siebie. 

— To samo powiedział mi stary Al — odparł Harry, zamykając album. — To szaleństwo, Severusie. Może faktycznie te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które mnie spotykały miały związek z magią. Nie mam pojęcia. To najbardziej logiczne wytłumaczenie, zaraz po tym, że zwyczajnie zwariowałem — zamilkł, dostrzegając dziwne spojrzenie, jakim obrzucił go mężczyzna. — O co chodzi? 

— Kim jest stary Al? — spytał napiętym głosem. 

Harry zamarł; czyżby miało się właśnie okazać, iż nawet stary Al nie był tym, za kogo się podawał? 

— Al, którego ja znałem, był staruszkiem przychodzącym do parku, w którym bawiłem się jako dziecko — odparł. — Często siadał na ławce i karmił gołębie i wiewiórki; zawsze miął przy sobie torebkę z okruchami chleba i worek pełen fistaszków. — Harry uśmiechnął się łagodnie. — Wszystkie dzieci go kochały. Miał białą brodę i tak błękitne oczy, że niemal iskrzyły w słońcu. 

— Doprawdy? — spytał Snape. Tym razem głos prawie uwiązł mu w gardle, kaszlnął więc, starając się opanować. — I co ten starzec powiedział ci o wężach? 

— Cóż, pewnego dnia jeden z chłopców znalazł w parku węża i postanowił dźgać go patykiem dla zabawy. Stary Al powstrzymał go i przeniósł węża w krzaki, a ja poszedłem za nim. Gdy położył węża na ziemi, pożegnałem go. Pamiętam, że stary Al zaniemówił. A potem spytał mnie, co wąż mi powiedział. Wzruszyłem ramionami, mówiąc mu, że zwierzę musiało się spieszyć, bo wyczuło w pobliżu grubą mysz. Pamiętam, jak Al wytarmosił mi włosy, mówiąc: „ Węże lubią mieć tajemnice. Zrób więc im tę przysługę i nie rozpowiadaj ich słów innym dzieciom.” 

— Stary Al mówił dość mądrze — odparł Severus. 

— Tak. Musiał się gdzieś przeprowadzić, gdy miałem dziewięć, czy dziesięć lat, bo nie widziałem go od tamtej pory. — Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami. — Jednak, w jakiś dziwny sposób, czułem, że nade mną czuwał. Dudley i jego banda zawsze zostawiali mnie w spokoju, gdy on był w pobliżu; raz nakrył ich, jak skakali po mnie na ławce. W następnej chwili, zgraja mrówek właziła im do spodni – musiały ich być tysiące. Wtedy też dał mi mój talizman. — Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni wytartego, lecz nadal w pełni rozpoznawalnego, sykla. 

— Nadal nosisz go przy sobie? — spytał Severus. — Po tylu latach? 

— Taki nawyk — odpowiedział Harry, pocierając kciukiem monetę i wciskając ją z powrotem w kieszeń spodni. — Zresztą, po co ja ci to wszystko opowiadam? 

— Być może dlatego, ponieważ twój stary Al to w rzeczywistości Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Hogwartu. Ten sam człowiek, który poinformował mnie o twojej śmierci — odparł Severus. — Czy miał denerwujący zwyczaj rozdawania wszystkim cytrynowych dropsów? 

Harry'emu opadła szczęka. 

— Ty... ty naprawdę go znałeś? Starego Ala? — Chłopak ponownie ukrył twarz w dłoniach, wydając z siebie dźwięk, który Severus początkowo wziął za szloch. Jak się jednak okazało, Harry trząsł się ze śmiechu. — Nic nie jest takie, jakim się wydaje, prawda? Zaraz mi powiesz, że ciotka Petunia wcale nie jest siostrą mojej mamy, albo że pani Figg nie jest świrniętą staruszką od kotów. Albo, że Hermiona to tak naprawdę Glinda, dobra Wróżka, do cholery! — Przeraziły go wulgaryzmy w ustach Harry'ego. — Czy to ten moment, w którym zastukam bucikami i wrócę do domu? A może opowiesz mi teraz, skąd mam tę diabelną bliznę? Albo dlaczego Hermiona z miejsca pamiętała moje imię? A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, może uświadomisz mi, dlaczego ten twój dyrektor opowiedział ci o mojej śmierci, gdy z całą pewnością byłem żywy! 

Severus cierpliwie czekał, aż Harry wszystko z siebie wyrzuci; gdy tak się stało, chłopak dyszał ciężko wyglądem przypominając szaleńca. 

— Potrzebujesz herbaty. — Chłopak nic mu na to nie odpowiedział, więc Severus po prostu wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował z niczego pełen dzbanek i parę porcelanowych filiżanek. Wypełnił obie napojem, podczas gdy Harry obserwował cały proceder z szeroko otwartymi ustami. — Słodzisz? 

— Nie. — Chłopak wyciągnął dłoń, gdy Severus podał mu filiżankę. — Jest prawdziwa. 

— Pij. — Mężczyzna zignorował jego cudowne odkrycie. — Na które pytanie mam odpowiedzieć najpierw? 

— Jakie pytanie? 

— Zadałeś aż trzy, jak sądzę. Cztery, jeśli mam liczyć: „Czy to ten moment, w którym zastukam bucikami i wrócę do domu?” 

— Więc od niego zacznij — Harry wziął łyk herbaty, zamykając oczy. 

— Nie. To nie jest sen i nie oberwałeś gruzem w głowę, podczas cyklonu. 

Harry wyszczerzył się na jego słowa. 

— Widziałeś film. 

— Oczywiście — utkwił w Harrym uważne spojrzenie. — Dwa kolejne pytania są ze sobą powiązane. Skąd wzięła się ta blizna? Dlaczego Granger pamiętała twoje imię? Nie ma delikatnej odpowiedzi na te pytania, Harry. Blizna jest skutkiem klątwy uśmiercającej. Gdy miałeś lekko ponad rok, mroczny czarodziej wdarł się do twojego domu, zabił twoich rodziców i usiłował uśmiercić także ciebie. Klątwa, której użył odbiła się, uderzając wprost w niego. Nie straciłeś życia, ale blizna jest pozostałością po rzuconym przez niego zaklęciu — ciągnął Severus, nie zważając na przerażenie malujące się na twarzy młodego mężczyzny. — Harry, jesteś jedyną osobą, której udało się przeżyć tę klątwę. Dlatego jesteś sławny, z tego powodu panna Granger doskonale znała twoje imię. Wszyscy w naszym świecie je rozpoznają. Jesteś Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. 

— Chłopcem, Który Przeżył? To dość ironiczne, skoro stary Al tak łatwo mnie uśmiercił, co nie? Oczywiście zrobił to po tym, jak ten zły czarodziej próbował pozbawić mnie życia. Przypomnij mi więc, dlaczego miałbym być zainteresowany tym twoim światem, w którym wszyscy chcą widzieć mnie martwego? 

— W mugolskim świecie miałeś niewiele więcej szczęścia — zauważył Snape, spoglądając na jego felerną nogę. 

— Mugolskim? Takiego słowa użyła Hermiona w klinice... 

— Oznacza niemagiczną osobę — wyjaśnił Severus. — Jeśli zaś chodzi o twoje pytanie, wstań a ci pokażę. 

— Co mi pokażesz? 

— Powód, dla którego powinieneś zainteresować się moim światem. 

Severus wyciągnął dłoń; Harry przyglądał się jej nieufnie przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym chwycił ją, przyjmując pomoc i stając na nogi. Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni skrawek błyszczącego materiału – jeśli można było to tak nazwać – i zarzucił im go na głowy. Położył Harry'emu jedną dłoń na plecach, drugą wyciągnął przed siebie. 

— Chwyć mnie za rękę i nie waż się puścić. 

To było jedynym ostrzeżeniem, jakie Harry do niego otrzymał, zanim jego mieszkanie rozpłynęło się w powietrzu, a jego samego ogarnęło uczucie jakby został wessany w próżnię. Po chwili jego stopy gwałtownie uderzyły w podłoże i tylko ramię Severusa podtrzymało go przed upadkiem. Sam nigdy nie utrzymałby się na nogach bez swojej laski. 

— Gdzie... och! — Był w stanie widzieć wszystko przez lejącą, prawie przeźroczystą tkaninę. Świetliste gwiazdy rozświetlały nocne niebo; musiały być ich tysiące. Zdawało się, że razem z Severusem stali pośrodku niczego, z dala od sztucznego blasku londyńskich neonów. — Jak się tu dostaliśmy? — spytał, nabierając powietrza do płuc, opierając się plecami o Severusa i podziwiając roziskrzone nocne niebo. 

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział; jedynie objął go w pasie. 

— Trzymaj się — powiedział miękko. 

Harry znów poczuł nieprzyjemne uczucie bycia ciągniętym przez niewidzialną siłę. Po chwili znów czuł pod stopami pewny grunt; namacał przed sobą żelazną barierkę i ujrzał oświetlony Londyn majaczący u jego stóp. 

— Katedra świętego Pawła — szepnął Snape. — Punkt widokowy przy kopule. 

— Do diabła, Severusie! — syknął Harry. — Nie możemy tu być! Jest po godzinach otwarcia, nie wolno nam tu być. 

— Cii. Mówisz jak mugol. Nikt nie jest w stanie nas zobaczyć. Przyjrzyj się, Harry, widziałeś kiedyś Londyn z tej perspektywy? 

Harry musiał przyznać, iż nie, nie widział. Ulice rozciągały się pod nimi, wzdłuż oświetlonych budynków, reklam i pojazdów rozrzuconych w oddali.  
Severus pozwolił Harry'emu podziwiać widok jedynie przez krótką chwilę, po czym przeniósł ich do obserwatorium w Greenwich, a następnie do samego Stonehenge, potem przez Kanał angielski, prosto na francuskie wybrzeże. Następnie zabrał go do Rumunii i pokazał mu smoki. Na końcu wylądowali pośrodku palcu w małej, wyludnionej wiosce. 

— Spójrz, Harry. — Chłopak podniósł wzrok na pomnik, który w jednej chwili przyjął kształt rodziny – kobiety, mężczyzna i dziecka. — To Dolina Godryka. Tutaj się urodziłeś. Tutaj zginęli twoi rodzice. Postawiono ten pomnik, by uczcić ich poświęcenie. 

Harry wpatrywał się w kamienny posąg; w rodziców trzymających go kurczowo przy sobie. 

Pokonywanie niesamowitej odległości za pomocą magii, postawienie nogi w kamiennym kręgu w Stonehenge, nawet ujrzenie zionącego ogniem smoka – wszystko to było niesamowite. Sprawiało, iż czuł się jak odkrywca w pełnym tajemnic świecie. 

Ale to, tutaj... Czuł, że właśnie tutaj było jego miejsce. Będąc dzieckiem najbardziej pragnął mieć rodziców – takich prawdziwych, żywych. Sądził, że dawno z tego wyrósł, przyjął swój los, nie oglądając się za siebie. Ale tutaj, mając przed oczami tak namacalne dowody ich istnienia... 

Wziął jeden, drżący krok naprzód. 

— Pochowano ich na cmentarzu, zaraz za kościołem — powiedział Severus, przyciągając go do siebie i pozwalając, by znów się o niego oparł. — Zabiorę cię tu później, byś mógł ich odwiedzić. Ale teraz musimy już iść. 

Harry posłuchał, ostrożnie cofając się o krok, spoglądając Severusowi prosto w oczy. Zdezorientowanie tańczyło na jego młodej twarzy i mężczyzna wiedział, że to już zbyt wiele dla Harry'ego. Musiał jednak zabrać go w jeszcze jedno miejsce. 

— Trzymaj się blisko mnie, kiedy wylądujemy — odparł. — Będziemy mogli zostać tam tylko przez chwilę. 

Ostatnim przystankiem okazały się żelazne wrota zwieńczone uskrzydlonymi dzikami, kryjącymi położony w oddali zamek. Wysokie wieżyczki migotały jasnym światłem pośród otaczających je ciemności, odbijając się w gładkiej tafli pobliskiego jeziora. 

— Oto Hogwart — wyszeptał Severus. — Nie jesteśmy tu bezpieczni, nawet pod peleryną niewidką, chciałem jednak, byś go zobaczył. 

Zobaczył i poczuł jego moc, gdyż magia w tym miejscu była niemal namacalna. Żywa, oddychająca, roztaczająca się wokół całego zamku, przez błonia aż po żelazne wrota. 

— Ach... — szepnął Harry. — Jest niesamowity... 

Severus sam poświęcił chwilę na obserwację zamku, gdzie spędził lepszą część swojego życia. Widok szkoły, po tylu latach, wywoływał także i w nim dość silne emocje. Jednak już po chwili chwycił Harry'ego za ramię i obaj zniknęli wraz z cichym podmuchem wiatru. 

Nie dał Harry'emu czasu, by to przemyśleć, by zadać jakiekolwiek pytania, czy rozkładać to, co zobaczył na czynniki pierwsze, gdy ponownie znaleźli się w jego mieszkaniu w Londynie. 

— Jest jeszcze ktoś, kogo powinieneś poznać — powiedział bez ogródek. — I wiele rzeczy, które należy ci wyjaśnić. 

Harry pokuśtykał do kuchni, przetrząsnął jedną z szafek, wyciągając z niej butelkę pełną whisky i parę szklanek; jedną podał Severusowi, który zdecydował nie oponować. Najpierw lód, potem alkohol. W końcu chłopak oparł się o szafkę i pociągnął łyk bursztynowego płynu, trzęsąc się lekko; Severus od razu poznał, iż chłopak nieczęsto pił czystą whisky. 

— Kogo? — spytał, wpatrując się w lód błyszczący na dnie szklanki. 

— Zaufaną znajomą. Nauczycielkę z Hogwartu, która również doskonale znała twoich rodziców, i która opowie ci o tym, co wydarzyło się w naszym świecie od ich śmierci. 

— A ty nie możesz tego zrobić? — spytał chłopak zmęczonym głosem. 

— Mógłbym — przyznał Snape. — Ale to ciężki temat, poza tym, musisz poznać różne opinie. Nie tylko moją. 

Harry wziął kolejny łyk alkoholu, tym razem przełykając bez większych problemów, po czym odstawił szklankę na blat i pokuśtykał z powrotem do pokoju. Zatrzymał się przy kominku; wyciągnął dłoń po portfel i klucze, które zostawił na gzymsie, po czym chwycił za laskę. 

— W porządku — odparł. — Ale dopiero jutro. Dziś już nie dam rady. I idziemy do kina. Na czym ostatnio byłeś? 

— Jak to „na czym”? — spytał Severus zdumionym głosem. 

Harry wpatrywał się w niego oniemiałym wzrokiem. 

— Nie wychodzisz często do kina, mam rację? — Podrapał się w czoło, potrząsając przy tym głową. — Cóż. Znosiłem twój świat przez cały wieczór, pora, byś ty obcował z moim, choćby przez tych kilka godzin. 

Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi zaledwie kilka minut później, pogrążając londyńskie mieszkanie Harry'ego Pottera w zupełnej ciszy. To ostatnie już wkrótce miało ulec zmianie.

****

Gdy Severus obudził się następnego ranka, pomyślał, że najlepiej będzie ostrzec Minerwę przed zamknięciem jej w jednym pokoju z wybawcą czarodziejskiego świata. Ostatniego wieczoru wiele dowiedział się o Harrym Potterze. Rozmyślał o tym wszystkim, leżąc w ciemnościach własnej sypialni na Grimmauld Place 12, słuchając skrzypienia i jęków starego domu. 

Harry był samowystarczalny, otwarty i niezwykle wyrozumiały. Pozbawiony przez Albusa dzieciństwa pełnego magii, opuścił niegościnny dom ciotki mając ledwie osiemnaście lat, nie trzaskając przy tym drzwiami. Od tamtej pory sam się o siebie troszczył, sam podejmował decyzje i budował sobie życie. A gdy przytrafił mu się wypadek i stracił swoją mobilność, obrał zupełnie inny kierunek – nigdy jednak nie zatrzymał się w miejscu. 

Jego słabości mogły w zasadzie okazać się atutami. Tak wielkie pragnienie dowiedzenia się czegoś – choćby skrawka informacji – odnośnie jego rodziców, zobaczenia ich na zdjęciach, posłuchania historii z nimi związanych, podejrzenia części ich życia i śmierci w Dolinie Godryka... Wszystko, by móc zrozumieć, kim był w ich życiu; by móc zrozumieć ich ofiarę. Takiego poświęcenia brakowało w jego życiu i podczas poprzedniego wieczoru stało się jasne, że chłopak był w stanie pokonać brak wiary i pozwolić wypełnić ziejącą w nim pustkę historiami opowiadanymi przez kompletnie obcego człowieka. Historiami pełnymi magii – zupełnie, jakby ten opowiadał mu bajkę. 

Severus nie obawiał się mówienia o Lily. Po tylu latach przychodziło mu to bez większego problemu, w pewien sposób go nawet wyzwalało, choć nie do końca rozumiał, jak to wszystko działało. W drodze powrotnej z kina opowiedział jej synowi, jak poznali się, gdy byli młodzi. O zabawach w parku. O tym, jak od razu wiedział, że ma w sobie magię – zupełnie, jak on sam. Że był pierwszą osobą, która powiedziała jej o magicznej mocy i o tym, jak mu uwierzyła, ponieważ była jedynie dzieckiem i magia wyjaśniała wszelkie dziwactwa nawiedzające jej życie. O tym, jak wspaniałą przyjaciółką była, jak wielką dysponowała dobrocią i jak wiele potrafiła wybaczyć. 

— Ani trochę nie przypominała Petunii — westchnął Harry. 

— Nie — zgodził się Severus. — Twoja ciotka nie znosiła zdolności swojej siostry. Domyślam się, że wiele satysfakcji przyniosło jej patrzenie na twoje dzieciństwo bez krzty magii. 

Gdyby wydarzenia tego wieczora potoczyły się inaczej, być może Severus nie pożegnałby się z Harrym lekkim pocałunkiem złożonym na jego ustach. Chłopak był wyraźnie skłonny oferować mu o wiele więcej; położył dłoń na szyi Severusa, a ten nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie ponownie skosztował jego ust, wiodąc palcem wzdłuż jego szczęki. Prędko jednak cofnął się o krok, a Harry odwrócił się pod pretekstem otwarcia drzwi. Snape był jednak nieugięty – było późno, poza tym, musiał omówić sprawę z profesor McGonagall. Mężczyzna starał się ignorować rozczarowanie rosnące w oczach Harry'ego, gdy karmił go wymówkami. Usłyszeli czyjeś kroki na piętrze – ktoś w sąsiednim mieszkaniu wstał do łazienki – i wróciła do nich rzeczywistość. 

Severus nie mógł sobie pozwolić na związek z Potterem, nieważne, że chłopak był atrakcyjny, pełen charyzmy i jawnie nim zainteresowany. Jego ojciec chrzestny by go zabił. Dosłownie. Stwierdziłby, że Snape wykorzystał jego niewinnego chrześniaka i poderżnąłby mu gardło. Albo kazałby zrobić to wilkołakowi. Nie, Snape kierował teraz Zakonem Feniksa. Wszyscy mieliby mu za złe związek z Harrym Potterem. Bo jak miałby wytłumaczyć adorującemu Pottera tłumowi, iż to Chłopiec, Który Przeżył był tym, który uczynił pierwszy krok? On pocałował mnie pierwszy? 

Nie, niestety, będzie musiał się z tego wycofać. Pozwolić, by jakiś inny szczęśliwiec związał się z chłopakiem. Póki co, on sam musi zachować dystans – przynajmniej fizyczny – i pozwolić Potterowi w pełni zaaklimatyzować się z czarodziejskim świecie. A jeśli chłopak nie odpuści po tym, gdy już wszystko się skończy – i Harry dowie się, jak niewyobrażalnym bydlakiem Severus jest w rzeczywistości – nikt nie będzie miał prawa narzekać na ich relację. 

Ale, do diabła, tak dobrze – tak na miejscu – się czuł, gdy przyciągnął go do siebie podczas aportacji. I nieważne, że musiał być ostrożny, że ich wycieczka pod roziskrzone gwiazdami niebo była przejawem niekonsekwencji z jego strony – trzymanie w ramionach Harry'ego Pottera wystarczyło, by Severus zapomniał o wojnie i Voldemorcie, o Zakonie i... O wszystkim innym. 

Tej nocy mężczyzna przewracał się z boku na bok, by w końcu wstać, decydując, iż musi wtajemniczyć Minerwę i umówić ją z Potterem jak najszybciej – nim zdąży się rozmyślić. 

***

 

Harry Potter siedział przy stoliku w tej samej kawiarni, w której poznał Severusa przeszło tydzień temu. Na jego talerzu spoczywała dyniowa muffinka, nie mógł się jednak zdobyć na to, by się za nią zabrać. Wolał kawę, której raz po raz pociągał głęboki łyk. Odstawił w końcu kubek, gdy Ron i Hermiona opadli na siedzenia naprzeciwko niego. 

— Dzień dobry, Harry — powiedział Ron wesoło, uśmiechając się szeroko. 

Harry po prostu przyglądał się tej dwójce, po czym ponownie przytknął kubek z kawą do ust. Wypił wszystko do dna. 

— Pokażcie mi swoje różdżki — powiedział poważnym tonem. 

Hermiona wymieniła spojrzenia z Ronem. 

— Harry, czy Severus wspominał ci o Statucie Poufałości? — spytała dziewczyna przyciszonym głosem. 

— Nie. Pokażcie je. 

Kolejne spojrzenie, ale po chwili Ron wzruszył ramionami i rozpiął zamek kurtki. Różdżka tkwiła w wewnętrznej kieszeni, Harry mógł dostrzec ze cztery cale drewna. Nabrał powietrza w płuca i kiwnął z aprobatą, przenosząc wzrok na Hermionę. Dziewczyna westchnęła i pokręciła głową, przygryzając lekko dolną wargę. 

— Nie mam jej, Harry. Jestem mugolakiem. Musiałam ją oddać... 

Ron chwycił jej dłoń, splatając ich palce razem, po czym owinął ją silnym ramieniem. Wsunął dłoń w wewnętrzną kieszeń kurtki i wymamrotał szeptem kilka dziwnych słów. 

— Ministerswo wprowadziło ograniczenia względem mugolaków. Jeśli nie byli w stanie udowodnić, że przynajmniej jedno z rodziców jest czarodziejem bądź czarownicą, musieli się podporządkować i oddać różdżki. — Ron ponownie ścisnął dłoń swojej żony. — Hermiona może czarować tylko w miejscach bezpiecznych, na przykład w moim domu rodzinnym. Tam jej nie namierzą, bo dom jest pod naprawdę silnym Fideliusem. 

— Ale przynajmniej nadal mogę używać magicznych przedmiotów — wtrąciła dziewczyna. Podniosła małą torebeczkę i położyła ją centralnie na blacie. Nie była większa od portfela, ale gdy Hermiona otworzyła ją i pokazała jej wnętrze Harry'emu, chłopak ujrzał tam pokaźnych rozmiarów słownik, szczotkę, telefon i jeszcze ze cztery inne książki. 

— Czarodziejska przestrzeń — mruknął Ron. 

Hermiona zamknęła torebkę i odłożyła ją na sąsiednie krzesło. 

— Nie rozumiem — powiedział Harry. — Co jest złego w byciu mugolem? I o co chodzi z Ministerstwem? Jaki ono ma z tym wszystkim związek? 

— Mugolakami — poprawił go Ron. — Nie mugolami. To nowe Ministerstwo, Harry. Sami puryści krwi. 

— Mowa o Ministerstwie Magii, Harry — wyjaśniła Hermiona, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy chłopaka. 

— Istnieje Ministerstwo od magii? — Harry spojrzał na nią nie kryjąc zdumienia; ona i jej mąż kiwnęli tylko głowami. — To prawie brzmi jak Hitler i jego podejście do Żydów. 

— Jeszcze nie jest aż tak źle — odparła dziewczyna. — Póki co, nie próbowali nas powyłapywać i... — Znów przygryzła wargę, a Harry prędko wyciągnął dłoń, przykrywając nią złączone dłonie Hermiony i Rona. 

— Przepraszam — powiedział. — Nie... Nie wiedziałem. — Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać jak musiała się czuć, gdy odebrano jej magię. On przynajmniej nigdy jej nie poznał, nigdy o niej nie wiedział i tak naprawdę nie mogło brakować mu czegoś, o czym nie miał żadnego pojęcia. 

— Skąd miałeś wiedzieć, Harry? — odparł Ron. — To bardzo zagmatwana sprawa. Ale Hermiona ma się dobrze, daje radę. — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Więc tak. Snape cię wtajemniczył, zgadza się? 

Harry zmarszczył czoło. 

— Tak, Severus Stevens o wszystkim mi opowiedział. 

— Wybacz mi, Harry. Musi być ostrożny... 

Harry oparł się na łokciach, łypiąc na siedzącą przed nim parę. 

— Dziś rano zastanawiałem się – tak poważnie – czy to wszystko przypadkiem mi się nie przyśniło. Wydawało się tak prawdziwe, ale sprawiało wrażenie zupełnie niemożliwego. Jakby moje serce uwierzyło we wszystko, ale rozum nie był w stanie tego przyjąć. 

— Taka jest magia — odparła Hermiona, obdarzając go smutnym uśmiechem. 

— Przywykniesz do tego — dodał Ron. — Pewnego dnia będziesz zadawał sobie pytanie, jak mogłeś tak długo bez niej funkcjonować. — Wyszczerzył się, lecz jego uśmiech zgasł, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, co powiedział. 

— Ron — zganiła go Hermiona ostrzegawczym tonem. — ogromna ilość ludzi doskonale radzi sobie bez magii. 

— Ale to część tego, kim jesteśmy. A jesteśmy czarodziejami i, gdybyś nie miała okazji czarować w Norze i w kwaterze głównej, sama być się poddała, Hermiono. Tak, jak mówiłem – to część nas, prawda? Założę się, że od dawna czujesz, iż czegoś brakuje w twoim życiu, co nie, Harry? 

— Tylko mojej przeszłości — odparł chłopak smętnie, po czym podniósł się z miejsca. — Potrzebuję więcej kawy — wyjaśnił. 

— Przyniosę — odparł natychmiast Ron. — Też coś jeszcze wezmę. I jeśli nie zjesz tej muffinki zanim wrócę, sam będę musiał to zrobić. 

Harry wyszczerzył się do niego. Polubił Rona, to, jak przyjazny był wobec niego, jego poczucie humoru, a nawet to, w jaki sposób przekomarzał się z Hermioną. Odkrył już, że żołądek rudzielca to otwór bez dna, przysunął więc sobie talerz z niezjedzoną muffinką. 

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry? — spytała dziewczyna, gdy Ron zniknął z pola widzenia. — Zbyt wiele nowych informacji, rozumiem to. I przepraszam, że nie byłam z tobą szczera od samego początku. Ale zafundowałeś mi taki wstrząs swoją osobą. Zupełnie nie miałam pojęcia, co mam myśleć. 

— Nie przejmuj się — odparł, wahając się lekko, nim zadał kolejne pytanie. — Więc... Czemu poszłaś z tym akurat do Severusa? Jest kimś ważnym w magicznym świecie, czy coś? 

— Och... — Wpatrywała się w Harry'ego, najwyraźniej rozważając jego słowa. Co takiego Severus zdążył mu powiedzieć, a czego jeszcze przed nim nie odkrył? — Co takiego zdążył ci o sobie powiedzieć? — spytała, siląc się na łagodny uśmiech, jako że w ogóle nie odpowiedziała na jego pytanie. 

— Niewiele. Chodził do Hogwartu, potem tam uczył. Znał moją mamę, gdy był dzieckiem. 

— Naprawdę? Tego nie wiedziałam — odparła. Rozejrzała się po kawiarni szukając wzrokiem Rona, gdy zamawiał kawę. — Cóż, o czym jeszcze zdążył ci opowiedzieć? 

— O moich rodzicach i o tym, skąd mam tę bliznę. — Harry musnął grzywkę, odsłaniając szpecący znak, po czym ponownie zakrył go włosami. — Potem teleportował nas po całym kraju, pokazując mi różne rzeczy. Ledwo to do mnie docierało. Byliśmy nawet w Stonehenge i na szczycie kopuły Św. Pawła! 

— Poważnie? — Hermiona droczyła się z nim, uśmiechając się szeroko. 

— Nie nabijaj się — wyszczerzył się Harry, nie mogąc powstrzymać radości. — To wszystko jest dla mnie nowe. Potem przeniósł nas do Rumunii, żeby zobaczyć smoki, a potem do wioski, w kórej mieszkali moi rodzice. I, w końcu, pod sam Hogwart. 

— Hogwart? — Dziewczyna podniosła na niego wzrok, po czym rozejrzała się uważnie dookoła i szepnęła: — Zabrał cię do Hogwartu? 

— No... Tylko pod bramę i jedynie na parę minut. Byliśmy pod jakąś peleryną, nazwał ją chyba niewidką. — Zaśmiał się, kręcąc przy tym głową. — Mówił, że to bardzo ważne, bym go zobaczył. Naprawdę chodziłaś do szkoły mieszczącej się w zamku? 

— Och, nie idealizuj — odparła. — Ileż tam było przeciągów! I 142 pary schodów, te wszystkie duchy i wkurzający poltergeist... 

— Duchy? — Wytrzeszczył oczy, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy żartowała, czy mówiła mu prawdę. 

Hermiona obdarzyła go uśmiechem i nakryła jego dłoń własną. 

— Harry, wybacz. Przepraszam. Ciężko w to wszystko uwierzyć; mi samej było ciężko, gdy miałam te jedenaście lat. Nie mam pojęcia, co pomyślałabym sobie, gdybym była na twoim miejscu. Ale damy sobie z tym radę, prawda? 

Harry kiwnął głową. Hermiona wyglądała, jakby mówiła szczerze. 

— Więc, powiedz mi coś więcej o Severusie — odparł, zmieniając temat rozmowy. — Dlaczego poznał mnie jako pierwszy? Czemu on? Bo znał moich rodziców? 

— Czy umówiłeś się z nim na kolejne spotkanie? — spytała dziewczyna ostrożnie. — Na pewno sam będzie chciał ci powiedzieć o wielu rzeczach. 

Harry odłożył muffinkę na talerzyk. 

— Chce przedstawić mnie komuś dziś wieczór. Żeby wyjaśnić niektóre sprawy. 

— Naprawdę? Komu? — Zainteresowała się dziewczyna. 

— Nauczycielce z Hogwartu. Podobno znała moich rodziców i potrafi wyjaśnić mi, co się działo odkąd odeszli. 

— To na pewno McGonagall. — Była jedyną kobietą w Zakonie i, jako dawny opiekun Gryfonów, była najbardziej odpowiednią osobą, by porozmawiać z Harrym. Jednak Minerwa znajdowała się obecnie w niebezpiecznej pozycji. Co prawda pełniła funkcję dyrektorki, jednak była to bardziej funkcja reprezentacyjna; tak naprawdę wszelkie rządy sprawował Voldemort i jego Śmierciożercy w Radzie Nadzorczej. W ciągu ostatnich trzech lat do Hogwartu nie przyjęto żadnego mugolaka. Czarodzieje półkrwi co prawda nadal dostawali swoje listy, jednak wszyscy spodziewali się, że i to wkrótce ulegnie zmianie. Program nauczania również przeformułowano, powoli, acz systematycznie. Od nowa napisano podręczniki do Historii Magii, a Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne nazywano teraz Zaklęciami Używanymi w Ostateczności. Minerwa z podejrzliwością spoglądała na szpiegów przysyłanych przez skorumpowane Ministerstwo. Przeżyła tylko dlatego, że wykonywała swoją pracę względem uczniów i Hogwartu, a także dlatego, iż oficjalnie nie przyjęła żadnego stanowiska, trzymając się z dala od polityki. Jeżeli Severus ryzykował tak bardzo, by zorganizować jej spotkanie z Harrym, sprawa musiała być o wiele bardziej poważna, niż Hermiona mogła przypuszczać. 

— McGonagall? — spytał Harry. — Nie wspomniał jej nazwiska. 

— Była opiekunką Gryffindoru — odparła dziewczyna. — Twoi rodzice byli w tym domu, tak samo ja i Ron. I cała jego rodzina, w zasadzie. 

— Gryffindor? 

— W Hogwarcie istnieją cztery domy — odpowiedziała. Cokolwiek nie powiedziałaby mu o domach, na pewno nie mogło to pokrzyżować planów Severusa względem Harry'ego. — Przydzielają cię do jednego, zgodnie z twoimi zdolnościami i zainteresowaniami, gdy przybywasz do szkoły jako pierwszoroczniak. Gryfoni są odważni i zawzięci. — Zachichotała. — W każdym razie, mieszkasz w dormitorium z członkami własnego domu, większość zajęć także masz z nimi, a posiłki jadasz w Wielkiej Sali. Są też kolory powiązane z każdym domem i drużyny Quidditcha. Przynależność domowa jest bardzo ważna i założę się, że sam również trafiłbyś do Gryffindoru, Harry. 

— Być może. — Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Może i było to interesujące, jednak nigdy nie będzie mu dane tego doświadczyć. Ron wrócił do nich z kubkiem kawy w dłoni i przez następne czterdzieści kilka minut opowiadał Harry'emu o swojej rodzinie. O bliźniakach – Fredzie i George'u – o dwa lata starszych od Rona. Mieli własny sklep ze śmiesznymi gadżetami i żyli we trójkę z jedną kobietą. 

— Och, razem, mówisz? — Harry potrząsnął głową ze zdumienia. 

— Ta — przytaknął. — Twierdzą, że Angelina to zbyt wiele na jednego faceta. 

Hermiona uderzyła go łokciem prosto w żebra, a Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. 

Ron opowiedział też o Billu i jego żonie Fleur. O ich córce, którą nazwali Esperance, co po prost oznaczało „nadzieja”. Miała prawie rok. Mówił o swojej siostrze Ginny, która profesjonalnie grała w Quidditcha, o bracie Charliem, który nie bardzo interesował się dziewczynami. O swojej mamie i tacie i o domu, w którym żyli przy Ottery St. Catchpole. 

O swoim bracie Percym, który zginął dwa lata temu. 

— Dziwny wypadek — stwierdził Ron, nie wchodząc w szczegóły. 

Harry martwił się o ludzi, którzy mogli ich podsłuchać, ale Hermiona opowiedziała mu o zaklęciu, jakie rzucił wcześniej Ron. Nazywała je Muffliato. 

— Snape je wymyślił — dodała. — Jest naprawdę genialny, Harry. Jak już przedrzesz się przez cały ten pancerz zewnętrzny. 

— I potrafi być bydlakiem — dodał Ron, przyjmując oburzony wyraz twarzy, gdy Hermiona ponownie wcisnęła mu łokieć między żebra. — No co? To prawda. Też go nienawidziłaś, nie pamiętasz? Zanim się upewniłaś, że jest naprawdę... 

Tym razem jej wzrok wystarczył, by go uciszyć. Harry przysłuchiwał się całej wymianie zdań z jawnym zainteresowaniem. Lubił Severusa. Nie sądził, by mężczyzna był bydlakiem, czy posiadał jakikolwiek pancerz. 

Harry czuł się nieco lepiej, kiedy opuszczali kawiarnię. W końcu, Ron i Hermiona okazali się zwykłymi ludźmi, czyż nie? Mieli swoje rodziny, pracę, radości i smutki. Nie zachowywali się jakoś inaczej, niż większość ludzi, których znał – no, może byli bardziej ostrożni, bardziej powściągliwi w niektórych sprawach. 

Otwierając drzwi kluczem, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie powiedzieli mu wiele więcej ponad to, że kiedyś nie cierpieli Severusa. On sam, natomiast, będąc w posiadaniu solidnych informacji na temat swoich rodziców zaczął być równie zainteresowany jego osobą. 

W końcu odwzajemnił jego pocałunek. Początkowo ostrożnie, jednak z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, a Harry nawet zdążył polubić sposób, w jaki ten go całował; ten silny nacisk szczupłego ciała na jego własne. 

A jednak wycofał się, odmówił bezgłośnej propozycji Harry'ego. Utrzymywał dystans. 

Dlaczego? 

I czemu, przy tych wszystkich nowych odkryciach i ludziach wkraczających w jego życie, Harry nie przestawał myśleć o Sevrusie Snape'ie? 

***

 

— Cieszę się, że wybrałeś pannę Granger zamiast Syriusza — powiedziała Minerwa McGonagall, otrzepując kurz z peleryny. Podróżowała przez Fiuu do mieszkania, które Severus wynajął specjalnie na tę okazję. Było położone kilka minut drogi od mieszkania Harry'ego. — Ona przynajmniej będzie traktowała moje ciało z należytym szacunkiem. 

— To nie twoje ciało, Minerwo — sprostował Snape. Przybył tu przed nią i wpatrywał się teraz w okno, obserwując pustą uliczkę. — To jej ciało, jedynie zmienione tak, by wyglądało jak twoje. Tak działa eliksir wielosokowy. 

— Cóż. Tak, czy inaczej, za dziesięć minut będę z Poppy na spotkaniu u Rosmerty. Potrwa ono jakieś dwie godziny, bo obsługa w Trzech miotłach w soboty pozostawia naprawdę wiele do życzenia. Przejdźmy więc do rzeczy. 

Severus odwrócił się od okna i kiwnął głową. Minerwa orientowała się w mugolskiej odzieży o wiele lepiej, niż większość czarownic i czarodziejów w jej wieku. Miała na sobie czarną sukienkę z jedwabnym szalem zarzuconym na szyję. Włosy upięła w ciasny kok, a na nogi włożyła najzwyklejsze czarne buty. 

— Jesteś gotowa? Opanowana? On naprawdę wygląda niemal jak James, Minerwo. 

Obdarowała go uśmiechem, choć jej usta były ciągle ściśnięte w wąską linię. 

— Jestem gotowa, choć sam dałeś mi niewiele czasu, by się do tego przygotować. Mówiąc szczerze, nie przypuszczam, abym ci uwierzyła, gdyby nie poparcie panny Granger. 

Wyszli razem z mieszkania i skierowali się w dół jednej z uliczek, bez przeszkód docierając do mieszkania Harry'ego. Severus był niezwykle ostrożny, gdy chodziło o jego wycieczki do Londynu. Był Niepożądanym Numer Jeden, na samym szczycie listy wystosowanej przez Ministerstwo. Jednak ono nie rozumiało świata mugoli tak, jak rozumiał go Severus. Dopóki stosował pewne środki ostrożności, czuł się relatywnie bezpiecznie. 

Mężczyzna obawiał się lekko spotkania z Harrym; rozmowy, jaką mieli z nim odbyć. Chłopak ledwie otrząsnął się z szoku, a teraz dowie się, że jest dzieckiem Przepowiedni, które musi zabić potwora odpowiedzialnego za śmierć jego rodziców. 

Wczoraj poznał świat magii z tej wspaniałej, pięknej strony. Dziś odkryje, iż ten sam świat pogrążony jest w kompletnej rozsypce i woła o pomoc. Dowie się o istnieniu szpiegów i buntowników. 

Na dodatek, Severus ciągle nie odkrył powodów, dla których Albus ukrył go przed ich światem. A taki powód istniał na pewno – bowiem Albus Dumbledore zawsze jakiś posiadał.

****

— Więcej herbaty, Severusie. Trzeba dać mu więcej herbaty. — Minerwa podała Severusowi pustą filiżankę należącą do Harry'ego. Znajdowali się wszyscy w jego mieszkaniu, w salonie, na miękkiej sofie. 

— Jest zimna — mruknął Harry, a Minerwa poklepała jego dłoń. 

— Severus zaraz ją dla ciebie podgrzeje. — Wzięła naczynie od mężczyzny i ponownie wcisnęła je chłopakowi w dłonie. — I czekolada, Severusie. Harry'emu dobrze zrobi porządny kawałek z Miodowego Królestwa. 

— Mam się aportować do Hogsmeade i zrobić zapasy? — spytał sceptycznie Snape, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Minerwa potrafiła być stanowczą czarownicą, co jednak ulegało zmianie, gdy w grę wchodzili Gryfoni – nawet ci hipotetyczni. 

— Nie potrzebuję czekolady — powiedział Harry, kierując swe słowa prosto do Severusa. — Potrzebuję czegoś mocniejszego, niż herbata. 

Minerwa natychmiast chwyciła za własną torebkę i wyjęła z jej wnętrza zdobioną, srebrną butelkę, po czym złapała za pustą filiżankę, którą do połowy wypełniła trunkiem. 

— Proszę bardzo. Trzeba było powiedzieć wcześniej, Harry. Nie wmuszałabym w ciebie całej tej herbaty. 

— Potrzebuje eliksiru uspokajającego — stwierdził nagle Severus, wpatrując się w bladą twarz Harry'ego. 

— Nie chcę uspokajającego... — odparł chłopak natychmiast, urywając wpół słowa. 

— Eliksiru — podpowiedział mężczyzna. 

Harry potrząsnął głową. 

— Nic mi nie jest. Ja... Po prostu potrzebuję trochę czasu. — W ciągu ostatniej godziny dowiedział się, iż szaleniec, który usiłował go zabić wcale nie zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. Voldemort cztery lata temu podniósł się po swym upadku. Odrodził się, tworząc sobie nowe ciało, korzystając z niemal zapomnianego zaklęcia. Pomagał mu człowiek zwany Peter Pettigrew – dawny przyjaciel jego rodziców. Zdrajca. Voldemort otaczał się również stadkiem swych popleczników – Smierciożerców. Wspólnie przejęli Ministerswo Magii i rządzili obecnie czarodziejską Wielką Brytanią. 

Voldemort odrodził się po tym, jak jeden z uczniów Hogwartu zamordował Albusa Dumbledore'a. 

Severus Snape był teraz przywódcą ruchu oporu – Zakonu Feniksa – którego jedynym celem było pokonanie Voldemorta. Dowiedział się również, że nie należy wypowiadać jego imienia. 

Minerwa opowiedziała Harry'emu o tym, co działo się po śmierci jego rodziców, a także o tym, jak Czarny Pan powoli odzyskiwał swą dawną moc, razem z bandą swoich popleczników. Stwierdziła, że nikt nie wie, jakim cudem uniknął śmierci, gdy klątwa uśmiercające odbiła się od Harry'ego, uderzając prosto w niego, jednak podkreśliła, iż pokonanie śmierci było jego odwiecznym celem.  
Opowiedziała Harry'emu o czarodziejach czystej krwi, półkrwi oraz o mugolakach. O Hogwarcie i przedmiotach, których tam nauczano, jak i o czterech domach, czterech założycielach oraz tym, co reprezentowali. Wyjaśniła mu, jak działało Ministerstwo Magii i jego poszczególne departamenty – przed i po objęciu władzy przez Voldemorta. 

Severus, z kolei, siedział cicho w fotelu, obserwując, jak Minerwa roztacza swój czar. Harry niemal jadł jej z ręki; kobieta potrafiła niesamowicie o wszystkim opowiadać. Gdyby to on miał rozmawiać z Harrym, od razu powiedziałby mu o Przepowiedni. Nie czarowałby chłopaka, nie opowiadałby historyjek pełnych nostalgii. Nie wspominałby cholernego latającego motocykla Syriusza. 

— Latający motocykl? — Harry wytrzeszczył oczy. Widywał taki w snach... Całkiem realistycznych, takich, które od czasu do czasu miewa się w swoim życiu... 

— To była jego duma i radość — powiedziała Minerwa przyjaznym tonem, a Harry dostrzegł błysk w jej oczach. — Hagrid użył go wiele lat temu, w tę nieszczęsną noc, gdy uratował cię z ruin w Dolinie Godryka. 

— Hagrid — powtórzył, oswajając się z nowym imieniem. Ten sen, nawet on nie był jedynie zwykłym snem. Chłopak na nią pytający wzrok. — Czy Hagrid jest olbrzymem? 

— Pół-olbrzymem, tak właściwie — odparła, uważnie go obserwując. — Pamiętasz go, Harry? — W jej głosie pobrzmiewała nuta nadziei. Severus wydał z siebie ciche prychnięcie. 

— Jakim cudem miałby pamiętać Hagrida? Był praktycznie niemowlakiem, kiedy trafił do Dursleyów. 

— Nie, pamiętam go. Całe życie, co jakiś czas, mam ten sen o olbrzymie na latającym motocyklu — mówił cicho, po czym wstał i podszedł do okna. — Więc to on zabrał mnie z domu moich rodziców? To on zaniósł mnie do wujostwa? 

Severus wymienił spojrzenia z Minerwą. 

— On także pracował dla Albusa, Harry. Robił to, co mu zlecono. Ale Hagrid to dobry człowiek, teraz jest nawet członkiem Zakonu. Będziesz miał okazję go poznać, jeśli zechcesz. 

Harry odwrócił się plecami do okna. 

— Dlaczego mnie tam umieścił? — spytał cicho. — Zamiast... — Zamiast miejsca, w którym moja obecność byłaby chciana i doceniana. 

— Ofiara twojej matki, Harry — odpowiedziała Minerwa. — Oddała za ciebie życie. Aż do osiągnięcia pełnoletności byłeś bezpieczny, dopóki żyłeś z ludźmi, w których płynęła ta sama krew i mogłeś nazwać to miejsce domem. 

Harry spojrzał przelotnie na Severusa, który kiwnął głową. Odniósł wrażenie, że mężczyzna zachowuje się, jakby jego obecność tutaj była nie na miejscu. Jak gdyby coś sprawiało mu ból. 

— Czego ode mnie oczekujecie? — spytał Harry, ponownie zwracając się twarzą w stronę okna. 

— Chcemy, byś zrozumiał swoją przeszłość, Harry. Byś był częścią czarodziejskiego świata. Byś przyjął swoje dziedzictwo. — Głos Minerwy był równy, niemal kojący. Harry wpatrywał się w szybę, pragnąc dać wiarę jej słowom. Uwierzyć w to, że nie było w całej historii niczego więcej. Że ofiarowano mu przyjaźń oraz miejsce, gdzie mógł przynależeć. W zaproszenie, by odzyskać własną przeszłość, tę samą, którą mu odebrano, tę, której nigdy nie poznał. 

Ponownie utkwił wzrok w Severusie. 

Usta mężczyzny były zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Martwił się czymś, Harry był tego pewien. Istniało więc coś, o czym Minerwa jeszcze mu nie powiedziała. Coś ciążącego na umyśle mężczyzny. 

— Powiedz mu o Przepowiedni, Minerwo — mruknął. — Po to tutaj jesteśmy. 

— Przepowiedni? — Harry poderwał głowę. — Cóż to takiego? 

— Nie wiesz, czym są przepowiednie? — spytał Severus. 

— Oczywiście, że wiem, czym są, ale nie bierzemy ich na poważnie w moim świecie — odparł. — Ale ty masz na myśli jakąś konkretną przepowiednię. Ściśle określoną treść. 

Minerwa zacisnęła usta, obdarzając Severusa rozdrażnionym spojrzeniem. 

— W magicznym świecie, podchodzimy całkiem poważnie do wszelkich przepowiedni, Harry — zaczęła. — Zbyt poważnie, jeśli mam być szczera. — Podeszła do niego i ujęła jego dłonie we własne, spoglądając mu w oczy, gdy mówiła. Harry cofnął się o krok, zerkając na Severusa i zmarszczył czoło, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak spięta jest jego cała sylwetka. — Istnieje przepowiednia odnosząca się do osoby, która jest w stanie pokonać Czarnego Pana — mówiła. — Voldemort odkrył tę przepowiednię i zinterpretował ja tak, iż sam uczynił cię tą osobą, Harry. Ty musisz go zniszczyć, to jest twoje przeznaczenie. Dlatego próbował cię zabić, gdy byłeś zaledwie dzieckiem. Z tego samego powodu zabił twoich rodziców; stanęli mu na drodze. 

— Minerwo... — wtrącił ostrzegawczo Severus. Tej części historii Harry nie musiał znać. Na twarzy chłopaka niedowierzanie szybko ustąpiło miejsca smutkowi. 

— Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że zinterpretował przepowiednię czyniąc mnie tą osobą? — Kierował swe słowa do Minerwy, kompletnie nie bacząc w tej chwili na Severusa. — Czy miał rację? To miałem być ja? Czy może się pomylił? 

— Nie możemy jednoznacznie tego stwierdzić — odparł mężczyzna, zanim Minerwa zdążyła otworzyć usta. — Przepowiednia pasowała do jeszcze jednej osoby, jednak Voldemort wybrał właśnie ciebie. 

— Ale... Ta druga osoba? Czemu on nie może...? 

— Neville Longbottom — wtrąciła kobieta, wzdychając. — Ale jemu nie można już pomóc, Harry. Gdy wzięto cię za zmarłego, Voldemort uwziął się na pana Longbottoma. Chciał pozbyć się cienia możliwości, że się pomylił. Schwytał więc go, zaraz przed śmiercią dyrektora, i nikt już więcej o Neville'u nie słyszał. 

Chłopak spoglądał na pięści kobiety, kiedy mówiła; były ciasno zaciśnięte, co jakiś czas wstrząsał nimi dreszcz. Jej dłonie nie były już młode – zmarszczone i z wystającymi żyłami – jednak nadal zadbane, ze starannie zrobionym manicure'em. Stare, jednak dzierżące pewną siłę. Przeniósł spojrzenie na jej twarz. Musiała silnie przeżyć utratę Neville'a, jednak determinacja nigdy jej nie opuściła. Harry utkwił wzrok w Severusie, który również wpatrywał się w niego uważnie. 

— Ten Neville był czarodziejem? Był w stanie używać magii? 

Mężczyzna przeniósł wzrok na Minerwę i Harry uczynił to samo. 

— Magia może być wspaniałą rzeczą, panie Potter. Prawdziwym darem. Pan Longbottom był naprawdę utalentowanym czarodziejem, jednak jego mocną stroną nie była walka. 

— Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy — odezwał się Snape, zaskakując ich oboje. — Musimy zniszczyć Czarnego Pana zanim zdobędzie jeszcze większą moc. Póki co, zdaje się być zadowolony z władzy objętej nad magiczną częścią społeczeństwa, jednak wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę, iż na tym nie poprzestanie. Użyje magii wobec całego mugolskiego świata, kiedy przestanie go satysfakcjonować zabijanie i torturowanie jednostek. 

Harry'emu nie uszło uwadze ciemniejące oblicze Minerwy. 

— Czarny Pan, z pomocą swej siły i odpowiedniej politycznej strategii, jest w stanie sprawować rządy nad całą Wielką Brytanią, a nawet Europą. Być może posunie się jeszcze dalej. 

Harry oparł się o ścianę, tuż obok jednego z okien. Czuł się dziwnie spokojny wewnątrz własnych czterech ścian. To nie było zdrowe uczucie. 

— Jest tak, jak mówiłem Ronowi i Hermionie. Ten facet przypomina Adolfa Hitlera, a pamiętajmy, że aby go pokonać trzeba było sprostać wojnie na skalę światową. Nie ważne, co mówi ta przepowiednia – ja jestem tylko jednostką. — Pokuśtykał do sofy i chwycił za opartą o nią laskę. — W dodatku z defektem. — Odłożył ją, kilkakrotnie przeskakując wzrokiem od Severusa do Minerwy. — Słuchajcie — zaczął, przerywając tylko po to, by wypuścić z siebie poirytowane westchnięcie. — Nie jestem czarodziejem. Jestem niepełnosprawnym, byłym żołnierzem, który próbuje się jakoś pozbierać. Nie sądzę, bym mógł wam pomóc. 

— Ależ jesteś czarodziejem. — Tym razem to kobieta zabrała głos. Usiadła tuż obok niego i, pochylając się w jego stronę, ponownie ujęła jego dłoń. — I jesteś w stanie nam pomóc. Jednak pytanie brzmi: czy uważasz, że warto to robić? — Puściła jego dłoń, kładąc własną tuż nad jego kolanem. 

— To nie mój problem — odparł, zmieniając lekko pozycję. Utkwił wzrok w jej starej dłoni. — Posłuchajcie, przykro mi, że wasze życia są tak pochrz... Skomplikowane. Uważacie, że powinienem iść i odnaleźć tego potwora, by zemścić się za moich rodziców. Ale ja taki nie jestem. — Podniósł niemal błagalny wzrok na Severusa. — Zawsze o nich śniłem. Zawsze chciałem czegoś więcej się o nich dowiedzieć; odnaleźć kogoś, kto mógł ich znać. Więc naprawdę jestem wam wdzięczny. Za pokazanie mi zdjęć, za wszystkie opowieści... 

— Ja również ich znałam, Harry — odparła Minerwa. — Byłam opiekunką ich domu przez całe siedem lat. Twoja matka miała zaledwie dwadzieścia jeden lat, gdy umarła. Gdy Voldemort ją dopadł, gdy znalazła się pomiędzy nim, a twoją kołyską. Miała rude włosy i niesamowicie zielone oczy, niemal identyczne z twoimi, Harry. 

— To na mnie nie działa — odparł chłopak, jednak jego dłonie zaczęły się lekko trząść. Uformował je więc w pięści, które otwierał i zamykał co chwila. — Zniszczenie go nie wróci im życia. Nie wróci życia nikomu. — Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w mężczyznę przed sobą. — I możecie sobie myśleć, że jestem czarodziejem, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak używać magii. I z tą nogą nie jestem w stanie z nikim walczyć. 

— Harry, twoją nogę prawdopodobnie można całkowicie wyleczyć — odparła Minerwa. Znów wpatrywała się w niego z ustami ściśniętymi w wąską kreskę. — A jeśli mowa o magii, na pewno będzie ci potrzebna różdżka. Poza tym, niezależnie od tego, jaką podejmiesz decyzję, masz pełne prawo posiadać własną różdżkę i uczyć się zaklęć. To jest dar, Harry. Możesz go wykorzystać, jak tylko zechcesz. Możesz służyć dobru bądź złu. Tak się składa, że mamy w swoich szeregach wytwórcę różdżek. 

— Chirurga też macie? — spytał Harry. 

— Raczej jego odpowiednik — odparł Severus, obserwując, jak chłopak wierci się na sofie, nieświadomie pocierając miejsce, w które doznał urazu. 

— No tak. — Harry przestał walczyć ze swoją nogą i opadł w końcu na oparcie. — Kogo jeszcze ukrywacie? Jamesa Bonda? 

Severus utkwił w nim ostre spojrzenie. 

— Nawet lepiej. Twojego ojca chrzestnego. 

Minerwa wytrzeszczyła oczy; Severus przestrzegał ją – czy może raczej zastraszył – by nie wspominała w tej rozmowie Syriusza, ponieważ „było na to stanowczo zbyt wcześnie”, jak to ujął. 

Harry przestał się poruszać, jedynie przewiercał ich wzrokiem. 

— Jak to: ojca chrzestnego? Nie mam ojca chrzestnego. 

— Owszem, masz. Nie znasz go, ale to niczego nie zmienia. Sądzę, iż będzie chciał poznać syna swojego nieżyjącego przyjaciela. 

Harry gapił się na Severusa, po czym potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. Na jego twarzy zagościł dziwny uśmiech, bardziej przypominający grymas. 

— A więc trzymałeś asa w rękawie do samego końca? Zataiłeś przede mną fakt, że posiadam żyjącą rodzinę i wyciągnąłeś tę kartę tylko dlatego, że nie chciałem mieszać się do waszej gry? 

— Gry? — Severus natychmiast zmarszczył czoło. — To nie jest żadna gra, Harry. — Mężczyzna podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do kominka. Stał zwrócony do nich plecami, gładząc pusty słoik przeznaczony do przechowywania proszku Fiuu. Harry wpatrywał się w jego plecy, aż ponownie poczuł dłoń Minerwy na swoim kolanie. 

— Severus ma rację, Harry — powiedziała. — Nie mamy czasu na gry. Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy i możemy naprawdę wiele zaoferować ci w zamian. Przyjdź do kwatery głównej, Harry. Poznaj resztę Zakonu, poznaj swojego ojca chrzestnego. Obiecuję ci, że Severus – jak i my wszyscy – nie będzie prosił cię o nic więcej, jeśli nie będziesz sobie tego życzył. Możesz się od nas odwrócić, od magii, od całego czarodziejskiego świata, jeżeli właśnie tego będziesz chciał. 

— Nie może tak po prostu odejść, Minerwo! — Severus odwrócił się z prędkością błyskawicy. 

— Ależ jak najbardziej może, Severusie — odparła kobieta, obdarowując mężczyznę surowym spojrzeniem. — Myślę, że powinniśmy przedstawić mu jednak lepszy argument, dla którego nie będzie chciał tego robić. — Następnie zwróciła się wprost do Harry'ego: — Spokojnie, Harry. — Po czym zrobiła dziwny ruch ręką, a w jej dłoni pojawiła się czarodziejska różdżka. Wskazała nią własną torebkę, która natychmiast do niej przyleciała pokonując w powietrzu szerokość całego pokoju. Zatrzask otworzył się sam, a z wnętrza wyfrunął kawałek pergaminu i autentyczne pióro razem z buteleczką zielonego atramentu. Kobieta zanurzyła w nim pióro i napisała coś pospiesznie na pergaminie. Gdy skończyła, dotknęła papieru różdżką, a sieć różnokolorowych linii rozpełzła się po jego powierzchni. Potem podała arkusz Harry'emu. 

— Przeczytaj to na głos — poinstruowała. 

— „Kwatera Zakonu Feniksa znajduje się na Grimmauld Place 12, w Londynie” – przeczytał, marszcząc czoło, gdy litery zaczęły znikać, rozpływać się w powietrzu. W końcu pergamin ponownie stał się pusty. O mało go nie upuścił, gdy znów dojrzał kolorowe linie pełznące po papierze, formujące się w jakiś kształt. 

— To mapa metra — odparł, zdumiony. 

— Przydatna rzecz. — Kobieta obdarzyła go uśmiechem. Dotknęła pergaminu różdżką, wskazując mu konkretny punkt na mapie. — To tam, trzeci przystanek. Będziesz musiał zmienić linię, wybrać wyjście po lewej stronie i przespacerować się jeszcze ze dwie minuty. 

— Te linie się ruszają... 

— Oczywiście — odparł Severus. — Jak inaczej miałbyś się dowiedzieć, kiedy będzie następny pociąg? 

— Na peronach są elektroniczne wyświetlacze — powiedział natychmiast Harry, ale zamilkł i uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, by po chwili wrócić do obserwowania magicznej mapy dzierżonej w dłoniach, z zachwytem jak u małego dziecka. 

— W środę o szóstej jest zebranie Zakonu. Możesz przyjść wcześniej, zjeść spokojnie obiad i zostać na spotkaniu. Severusie, zaprosisz Ollivandera, żeby Harry mógł wypróbować jakąś różdżkę? — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, gdy ten kiwnął głową. — Ja zajmę się Poppy. Rzuci okiem na uraz pana Pottera. Niestety wątpię, byśmy mogli znaleźć specjalistę od tkanki kostnej i bezpiecznie go sprowadzić do kwatery, zwłaszcza mając na uwadze zamieszanie w św. Mungo... 

— Specjalistę od tkanki... ? Mung... Co? 

— Szpital dla czarodziei położony tutaj, w Londynie. Oczywiście nigdy o nim nie słyszałeś, Harry. — Następnie Minerwa zwróciła się do Severusa: — Sądzisz, że mógłbyś się z nimi skontaktować i poprosić siostrzeńca Horacego o przysługę? Chyba jest na praktykach w Pradze, zgadza się? 

— Nie. — Stanowczość w głosie Severusa nie zostawiała miejsca na dyskusję. — Gdyby chodziło o członka Zakonu, nie wahałbym się ani chwili, Minerwo. Ale w kwestii Harry'ego Pottera jedynymi – powtarzam: jedynymi – ludźmi godnymi zaufania są członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Wszyscy złożyli przysięgę i dlatego mogę im w pełni zaufać. Nawet — tu zrobił krótką pauzę — Syriuszowi Blackowi. 

— To twój ojciec chrzestny — poinformowała Harry'ego. — Nie dogadywał się z Severusem, gdy byli w szkole, ale w ostatnich latach zgodzili się na rozejm — westchnęła. — Harry, Severus i Poppy określą stan twojej nogi i postarają się przywrócić ją do zdrowia. Poppy jest pielęgniarką w Hogwarcie i w pełni wykwalifikowaną uzdrowicielką. Severus, z kolei, mistrzem eliksirów. Wspólnie... 

— Uzdrowiciele? Eliksiry? — Harry oparł dłoń o czoło, nie będąc w stanie nadążyć za nadmiarem informacji. — Przepraszam — mruknął. Wyglądał na skrajnie zmęczonego. — Muszę się wielu rzeczy nauczyć – i oduczyć. My mamy lekarzy i chemików. Wasze określenia brzmią jak... wyjęte ze średniowiecza. 

Severus i Minerwa spojrzeli po sobie. 

— Nasz świat nie zmienia się z prędkością, z jaką przeobraża się ten mugolski — odparł Severus. Wyglądał na dość rozbawionego. — Nasza historia sięga czasów Merlina. Używamy takiej terminologii, ponieważ doskonale się sprawdza. Postęp w mugolskiej medycynie jest zwykle podyktowany nowinkami technicznymi, z kolei, w naszym świecie, technologia praktycznie nie istnieje. W końcu mamy magię do naszej dyspozycji. 

— Możemy sprawić, że odrosną kości — wtrąciła Minerwa — i mięśnie, nawet nerwy. Nie jesteśmy cudotwórcami; nie sprawimy, by odrosła cała kończyna. Uważam jednak, że nasze środki wystarczą, by w pełni wyleczyć twoją dolegliwość. 

— Moglibyście wyleczyć raka — powiedział Harry z nadzieją i ekscytacją czającą się w głosie. — AIDS. Stwardnienie rozsiane. Możecie pomóc ludziom cierpiącym na Alzheimera... 

— Nie. — Severus przerwał mu stanowczo, przy czym starał się nie brzmieć okrutnie. — Magiczne leczenie przynosi efekt w przypadku czarownic i czarodziejów, Harry. Pacjent musi mieć w sobie magię, by eliksiry i inne terapie przyniosły zadowalający efekt. To działa w obie strony; mugolska terapia nie działa dobrze na czarodziejów. Być może sam tego doświadczyłeś, gdy aspiryna nie uśmierzyła bólu głowy lub, gdy leki przeciwhistaminowe jedynie nasiliły objawy jakiejś alergii. Mogłeś źle reagować na szczepionki... 

— Raz prawie umarłem — odparł natychmiast Harry. — Dali mi szczepionkę na ospę, gdy zacząłem służbę, bo nigdy wcześniej mnie na to nie szczepiono. Na skórze pojawiły się owrzodzenia, przez trzy dni nie mogli zbić mi gorączki; była tak wysoka. 

— U czarodziejów nazywamy to smoczą ospą — odparł Severus cicho. — Ale rzecz w tym, iż nie jesteśmy w stanie walczyć z chorobami nękającymi ludzkość. Świat mugoli robi ogromne postępy i bez naszej pomocy. My troszczymy się o swoich. — Jeszcze bardziej ściszył głos, gdy mówił: — Możemy też zatroszczyć się o ciebie. 

— Dlaczego jesteś aż tak związany z mugolskim światem, Harry? Co cię w nim trzyma? — spytała Minerwa, próbując rozszyfrować jego wyraz twarzy. — Przyjaciele? Szkoła? Jakaś sympatia? 

Harry zmarszczył czoło, lecz potrząsnął głową. 

— Nic takiego — odparł, ukradkiem spoglądając na Severusa. — Nikt wyjątkowy. Zresztą, jeszcze przedwczoraj nie wiedziałem, że mam jakikolwiek wybór. — Wziął głęboki wdech. — Chciałbym poznać mojego ojca chrzestnego, zanim podejmę jakąkolwiek decyzję. 

— Syriusz mieszka w kwaterze głównej — powiedziała Minerwa. — Możesz zjawić się w środę rano i zostać na wieczornym spotkaniu. 

— Wolałbym spotkać się z nim gdzie indziej — odparł Harry. — Na neutralnym gruncie. Może w kawiarni? 

— Nie. — Sprzeciw Severusa był natychmiastowy. 

— Czemu nie? Co takiego jest z nim nie tak? Ma chorobę lokomocyjną? Paskudne maniery? 

— Jest zbiegłym więźniem. — Severus mógł objawić mu tę informację z jawnym zadowoleniem, ale jego głos zaczynał zdradzać jedynie zmęczenie. 

Harry przez chwilę otwarcie się na niego gapił. 

— Żartujesz sobie. — Spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy, lecz ten nie pozostawał mu dłużny. — Nie, nie żartujesz. Mój ojciec chrzestny jest zbiegłym przestępcą? — Chłopak odchylił głowę i zaczął się śmiać, a gdy skończył, potarł wierzchem dłoni zmęczone oczy. 

— Został bezpodstawnie oskarżony — wtrąciła Minerwa. — Harry, wrobiono go. A kiedy uciekł z więzienia, kilka lat temu, nawet mugolski rząd wysłał za nim listy gończe. W Ministerstwie jest pewien dział do współpracy z Ministerstwem Magii... — przerwała i potrząsnęła głowa, widząc żywe zdumienie na twarzy Harry'ego. — Rzecz w tym, że Syriusz nie może pokazywać się publicznie. Chyba, że w odpowiednim... kamuflażu. Jednak jest to zbyt niebezpieczne. Musisz nam wybaczyć, ale jedyną opcją jest spotkanie się z nim na Grimmauld Place. Jeśli chcesz, możesz przyjść nawet w poniedziałek. — Podniosła dłoń, gdy tylko Severus zaczął protestować. — Nie. Wiem, że jesteś głową Zakonu, Severusie, ale tu nie chodzi o Zakon, tylko o młodego człowieka, który nigdy nie miał okazji poznać swego ojca chrzestnego i najlepszego przyjaciela jego zmarłego ojca. Człowieka, który, jak większość czarodziejskiego świata, wierzy w śmierć Harry'ego. Myślę, że możemy pozwolić im na odrobinę prywatności, bez zgiełku towarzyszącego spotkaniom Zakonu Feniksa. 

— Nigdy nie sugerowałem, by umieścić Harry'ego w pokoju pełnym czarodziejów, chcąc zrobić im niesamowitą niespodziankę — fuknął Severus. Po chwili jednak poddał się i westchnął. — Spotkacie się na obiedzie, o siódmej. Dopilnuję, by Stworek przygotował przyzwoity posiłek. 

Wzrok Harry'ego ponownie biegał od Severusa do Minerwy. 

— Stworek...?

****

— Aportację można bardzo łatwo namierzyć; istnieje cały departament poświęcony tego typu procedurom — powiedział Ron, gdy razem z Harrym ruszyli w kierunku najbliższej stacji metra. — Właśnie dlatego, nigdy nie aportujemy się bezpośrednio do kwatery głównej, nie używamy też Fiuu, chyba, że robimy to prosto z bezpiecznej lokalizacji. 

— Bezpiecznej lokalizacji? — Harry kuśtykał tuż za Ronem; rudzielec odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć i zwolnił. 

— Takiej, która też jest pod działaniem zaklęcia Fideliusa — wyjaśnił. Pojawił się w mieszkaniu Harry'ego przeszło trzydzieści minut temu, ubrany w zieloną kurtkę przeciwdeszczową i bluzę z kapturem całkowicie przykrywającym jego rude włosy. Założył też okulary przeciwsłoneczne. — To ochronne zaklęcie; istnieje strażnik tajemnicy i tylko on może wyjawić położenie chronionego miejsca. 

— Minerwa — odparł natychmiast Harry. — Ona mi powiedziała. 

— Tylko spróbuj powiedzieć komuś innemu. Mamie Hermiony albo komukolwiek w kawiarni — rzucił Ron. — Nie będziesz w stanie tego zrobić. 

Harry zanotował mentalnie, by dokładnie to spróbować zrobić później. Magia potrafiła być szalona. Wiedział, że nigdy nie zdoła poznać jej ograniczeń. 

— W porządku. Pojedziemy metrem do mieszkania moich braci — wyjaśnił dalej Ron. — Jestem strażnikiem tajemnicy, więc będziesz w stanie się tam dostać. Stamtąd aportujemy się prosto do Grimmauld Place. 

Harry wiedział, że chodziło o bliźniaków – tych, którzy mieli własny sklep ze śmiesznymi akcesoriami, tych, którzy żyli z tą samą kobietą.  
Wkrótce, stał razem z Ronem naprzeciw ściany w korytarzu na trzecim piętrze skromnie wyglądającego budynku. Ron wziął Harry'ego za rękę i oparł ją o ścianę, która, jak się okazało, wcale nie była zwykłą ścianą. Były to drzwi, które rudzielec otworzył, mruknąwszy kilka dziwnych słów, których Harry nie mógł dosłyszeć. 

Chłopak wkroczył do środka, tuż za Ronem, i zamknął za sobą drzwi. 

— To właśnie on — powiedział rudzielec do trójki stojącej między nimi, a kominkiem po przeciwległej stronie pomieszczenia, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. — Harry Potter. 

— Witajcie. 

— Moi bracia: Fred i George. — Ron kolejno wskazał bliźniaków. — A to Angelina Johnson. 

Wszyscy gapili się prosto na Harry'ego, który przenosił ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. Bliźniak po jego lewej – Fred – odezwał się pierwszy: 

— Um... A blizna? — Jego brat wsadził mu łokieć między żebra, a Ron pokręcił tylko głową. 

— Równie dobrze możesz pozbyć się tej grzywki — westchnął. — Wszyscy będą o nią pytać. 

Harry zmarszczył czoło, co ostatnio przytrafiało mu się dość często. Uniósł dłoń do skroni i odgarnął włosy, ukazując poszarpany kształt blizny, którą ukrywał przez większą część swego życia. 

Fred zrobił jeden ostrożny krok wprost ku niemu. Czy to na pewno byli ci sami bliźniacy, o których opowiadał mu Ron? Ci, co łamali wszelkie reguły? Dowcipnisie? Wyglądali śmiertelnie poważnie, toteż Harry opuścił dłoń, pozwalając grzywce wrócić na swoje miejsce. 

— Stary... — I nagle pochwyciły go silne ramiona Freda, który trzymał go w mocnym uścisku. Harry ledwo zdążył zareagować i odwzajemnić gest, klepiąc go po plecach. Czy wszyscy Weasleyowie byli tak emocjonalni?, zdążył pomyśleć, gdy do uścisku przyłączył się George, a Fred zrobił jeszcze miejsce Angelinie. 

— Dajcie mu odetchnąć! — Ron próbował odciągnąć swych braci od Harry'ego, który był już lekko rozczochrany i, z całą pewnością, całkowicie zdezorientowany ich zachowaniem. Mimo to, uśmiechał się zawadiacko do szczerzącej się Angeliny. 

— Wiem, że nigdy cię nie poznałam — powiedziała dziewczyna. — Ale opowiadano mi o tobie przez całe życie. Myślano, że jesteś martwy, ale to okazało się bujdą. I teraz wszystko, absolutnie wszystko się zmieniło! 

George owinął ramię wokół Angeliny. 

— Harry, gdybyś poszedł do Hogwartu, byłbyś razem z Ronem na roku. Założę się, że byłbyś w Gryffindorze z nami wszystkimi, dlatego też, od tej pory, mianuję cię honorowym Gryfonem! — Wyciągnął z kieszeni czerwono-złoty szalik i ceremonialnie owinął go Harry'emu wokół szyi, na co Ron wywrócił oczami. 

— Snape'owi się to raczej nie spodoba — rzekł. 

— Cóż, a kogo obchodzi Snape? — odpowiedział mu śmiechem George, ciągnąc za koniec szalika. — Pan Gderliwy będzie musiał jakoś to przeżyć. Poza tym, Syriusz będzie w siódmym niebie. 

— Dlaczego Severusowi miałoby się to nie spodobać? – spytał Harry, kierując pytanie do Rona. 

— Barwy Gryffindoru — wyjaśnił. — Snape był w Slytherinie, a to śmiertelni wrogowie Gryfonów i tak dalej. 

— Wrogowie? 

— Przestań, Ron — odezwała się Angelina, odwijając szalik z szyi Harry'ego. — Najlepiej być neutralnym. — Obdarzyła Harry'ego łagodnym uśmiechem, który Harry natychmiast odwzajemnił, ponieważ był aż tak zaraźliwy. — Rywalizacja między domowa była dziecięcą igraszką, Harry. Teraz wszyscy jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, tak? 

Wszyscy utkwili w nim pełen nadziei wzrok. Chłopak zerknął na Rona; wyczekiwanie malowało się także na jego piegowatej twarzy. 

Harry kiwnął głową. 

— Tak, racja — powiedział. Poniósł jednak dłoń, kiedy całe towarzystwo znów zaczęło się szczerzyć i cieszyć na głos, a George zaczął klepać go po plecach. — Słuchajcie, nie wiem o tym za wiele, ale się staram. Chcę poznać prawdę na temat moich rodziców i magii. 

— Nie martw się, będziemy trzymać dla ciebie pełną butelkę Ognistej Whisky, kiedy wrócisz — rzucił jeden z bliźniaków. — Po wieczorze spędzonym ze Snape'em i Syriuszem na pewno dobrze ci zrobi. 

— Olej go, Harry — westchnął Ron. — Chodźmy, bo się spóźnimy. — Z tymi słowami wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. Harry podszedł bliżej, kładąc dłoń na przedramieniu rudzielca i przygotowując się na znajome szarpnięcie. 

Wylądowali na dość wąskich schodach. Harry zatoczył się lekko – świat ciągle zdawał się wirować mu przed oczami – jednak Ron złapał go za łokieć, pomagając tym samym pewniej stanąć na nogach. Następnie przeszli przez drzwi i znaleźli się w ciemnym salonie cuchnącym cytryną i woskiem. 

Ktoś głośno krzyczał. 

— Jesteśmy trochę przed czasem — szepnął Ron. 

— Skurwiel! Jak długo wiedziałeś?! 

— Syriuszu, uspokój się! Powiedział, że chłopak będzie tu o siódmej! Jest prawie... 

— Zdrajcy krwi! Bękarty! Przeklęte ścierwo Gryffindoru! Mój syn, mój własny...! 

— Silencio! — Głos Severusa przedarł się przez kakofonię dźwięków, a skrzekliwy, kobiecy głos ucichł w pół słowa. — Właśnie przybyli; stoją w salonie słuchając twoich błazeńskich krzyków, Black. 

Severus jako pierwszy pojawił się na dole. Harry wpatrywał się w mężczyznę z niepewnym uśmiechem na ustach. Snape miał na sobie... szaty. Tak, z całą pewnością. Szaty, które były dopasowane aż do linii bioder, by potem zostać luźno puszczone do samej ziemi. Były plamą czerni, z rzędem guzików i trochę przypominały Harry'emu sutannę. Mężczyzna związał też włosy, a jego buty zrobiono chyba z wężowej skóry. 

— Dziękuję, panie Weasley. Któryś z nas upewni się, że wróci do domu bezpiecznie — powiedział Severus. 

Ron kiwnął głową. 

— Powodzenia, stary — szepnął do Harry'ego, gdy odwracał się w kierunku drzwi. Po chwili usłyszeli głuchy odgłos aportacji. 

— Dopiero teraz mu o mnie powiedziałeś? — spytał Harry przyciszonym głosem, spoglądając na mężczyznę z dezorientacją czającą się w oczach. 

— Byłby nieznośny, gdyby dowiedział się wcześniej — odparł Severus. — Uparłby się, by opuścić Grimmauld Place i pójść cię szukać, narażając na niebezpieczeństwo nie tylko siebie, ale i cały Zak... 

— Harry? 

Kolejny mężczyzna pojawił się tuż za Severusem. Ten, z kolei, nosił starodawną i o wiele za dużą marynarkę. Podobnie jak Snape'a, jego włosy były długie, ale miał też gęste wąsy. Zatrzymał się, gdy zrównał się z Severusem i wpatrywał wyczekująco w Harry'ego, który odwdzięczył się podobnym spojrzeniem. 

— Harry Potterze, poznaj Syriusza Blacka. Twojego ojca chrzestnego. — Głos Severusa był suchy. Ani Harry, ani Syriusz nie wykonali żadnego ruchu. — Obiad będzie za trzydzieści minut. Możecie wykorzystać ten czas, by choć trochę się poznać. — Severus cofnął się o kilka kroków, spoglądając Harry'emu w oczy, przy czym kompletnie zignorował Syriusza. — Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, Harry, zawołaj mnie. — Wypowiedział jego imię w taki sposób, jak gdyby należało do niego. Jak gdyby on sam do niego należał. 

Severus odwrócił się, znikając na końcu korytarza. Harry zdążył tylko zauważyć, jak mija kogoś bez słowa wyjaśnienia; wysokiego, chudego mężczyznę, który wyglądał na tak zmęczonego jak Syriusz. Jednak, podczas gdy jego ojciec chrzestny miał w sobie coś zadziornego, ten drugi wyglądał raczej łagodnie. 

— Nie wierzę... James. Wyglądasz niemal jak twój ojciec, Harry. — Mężczyzna oparł dłonie o ramiona Harry'ego, ściskając go mocno, wpatrując się w niego z czymś stanowczym w oczach. 

— Ale oczy ma po Lily — powiedział ten drugi, stając tuż obok Syriusza. 

Harry po prostu się do nich wyszczerzył, ponieważ jako jedyni z marszu nie spytali, by pokazał im bliznę. Uwierzyli mu. Uwierzyli, że jest Harrym Potterem i szczerze cieszyli się na jego widok. Nie z powodu jakiejś tam Przepowiedni, ale dlatego, iż był synem ich przyjaciela. 

— Chyba jest niemową... — zaczął Syriusz teatralnym szeptem. 

— Raczej oszołomiony — sprostował chłopak — ogromną ilością informacji. Czyj to dom? — W końcu wypadało jakoś zacząć. Czuł się niezręcznie, nawet, jeśli Black okazał się naprawdę przyjaznym człowiekiem. 

— Co? Snape ci nie powiedział? — Syriusz uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, a uśmiech ten przypominał po części chłopięcą radość i grymas szaleńca. — Jest mój, tutaj, tak właściwie, dorastałem. Wcześniej słyszałeś wrzaski mojej matki; zaklęcie trwałego przylepca na portrecie, rozumiesz. Nigdy nie zdołaliśmy zdjąć go ze ściany. W sumie, osobiście wolałbym ją widzieć tuż obok skrzatów... 

— Syriuszu... 

— … ale już za późno, by ściąć jej głowę, skoro umarła dziesięć lat temu, gdy nadal tkwiłem w Azkabanie... 

— Syriuszu! — krzyknął Remus. Zdjął delikatnie jego dłonie z ramion Harry'ego. — Mówisz od rzeczy, a wątpię, aby Harry był zaznajomiony z tradycją Blacków względem skrzatów domowych. — Następnie wyciągnął dłoń ku chłopakowi. — Remus Lupin, przyjaciel twoich rodziców. Miło cię poznać. 

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, po czym Remus owinął ramię wokół Syriusza. 

— Chodźmy na górę, zanim Severus zawoła nas na obiad. — Wskazał brodą strome schody, ale obrzucił Harry'ego troskliwym spojrzeniem, gdy ten ścisnął mocniej swą laskę, opierając na niej cały swój ciężar. Syriusz wpatrywał się w nią spojrzeniem pełnym dezorientacji. 

— Dasz radę schodom, Harry? — spytał Remus. 

Chłopak ponownie obrzucił je wątpliwym spojrzeniem, ale jedynie wzruszył ramionami. 

— Jasne. Po prostu zajmie mi to trochę więcej czasu. 

— W porządku. Pójdę pierwszy i rozpalę w kominku. Poczekam tam na was. 

Syriusz nadal wpatrywał się w niego w zamyśleniu, gdy Lupin zniknął na górze. Sytuacja wyglądała niezręcznie. 

— Czy ty zawsze...? — Mężczyzna zawiesił głos, a Harry natychmiast zmarszczył czoło. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ojciec chrzestny pyta go o uraz. 

— Noga? Nie, nie od zawsze. Od około roku. Miałem wypadek podczas służby. — Harry skierował się ku schodom i podjął swoją wspinaczkę. Zdrową nogą zaczynał każdy nowy stopień, potem podciągał tę drugą, dążąc do złapania równowagi. I tak w kółko. Syriusz podążał za nim, w odległości tylko kilku stopni. 

— Wiesz, że możemy ją naprawić? To znaczy, prawdopodobnie. Magia potrafi robić całkiem niezłe rzeczy, Harry. Nie musisz żyć w taki sposób — mówił Syriusz ze szczerością w głosie, gdy, w ślimaczym tempie, wspinali się coraz wyżej. 

— Wiem, już mi o tym powiedzieli. — Harry zdołał się zmęczyć, przystanął więc w połowie drogi. Spojrzał na swego ojca chrzestnego i obdarzył go uśmiechem. — Nie powiem, że nie jestem zainteresowany. Wszystko zajmuje mi stanowczo za dużo czasu. Ta noga jest wystarczająco silna, by poradzić sobie z większością rzeczy, ale strasznie mnie boli. — Wziął głęboki wdech, złapał równowagę i ponownie zerknął na pasmo schodów prowadzących na górę. Zdołał pokonać kolejne cztery, kiedy kątem oka zauważył równy rządek trofeów, na które składały się przybite do ściany skrzacie głowy. 

To było nieuniknione; schody były zbyt strome i obce, a dom pogrążony w półmroku. Poza tym, Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział domowego skrzata – ani martwego, ani żywego – więc trofea autentycznie go przeraziły. Chłopak stracił równowagę i runął w dół, spadając prosto na Syriusza, który także się potknął i stoczył, razem z Harrym, aż na sam dół. 

Harry zdążył się przyzwyczaić do upadków, nawet, jeśli ostatnio nie zdarzało mu się to zbyt często. Upadał niezliczoną ilość razy, zaraz po opuszczeniu szpitala, gdy uczył się na nowo żyć ze swoją niepełnosprawnością. Potrafił przewracać się tak, by nie zrobić sobie większej krzywdy. Nauczył się też podnosił bez niczyjej pomocy. 

Ale nigdy przedtem nie upadł na drugą osobę; kogoś, kto w ogóle nie przywykł do upadków. Jego laska runęła w dół, a on sam praktycznie leżał na Syriuszu; obaj próbowali teraz swych sił, by jakoś się wyswobodzić z tej konfiguracji. Spadająca po schodach laska narobiła mnóstwo hałasu, obijając się o każdy stopień z osobna. 

Syriusz poderwał się i stanął na nogi. Wyglądał na zmartwionego i zakłopotanego. Harry, natomiast, zdołał podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, próbując złapać oddech; nawet nie usłyszał krzyków Remusa, który przybiegł sprawdzić, co się stało. Nie był także świadomy dłoni Syriusza, która nagle znalazła się na jego ramieniu. 

Dostrzegł jednak smugę czerni i stukot butów o drewniane schody. Chwilę później oddano mu jego laskę; chłopak chwycił ją, spoglądając z wdzięcznością na Severusa, który stał na najniższym ze stopni. W końcu Harry ponownie stanął na nogi, momentalnie zdając sobie sprawę, iż nie pokona tych schodów samodzielnie. Jego noga zwyczajnie go nie utrzyma, nie po takim upadku. 

— W porządku, Harry? — Syriusz spoglądał na niego z nadzieją w oczach. 

— Nie. Noga... — Chłopak przygryzł wargę. — Będę potrzebował chwili, by sobie z tym poradzić. 

— Syriuszu, czy mógłbyś przynieść na górę flakonik eliksiru przeciwbólowego? — spytał cicho Severus. Syriusz, ścisnąwszy ramię Harry'ego, bez słowa zniknął im z pola widzenia. 

— To było ciekawe — odparł Remus lekko, zwracając się prosto do Snape'a. — Harry, musisz nam wybaczyć. Stworek ciągle czyści te okropieństwa. Zdążyliśmy wszyscy już do nich przywyknąć... 

Chłopak potrząsnął głową. 

— Nie, nie w tym rzecz. Po prostu byłem... — Harry rzucił okien na rozciągający się rządek skrzacich głów — zaskoczony. Straciłem równowagę. 

— Remusie, czy zechciałbyś przynieść kilka dodatkowych poduszek z którejś sypialni i rozłożyć je w pokoju na piętrze? Poczekam, aż Harry się uspokoi i aportuję się z nim na górę. 

— Oczywiście, Severusie. — Remus również ścisnął ramię Harry'ego, dodając mu otuchy, i ponownie wspiął się po schodach, znikając na piętrze. 

— To zbyt przytłaczające — powiedział Severus. To nie było pytanie, bardziej stwierdzenie faktu. Mężczyzna nie uczynił żadnego ruchu w kierunku Harry'ego, obserwując grymas na jego twarzy, gdy ten próbował oprzeć się na obolałej nodze. Spojrzał ponownie ku górze, gdzie Remus biegał znosząc wszelkie poduszki, jakie mógł znaleźć, do jednego z pomieszczeń.  
Severus w końcu zbliżył się do Harry'ego, jednak zamiast wyciągając ku niemu rękę – jak robił to wcześniej – zamknął go w lekkim uścisku. 

Harry cieszył się, że to zrobił, ponieważ przy lądowaniu czuł, że jego noga nie byłaby w stanie udźwignąć ciężaru jego ciała, a uścisk mężczyzny był na tyle pewny, iż utrzymał go w pionie. Severus natychmiast pomógł mu dotrzeć do najbliższej sofy, którą Remus obkładał poduszkami w taki sposób, jakby już kiedyś to robił. Wiele razy. Podał mu też szklankę świeżej wody. 

— Przyda ci się, po wypiciu eliksiru — powiedział, siadając na krześle naprzeciw kanapy. 

— Poinstruuję Stworka, by podał obiad tutaj — odparł Severus, nie spuszczając oczu z nogi Harry'ego, poddając ją skrupulatnej obserwacji. Zmarszczył czoło i umieścił poduszkę za plecami chłopaka, tuż przy jego biodrze, i bez zgody o pozwolenie, zaczął rozwiązywać mu but. Poduszka była strzałem w dziesiątkę, więc chłopak po prostu obdarzył go pełnym wdzięczności uśmiechem. 

— Poczujesz się lepiej, gdy to wypijesz — poinstruował go mężczyzna, podając mu fiolkę, którą przyniósł Syriusz. Harry wpatrywał się przez chwilę w zielony płyn zamknięty we flakoniku o dziwacznym kształcie. Eliksir nie wyglądał jak żadne ze znanych mu lekarstw, nie przypominał nawet tego ohydnego syropu na kaszel, którym ciotka Petunia szprycowała go, kiedy był dzieckiem. Nawet, kiedy nie był jakoś bardzo chory. Syrop jednak zawsze sprawiał, że chciało mu się spać. Był lepki i pachniał lekarstwami, w niczym nie przypominał cieczy, którą chłopak trzymał w dłoniach; ta wyglądała jak sok pomarańczowy, który zabarwiono na zielono. — Harry? — Dopiero, gdy Severus położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, chłopak wyrwał się z zamyślenia i spojrzał mu w oczy. — Wypij to. Złagodzi ból. 

— Severus własnoręcznie go przygotował — zapewnił Remus. — A jest jednym z najlepszych mistrzów eliksirów w całej Europie. 

— A Remus powinien wiedzieć, że... — zaczął przekomarzanie Syriusz, lecz przyjaciel mu przerwał: 

— Robi również świetne lekarstwo na kaca — odparł dobitnie, wpatrując się ze zmarszczonym czołem prosto w Blacka. 

W końcu Harry podniósł fiolkę do ust i, zamknąwszy najpierw oczy, wypił całą zawartość. 

— Cudnie — odparł krzywiąc się, gdy już przełknął, po czym wypił niemal całą wodę, którą podał mu Remus. — Dziękuję — powiedział, salutując mu pustą szklanką. 

Eliksir zaczął działać niemal natychmiastowo, wypełniając jego całe ciało uczuciem ciepła i odprężenia, więc następną porcję przyjął bez żadnych protestów. Severus zniknął, by zająć się kwestią obiadu, natomiast Remus wraz z Syriuszem usiedli naprzeciw niego, wpatrując się w Harry'ego ze zmartwieniem kwitnącym na twarzach. Harry zmienił nieco pozycję, odchrząknął i obdarzył ich niezręcznym uśmiechem. 

— Wybaczcie, nie miałem zamiaru sprawiać kłopotu. — Obrzucił wzrokiem puste fiolki rozrzucone na blacie. — Te eliksiry są świetne. Do takiej magii mógłbym łatwo przywyknąć. 

— Owszem, eliksiry przeciwbólowe Severusa mogą być przydatne — odparł Lupin, z dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach. 

 

— Jak i eliksir trzeźwości. I ten na kaca, jeśli zapomnisz przyjąć pierwszego, albo padniesz, zanim zdołasz po niego sięgnąć. Zabija draństwo w trzydzieści sekund. 

— Cóż, też przydatne – odparł Harry. 

— Więc tak. Severus mówił, że studiujesz. Co takiego, jeśli można spytać? — Łagodny głos Remusa złamał niezręczne milczenie. 

— To kurs przygotowawczy — odparł Harry, nagle się ożywiając. — Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zainteresuje mnie medycyna, dopóki nie doznałem urazu i musiałem spędzić lwią część czasu w szpitalu, wśród lekarzy. 

— Mamy coś podobnego do medycyny i w naszym świecie — powiedział Remus, również wpatrując się w fiolki leżące na stoliku. — Wcześniej mieliśmy specjalistów stanowiących pewnego rodzaju most pomiędzy naszym sposobem leczenia, a tym mugolskim, jednak Ministerstwo zdecydowało się ich pozbyć. 

Harry zmarszczył czoło; znów mówili o Ministerstwie. 

— Co masz na myśli? — spytał. 

— Cóż, to tak, jak z Fredem i George'em — odparł Syriusz. — Mają sklep ze śmiesznymi gadżetami, a raczej mieli taki sklep. 

— Ach, tak, Ron mi opowiadał. W zasadzie, zdążyłem ich poznać, zanim tu przyszliśmy. Aportowaliśmy się z ich domu. 

— Działają dzięki niewykrywalnym zamówieniom i tylko przez sowią pocztę — ciągnął Remus. — Ministerstwo zamknęło ich interes, ponieważ sprzedawali mugolskie przedmioty. I sprzedawali je także mugolom. 

Ron zdążył uprzedzić Harry'ego o tym, że w ich świecie przesyłki dostarczały sowy. 

— Mówiłeś, że byłeś na służbie? — spytał nagle Syriusz. 

— RAF — odparł Harry, ciesząc się, że mógł opowiedzieć o czymś, na czym się znał. — Od początku wiedziałem, że mój wzrok nie jest wystarczająco dobry, bym mógł zostać pilotem, ale uwielbiam latać, więc szkoliłem się na mechanika. 

— Latać? — Syriusz wyszczerzył się i pochylił ku niemu. — Więc latanie sprawia ci frajdę, tak? 

— Jasne. Oczywiście, dopóki nie wstąpiłem do RAF, nigdy tego nie doświadczyłem. Ale i tak wiedziałem, że to uwielbiam. Często o tym śniłem. — Uśmiechnął się lekko. W lataniu nie było niczego, czego by nie kochał. — W sumie, wielu z nas przyprawiło o mdłości, jednak udało mi się pełnić rolę inżyniera na pokładzie samolotu. 

— Ja mam latający motocykl! — pochwalił się Syriusz; jego oczy błyszczały prawdziwie młodzieńczym blaskiem. — Składak. Moglibyśmy go wypróbować, Harry. I załatwię ci miotłę, w końcu jako ojciec chrzestny powinienem ci ją dać, gdy byłeś małym chłopcem. Błyskawica będzie odpowiednia, nie, Remusie? — Położył dłoń na udzie przyjaciela, zupełnie nie zauważając własnego gestu przez rosnącą w nim ekscytację. Remus to zignorował, jednak Harry utkwił wzrok w dłoni ojca chrzestnego. 

— Miotła będzie dobrym prezentem dla chrześniaka, Syriuszu. Nawet dorosły człowiek, jakim jest Harry, na pewno doceni Błyskawicę. 

— Na motocyklu też bym chętnie polatał — odparł chłopak, nie podnosząc wzroku. Nie wspomniał o tym, iż Minerwa uprzedziła go o cennej zabawce Syriusza. Odchrząknął, by skupić ich uwagę. — Słuchajcie, czy wy...? — Zrobił ogólny gest dłonią, lecz na twarzy jego ojca chrzestnego zagościła jedynie zagubienie. Dopiero, gdy podążył za wzrokiem Harry'ego, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, o czym ten mówił. Szybko zabrał rękę z uda Lupina. 

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu emocje wzięły górę. — Mężczyzna oparł się wygodnie, niby beztrosko splatając ręce na karku i krzyżując nogi. 

— Ach. — Harry nie wydawał się być przekonany jego słowami, gdy podniósł na niego wzrok. — Nie akceptujesz związków tej samej płci? — spytał ostrożnie. 

Syriuszowi opadła szczęka. Zdążył zerknąć na Remusa, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, iż nie miał żadnej dobrej odpowiedzi na to pytanie, zwłaszcza, iż nie mógł odczytać wyrazu twarzy swego chrześniaka. W końcu westchnął. 

— Nie, Harry. W pełni je akceptuję. 

Chłopak kiwnął głową. 

— To dobrze. Bo nie będę przyprowadzał dziewczyn na obiad. Chcę, żeby to było jasne od samego początku, zgoda? — Wpatrywał się w ich twarze. Miał rację. Wiedział, że między nimi było coś więcej. — Zajęło mi wystarczająco długo, by się z tym oswoić i nie chcę znów cofać się do punktu wyjścia. 

Syriusz otwarcie gapił się prosto na Harry'ego, który odwdzięczył się podobnym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna był pierwszym, który się złamał. Oparł czoło o dłonie i zaczął się głośno śmiać. 

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Rozmawialiśmy o tym latami, a mój chrześniak odkrył nas zaledwie pół godziny po tym, jak mnie poznał! 

Zmartwioną twarz Harry'ego rozjaśnił uśmiech. 

— Naprawdę? I nikt o was nie wie? Poza tym, sam się odkryłeś, nie sądzisz? Łapiąc go w ten sposób, jak tonący chwyta się liny? Ja nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. 

— Dziewczyny też lubimy — Syriusz zniżył nieco głos. — Czy kiedykolwiek...? 

Remus zdzielił go łokciem. 

— Co? Co zrobiłem? — jęczał Syriusz. 

— Dopiero co go poznałeś. I nie ważne, czy jest twoim chrześniakiem, jaką ma orientację i czy jest synem Jamesa i Lily; zabraniam ci wplatać ten temat w publiczną rozmowę! 

— Kłócicie się jak stare małżeństwo — wtrącił Harry. — Macie absolutną pewność, że nikt nie wie? — Wyszczerzył się, jawnie przedrzeźniając Syriusza, i wyciągając się wygodniej na sofie. 

— Wszyscy mają ważniejsze sprawy na głowach — odparł Remus. — Tak długo tu mieszkamy, że praktycznie wtapiamy się w tło. Zresztą, przy Syriuszu oglądającym się za panienkami, nikt nawet o tym nie pomyśli. 

— Nawet Severus? 

— Snape? — W głosie Syriusza zabrzmiało to niemal jak szczeknięcie. Harry zanosił się śmiechem. — Severus nie... niemożliwe... 

— Severus dba o swoją prywatność — wtrącił Remus. — Jednak tak, uważam, że jest świadomy wszystkiego, co się dzieje. 

— Więc żaden z was nigdy z nim...? 

Remus wraz z Syriuszem wpatrywali się w niego bez słowa. Lupin zdawał się być zaskoczony i pogrążony w myślach, natomiast na twarzy Syriusza prędko zagościło rozbawienie. 

— Umawiać się ze Snape'em? Dobry żart, Harry! 

Nim chłopak zdążył otworzyć usta, małe stworzenie ze zbyt dużą tacą w rękach pojawiło się bezpośrednio przed nim z głośnym „trzask!”. Stworzenie pstryknęło swymi długimi palcami, a w pełni nakryty zielonym obrusem stół z wypolerowanymi, srebrnymi świecznikami na blacie, zmaterializował się tuż obok. 

— Pan Prince nakazał nakryć stół w salonie pani — wyrzuciło z siebie stworzenie, obchodząc stolik i pstrykając palcami; z każdym pstryknięciem pojawiało się drewniane, zdobione krzesło o wysokim oparciu. — Bezczeszczą salon pani! Zdrajca krwi i obrzydliwy potwór, razem na jej wypoczynkowej kanapie... — mamrotał pod nosem, jednak wszyscy wyraźnie słyszeli każde jego słowo. 

— Zamknij się, Stworku — warknął Syriusz. 

— Stworku, wystarczy. Podaj jedzenie i zajmij się sobą. 

Stworzenie skłoniło się w kierunku drzwi, gdzie stał Severus z kryształową karafką do połowy wypełnioną czerwonym winem. 

— Tak, tak Stworek zrobi, jak pan rozkaże... — Jego głos był zarówno suchy, jak i pełen rozpaczy. Stworzenie wyprostowało nieco plecy, pstryknęło szybko palcami, a jedzenie natychmiast pojawiło się na stole. Potem zniknęło z kolejnym trzaskiem. 

— Cholera, Snape, to jest mój skrzat! — wyrzucił z siebie Syriusz. 

— Skrzat? To coś jest skrzatem? — Harry nie mógł pohamować zdumienia. 

— Skrzat domowy — wyjaśnił mężczyzna, ignorując Syriusza i odstawiając karafkę na stole. — Stworek mieszkał w tym domu przez całe swoje życie, należąc do i służąc rodzinie Blacków. Odpowiada jednak przed właścicielem domu, którego widocznie widzi we mnie. 

— Bzdury — mruknął Syriusz. — I ten cały Prince! Jesteś Snape'em, nie Prince'em. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu nie reaguje na fakt, że sam jesteś półkrwi. 

Harry otworzył usta w celu wyrzucenia z siebie kolejnego pytania, jednak Severus go uprzedził: 

— Odpowiem na twoje pytania podczas obiadu, Harry; z całą pewnością masz ich wiele. Czy jesteś w stanie usiąść przy stole, jeśli wyprostujesz nogę? Skontaktowałem się z Poppy za pomocą Fiuu. Zgodziła się przyjść i zbadać cię po obiedzie. 

— Mogę siedzieć — odparł chłopak. — Nie wiem, co takiego było w tym eliksirze, ale działa jak marzenie. 

— A skoro Snape nie kwapił się wyjaśnić — wtrącił Syriusz — Poppy jest Uzdrowicielką i zna się na rzeczy. 

— Właściwie, Minerwa już mi o niej opowiedziała — odparł Harry z cichym jękiem, gdy stanął na nogi, po czym opadł na krzesło, które podsunął do niego Snape. — Wraz z Severusem opowiedzieli mi o was i o tym, co się dzieje w waszym świecie. — Usadowił się na krześle i pozwolił mężczyźnie pomóc mu z ułożeniem nogi na podnóżku. — O Przepowiedni też wiem. I o tym, dlaczego wszyscy mnie znają. 

Syriusz zajął miejsce obok Remusa, na przeciw Harry'ego. Chłopak zmarszczył czoło i zerknął czujnie w kierunku Severusa. 

— Wolałbym teraz o tym nie rozmawiać — odparł mężczyzna, chwytając kieliszek i unosząc go wysoko. — Za mojego chrześniaka — powiedział, skinąwszy im wszystkim głową. — Za to, że jest cały i zdrowy. — W jego głosie pojawił się cień silniejszych emocji, gdy mówił: — Za nadrobienie straconych lat. 

Ponownie uniósł kieliszek i Harry zrobił dokładnie to samo. Remus i Severus poszli w ich ślady, przyłączając się do pełnego improwizacji toastu. Snape przyglądał się Syriuszowi czujnym, niemal badawczym wzrokiem. 

— Za nadrobienie straconych lat — powtórzył za nim Harry. — Pojawiłbym się o wiele wcześniej, ale nie wiedziałem, że byłem martwy.

****

Poppy Pomfrey usadowiła się wygodnie na krześle naprzeciw biurka Severusa Snape'a, skąd obrzucała mężczyznę zamyślonym wzrokiem. 

— A więc usiłujesz mi powiedzieć — zaczęła, mrużąc lekko oczy — że pacjentem, do którego mnie wezwałeś jest Harry Potter? 

Severus roześmiałby się na głos, gdyby nie podobna rozmowa, którą wcześniej odbył z Minerwą, potem z Blackiem i jeszcze z Lupinem. 

— Tak. — Wcisnął za ucho smoliście czarny kosmyk, stukając paznokciami o blat biurka. — Dlaczego nie chcesz mi uwierzyć? Czy mam na sumieniu karmienie cię niedorzecznymi kłamstwami? A może chroniczne żartowanie z ciebie, w jakikolwiek sposób? 

— Ale Albus... Albus sam powiedział mi o jego śmierci. — Zerknęła ponownie na obraz wiszący za plecami Severusa. Był nieruchomy, postać na płótnie nie mogła poruszyć się w żaden, nawet najmniejszy sposób. Gdy Dumbledore umarł, Voldemort znalazł i rzucił zaklęcie, które uwięziło wszystkie postacie z obrazów wewnątrz Zamku. Żadna nie mogła więc odwiedzić swojego obrazu, który znajdował się poza grubymi murami Hogwartu. Albus także tkwił gdzieś na płótnie, uwięziony w środku. 

— Albus kłamał. — Spojrzenie mężczyzny nieco złagodniało, gdy zauważył, iż kobieta wygląda na głęboko urażoną. — Ale zrobił to z jakiegoś powodu, Poppy. Po prostu jeszcze go nie odkryłem, jednak sądzę, iż ma to bezpośredni związek z chęcią ochrony chłopaka. Będę musiał udać się do Hogwartu i osobiście go o to zapytać. 

— Ależ Severusie! Nie możesz tak ryzykować! Niech Minerwa spróbuje z nim porozmawiać, ma większe szanse dostać się do jego gabinetu. Jak i możliwości ucieczki, jeśli zostanie nakryta. 

— Nie zostanę nakryty i nie zrobię niczego pochopnie — odparł. — A teraz posłuchaj, Harry Potter przebywa obecnie w salonie razem ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym i Lupinem. Podałem mu eliksir przeciwbólowy trzeciej kategorii, półtorej godziny temu. Do obiadu chłopak wypił wino i właśnie ogląda ślubny album swoich rodziców. I, choć podejrzewam, że będzie w przychylnym nastroju, proszę, miej na uwadze fakt, iż chłopak wychowywał się praktycznie jako mugol. 

— Harry Potter — mruknęła pielęgniarka, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. — Niewyobrażalne, by syn Lily i Jamesa musiał dorastać bez magii. 

Severus nie odpowiedział; miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by móc w pełni wyobrazić sobie dotychczasowe życie chłopaka. Bez magii, ale za to z Dursleyami. 

— Ile zdążyłeś mu powiedzieć? — spytała Poppy, gdy wstali i kobieta sięgnęła po swoją torbę. 

— Całkiem sporo — odparł. — Jednak nadal nie rozumie swojej wagi w tej wojnie. 

Severus sam chciałby w pełni ją zrozumieć. 

Poppy podążyła za nim stromymi schodami, po czym Snape zaprowadził ją prosto do saloniku. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach, ujrzawszy Harry'ego na sofie, siedzącego między Syriuszem i Remusem, z nogą spoczywającą na podnóżku. Uśmiechał się na jego widok, choć wyglądał na porządnie wyczerpanego. 

— Oho, chyba wyrocznia przybyła — odezwał się Syriusz, po czym zerwał się z kanapy i, obchodząc Snape'a, przywitał się z pielęgniarką. — Poppy, uroczo dziś wyglądasz. 

— Wyglądam uroczo za każdym razem, gdy mnie widzisz, Syriuszu, jeśli mam wierzyć twoim słowom — odparła, pochyliwszy się lekko do przodu, by pocałować go w policzek. — Remusie, dobrze wyglądasz. 

— Zajmę czymś Syriusza — odparł nagle mężczyzna, także podnosząc się z kanapy i, chwyciwszy Blacka za ramię, wyprowadził go z pomieszczenia. 

— Wołaj, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował — zdążył dodać Syriusz, nim zniknęli z zasięgu ich wzroku. 

— Nic mu nie będzie — powiedział Severus, zamykając przy tym drzwi, po czym oparł się o nie plecami, wpatrując się wprost w Harry'ego. — Poppy Pomfrey, Harry — dodał, przedstawiając ich sobie nawzajem. 

Harry przyglądał się kobiecie z rosnącą ciekawością. Tak jak Severus, nosiła czarodziejskie szaty, ale jej były szaro-białe. Włosy schowała pod jakimś czepkiem i wyglądała jak żywcem wyjęta z jakiegoś kostiumowego filmu puszczanego na BBC. W końcu kobieta odezwała się w pełni profesjonalnym tonem: 

— Panie Potter, nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Z pewnością masz dość ekscytacji związanej z twoim powrotem - od siebie dodam jedynie, iż również cieszę się widząc cię tu dziś wieczorem, choć nadal jestem zdumiona. Obejrzyjmy teraz tę nogę, dobrze? Severusie, pomożesz mu ze spodniami? 

Mężczyzna podszedł i wyjął Harry'emu z dłoni ciężki album. 

— Jak już wspominałem, Poppy, uraz powstał na skutek wypadku samochodowego, trochę ponad rok temu. Co więcej, Harry spadł ze schodów godzinę, czy dwie, temu, jednak upadek został złagodzony przez wielki łeb jego ojca chrzestnego. 

— Severusie! Zachowujże się! — Kobieta zwróciła się przodem do mężczyzny, a Harry zaczął rozpinać spodnie. Severus pomógł mu je zsunąć i zdjąć całkowicie, po czym odłożył je na najbliższe krzesło. 

Samo badanie nie zaskoczyło Harry'ego – w końcu badano go dziesiątki razy, choć nigdy nie miało to miejsca pośrodku salonu na całkiem wygodnej sofie. Przywykł jednak do tego, że ludzie oglądają jego blizny pooperacyjne, naciskają lekko na jego udo i biodro, czy w końcu poddają mierze jego, lekko zniekształconą zanikiem mięśni, nogę. 

Jednak Poppy Pomfrey nie zrobiła tego wszystkiego w dobrze mu znany sposób. Po pierwsze: użyła swojej różdżki, wiodąc nią wzdłuż zakrzywionej blizny, jaka szpeciła jego biodro tam, gdzie ból zawsze był najsilniejszy. Severus, z kolei, usiadł na podnóżku, uważnie obserwując kobietę przy pracy. 

— Kiedy dokładnie się to wydarzyło? — spytała, marszcząc czoło i przejeżdżając różdżką po własnej nodze, dla porównania. 

— W marcu zeszłego roku — odpowiedział. Poppy ponownie przytknęła różdżkę do największej z jego blizn. 

— A tutaj? Co ci zrobili? 

— Naprawili złamane biodro — odparł. — Mam tam całkiem sporo sprzętu, a przynajmniej tak mi powiedzieli. — Zerknął przelotnie na Severusa, jednak oczy mężczyzny były utkwione w jego nodze. 

— A tutaj? — pytała, naciskając różdżką kolejną z blizn. 

— Usunęli trochę tkanki tworzącej bliznę — powiedział Harry, nie spuszczając wzroku z Severusa — co minimalnie zmniejszyło ból. 

Poppy ponownie zmarszczyła czoło. 

— Możemy to naprawić, panie Potter. Muszę jednak wykonać dodatkowe badania, być może skonsultować się ze specjalistą, ale jestem pewna, że można całkowicie odbudować kości. Gdy tkanka łączna zostanie zregenerowana, ćwiczenia i odpowiedni program fizjoterapii pomogą z przywróceniem mięśni. Będziesz wolny od chodzenia o lasce w przeciągu kilku dni. — Kobieta spojrzała niepewnie na Severusa. — Jest jednak pewna sprawa... 

— Co dokładnie masz na myśli, mówiąc „sprzęt”? — spytał Severus. Pochylił się bliżej i wyciągnął dłoń, przesuwając palcami po perłowej bliźnie; pozostałości po nacięciu. Skóra w tym miejscu była niewrażliwa na dotyk, jednak mimo to, Harry zamknął oczy pod dreszczem wywołanym dotykiem dłoni Severusa. 

— Mam w domu prześwietlenie — powiedział. — Użyli metalowej płytki, kilku śrub, jakichś drutów... — Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. — Tego, co zwykle w takich przypadkach. — Zaniepokoił go wyraz twarzy mężczyzny. — W czym problem? 

— Trzeba będzie się tego pozbyć — odparł. — Wszystkiego. Nie możemy odbudować nowej kości na bazie ze śrub. 

— Potrzebujemy chirurga, Severusie. — Poppy mocno zacisnęła usta. — Takiego, któremu będziemy mogli powierzyć... 

— Chwileczkę. — Harry oparł się na łokciach i przyjął dłoń Severusa, który pomógł mu usiąść. — Miałem już kilka naprawdę bolesnych operacji i wszystkie miały na celu umieszczenie tego żelastwa wewnątrz. Tylko ono trzyma w kupie moją nogę. Nie możecie tak po prostu tego wyjąć! 

— Jedną wielką zaletą magicznej medycyny nad mugolską jest możliwość odrastania tkanek, w tym kostnej — wyjaśnił Severus, ściskając dłoń chłopaka. Puścił ją, gdy tylko Poppy zauważyła jego zaangażowanie i podał Harry'emu złożone w kostkę spodnie. Pomógł również unieść jego obolałą nogę i umieścić ją na powrót w nogawce. — Możemy sprawić, że odrosną kości, mięśnie, a także tkanka łączna, która je otacza. To tak, jak podarowanie ci całkiem nowego biodra, Harry. Bez inwazyjnych operacji. 

— Nie będziesz odczuwał bólu — powiedziała miękko Poppy. — Mięśnie w twojej poturbowanej nodze nie będą się niczym różniły od tych w zdrowej. Nie będziesz już więcej utykał, nie będziesz potrzebował laski. 

Harry potarł dłonią nogę, zupełnie nieświadomie, po czym spojrzał ponownie na kobietę. 

— Jakie jest ryzyko? — spytał spokojnie. — Szanse, że wszystko się powiedzie? 

Na twarzy Poppy malowała się pełna dezorientacja. 

— Szanse? Co masz na myśli? 

Teraz Harry wyglądał na skołowanego. 

— No, szanse, że wszystko się uda? Pięćdziesiąt procent? Trzydzieści trzy? 

— Ależ, sto procent, naturalnie! – odparła kobieta, kierując kolejne pełne zdumienia spojrzenie, tym razem w kierunku Severusa. — Oczywiście, jeśli nie będzie żadnych śrub i drutów. Obawiam się, że takie materiały mogłyby wtopić się w strukturę kości... — Poppy autentycznie zadrżała. 

Harry westchnął. 

— Cóż, w takim razie warto było próbować. — Zmienił nieco pozycję, prostując nogę tak, żeby było mu wygodniej. 

— Warto było spróbować? Dlaczego chcesz zrezygnować, skoro właśnie dowiedziałeś się, że masz stuprocentową gwarancję, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem i nie poczujesz żadnego bólu, nie będziesz musiał męczyć się z laską przez resztę swojego życia? 

— Ponieważ wiąże się to z usunięciem całej instalacji, co oznacza wycieczkę do szpitala, który, z kolei, wymaga pełnej dokumentacji, a wy nie jesteście skorzy mówić nikomu, że w ogóle żyję. — Harry potrząsnął głową. — Poza tym, naprawdę nie sądzę, by udało mi się nakłonić mojego chirurga na usunięcie tego, nad czym pracowała wiele długich miesięcy. 

Severus pochylił się, kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie. Był zły na siebie o wiele bardziej, niż na chłopaka. Robili to zbyt szybko, przytłaczając go jeszcze bardziej. 

— Przyznaję, że to niespodziewana komplikacja i za to cię przepraszam. Nie miałem pojęcia, ze przeszedłeś tak skomplikowaną, mugolską operację. Czegoś takiego nie spotyka się często w naszym świecie, ale coś wymyślimy. — Mężczyzna podniósł się z podnóżka i swe następne słowa skierował do kobiety: — Poppy, zechciej zaznajomić Harry'ego z procesem odrastania kości. Ty, Harry, po usłyszeniu tego, co Poppy ma do powiedzenia, podejmij decyzję. Jeśli zechcesz kontynuować leczenie, znajdę wykwalifikowanego chirurga, który zachowa w tajemnicy twoją tożsamość. 

Chłopak zmarszczył lekko czoło, jednak skupił swoją uwagę na pielęgniarce, która przysiadła się do niego na kanapie. Severus opuścił pomieszczenie, gdy ta zaczęła tłumaczyć Harry'emu, jak działało Szkiele-Wzro oraz inne potrzebne eliksiry. Mówiła mu też, ile potrwa cała procedura oraz jakiego bólu może się spodziewać. Harry był zbyt pochłonięty próbą zrozumienia procesu odrastania kości, żeby zauważyć nieobecność Severusa, czy też zastanowić się, skąd mężczyzna weźmie chirurga, który mógłby wyjąć z jego ciała zbędne żelastwo. Nie zauważył więc, iż jego miejsce zdążył zająć Syriusz, który pojawił się w poszczeniu krótko po wyjściu Snape'a. Wyciągnął dłoń, kładąc ją na kolanie Harry'ego, nieświadom, iż idealnie skopiował gest Severusa. Dłoń ojca chrzestnego i jej dotyk szalenie różniły się od dotyku Snape'a. Ten dotyk dawał mu wsparcie, zamiast obietnicy. 

— Możesz znów przyjść w weekend i zostać na noc, mamy tu wiele wolnych pokoi, Harry. W ten sposób Poppy będzie mogła się tobą zaopiekować, gdy... — Syriusz zamilkł, widząc ich spojrzenia. — Co? O co chodzi? — Black zmarszczył czoło. — Jesteś w stanie mu pomóc, prawda? Naprawienie chorej nogi nie jest jakimś wielkim wyczynem, Szkiele-Wzro na pewno... — urwał. 

— Moją nogę z biodrem łączy metalowa płytka i kilka śrub — wyjaśnił Harry. — Najwyraźniej, najpierw trzeba je usunąć, zanim będzie można pomóc mi w bardziej magiczny sposób. — Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. W końcu nie czuł się wiele gorzej, niż gdy opuszczał mieszkanie, a udało mu się przecież poznać własnego ojca chrzestnego i zobaczyć ślubne zdjęcia swoich rodziców. To wszystko, łącznie ze smaczną kolacją, zdołało przyćmić obraz skrzacich głów i upadek ze schodów. 

— Śruby? — pisnął Syriusz, prawie zrywając się na nogi, jednak Poppy pchnęła go z powrotem na siedzenie. 

— To powszechna mugolska metoda wzmacniania wyłamanych kości — powiedziała. — Ale przez to nie możemy tak od razu użyć Szkiele-Wzro — mruknęła. — Bo niby jak miałoby się to odbywać? Kości by się odbudowały, a cały metalowy stelaż zwyczajnie by odpadł...! Byłby uwięziony wewnątrz jego ciała lub sam owinąłby tkanką kostną lub mięśniową... 

Syriusz gwałtownie zbladł, a Harry stanowczo uniósł dłoń, mówiąc: 

— Dziękuję, wystarczy... 

— Poppy — podpowiedziała mu czarownica, łagodnie się uśmiechając. — Wszyscy mówią do mnie per Poppy. I, Harry, jeśli zamierzasz przebywać wśród czarodziejów, musisz być świadomy, iż istnieją choroby, na które tylko oni zapadają. Rozważ środki profilaktyczne na te najbardziej groźne, jak smocza ospa, czy... 

— Dokładnie tak — zgodził się Syriusz, z uśmiechem. — Swędzące cholerstwo, a jak jeszcze krosty zaczną dymić... 

Harry postanowił zatrzymać dla siebie fakt, iż doskonale wiedział, o czym mowa. 

— Możesz nawet podpalić prześcieradło, jeśli nie jesteś ostrożny. 

— Robi się późno — powiedział Remus, stając w drzwiach do pomieszczenia. — Severus zabierze cię z powrotem do domu bliźniaków, Harry. Chce też wiedzieć, czy dasz radę zejść na dół. 

Harry stanął ostrożnie na obu nogach, podpierając się dla pewności laską, by złapać równowagę. 

— A on nie może tu przyjść? — spytał Syriusz, nawet nie próbując ukryć niezadowolenia. — Harry sam sobie nie poradzi, widziałeś, co wydarzyło się wcześniej! 

— Chciałbym jednak spróbować — odparł chłopak. Nie był głupi, wiedział, że jeśli wejdzie na schody, będzie też musiał z nich zejść. Proste. A to, że dowiedział się o magii nie znaczyło, że ma ciągle na niej polegać. — Eliksiry naprawdę bardzo mi pomogły i sądzę, że dam sobie radę. 

— Pójdę z tobą — powiedział Remus. 

Harry zwrócił się w kierunku Syriusza i wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń – cały gest wydawał się strasznie formalny i, niezaprzeczalnie, mugolski. 

— Syriuszu, bardzo miło było cię poznać. Może następnym razem opowiesz mi jakieś historie związane z moim tatą? 

— A może następnym razem nauczę cię grać w czarodziejskie szachy? — zasugerował ojciec chrzestny. Zamiast uścisnąć dłoń Harry'ego, przyciągnął go do ciasnego uścisku. — Jak będę miał wystarczająco dużo szczęścia, może zobaczę cię wcześniej, niż za kolejne dwadzieścia lat, co? 

— Na pewno — odparł Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko i odwzajemniając uścisk. 

* 

Severus stał w bibliotece, zaraz przy dużym oknie, trzymając w dłoni sporych rozmiarów kopertę, którą zeszłego wieczora podarował mu Harry, gdy mężczyzna eskortował go do z powrotem domu, zahaczając po drodze o mieszkanie bliźniaków. Harry był wdzięczny, iż w końcu mógł usiąść na własnej sofie. 

— Co sądzisz o swoim ojcu chrzestnym? — spytał wtedy Severus, odnalazłszy prześwietlenia nogi Harry'ego na biurku, dokładnie tam, gdzie chłopak kazał mu szukać. Mężczyzna umieścił też kolejną porcję eliksiru przeciwbólowego na szafce w łazience. Zajrzał również do szuflady z lekami chłopaka, marszcząc przy tym czoło. 

— Polubiłem go — odparł Harry. — Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby naprawdę się cieszył z tego spotkania. Musiał uwielbiać moich rodziców, bo nie mógł przestać wychwalać mojego taty. 

— Syriusz Black trafił do więzienia krótko po tym, jak twoi rodzice zostali zamordowani — powiedział Severus. — Jeszcze nie udało mu się w pełni przystosować do społeczeństwa. Magiczny świat, który zastał po powrocie był innym od tego, który zostawił za sobą. — Mężczyzna zajął miejsce obok Harry'ego. — A tak na marginesie, to twoja matka była wspaniałą osobą, Harry. Twój ojciec był zarozumiałym dupkiem. 

— Ej! — Chłopak zamrugał, czując ogarniające go zmęczenie. Severus chwycił jego dłoń, splatając razem ich palce. Gesty przypadkowej bliskości wydawały się być z łatwością przyjmowane przez Harry'ego i mężczyzna wiedział, iż, być może, powinien się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, skoro chłopak nie należał do najbardziej emocjonalnych z ludzi i przeważnie unikał czyjegokolwiek dotyku.  
Severus oparł ich dłonie o własne kolano. 

— Jesteś zmęczony. — Obserwował twarz Harry'ego swym ciemniejącym wzrokiem. — Zostawiłem ci w łazience kolejną porcje eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Weź go tuż przed snem, powinien zagwarantować ci spokojną noc. 

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, pozwalając, by jego głowa opadła na bark mężczyzny. 

— Dziękuję. Ten środek jest wspaniały. Pewnie mocno uzależnia i nie powinienem go brać codziennie, tak? 

— Z czasem jego działanie nieco osłabnie, gdy twój organizm przyzwyczai się do wszystkich składników. Co prawda, mogę zwiększyć ilość aktywnej substancji. Sądzę, że wtedy wystarczy na rok rozsądnego dawkowania, jeżeli zdecydujesz się odrzucić magiczną terapię. — Severus nieświadomie ścisnął jego dłoń, okazując swoje... Wsparcie? Solidarność? A może po to tylko, by poczuć jej ciepło i szybki puls pod własnymi palcami? 

— Wiesz, mam inne lekki przeciwbólowe — odparł Harry, wskazując brodą plastikową torbę leżącą na stoliku. — Nie jestem od nich zależny, lekarze i tak dają mi tylko ściśle określona ilość tabletek, więc używam ich wtedy, kiedy się przeforsuję albo gdy mam zaplanowane więcej, niż zwykle, rzeczy do załatwienia w ciągu dnia. — Wtulił się w zagłębienie szyi Severusa. Mężczyzna westchnął, wyciągając dłoń po słoiczek pełen tabletek i zaczął czytać etykietę. 

Harry lubił sposób, w jaki Severus pachniał, lubił nawet kościsty bark, który wydawał mu się obecnie wygodniejszy niż niejedna poduszka. 

— Nie powinieneś brać tego zbyt często. Może zaburzyć procesy myślowe, powodować ospałość lub zaparcia. 

— Jasne — odparł Harry, wykrzywiając wargi w uśmiech na ostatnie słowo, wypowiedziane tak profesjonalnym tonem. 

— Muszę cię spytać... — zaczął Severus. 

— O operację. Odrastanie kości. Wiem. — Chłopak zamknął oczy, relaksując się nieco. — Wszyscy są absolutnie pewni, że to zadziała, i że pozbędę się laski na zawsze. 

— I bólu — dodał mężczyzna. — I tych tabletek. — Wrzucił je z powrotem na stolik, po czym owinął ramie wokół Harry'ego. To było dobre uczucie. Przez jego umysł przebiegła nagle myśl na temat tego, jak Black zareagowałby widząc ich teraz razem. 

— No więc... Zgoda. Zrobię to — powiedział chłopak. — Jeśli znajdziesz kogoś, komu w pełni ufasz. Kogoś wykwalifikowanego, żeby mógł usunąć tę płytkę i śruby. 

Teraz, stojąc z prześwietleniem w dłoniach przy wysokim oknie, Severus widział dokładnie, co takiego utrzymywało Harry'ego Pottera na nogach. Mężczyzna nie żałował mugoli i ich życia bez magii – wręcz był pod wrażeniem ich osiągnięć i tego, co mogli zrobić, by dać człowiekowi choćby częściową sprawność ruchową, zwłaszcza, jeśli biodro tego człowieka zostało praktycznie zmiażdżone. W zasadzie, w ciele Harry'ego były dwie metalowe płytki – każda długa i wąska. Przymocowano je do kości rządkiem śrub i szpilek – łącznie było ich dziewięć. Severus mentalnie się skrzywił. I zmarszczył czoło. 

Stawał się miękki – zbyt miękki. Krzywił się jedynie z jednego powodu – ponieważ cała sprawa dotyczyła Pottera – Harry'ego – który odczuwał ból. Ale on sam nie powinien odczuwać bólu, kiedy o tym fakcie myślał. 

Nie powinien. 

Widział mnóstwo cierpiących ludzi. Wiedział, że zanim wojna się zakończy zobaczy ich więcej, niż mógł sobie wyobrazić. 

Ale to Harry go lubił. Harry Potter uważał, iż był atrakcyjny, że był kimś, kogo można było pożądać. Harry Potter, który miał w nosie to, co o nim powiedzą, był zainteresowany właśnie nim. 

Pozwolił mu na chwilę bliskości na sofie, nie cofnął się nawet wtedy, gdy chłopak przyciągnął go do pocałunku, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach, plecach, w końcu śledząc guziki jego szaty, szepcząc coś o rozpinaniu ich zębami. 

Ale Harry był zbyt zmęczony, a Severus miał mnóstwo rzeczy na głowie. Jednak, kiedy mężczyzna wrócił na Grimmaul Place, mógł jedynie myśleć o zapachu i dotyku Harry'ego Pottera. 

Odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Hermiona Granger weszła do pomieszczenia, zatrzymując się na chwilę, po czym wręczyła mu gruby zwitek papierów. 

— Mamy trzy możliwości, przyniosłam akta ich wszystkich. Anne Jordan wypada najlepiej. Jest żoną starszego brata Lee Jordana. — Zamilkła, gdy Severus podniósł folder z blatu i zaczął go kartkować. — Jej matka i młodsza siostra były torturowane i zabite w zeszłym roku — dodała miękko. — Uciekli więc do Francji i żyją obecnie w mugolskim Paryżu, ale myślę, że Anne zrobi prawie wszystko, by pomóc nam w tej wojnie. 

— Nie specjalizuje się w ortopedii — odparł Severus, marszcząc czoło. — Zajmuje się chirurgią ogólną, wyrostkami, pęcherzami... 

— Severusie, nie znajdziemy idealnie takiego specjalisty, jakiego nam trzeba. I tak mamy ograniczone pole działania. Weatherford jest najbliżej jednego z członków Zakonu, a Anne jest jedyną osobą bezpośrednio dotkniętą działaniami wynikającymi z reżimu Czarnego Pana. I jest chirurgiem, nawet jeśli nie specjalizuje się akurat w ortopedii. 

— Nie kontaktowałaś się z nią, prawda? Nie wiemy, czy jest skłonna nam pomóc, przeprowadzając operację poza szpitalem? 

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. 

— Przejrzyj te akta. Bill był w Hogwarcie z Paulem Jordanem na roku. Zgodził się też pojechać ze mną do Anne, by omówić sprawę, jeżeli, jak i my, uznasz, że to nasza najlepsza opcja. 

Severus skanował dokumenty czujnym wzrokiem. Anne Jordan miała trzydzieści pięć lat i ośmioletnie doświadczenie w zawodzie. Nie było to tyle, ile mężczyzna oczekiwał, ale operacja, której wymagał Harry nie była bardzo skomplikowana i nie narażała ważnych organów wewnętrznych. Kobieta wydawała się mieć czyste konto, czy zaryzykowałaby więc przeprowadzenie operacji poza przystosowaną do tego placówką?  
Severus uznał, że być może byłaby w stanie to zrobić, wysłał więc Hermionę z plikiem prześwietleń do Billa, aby razem udali się do Anne, po czym ponownie zwrócił twarz w stronę okna, spoglądając w przestrzeń. Rozmyślając. 

Dlaczego Albus chciał, aby magiczny świat uznał Harry'ego Pottera za zmarłego? To pytanie zastanawiało go od samego początku. Potter był dzieckiem Przepowiedni, był tym, który miał pokonać Czarnego Pana mocą... Mocą, której Czarny Pan nie znał. 

Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje. 

Co mogło być tą mocą? Możliwe, iż Czarny Pan w swej wierze w śmierć Harry'ego, opuści swoje osłony. Uwierzy w to, że jest niezwyciężony, a wtedy... 

Co się wtedy wydarzy? W jaki sposób Harry Potter miałby go zaskoczyć, skoro sam nie miał pojęcia o magii, o sobie samym, czy Przepowiedni – skoro nawet Zakon nie wiedział o jego istnieniu? 

Albus... Albus nie zostawił żadnych poszlak, czyż nie? Miał mnóstwo czasu i możliwości, by to uczynić. Severus pozostawał z nim w bliskich relacjach, zwłaszcza w ostatnim roku jego życia. Dumbledore wiedział, że koniec jest blisko, ze go otruto – przeklęto – i że Severus robił wszystko, by kupić mu jak najwięcej czasu. Jeszcze więcej czasu. Dostał przecież kolejne sześć miesięcy, których się nie spodziewał. Był to wystarczający okres, by powiedzieć mu, że trzymał w Londynie broń ostateczną. 

Nie. Nie mogło chodzić tylko o to. Albus trzymał Harry'ego w rezerwie, lecz było w tym coś więcej, niż tylko chęć ochrony chłopaka. Ale co takiego? 

Musiał z nim porozmawiać. Z Albusem uwięzionym w ramach portretu wiszącego w jego własnym gabinecie, w Hogwarcie. Gabinet pozostał jednak zamknięty od jego śmierci. Severus, z pewnością, będzie musiał użyć peleryny, by się tam dostać, a Minerwie na pewno nie spodoba się całe przedsięwzięcie. 

Nawet jeśli zamek niemal świecił pustkami w wakacje, ciągle otaczali go Dementorzy. Hagrid pilnował błoni, a Flitwick wnętrza zamku. Minerwie na pewno nie spodoba się jego obecność w Hogwarcie. Co prawda, Mroczny Lord sprawował władzę bezpośrednio z Ministerstwa, jednak kobieta często mówiła o niezapowiedzianych kontrolach, kiedy to rozmawiał z nią krótko, po czym kierował się do działu kontroli inspekcji. Minerwa, jako dyrektorka Hogwartu, nie podejmowała żadnych decyzji. Jej zadaniem było dopilnowanie, by szkoła funkcjonowała, by uczniowie dostawali swoje plany, profesorowie nauczali, posiłki były serwowane – wszystko według rozkładu, po cichu i bez rozgłosu. To Ministerstwo, pod władzą Voldemorta, zarządzało wszystkimi spotkaniami placówki. 

W Severusie wezbrał palący gniew. Cały system domów był teraz zwykłą farsą, pustymi nazwami i nic nie znaczącymi kolorami. Wszystkie głowy domów składały się z byłych Ślizgonów – Voldemort tego dopilnował, choć z wierzchu wszystko zdawało się wyglądać tak samo: cztery domy, kolory, duchy, herby, czterej założyciele i drużyny Quidditcha. Cztery stoły w Wielkiej Sali i tyle samo pokoi wspólnych, czy klepsydr odliczających punkty. 

Jednak, gdy zajrzało się głębiej, okazało się, iż wszystko uległo zmianie. 

Severus musiał porozmawiać z Albusem, nawet wbrew woli kobiety. Chciał – nie, on musiał – znaleźć się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co ten piekielny obraz, by spojrzeć starcowi prosto w oczy, mówiąc mu, iż ostatni wieczór spędził w Londyńskim mieszkaniu, wtulony w Chłopca, Który Nie Do Końca Umarł. Który oplótł Severusa własnymi ramionami, kradnąc z jego ust pocałunek po pocałunku i gryząc w obojczyk. 

Chciałby zobaczyć wtedy wyraz jego twarzy! 

Severus oparł czoło o zimną okienną szybę, spoglądając na zaniedbany ogród, rozpadający się płot i zdrewniały żywopłot, gdzie Black zwykle wypalał jednego mugolskiego papierosa za drugim. Nawet jeśli chciał zszokować starca i pozbawić go tych iskierek w namalowanym wzroku, wspomnienie ciała Harry'ego, jego smaku i oddechu na własnym gardle w pełni wyparło myśl o ukaraniu Albusa. 

Mężczyzna nie mógł przestać wiercić się i rzucać tej nocy, gdy wrócił od Harry'ego. Chłopak naprawdę go chciał. A Severus nie mógł powiedzieć, że to uczucie nie było obopólne. 

W innym – lepszym – świecie tamten wieczór nie skończyłby się na sofie, w ubraniach. Ale dziś był już inny świat, jego świat... Nie. Świat Voldemorta. A w tym świecie pokusa była synonimem rozproszenia. 

Przez jedną, bardzo krótką chwilę, mężczyzna pozwolił sobie na wyobrażenie życia bez Voldemorta. 

Z Harrym.

****

— W gabinecie dentystycznym twoich rodziców? Poważnie? 

— Mama jest chirurgiem szczękowym — odparła Hermiona. — Gabinet jest odpowiednio wyposażony i przygotowany do przeprowadzenia operacji, jak i podania ci znieczulenia. Oczywiście wszystko będzie się musiało odbyć po godzinach pracy. Powiedzmy, w sobotę rano. Co ty na to? 

Harry rozejrzał się ostrożnie po kawiarni, po czym na powrót utkwił wzrok w dziewczynie. 

— Powiedzmy? 

— Cóż, to zależy od Anne, prawda? — Hermiona trąciła lekko kubkiem jego wyciągniętą dłoń, więc chłopak sięgnął po naczynie, wzdychając, i upił łyk napoju. Gdy je odstawił, zaczął się bawić porcelanowym uszkiem. 

— Anne jest mugolką, ale wyszła za mąż za czarodzieja, więc wie wszystko o magii. — Chłopak starał się ukryć swoje niezadowolenie; nie podobało mu się, że kobieta niemagicznego pochodzenia wiedziała więcej o magii od niego. Nie było to winą dr Jordan. Jeżeli Harry miał kogokolwiek obwiniać za taki stan rzeczy, winiłby starego Ala. 

Stary Al. Nieważne, czego się o nim dowiedział, na ustach Harry'ego, za każdym razem, gdy pomyślał o starcu – dyrektorze Hogwartu – gościł słodko-gorzki uśmiech. 

— Jak już mówiłam, spotkałam się z nią razem z bratem Rona, Billem, który był z nią na roku. Mam na myśli Hogwart, oczywiście. Powiedzieliśmy jej, że członek Zakonu potrzebuje tej operacji, i że bardzo pomoże to sprawie. Wiesz, ją ta wojna dotknęło osobiście, więc zgodziła się zrobić praktycznie wszystko, by nam pomóc. 

— Ale nie wie, że mowa o mnie, tak? — spytał. Zaakceptował już nieco fakt, że bycie Harrym Potterem było niemal świętością dla tych ludzi. — Czy będzie na dzisiejszym spotkaniu? Chciałbym ją poznać. 

Na te słowa uśmiech zniknął z twarzy przyjaciółki. 

— Harry — powiedziała, przysuwając bliżej krzesło i rozglądając się po kawiarni. Nie było z nimi Rona, który mógłby rzucić Muffliato, więc dziewczyna musiała czuć się odsłonięta. Pochyliła się tak blisko, że niemal stykali się czołami, po czym odezwała się niezwykle miękkim głosem: — Harry, dzisiejsze spotkanie jest tylko dla członków Zakonu. Dla ludzi, którzy złożyli przysięgę. Nie jestem pewna, czy... Cóż, wiem, że w pełni nie doceniasz... — zamilkła. Chłopak zmarszczył czoło i chwycił jej kruchą dłoń, po czym ścisnął ją lekko. Nieczęsto widywał dziewczynę tak poruszoną. 

— Nie, Hermiono. Myślę, że rozumiem. Po prostu nie znam tych ludzi. — Zwiększył uścisk swej dłoni. 

— Harry – wyszeptała. — Wiele ludzi zginęło, prawie każdy członek Zakonu stracił kogoś bliskiego. Nauczyliśmy się podejrzliwości, tego, by nikomu nie ufać — ściszyła głos jeszcze bardziej. — Sam fakt, że Severus tak ryzykuje... Och, Harry... 

Łzy? Czy w jej oczach nagle zalśniły prawdziwe łzy? 

— To z powodu tej Przepowiedni — odparł szybko. — Tylko dlatego. 

Dziewczyna wyswobodziła dłoń i zamknęła go w lekkim uścisku. 

— Dziękuję, Harry. Że nie uciekłeś, choć to wszystko jest tak niewyobrażalne. — Chłopak odchylił się lekko, więc Hermiona po prostu oparła dłonie o jego ramiona. — Ze mną było tak samo, te jedenaście lat temu, gdy dostałam swój list. 

— Hermiono... 

— Ale ja miałam tylko jedenaście lat! O wiele łatwiej jest uwierzyć, gdy jesteś dzieckiem. A wtedy nie było nawet wojny, nikt nie oczekiwał od ciebie, że... 

— Hermiono, przestań. — Harry utkwił w niej stanowczy wzrok, choć był pod wrażeniem emocji, jakie mu okazywała, nawet jeśli nie do końca znał ich źródło. — O co chodzi? 

Chyba wzięła się w garść, bo cofnęła ręce i położyła je z powrotem na stoliku, trącając kubek cynamonowej latte. 

— Ollivander przyjdzie dziś na spotkanie. Dostaniesz własną różdżkę, a kiedy tak się stanie, Harry, nie będzie dla ciebie odwrotu. Różdżka... cóż, jest pewnego rodzaju uzupełnieniem. Nieodwracalnie łączy cię z twoją magią, więc jeśli nie chcesz takiego życia, jeśli nie wiesz, czy będziesz w stanie wypełnić — znowu ściszyła głos – Przepowiednię... Teraz jest odpowiedni moment, byś się wycofał. — Owinęła dłońmi kubek z kawą i zacisnęła mocno usta, ponownie wbijając w niego czujny wzrok. — Myślę, że w pełni zasługujesz, by mieć wybór, ale prawdziwy wybór, Harry. Po dzisiejszym spotkaniu nie będziesz go miał. — Uśmiechnęła się słabo, lecz jej oczy były pełne smutku. — Ja nadal pamiętam, jak to było dotknąć własnej różdżki po raz pierwszy. 

Harry spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, nabierając powietrza w płuca. 

— To ostatnia chwila, żeby zrezygnować. Uważam, że ktoś powinien ci o tym powiedzieć, wyjaśnić, zamiast oczekiwać, że ślepo się zgodzisz. Sam musisz chcieć tego wszystkiego. — Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. — Większość z nas dorasta pośród magii i albo rodzimy się w czarodziejskiej rodzinie i znamy ten świat od podszewki, albo, jak to było ze mną, odkrywamy magię, kiedy mamy jedenaście lat i poznajemy wszystko od nowa, w Hogwarcie. Ale ty, Harry, ty trafiłeś do tego świata zupełnie pokręconą drogą. Jesteś dorosły, dojrzały, sam o sobie decydujesz, tak? Jednak możesz to zrobić dopiero wtedy, kiedy poznasz wszystkie fakty. 

Chłopak obserwował jak na twarzy dziewczyny pojawia się upór. W pewnym sensie ją rozumiał, ale część jej wypowiedzi nadal nie była jasna. 

— A jakich konkretnie faktów nie jestem świadom? — spytał, próbując zachować spokój. — Wiem, widzę, jak się wszyscy zachowują, kiedy mnie spotykają. Widzę nadzieję w ich oczach. Słyszałem o tej całej Przepowiedni i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że ci ludzie w to wierzą... 

— Nie mamy już w co wierzyć, Harry. Nie ma już nic innego — odparła dziewczyna cicho, znowu ściskając jego dłoń. 

Harry wpatrywał się w palce przykrywające jego własne. W tej chwili byli po prostu dwójką ludzi, którzy spotkali się na kawie. Parą zwykłych studentów o względnie nieskomplikowanym życiu. Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech i bardzo powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc. 

— Wiem, jak zginęli moi rodzice, Hermiono. Minerwa mi powiedziała. Zresztą, Severus też ich znał i wydaje mi się, że jeśli mogę pomóc, w jakikolwiek sposób, to powinienem to zrobić. Dla nich. Jeżeli ta Przepowiednia traktuje o mnie, mogę wtrącić swoje trzy grosze i pomóc wam wymyślić sposób, by pozbyć się Voldemorta. Jestem tylko jednostką, ale jestem gotów chociaż spróbować. 

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, przymykając oczy i otaczając mu dłoń iście żelaznym uściskiem. 

— Harry, albo jesteś z nami, albo nie. Jeżeli pójdziesz dziś na spotkanie Zakonu i zdecydujesz, że tego nie chcesz, zostaniesz poddany Obliviate i odesłany do domu, bez żadnej wiedzy... 

— Oblivi... co? — przerwał jej, marszcząc czoło. 

— To zaklęcie wpływające na pamięć. Sprawi, że zapomnisz o wszystkim, czego dowiedziałeś się o magicznym świecie. Jeżeli przyjdziesz na spotkanie, nie będzie chodziło o twoje „trzy grosze”. — Dziewczyna świdrowała go wzrokiem, choć jej ton je głosu brzmiał niezwykle ostrożnie. — Nie wiem, czy w pełni rozumiesz Przepowiednię, Harry. 

— „Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana...” — odparł chłopak i westchnął. — Ale pewnie masz na myśli tę część: „ I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje...” 

— Właśnie — odparła dziewczyna. Jej dłoń zaczęła lekko drżeć, choć starała się niczego po sobie nie pokazać. — Tę część mam na myśli. To nie jest błahostka, Harry. Chodzi o to, że to musisz być ty. 

— Mowa o tym, który ma „ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana”. 

Dziewczyna nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. 

— A co z: „I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego...”? 

Harry wzruszył ramionami. 

— Nie traktujesz tego dosłownie, prawda? 

— Owszem, traktuję — odparła. — Wszyscy to robimy. — Podniosła kubek do ust, jak gdyby starała się za nim schować. Chłopak przez dłuższy czas otwarcie się na nią gapił, nie odzywając się nawet słowem, próbując wyczytać cokolwiek z jej twarzy. W końcu powiedział: 

— Oczekujecie, że to ja go zabiję? Czy dobrze rozumiem? 

— Nie cieszysz się, że rozmawiamy o tym przed spotkaniem? — odpowiedziała pytaniem, pochylając się bliżej, a Harry znów mógł dostrzec łzy w jej oczach. 

— Tak, cieszę, ale... Hermiono? — Dziewczyna otarła oczy wierzchem dłoni. — Hermiono, posłuchaj mnie. Twierdzisz, że pomoc w schwytaniu go nie wystarczy, a co, jeśli zamkniemy go do końca życia? 

— Posłuchaj, dowiedziałeś się wielu rzeczy o Czarnym Panu. Ale nadal nie możesz zrozumieć. Istnieje tylko jeden sposób, by go pokonać. Jeden. On zwyczajnie nie pozostanie w zamknięciu. 

— Nie mogę go zabić. — To było tak proste, tak oczywiste, prawda? — Co mam niby zrobić? Zastrzelić go? Zakraść się i zadusić poduszką? 

— Harry, posłuchaj mnie — Hermiona starała się skupić na sobie jego rozchwianą uwagę. — Jesteś w tym nowy, co oznacza, że nie myślisz jak czarodziej. Zabijemy go, bez względu na wszystko. Ale zanim się pojawiłeś, nawet nie braliśmy pod uwagę opcji z Przepowiednią. Byłeś przecież martwy. Jeżeli zgodzisz się do nas przyłączyć, Severus na pewno coś wymyśli, przecież jest genialny. Z pewnością nie będzie oczekiwał, byś stanął samotnie naprzeciw Czarnego Pana. Chodzi po prostu o to, że to ty jesteś rozwiązaniem. — Harry utkwił w niej wzrok, obserwując taniec jej ust i dopasować go do słów, jakie w niego celowała. — Wszyscy oczekują, że jak tylko dostaniesz wieczorem różdżkę, wszystko nabierze sensu i wskoczy na swoje miejsce. Że wtedy zrozumiesz. Będziesz kompletny, bo otrzymasz swoją magię. I, tak szczerze, ja również w to wierzę. Po prostu uważam, że powinieneś wszystko rozważyć zanim to się stanie. Gdy wciąż masz okazję się wycofać. 

— Więc nie mogę zostać zwyczajnym czarodziejem? — spytał. Starał się przetworzyć wszystko, co od niej usłyszał. To działo się tak szybko, zbyt szybko. I chociaż nic, co powiedziała mu Hermiona, nie zszokowało go jakoś szczególnie, to był pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś podsumował mu wszystkie informacje w jednej wypowiedzi. 

— Neville Longbottom próbował — odparła. — On chciał być jedynie zwyczajnym czarodziejem. 

— Neville — powtórzył Harry, zwilżając spierzchnięte usta. — Minerwa mi o nim mówiła... 

— Był tym drugim dzieckiem, do którego pasowała Przepowiednia. Czarny Pan zabił go, gdy byliśmy na piątym roku. – Jej głos był spokojny i w pełni opanowany, co jedynie poświadczało, jak wiele dziewczyna musiała przejść. 

— Chcesz, żebym się wycofał, prawda? — spytał w końcu, utkwiwszy wzrok we własnej kawie. — Mówisz takim tonem, jakby nie było już żadnej nadziei. Jakbym miał skończyć martwy — ściszył głos do szeptu, choć sam nie wiedział, czy zrobił to ze strachu o własne życie, czy z szacunku... — Jak Neville. 

— Boże, nie. Nie. — Wydała z siebie suchy dźwięk, ledwie przypominający śmiech. — Gdyby wszystko miało się potoczyć tak, jakbym chciała, dostałbyś dziś swoją różdżkę, przyłączył się do Zakonu i wspólnie zaczęlibyśmy opracowywać, w jaki sposób go pokonać, tym razem na dobre. Zacząłbyś trenować, w końcu Severus operuje zaklęciami po mistrzowsku. Jest zarówno świetny w planowaniu strategii, jak i w ofensywie. 

Harry, pomimo całego tego wzniosłego tonu i ponurej atmosfery, wyszczerzył się do swojego kubka. 

— Harry, nigdy nie będziesz z tym sam. Nigdy. Możesz być rozwiązaniem, kluczem do pokonania Czarnego Pana, ale żadne z nas nie pozwoli ci się z nim zmierzyć samotnie. Bycie czarodziejem, bycie członkiem Zakonu... Harry, to jest tak, jak z więziami rodzinnymi. Tkwimy w tym razem. — Podniosła nieco głos. — Wiem, że może to nie klei się kupy, ale liczy się wszystko, albo nic. Jeśli przyjdziesz i zdecydujesz się otrzymać różdżkę, jesteś w tym z nami na dobre i na złe. Mówię ci o tych wszystkich wspaniałych rzeczach związanych z magią, ale też o Przepowiedni i jej znaczeniu, ponieważ chcę, byś miał wybór. Ale możesz wrócić do mugolskiego świata, jeśli chcesz. Severus ciężko to przyjmie – jak my wszyscy, zresztą – ale pozwoli ci odejść, niezależnie od tego, co ktokolwiek mu powie. Wiem, że właśnie tak by postąpił. Ale chcę, żebyś w pełni zrozumiał, co się stanie, jeżeli pojawisz się na tym spotkaniu z różdżką – własną różdżką – w dłoni. Decyzję musisz podjąć teraz, nie podczas zebrania. 

Harry zmarszczył czoło, próbując złożyć to wszystko do kupy. Jego umysł rozjaśnił się nieco w stosunku do magii i możliwości wyboru. Siedział sobie w kawiarni w towarzystwie kobiety, która kiedyś uchodziła za mugola – zupełnie jak on. 

— Więc, jeśli chodzi o operację — zaczął. — O wyleczenie mojej dolegliwości... — Wyprostował zdrętwiałą nogę, o której nagle sobie w pełni przypomniał. — Naprawienie jej... — Obrzucił dziewczynę zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem. 

— Och. Nie, Harry. Nie chodzi nam o to, by mieć w szeregach lepszego wojownika. Nie chodzi nawet o to, by cię przekupić. Naprawdę. Jeżeli będziesz chciał poddać się operacji, w pełni ci to umożliwimy. Dostaniesz całkowicie sprawną nogę, nawet jeśli nie zechcesz się do nas przyłączyć. Nie będziesz musiał dłużej męczyć się z bólem – przecież, tak naprawdę, każdy zasługuje na coś takiego. I wcale nie potrzebujesz różdżki, by nosić w sobie magię - wiesz o tym. To oznacza tylko tyle, że będą na ciebie działały jedynie magiczne terapie. 

— Więc przypieczętowaniem umowy jest różdżka — odparł. — Nie mogę jej dostać i odejść. 

— Nie rozumiesz — odparła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się smutno. — Nie chodzi o to, że nie możesz z nią odejść. Po prostu tego nie zrobisz. Posiadanie różdżki, której nie możesz używać przypomina odcięcie kończyny — powiedziała. W jej głosie brzmiał smutek, jednak dziewczyna zdawała się wyglądać na pełną siły i determinacji, co z kolei mówiło Harry'emu, iż naprawdę wierzyła, że cała ta sytuacja jest przejściowa. Że Voldemort zostanie w końcu pokonany, że ona sama znowu będzie mogła czerpać z własnej magii.  
Harry zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę, po czym kiwnął głową. 

— Doceniam to, co dla mnie robisz, Hermiono — odparł. — Naprawdę. Po prostu nie sądzę, że mogę w to wszystko uwierzyć. Jeszcze nie. 

— Więc planujesz przyjść na spotkanie. Chcesz porozmawiać z Ollivanderem i dostać własną różdżkę, nawet jeśli masz świadomość, że nie będziesz w stanie wrócić do swojego starego życia, gdy tylko jej dotkniesz. 

Harry wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnięcie. 

— Nie jestem jakoś specjalnie związany z tym życiem, prawda? — odparł. — Zapisałem się na kurs, który odbędzie się w przyszłym miesiącu. Nawet się jeszcze nie zaczął. — Obdarzył dziewczynę ciepłym uśmiechem. — Zobaczmy najpierw, co wydarzy się dziś wieczorem, Hermiono. Ostrzegłaś mnie, a ja przyjąłem to wszystko do wiadomości. I naprawdę jestem ci wdzięczny. 

— Harry, jeszcze jedno... 

Chłopak potrząsnął głową. 

— Nie martw się, nie powiem Severusowi, że ze mną rozmawiałaś, w porządku? 

— Dziękuję. Tak będzie lepiej. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, a Harry odwdzięczył się tym samym. 

— A jeśli już mowa o Severusie... 

 

* 

Harry Potter siedział na zakurzonym krześle w bibliotece, która stanowiła coś na kształt gabinetu mistrza eliksirów. Czekał. Na sofce stojącej naprzeciw niego siedzieli Ron i Hermiona. Było wpół do ósmej i spotkanie dawno się rozpoczęło. Cała trójka słyszała odgłosy kroków i echo głosów dochodzących z korytarza znajdującego się zaraz za drzwiami biblioteki. Harry ponownie rzucił okiem na zegarek. 

— Jeszcze chwilka — powiedziała Hermiona. — Muszą wysłuchać wszystkich sprawozdań. Severus jest zawsze ostatni. 

Kilka minut później ujrzeli w drzwiach rudą głowę jednego z bliźniaków Weasley. 

— Cóż, Snape nieco ich wszystkich uspokoił — oznajmił, szczerząc się do Harry'ego. — Chodź, wszyscy chcą cię zobaczyć. Przygotuj się na morze łez, Harry. 

Chłopak poderwał się z krzesła i przemierzył pomieszczenie niespokojnym krokiem. Ron i Hermiona również wstali z kanapy. Bliźniak zniknął za drzwiami, zostawiając ich samych jeszcze na chwilę, a Harry wypuścił z siebie kolejne westchnięcie. 

— Ilu ich tam jest? 

— Zwykle około dwudziestu — odpowiedziała dziewczyna. — Nie wszyscy zawsze przychodzą na każde spotkanie. 

— I nie przeraź się Szalonookim Moodym — wtrącił Ron. — Ma drewnianą nogę i magiczne oko. Wygląda nieco makabrycznie. 

— W porządku. Szalonooki. Na kogoś jeszcze powinienem uważać? 

— Cóż, na mamę. Zaprzytula cię na śmierć. 

Półtorej godziny później Harry siedział za wielkim, drewnianym stołem w samym środku kuchni. I chociaż Severus zakończył spotkanie ponad godzinę temu, ludzie dopiero teraz zaczynali opuszczać pomieszczenie. Chłopak był wykończony. Sięgnął po szklankę pełną Ognistej Whisky, którą przygotował mu mężczyzna i utkwił wzrok w niepozornym człowieku o srebrzystych oczach, który siedział dokładnie naprzeciw niego. 

— Pan Harry Potter — odezwał się Ollivander, wytwórca różdżek. Harry oparł brodę o dłonie, dochodząc do siebie po ostatnim uścisku, jaki otrzymał od pani Weasley i grzmotnięciu w plecy, jakim obdarzył go Szalonooki Moody, mówiąc: „ Ciągła czujność, Harry! Ciągła czujność!” 

Ollivander ułożył na blacie rząd długich pudełek, a po chwili miejsce obok starca zajął Severus, który także trzymał w dłoni szklankę pełną whisky. Chłopak biegał wzrokiem od równo ułożonych pudełeczek, po wytwórcę różdżek. Ollivander miał sklep na ulicy Pokątnej – oczywiście w obecnych czasach jego działalność oraz asortyment były ściśle kontrolowane. Sprzedawanie różdżek osobom, które nie posiadały odpowiedniego pozwolenia z Ministerstwa było surowo karane. W zasadzie, starzec wiele ryzykował zjawiając się w kwaterze Zakonu, przynosząc ze sobą pokaźną ich ilość. 

Harry upił ze szklanki i kiwnął głowa w kierunku mężczyzny. 

— Jestem gotowy. Co mam robić? 

Ollivander obdarzył go uśmiechem. Severus widział, iż uważnie obserwował Harry'ego, a Harry robił to samo w stosunku do niego. 

— Taaak. Weź tę. — Mężczyzna poruszył się niespodziewanie żwawo, wyciągając w stronę chłopaka jedno z pudełeczek, po czym zdjął z niego pokrywkę i położył przed Harrym najprawdziwszą różdżkę. Chłopak złapał rękojeść i zmarszczył czoło, a po chwili odłożył ją ponownie na blat. 

— To chyba nie to — powiedział. 

Ollivander wymienił spojrzenia z Severusem. 

— W takim razie następna. — Starzec odłożył różdżkę do kartonika i wyciągnął inny. — Tym razem spróbuj nią machnąć — dodał, demonstrując Harry'emu odpowiedni ruch. Z końca trzymanej przez niego różdżki wystrzelił snop błękitnych iskier. Harry przeniósł wzrok na Severusa, ale chwycił za różdżkę. Ponownie zmarszczył czoło. 

— To nie t... — zaczął Snape, lecz właśnie wtedy Harry zdecydował się nią machnąć. Z drewnianego końca natychmiast zaczął się ulatniać fioletowy dym, osobliwie pachnący siarką. Ollivander zaczął gwałtownie kaszleć. 

— Jest za ciężka — mruknął Harry, spoglądając na starca przepraszająco, ale ten wydawał się o wiele bardziej podekscytowany, niż na początku.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście — mówił. Podał Snape'owi kolejną, odrzuconą przez Harry'ego, różdżkę, po czym złapał za kolejne pudełko. Z pomocą Severusa testowanie różdżek szło o wiele sprawniej. Harry próbował machać każdą z nich, nawet jeśli wyraźnie czuł, że żadna do niego nie pasowała. 

— Jedyną różdżką, której używałem jest twoja — powiedział Snape'owi, gdy zrobili krótką przerwę, a Ollivander zniknął pod stołem grzebiąc zawzięcie we własnej torbie, wyciągając jeszcze więcej pudełeczek. — I działała o wiele lepiej, niż każda z tych, które dziś wypróbowałem. 

Na te słowa Ollivander poderwał głowę. 

— Cierpliwości. Wiem już, czego potrzebujemy, panie Potter. 

Wytwórca różdżek kompletnie zignorował pudełka piętrzące się w pierwszej i drugiej przegrodzie torby. Zamiast tego, wyłowił z samego dołu kolejne trzy paczuszki i ułożył je, jedna obok drugiej, na stole. Zmieniając nieco taktykę, zdjął wieczka ze wszystkich trzech pudełek. 

— Wybieraj — powiedział. — Albo raczej: pozwól, aby cię wybrała. 

Harry pochylił się nad pudełkami, podobnie zresztą uczynił Severus. Jedna z różdżek bardzo przypominała Harry'emu różdżkę mężczyzny. Była długa i zrobiona z ciemnego, błyszczącego drewna. W jakiś sposób wydawała się Harry'emu cicha. Cicha, lecz potężna. Obok niej znajdowała się pięknie rzeźbiona klonowa różdżka; długa i giętka, z rączką zdobioną wzorem przypominającym winorośl. Ostatnia była nieco dłuższa, niż pozostałe. Jej kolor także był całkiem inny; była wykonana w zupełnie innym stylu. 

Harry wciągnął rękę i pozwolił, by jego dłoń zawisła na chwilę nad pudełkami, po czym opuścił ją, zamykając palce wokół ostatniej z różdżek. 

— Ach! — Ollivander klasnął w dłonie, a Severus obserwował dłoń Harry'ego, gdy machał nową różdżką, posyłając w powietrze kaskadę srebrno-złotych iskier. Chłopak uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Szczerze. Pięknie. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy spojrzał na Severusa. 

— To ta — odparł, ściskając mocno rączkę. — Ta jest moja. 

— Jedenaście cali. Ostrokrzew z piórem feniksa w rdzeniu — mówił Ollivander. — To wyjątkowa różdżka, która bardzo długo leżała na mojej półce. 

— Dlaczego nikt inny jej nie wybrał? — spytał Harry, obracając drewno w dłoni, czując jego fakturę, ucząc się ukrytych w nim możliwości. Wiedział – był absolutnie pewien – że za nic w świecie nie mógłby jej teraz oddać. Ponownie ścisnął rączkę i machnął, ciesząc się z czerwono-zielonych iskier sypiących się z jej końca. — To wygląda bardzo świątecznie — powiedział, uśmiechając się do Severusa. 

— Panie Potter, nie do końca pan rozumie. — Ollivander zaczął pakować pozostałe pudełka do torby. — Czarodziej nie wybiera sobie różdżki. — Mężczyzna utkwił w nim przenikliwy wzrok i Harry dostrzegł, iż Snape zrobił to samo. — To różdżka wybiera czarodzieja. 

— Więc dlaczego akurat ta wybrała mnie? 

— To nie jest zwykła różdżka, prawda? — spytał Snape, wpatrując się w puste pudełko. 

— Zgadza się — odpowiedział starzec, kiwając głową. — Feniks, którego pióro tkwi w jej rdzeniu uronił kolejne pióro. Tylko jedno. Ten feniks należał do Albusa Dumbledore'a. 

— Fawkes — mruknął Severus. Fawkes, feniks Albusa, ptak, którego nie widziano od śmierci jego właściciela. — Do kogo należy ta druga różdżka? — spytał mężczyzna, ściszając głos do szeptu, choć znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu tylko we trójkę, a cały dom był najlepiej strzeżonym miejscem w Londynie. 

Ollivander utkwił wzrok prosto w Harrym, któremu w ogóle nie podobało się to spojrzenie. 

— Do Czarnego Pana — odparł, po chwili milczenia. Starzec pochylił się i odgarnął włosy z czoła Harry'ego, odsłaniając jego słynną bliznę. — Posiada on różdżkę, która dała ci ten znak. Zdumiewające, że jej bliźniaczka wybrała właśnie ciebie na swego właściciela. 

Harry zacisnął mocno palce na gładkim drewnie. 

— Voldemort ma jej bliźniaczkę? 

— W rzeczy samej. Bardzo ciekawe, nie sądzi pan? 

— Co to oznacza? — pytał Harry, świdrując wzrokiem obu mężczyzn i marszcząc potwornie czoło. — Severusie? 

— Nie wiem — odparł mężczyzna. Wyglądał... Cóż, Harry nie bardzo mógł określić wyraz jego twarzy. Z pewnością był zainteresowany. Nie był zły, ale też się nie cieszył. A jednak, w następnej chwili uśmiechnął się lekko do niego i Harry wiedział, że był to szczery uśmiech. Dzięki niemu pozbył się uczucia niepokoju, więc sam wyszczerzył się do mężczyzny. 

— Nauczysz mnie, jak jej używać, prawda? — spytał. 

— Będę jednym z twoich nauczycieli — odpowiedział Severus z przebiegłym uśmiechem na ustach, po czym kiwnął głową w kierunku Ollivandera. — Dziękuję. Sądzę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli kwestia bliźniaczych różdżek pozostanie tajemnicą? 

— Oczywiście, oczywiście — odparł starzec. W tym momencie zamek w drzwiach kliknął i te otworzyły się na oścież. 

— Harry? Pokaż...! Jest piękna! Czy to ostrokrzew? A co masz w rdzeniu? 

— Pióro feniksa — odparł Harry, obdarzając Syriusza uśmiechem i machając swoją nową różdżką. Zerknął na Severusa, bez problemu odczytując wiadomość malującą się na jego twarzy, by nie wspominał nikomu o bliźniaczych różdżkach. 

— I nawet prawidłowo ją trzymasz. To przychodzi naturalnie, prawda? — Syriusz promieniał, spoglądając na swego chrześniaka. — Ja też pamiętam tę chwilę, gdy po raz pierwszy trzymałem różdżkę w dłoni. 

— Wszyscy pamiętamy to uczucie — odparł Ollivander. — To jedno z najważniejszych momentów w życiu czarownicy bądź czarodzieja. 

— Spróbuj rzucić coś prostego, Harry. — Syriusz wyjął własną różdżkę. — Sprobuj: „ Lumos!” — Machnął dłonią, a koniec jego różdżki rozświetlił się jasnym światłem. 

— Niczego nie powiedziałeś — zauważył Harry, wpatrując się w jasne światło. 

— Niewerbalne zaklęcie — wyjaśnił Severus, kręcąc głową nad zachowaniem Blacka. — Gdybyś był w Hogwarcie, potrzebowałbyś pięciu lat nauki, by rzucić czar niewerbalnie. — Mężczyzna zrobił dziwny ruch nadgarstkiem, po czym w jego dłoni pojawiła się różdżka z ciemnego drewna. — Lumos. 

Harry zrobił identyczny ruch ręką, wypowiadając słowa zaklęcia i uśmiechnął się, gdy czubek jego różdżki rozświetlił się słabym blaskiem. Nie był tak silny jak Syriusza, ani tak wyrazisty jak ten Severusa, ale był wystarczający, by zadowolić Harry'ego. 

— Już nigdy w życiu nie będę musiał kupować baterii — powiedział, kierując światło w najciemniejszy róg pomieszczenia. 

— Istnieje setka wariacji tego zaklęcia — mówił Syriusz, wskazując różdżką ten sam kąt, co jego chrześniak. Strumień światła, który wyczarował był skupiony, zwarty jak światło mugolskiej latarki. — Szybko się nauczysz, Harry. 

— Jak mam ją zgasić? — spytał chłopak, łapiąc za czubek palcami w celu sprawdzenia, czy przypadkiem nie był gorący. 

— Nox — odparł Severus. 

— Nie zgasisz jej tak jak zwykłej świeczki — śmiał się Syriusz. — I nie, czubek nie parzy. Możesz nawet wsadzić różdżkę w kieszeń, to całkowicie bezpieczne. 

— Nox — powiedział Harry, na wszelki wypadek lekko machając różdżką. Światło natychmiast zgasło. 

— Wystarczy na dziś — zdecydował Severus, a Harry uniósł na niego błyszczący wzrok, w którym czaiła się radość z nowego odkrycia. — Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Harry, w moim gabinecie. W cztery oczy. 

Syriusz automatycznie się skrzywił. 

— Nie możesz dać mu nowej różdżki i skończyć zabawę na jednym zaklęciu, Snape. Pozwól mi zabrać go do ogrodu, poćwiczyć parę klątw... 

— Syriuszu, jesteś niemożliwy — odparł Remus, który do tej pory obserwował wszystko w milczeniu, oparty o ścianę tuż przy wejściu do pomieszczenia. Zrobił kilka kroków i położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego. — Idź z Severusem, zajmę się twoim ojcem chrzestnym. 

Harry wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi. 

— Nie powinno być trudno. Pomachaj mu przed nosem jakimś sznurkiem. 

Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem, klepiąc chłopaka po ramieniu i przyciągając do szybkiego uścisku. 

Harry podążył za Severusem na górę, wpinając się ostrożnie po stopniach, upewniając się, iż jego laska za każdym razem znalazła solidne oparcie, nim zdecydował się na niej wesprzeć. Szli wzdłuż długiego korytarza ku zacienionemu gabinetowi, gdzie Harry czekał wcześniej w towarzystwie Rona i Hermiony. Chłopak zerknął na sofę, jednak mężczyzna skierował ciężkie, zmęczone kroki w stronę własnego krzesła stojącego za biurkiem i nakazał Harry'emu, by usiadł naprzeciw niego. Chłopak zmarszczył czoło, ale bezsprzecznie wykonał polecenie, opierając laskę o krawędź mebla, i obrzucił mężczyznę wyczekującym spojrzeniem. 

— Czy planujesz wrócić do szkoły? — spytał Severus, splatając dłonie na drewnianym blacie, ciągle trzymając w nich różdżkę. 

— Na kurs? 

Severus kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Harry obdarzył go uśmiechem. 

— Planujesz złożyć mi lepszą ofertę? — spytał przekornie, lecz Severus uniósł brew. 

— Harry, ja... 

— Ponieważ nie miałbym nic przeciwko, by spędzić trochę czasu z tobą — dokończył. — Nie wiem tylko, co będzie potem. 

— Porozmawiamy — odparł mężczyzna. — Zrobimy plan — westchnął, spoglądając na niego wzrokiem, który Harry mógł określić jako zrezygnowany. — Ustalimy priorytety, Harry. 

— Masz na myśli nas — odparł, w pełni rozumiejąc sens słów mężczyzny. 

— Owszem — przytaknął. — Nie jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak czarodziejski świat widziałby ten... związek. Nie jestem Albusem Dumbledore'em, nie cieszę się uwielbieniem czarodziejów i nie mogę na nim polegać, Harry. Będą podejrzewać, że cię wykorzystałem – ciebie, twoją sławę i to, że jesteś nowy w naszym świecie – ponieważ jestem przywódcą Zakonu Feniksa, a także człowiekiem w wieku twoich rodziców.

— Wiec nie chodzi o to, by wykończyć Vol... Czarnego Pana i potem zająć się życiem? — spytał chłopak, przysuwając krzesło bliżej biurka tak, by oprzeć łokcie o blat, po czym wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na tej Severusa. — Chodzi o to, co ludzie sobie o nas pomyślą? 

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową. 

— Nie dbam o to, co myślą inni. Jednak przez lata, moje życie było poświęcone tylko jednemu i jest tym wykończenie Czarnego Pana. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na rozproszenie. My – Zakon Feniksa – nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić. 

Harry wpatrywał się w ściśnięte dłonie Severusa, po czym podniósł wzrok na jego twarz. 

— Polubiłem cię, zanim dowiedziałem się o magii. Intrygowałeś mnie, zanim wspomniałeś, że znałeś moich rodziców. Rozumiem, że potrzebowałeś mnie do czegoś więcej, niż dla, cóż, dla siebie. Ale to nie zmienia moich uczuć, Severusie. Jesteś częścią tego świata i ciebie też chcę lepiej poznać. 

— Odkryjesz wiele nowych rzeczy w tym świecie — odparł natychmiast mężczyzna. — Bez problemu znajdziesz innych ludzi, którzy cię zainteresują. — Na te słowa Harry odepchnął się od biurka, wbijając plecy w twarde oparcie krzesła. Wpatrywał się w mężczyznę ostrym wzrokiem. 

— Może tak — powiedział w końcu, wzruszając ramionami. — Może nie. Chcesz, żebym przestał być tobą zainteresowany? 

Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem, po czym Harry, po raz kolejny, wzruszył ramionami. 

— W porządku. Nie będziemy się z niczym spieszyć, mi to odpowiada. Ale to nie oznacza, że przestaniemy. Że jedyny postęp będę odnosił wyłącznie w nauce magii. 

Kącik ust Severusa drgnął lekko, a Harry zdążył się już nauczyć, że to było prawie równoznaczne z uśmiechem, więc sam szeroko się wyszczerzył. 

— Więc tak, poza nami, co będzie dalej? 

— Musimy zamknąć siedem lat edukacji w kilku miesiącach, nie więcej — odparł Severus. — Będą cię uczyć tylko najlepsi członkowie Zakonu. Czy istnieje możliwość, byś zrezygnował z mugolskiej szkoły? W czarodziejskim świecie będziesz miał o wiele większe możliwości, kiedy już pokonamy Czarnego Pana. 

— Wezmę zwolnienie na przyszły semestr — odparł Harry. Złożenie tej deklaracji wcale nie przyszło mu z jakimś wielkim trudem. Był skłonny zrezygnować z drogi, którą chciał iść, kiedy przydarzył się mu wypadek. 

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, a Harry'emu wydawało się, iż dostrzegł cień ulgi na jego twarzy. 

— Dobrze. Na początek zajmiemy się twoją nogą. W sobotę. 

— W tą sobotę? — Harry zamarł, opierając dłoń o udo, spoglądając to na nie, to na mężczyznę. — Tak szybko? 

— Nie ma powodu, by zwlekać. Kiedy tylko płytki i śruby zostaną usunięte, zostaniesz przetransportowany za pomocą świstoklika z gabinetu Grangerów z powrotem do kwatery. Poppy natychmiast zajmie się magiczną terapią mającą na celu odbudowę twojego biodra i kości udowej, jak i tkanki łącznej. Przygotuj się na dwa dni leżenia w łóżku i tydzień terapii, by odbudować tkankę mięśniową. Twój trening magiczny rozpocznie się więc dopiero w przyszły poniedziałek. 

Harry po prostu się na niego gapił. Intensywnie. Mieli sprawić, by odrosło mu biodro i kawałek kości udowej i już po dwóch dniach miał samodzielnie stanąć na nogi? Potrząsnął głową. 

— Więc mam całe dwa dni, żeby to wszystko do mnie dotarło? — spytał, ale usta mężczyzny ułożyły się w wąski uśmiech. 

— Nie. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na zmarnowanie tych dwóch dni. Hermiona zgodziła się zacząć zajęcia z tobą już jutro. Tutaj, w bibliotece. Zaznajomi cię z podstawami tyczącymi się magicznego świata. 

Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się na te słowa. 

— Więc będę mógł się z tobą zobaczyć? W końcu tu mieszkasz, tak? 

Severus kiwnął głową. 

— Tak, mieszkam. — Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, po czym chłopak utkwił spojrzenie w suficie. — I tak, moja sypialnia znajduje się na piętrze. Bezpośrednio naprzeciw sypialni twojego ojca chrzestnego. — Mężczyzna prawie się uśmiechnął, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Harry'ego. — Mam jednak bardzo ważną misję do zaplanowania i zrealizowania jeszcze przed sobotą. Wątpię, byśmy zobaczyli się wcześniej. 

— Misję? — spytał Harry ostrożnym głosem. 

— Tak. Muszę odwiedzić starego znajomego... 

 

* 

 

Samotna postać spieszyła się w kierunku howarckich bram. Był piątkowy wieczór, więc Minerwa zwyczajowo udała się na spotkanie z Rosmertą w Trzech Miotłach i właśnie wracała do zamku. Kobieta poczuła znajomy chłód i skrzywiła się, ujrzawszy mknącego tuż nad jej głową dementora.

— Okropieństwa — mruknęła, chwytając za różdżkę i otwierając bramę. Była gotowa w każdej chwili rzucić Expecto Patronum, jeżeli tylko te ohydne kreatury rzuciłyby się w jej kierunku, chcąc odebrać duszę.  
Zatrzymała się, gdy kolejny stwór przeciął powietrze i zamknęła za sobą bramę. Spieszyła w kierunku drzwi, marszcząc czoło na widok mężczyzny czekającego na nią na kamiennych stopniach. Filch. 

— Co za wścibski... — mruknęła, nie zwalniając kroku i skinęła mu głową. — Argusie — powiedziała ściśniętym głosem. 

— Pani dyrektor — odparł woźny, wskazując palcem krążące w powietrzu istoty. — Dzisiaj jest ich więcej. Coś je przyciągnęło. 

— Zauważyłam — odparła kobieta. — Być może powinieneś tu zostać i obserwować rozwój wydarzeń. Zawołaj mnie, jeśli uznasz, że powinnam... się z kimś skontaktować. — Minerwa pchnęła ciężkie drzwi, po czym ponownie zwróciła się do woźnego: — Potrzebujesz wsparcia? 

Filch obrzucił ją posępnym spojrzeniem. 

— Nic mi nie zrobią. 

Kobieta zmarszczyła tylko czoło i odeszła, nie zatrzymując się, dopóki nie dotarła do swoich komnat. 

— To było nieprzyjemne — westchnęła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. — Musisz się pospieszyć. Dementorzy wiedzą, że coś jest na rzeczy, a i Filch nabiera podejrzeń... 

Severus Snape ściągnął z siebie pelerynę niewidkę. Stał pośrodku salonu Minerwy z pokaźnych rozmiarów obrazem pod pachą. 

— Zajmę się patrolowaniem korytarzy, i tak już jestem spóźniona — powiedziała. — Masz dwadzieścia minut. Potem wyprowadzam cię z zamku. — Spojrzała na niego wzrokiem pełnym raczej obawy, niż gniewu i szybko opuściła pokój. 

Severus opadł na sofę. Położył na stoliku magiczny portret Albusa Dumbledore'a, który zabrał ze sobą z Grimmauld Place. Gorąco wierzył, że starzec będzie w stanie opuścić swój obraz wiszący w gabinecie i pojawić się w tym, tutaj, skoro on również znalazł się wewnątrz zamku. Severus może i nie był w stanie dostać się do gabinetu dyrektora, jednak miał zamiar sprawić, aby to dyrektor przyszedł porozmawiać z nim. 

— Albusie — wyszeptał. — Albusie, odezwij się tej chwili. Mamy bardzo mało czasu. 

Postać starca opartego na ciężkim krześle zaczęła się rozmywać, przypominając wyglądem ducha. A gdy zniknęła zupełnie, Albus Dumbledore wbiegł w ramy obrazu używając drzwi tuż za swym biurkiem. Rozejrzał się ze strachem po namalowanym pokoju, po czym jego wzrok spoczął na Severusie. 

— Severus! W końcu! Jak ty...? Severusie, co się dzieje? Co się wydarzyło? Ile czasu minęło...? 

Snape nie pozwolił sobie na pokazanie żadnej z emocji, które targały nim od środka na widok Albusa Dumbledore'a – nie ważne, że człowiek był martwy. Nie miał czasu. 

— Cztery lata. Voldemort przejął Ministerstwo i Hogwart. Albusie, znaleźliśmy Harry'ego Pottera. Wyjaśnij to. 

Namalowana szczęka starca opadła w niemym szoku. Severus nigdy nie widział go w takim wydaniu; był zdziwiony, może nawet autentycznie zszokowany. 

— Nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że on nie żyje, Albusie. Żyje i ma się świetnie. Opowiedział nam o „starym Alu”. Wyjaśnij — powtórzył żądanie, stukając zbielałymi palcami o framugę portretu. 

— Znaleźliście go dopiero po czterech latach? 

Teraz, z kolei, to Severus był w szoku. 

— Jak to „dopiero”? Jak niby mieliśmy go znaleźć? Myśleliśmy, że nie żyje, ty sam powiedziałeś całemu czarodziejskiemu światu, że Harry Potter jest martwy. 

Albus Dumbledore zbliżył się do ramy, przeszywając wzrokiem mistrza eliksirów. 

— Severusie... Powiedz mi, proszę, że zobaczyłeś wspomnienie, które ci zostawiłem w zwyczajowym miejscu? 

Mężczyzna zamarł, a jego twarz nieco poszarzała. Nie przypuszczał, nigdy nie wziął nawet pod uwagę tego, że Albus mógł zostawić mu jakąś wiadomość. 

— Albusie... — Głos mężczyzny był cichszy od szeptu. — Wydarzenia nie poszły po naszej myśli. To jest pierwszy raz, od czasu twej śmierci, kiedy jestem w Hogwarcie.

****

Nie mógł powierzyć nikomu tego sekretu, jeszcze nie. Najpierw sam musiał to przemyśleć, zrobić badania, zrozumieć. Odkryć, w przeciągu zaledwie kilku miesięcy, sposób, by przekonać się, zyskać absolutną pewność, że to, o czym mówił Albus, było prawdą. Dumbledore był genialnym, utalentowanym czarodziejem, który nie był w stanie poskładać układanki przez ostatnie osiem lat swego życia, kiedy odkrył, iż Harry Potter mówił językiem węży. 

Horkruksy. 

A więc Albus znalazł i zniszczył pięć horkruksów: dziennik, puchar, diadem, medalion i pierścień. Zgadywał też – Severus sądził, iż trafnie – że Nagini, domowe zwierzątko Voldemorta, była kolejnym, szóstym. Starzec wierzył też, że Harry Potter był kolejnym. 

Przez te wszystkie lata, Albus odkrył sposób na pozbycie się horkruksów, ale nigdy nie udało mu się zniszczyć fragmentu duszy bez naruszania naczynia, w którym ten się znajdował.  
Starzec zostawił Severusowi wspomnienie wyjaśniające, czym takim były horkruksy i jak należało je zniszczyć, a także, dlaczego pozwolił ośmioletniemu Harry'emu, który był ósmym naczyniem na fragment duszy Voldemorta, żyć i dorastać w świecie mugoli jako jeden z nich. 

— On był tylko chłopcem, Severusie. Niewinnym dzieckiem. Nie byłem w stanie go poświęcić, nie wtedy. Próbowałem znaleźć sposób, by zniszczyć fragment duszy i ocalić przedmiot, w którym się znajdował. Szukałem i robiłem badania do samego końca, chłopcze. Odnalazłem i zniszczyłem ich pięć – aż pięć! – ale za każdym razem niszczyłem również naczynie. Horkruks nie składa się z fizycznego przedmiotu i duszy, tylko z połączenia tych dwóch. Dlatego też zostawiłem to zadanie tobie sądząc, że odniesiesz sukces tam, gdzie ja poległem. Powiedziałem ci wszystko, co sam wiedziałem o Harrym oraz gdzie możesz go znaleźć, gdy nadejdzie czas... 

Ale Albus nie zaufał Severusowi, nie wtedy, gdy jeszcze żył. Doszedł do wniosku, że on, że cały Zakon zrobią wszystko, by skończyć z Voldemortem. Wierzył, że będą w stanie poświęcić dziecko, że nie będą czekać, szukać innej drogi. 

Wszystko dla większego dobra. 

— On jest wężoustym, Severusie. Kiedy to odkryłem, znalazłem i zniszczyłem już pierwszy z horkruksów, byłem też na tropie pierścienia, który okazał się reliktem samego Salazara Slytherina. Wtedy wszystko zaczęło do siebie pasować. Chłopiec miał w sobie zdolność wspólną z samym założycielem, zdolność tak niezwykle rzadką, że mogła pochodzić tylko od Toma Riddle'a. A jedynym połączeniem między tą dwójką była blizna Harry'ego. 

—Tylko tyle mogłem zrobić, Severusie. Nie byłem w stanie unicestwić dziecka, nie mogłem też znaleźć sposobu, by go oszczędzić, oddzielić od niego horkruks bez pozbawienia go życia. Severusie... On był tylko małym chłopcem z czupryną swego ojca i oczami matki. 

Severus zostawił portret Minerwie, chowając go w obłożonej czarami ochronnymi szufladzie, i nakazał kobiecie, by opowiedziała mu o stanie czarodziejskiego świata, jak i samej, kiedyś tak mu drogiej, szkoły. Gabinet dyrektora został odcięty tuż po śmierci Dumbledore'a i Minerwa zarządzała placówką ze swego starego gabinetu. Nikt nie próbował wejść do pomieszczenia, w którym niegdyś rezydował Albus, nawet sam Voldemort tego nie zrobił. Nikomu nie udałoby przedrzeć się przez zaklęcia. Portrety nie mogły opuszczać zamku. Albus powiedział, że większość czasu spędzały drzemiąc sielsko w swoich ramach... 

* 

— Zamierzasz zejść na kolację? 

Severus podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, który stał w drzwiach do biblioteki. Była już środa; mniej jak tydzień temu mężczyzna udał się do Hogwartu, by pomówić z dyrektorem. Harry był w trakcie leczenia – nie musiał już leżeć w łóżku i poruszał się bez użycia laski. I choć jego ruchy nadal były ostrożne, chłopak wydawał się całkiem innym człowiekiem. Severus widział oczami wyobraźni młodego człowieka starającego się o dołączenie do RAF. Człowieka, który pragnął latać.  
Operacja się udała, wszystko poszło jak po maśle i chłopak wrócił do Grimmaul Place już w południe, po czym przyjął dawkę Szkiele-Wzro. 

Mężczyzna pokręcił w końcu głową i wskazał Harry'emu stos starych ksiąg spoczywających na blacie, obok jego łokcia. 

— Badania. Jak poszło z Minerwą? 

Harry wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. 

— Żałuję, że nie miałem w szkole łaciny — odparł z uśmiechem, podchodząc do Snape'a i kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach, lekko je uciskając. — Powinieneś częściej wstawać od biurka, Severusie. I zjeść jakiś posiłek od czasu do czasu. 

— Hmm. — Mężczyzna pozwolił mu na lekki masaż i sam poruszał szyją na boki, chcąc się rozluźnić. — Jak poszedł trening? 

— Och, świetnie. Powiedziała, że upchnęła pierwszy rok Transmutacji w tydzień. Udało mi się zmienić zapałkę w igłę, chrząszcze w guziki i skarpetkę w poduszeczkę do igieł. No wiesz, same przydatne rzeczy. Mogę przecież kiedyś potrzebować igły, żeby przyszyć sobie chrząszcza. 

— A Zaklęcia? — Mężczyzna odłożył pióro, gdy Harry próbował rozluźnić jego twarde mięśnie na karku. 

— Nauczyłem się Accio — odparł. — To diabelnie przydatne. Już nigdy nie będę musiał wstawać z krzesła. 

— Pominiemy Zielarstwo i Eliksiry — powiedział nagle Severus. — Długo nad tym myślałem. Eliksiry to moja specjalność, nie sądzę, że zdolność ich warzenia będzie dla ciebie teraz przydatna. Kiedy już Minerwa zaznajomi cię z podstawami, zaczniesz uczyć się Obrony od Hermiony, Szalonookiego i Syriusza. Ja nauczę cię samodzielnej aportacji i tego, jak wyczarować Patronusa. 

— W zasadzie, miałem nadzieję, że nauczysz mnie latać — odparł Harry. Jedną ręką ciągle masował jego kark, lecz druga zsunęła się niżej, w kierunku klatki piersiowej mężczyzny. 

— Harry... 

— Czuję się lepiej, niż przez ostatnie dwa lata. Dzięki tobie i twojemu magicznemu światu. 

Severus poczuł jego usta na swojej szyi i ciepłe ramiona zaciskające się wokół jego własnych. Zdusił w sobie jęk, kiedy Harry przesunął wargami wzdłuż jego szczęki, po czym ponownie zaatakował go pocałunkiem. Gdy palce Harry'ego lekko trąciły sutek mężczyzny, ten przyciągnął go bliżej, całując jego dolną wargę i wplatając mu palce we włosy, tuż nad karkiem. 

— Twój ojciec chrzestny nauczy cię latać — wyszeptał, delikatnie odsuwając chłopaka i wracając do swoich badań. — Lub któryś z Weasleyów. 

Harry wyszczerzył się, zadowolony, że Severus pozwolił mu na tę chwilę bliskości i pocałunki. 

— Ron mówił, że potrafisz latać bez miotły — powiedział. 

— Ron powinien zachować pewne rzeczy dla siebie — odpowiedział kąśliwie Snape. 

— A więc byłeś śmierciożercą — Harry nadal stał za mężczyzną, ponownie sięgając dłońmi jego spiętych ramion. — Ale potem zacząłeś szpiegować dla Dumbledore'a i gdy go zamordowano, przejąłeś Zakon. 

— Pan Weasley jest niezwykle rzetelnym źródłem informacji — prychnął Snape. — Wszystkie te poczynania są ogólnie znane, udokumentowane i zaakceptowane. Byłem młody. Widzę błędy w moim działaniu. 

— Tego ostatniego nie powiedział mi Ron — odparł Harry. — Tylko Syriusz. I Remus. W zasadzie, Remus prostował jego wersję. — Harry oparł palce na krawędzi linii włosów mężczyzny. — Czemu nikt nie dostrzega, że ta dwójka jest razem? 

— Powiedzieli ci? — Severus zwrócił ku niemu zaskoczone oblicze. 

— Nie, nie musieli. To było oczywiste, gdy tylko ich poznałem. Ale spytałem, a oni nie zaprzeczyli. Początkowo zastanawiałem się, czy któryś z nich umawiał się z tobą. 

Severus obrzucił Harry'ego iście morderczym spojrzeniem. 

— Nigdy więcej nie wypowiadaj tych słów — nakazał, po czym wydał z siebie głębokie westchnięcie i sięgnął po kolejną z ksiąg. 

— Co takiego czytasz? — spytał Harry, obchodząc biurko i opierając się o blat. — Te książki wyglądają na strasznie stare. 

— Są stare — odparł Severus. Spoglądał to na książkę, to na Harry'ego. — Próbuję rozwikłać pewną zagadkę. 

— Lubię zagadki. 

Severus chwilę się w niego wpatrywał jak gdyby toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę, po czym zmienił wyraz twarzy, jak gdyby podjął jakąś decyzję. Wybierał pomiędzy zachowywaniem się jak zwykle lub powierzeniem tajemnicy temu, kogo najbardziej dotyczyła. W jednej chwili mężczyzna zamknął księgę, odepchnął krzesło od biurka i spojrzał chłopakowi prosto w oczy. 

— Więc może ty będziesz w stanie wyjaśnić mi, dlaczego twój stary Al przekonał cały czarodziejski świat, że dziecko Przepowiedni – ten, którego przeznaczeniem jest pokonanie Czarnego Pana – nie żyje, podczas gdy tak naprawdę żyło sobie w samym środku Londynu? 

Nie mógł przewidzieć reakcji Harry'ego na te słowa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się łagodnie, niemal tęsknie. 

— Może po prostu chciał, żebym cieszył się dzieciństwem — powiedział. — Uwielbiał przychodzić do parku i patrzeć, jak się bawimy. Nauczył nas nawet grać w kulki, a pewnego razu przyniósł ze sobą jojo i pokazał nam kilka sztuczek. 

— Albus Dumbledore był przywódcą Zakonu Feniksa — westchnął z rezygnacją Snape. 

— No to co? Nie wyobrażasz go sobie bawiącego się jojo? 

— Ależ bardzo łatwo wyobrażam go sobie z jojo... 

Mierzyli w siebie wzrokiem, dopóki kącik ust Harry'ego drgnął i zmienił się w pełen uśmiech. 

— Wiem, co masz na myśli, naprawdę — odparł w końcu chłopak. 

Severus podszedł do drzwi i położył dłoń na drewnie, szepcząc cicho kilka słów po łacinie. 

— To, co ci teraz powiem musi zostać pomiędzy nami — ostrzegł, odwracając się plecami do zapieczętowanych drzwi. — Usiądź. Proszę. — Wskazał Harry'emu sofę. Chłopak posłusznie usiadł, wpatrując się w mężczyznę zaciekawionym wzrokiem. 

— O co chodzi? 

Severus wrócił za biurko i usiadł we własnym krześle, po czym podniósł kolejną z ksiąg, tym razem o wiele cieńszą. Podał ją Harry'emu mówiąc: 

— W zeszły piątek miałem okazję porozmawiać z Albusem Dumbledore'em za pomocą jego portretu. — Harry został już zaznajomiony z magicznymi portretami, więc to go akurat nie dziwiło. — Odkryłem, że dyrektor zostawił dla mnie wspomnienie, które miałem obejrzeć po jego śmierci. To wspomnienie kryło w sobie informacje na twój temat, tego, że żyłeś i jak cię odnaleźć. Ale ja nigdy go nie obejrzałem... 

— Nie obejrzałeś wspomnienia? — przerwał mu Harry. — Jak miałbyś to zrobić? 

Sverus westchnął. 

— Czarodzieje mogą wyciągać własne wspomnienia i umieszczać je w Myślodsiewni, by inni mogli je przeglądać. To tak, jakbyś przenosił się do świata zamkniętego we wspomnieniu. Ale kluczowym pozostaje fakt, iż nigdy nie miałem okazji zobaczyć tego, co zostawił dla mnie Albus, ponieważ opuściłem Hogwart tej nocy, której go zamordowano. 

Severus ponownie wstał, odkładając jedną z ksiąg na blat, po czym przysiadł się do Harry'ego na sofie. Chłopak spojrzał na niego w lekkim zdumieniu, lecz mężczyzna po prostu kontynuował: 

— Albus nie planował ukryć cię przed czarodziejskim światem, Harry. On odkrył pewne informacje na twój temat, gdy byłeś małym dzieckiem. Dowiedział się czegoś, czego się nie spodziewał, czegoś, co zupełnie zmieniło jego plany. To prawda, ukrył cię pośród mugoli, ale planował sprowadzić cię z powrotem do naszego świata, kiedy odnajdzie informacje, których potrzebował. Kiedy będziesz na tyle dorosły, by samemu móc podjąć pewną decyzję. Problem tkwi w tym... — mężczyzna zamilkł, ponownie wpatrując się w zdumione oblicze Harry'ego. — Problem w tym, że dowiedziałem się o tym wszystkim w piątek, po tym jak ty już zdążyłeś się do nas przyłączyć. 

— Boisz się, że podjąłbym inną decyzję, gdybym o tym wiedział? — spytał Harry, kładąc rękę na dłoni Severusa, którą mężczyzna opierał o własne udo. Snape wyglądał jakby zbierał swoje myśli i całą odwagę, po czym złapał rękę Harry'ego z pełną siłą, splatając razem ich palce. — To chyba złe wiadomości — mruknął Harry, wpatrując się w ich splecione dłonie. 

— Gdy Voldemort próbował cię zabić, zamierzał stworzyć horkruks przy pomocy tego morderstwa — mówił Severus nie patrząc chłopakowi w oczy. 

— Hor...? 

— Horkruks. — W końcu mężczyzna podniósł na niego wzrok, kierując ku niemu przeszywającą czerń swego wzroku. — Magiczny przedmiot tak mroczny, iż tylko nieliczni czarodzieje w ogóle wiedzą o jego istnieniu. 

Harry uniósł brew. Nie był zaznajomiony z magicznym światem na tyle długo, by móc się go obawiać, więc wyglądał raczej na zaciekawionego, niż przerażonego. 

— Co on robi? 

— Ukrywa fragment czyjejś duszy. 

— Duszy? — kącik ust Harry'ego drgnął, jak gdyby chłopak chciał wybuchnąć śmiechem. — Żartujesz, prawda? 

Jednak resztka uśmiechu zniknęła z jego twarzy pod ostrym spojrzeniem Severusa. Nie żartował. 

— Ale... dusza, Severusie? To od niej pochodzi magia? — Mężczyzna mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń. — Czekaj, więc to prawda? Dusze naprawdę istnieją? 

— Tak — odparł, klnąc mentalnie Albusa za to, iż przyczynił się do iście mugolskiego cynizmu Harry'ego. — To nasze dusze trzymają nas przy życiu, w tym świecie. I opuszczają nas, kiedy umieramy. Bez duszy, nie jesteśmy ludźmi; żyjemy, oddychamy, ale jesteśmy tylko pustą skorupą. Czarny Pan – Voldemort – ma obsesję na punkcie własnej śmiertelności i poszukuje życia wiecznego. W piątek Albus wyjaśnił mi, co takiego uczynił Voldemort, aby zyskać nieśmiertelność. Rozszczepił własną duszę na kilka kawałków, umieszczając każdy z nich w wartościowym dla niego przedmiocie, co miało zagwarantować mu, iż jeśli jego ciało zginie, jego dusza pozostanie na ziemi dopóki te przedmioty – naczynia – nie zostaną unicestwione. Kiedy klątwa uśmiercająca odbiła się od ciebie i ugodziła w niego, zniszczeniu uległo jedynie jego ciało. Lecz w końcu zdołał je zregenerować, odrodzić się na nowo z pomocą swoich popleczników. — Severus podniósł dłoń i, po chwili pełnej wahania, odgarnął kciukiem grzywkę Harry'ego pokazując w pełnej krasie jego szpecącą bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Potem oparł się ciężko o oparcie kanapy, a włosy chłopaka wróciły na swoje miejsce. 

— Zaczynasz mnie przerażać — powiedział Harry, przylizując grzywkę jeszcze bardziej. 

Severus wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc. I zaczął mu wszystko wyjaśniać.  
Mężczyzna był świadomy o istnieniu horkruksów, jednak ciągle nie mógł się przyzwyczaić, że coś takiego mogło znaleźć się w jego życiu. Harry wyczuwał jego niechęć do tego tematu, gdy mężczyzna opowiadał mu, jak Voldemort stworzył sześć horkruksów, dzieląc swą duszę na tyle samo fragmentów każdym z popełnionych morderstw. W efekcie jego, i tak wątpliwe, człowieczeństwo zostało równie wypaczone, co jego dusza.

Harry wpatrywał się w Severusa. Nie musiał długo się zastanawiać, do czego zmierzał. 

— Stary Al myśli, że jestem jednym z nich — powiedział, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową. — Słyszał jak rozmawiałem z wężem i stwierdził, że jest we mnie jakaś obca dusza. — Jego głos brzmiał niemal jak stłumiony szloch. — Powinienem się domyślić, że to wszystko jest zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe. 

— Nie wiemy, czy to prawda — odpowiedział Snape. — To przypuszczenie, najbardziej logiczne wytłumaczenie twoich zdolności rozmowy z wężami. Ale to nie jest udowodniony fakt. Nigdy wcześniej nie istniał horkruks w formie człowieka – ja sam nie mam pojęcia, czego szukać w tych cholernych książkach! — Severus wstał zamaszyście i skierował pełne złości kroki w stronę biurka, trzaskając każdą z książek o drewniany blat, układając je w równe stosy. 

W końcu ponownie zwrócił się do Harry'ego: 

— To niczego nie zmienia — powiedział, a chłopak mógł niemal usłyszeć w jego głosie błagalny ton. 

— Właśnie odzyskałem swoje życie — odparł, uśmiechając się ze smutkiem. Bez problemu wyciągnął swą naprawioną nogę i utkwił w niej tęskne spojrzenie. — Nie zamierzam zabić się tylko po to, by skończyć z tym... czymś wewnątrz mnie – co zresztą wcale nie musi we mnie tkwić – tylko po to, żebyście zabili tego wariata. — Zamilkł, wpatrując się w księgi Severusa, jak gdyby chciał je zmieść z powierzchni biurka jednym, zamaszystym uderzeniem. Wziął głęboki oddech. — Tego tam nie ma. We mnie. Wiedziałbym... — Próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie mógł tego zrobić dostrzegłszy spojrzenie mężczyzny. 

Nie wiedziałeś nawet o istnieniu własnej duszy, pomyślał Severus. Skąd miałbyś więc wiedzieć, że coś w ogóle było z nią nie tak? 

— Albus Dumbledore się pomylił — powiedział mężczyzna głośno. Jednak nie powinien był dzielić się tymi informacjami z Harrym, teraz się o tym przekonał. Powinien zachować to dla siebie i robić to, co zawsze. Jak wszyscy. Mężczyzna zaczął chować księgi do szuflady, po czym zatrzasnął ją ze złością. Ponownie spojrzał na chłopaka, zmuszając usta do wąskiego uśmiechu. — Masz rację, Harry. Wiedziałbyś. 

A jednak w ogóle nie był przekonany o słuszności swoich słów. Jedynym żyjącym wężoustym, poza Harrym Potterem, był sam Voldemort; bezpośredni potomek Slytherina. To w ogóle nie wyglądało na zwykły zbieg okoliczności.  
Harry w końcu podniósł się z kanapy, z bladym uśmiechem na ustach, i skierował się w stronę drzwi, które wciąż były obłożone zaklęciami i nie otworzył się, nawet kiedy chłopak ze złością szarpał za klamkę. 

— Poczekaj. — Severus podszedł do niego, nie mogąc pozwolić, by opuścił pomieszczenie w takim stanie. Chłopak wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, może nawet wściekłego, i lekko chorego. Jakby pragnął roztrzaskać wszystkie meble o ścianę albo zaszyć się w jakimś pubie na cały wieczór, topiąc swe smutki w zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu. — Harry... 

Severus przylgnął do niego, oferując mu namacalne wsparcie, poddając się, po raz kolejny, wszystkim tym uczuciom, które towarzyszyły ich kruchej relacji. Harry jęknął głucho,a Severus pozwolił sobie na uwolnienie się od frustracji, którą poczuł na wieść o ich beznadziejnej sytuacji, znajdując ukojenie w ciepłym ciele tuż pod nim. W słodkich, ale ciągle głodnych pocałunkach.  
Gdy w końcu poczuł erekcję Harry'ego na swoim biodrze, chwycił go ręką przez spodnie obserwując jak chłopak przygryza usta i odrzuca głowę do tyłu, zaciskając oczy i opierając się w pełni o drewniane drzwi. Wystarczyły dwie, trzy minuty, by Harry znów do niego przylgnął. Kolejne trzy cudowne minuty podziwiania jego twarzy i całego ciała, kiedy znajdował się nad przepaścią spełniania. I w końcu, Harry doszedł, a jego ciałem wstrząsnęły niekontrolowane dreszcze, gdy Severus wbił zęby w jego ramię. 

— Scourgify — powiedział mężczyzna, gdy już złapał oddech. Harry nagle znieruchomiał, po czym rozluźnił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało. 

— Prawie tak przydatne jak Accio — odparł głosem pozbawionym tchu. 

— Przyzwyczaisz się — obiecał mu Severus, a Harry wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi i owinął ręce wokół szyi mężczyzny, wzdychając lekko. 

— Do magii — sprostował mistrz eliksirów. 

— Jasne — powiedział Harry, po czym złożył lekki pocałunek w kąciku jego ust i opuścił pomieszczenie. 

 

* 

 

Ospałość wynikająca ze spełnienia nie trwała wiecznie. Wręcz przeciwnie, nowe informacje tłukły się w jego umyśle przyprawiając o ból głowy. Horkruksy, horkruksy, horkruksy... Słyszał to słowo biorąc prysznic, zdawało mu się wręcz, iż strumień lejącej się wody układa się w podobnie brzmiący rytm. 

Horkruksy, horkruksy dudniły w jego głowie, gdy grał z Ronem w szachy – co zawsze kończyło się klęską Harry'ego – próbując wsłuchać się w rady, jakie dawały mu pionki. Zwykle ciężko było mu z nimi współpracować, zdawało się wręcz, iż wszystkie figury chcą, żeby to Ron wygrał. 

Horkruksy... Słyszał to nawet, gdy kładł się spać, wciskając policzek w poduszkę lub owijając ją wokół swej głowy, ale i to nie pomogło. 

A jednak wkrótce poczuł się lepiej. Dość miał tej mentalnej walki, był zresztą świadom tego, co robił; swojego zachowania. Poznał i wpasował się w świat Zakonu Feniksa przez dwa tygodnie i przez ten czas zdążył się nauczyć, iż niemal wszystko, co uważał za niemożliwe wcale takie nie było. Na przykład jego noga – była teraz jak nowa, silna jak sprzed wypadku i już prawie go nie bolała. Albo duchy i gobliny, ghoule i jednorożce, psy o rozszczepionych ogonach, czy ludzie potrafiący zmieniać się w zwierzęta; animagowie. Syiriusz. Minerwa. 

Nawet tata Harry'ego. 

Severus miał rację odnośnie wspomnień; mężczyzna wyłuskał wiotką smugę czegoś, co mogło wyglądać jak strzęp chmury, ze swojej głowy i wrzucił ją do kamiennego naczynia, po czym nakazał Harry'emu pochylić się tuż nad powierzchnią tak, że niemal dotykał jej nosem. Ogarnęło go takie uczucie, jak gdyby spadał w dół, prosto w nicość, ale wylądował na placu zabaw, gdzie na jednej z huśtawek kołysała się rudowłosa dziewczynka. Severus, który oglądał wspomnienie razem z nim, powiedział tylko: 

— Lily Evans, twoja matka. 

Nie zwrócił uwagi na małego, bladego chłopca obserwującego dziewczynkę z oddali, ale Harry go dostrzegł. A kiedy Lily rozhuśtała się wysoko i zeskoczyła z huśtawki, lądując na wyprostowanych nogach niczym kot na czterech łapach, twarz młodego Severusa rozjaśnił lekki uśmiech. Harry odczuł lekkie ukłucie żalu, że to jego matka znała mężczyznę od dzieciństwa, a nie on sam. Co prawda jego dzieciństwo nie było szczególnie okropne, ale nie było też szczęśliwe. 

Od Syriusza Harry dostał wspomnienie o swoim ojcu, jak również kolejne, pokazujące mu dzień ich ślubu. Chłopak przychodził do gabinetu Severusa tak często, jak tylko mógł, żeby oglądać te strzępki wspomnień, jednak mężczyzna w końcu powiedział – nie, poradził mu, aby Harry zrobił sobie przerwę od przeszłości i zaczął żyć teraźniejszością. „Idź naprzód, Harry”, powiedział, po czym zamknął Myślodsiewnię w jednej z nieużywanych szafek.„Nic ci nie da rozpamiętywanie i zapominanie o życiu.” 

I, nawet jeśli Harry był szczerze zafascynowany możliwością ujrzenia tych przelotnych chwil z życia swoich rodziców, chłonąc każdy obraz jak gąbka wodę, jego wzrok nadal był równie mocno utkwiony w Severusie. Nie był jedenastoletnią sierotą spoglądającą w zamyśleniu w zaczarowane sklepienie Wielkiej Sali. Miał ponad dwadzieścia lat, był dorosły, był niezależny. I spoglądał w przyszłość, szedł w jej kierunku. A w oczach Harry'ego to ostatnie wymagało jeszcze bliższego poznania mężczyzny. A skoro Severus chciał, żeby Harry cieszył się życiem, to właśnie to zamierzał robić. 

To wymagało również nauczenia się wszystkiego, co możliwe o samej magii. Tej samej, która wypełniała dziurę tkwiącą w nim od zawsze, tę o której istnieniu nie do końca wiedział, odczuwając jedynie nieokreśloną pustkę, której nie mógł niczym wypełnić. Harry uwielbiał lekcje z Minerwą, tolerował historię magii, której uczyła go Hermiona i uważał Obronę z Szalonookim za wymagająca lekcję pokory. Tak naprawdę sądził, że jego wojskowa przeszłość choć trochę przygotuje go na starcie jeden na jednego z byłym aurorem. Nauka odpowiednich ruchów wykonywanych różdżką i proste zaklęcia w stylu galaretowatych nóg nie sprawiały mu większych trudności, jednak spamiętanie, jaki ruch szedł w parze z odpowiednim zaklęciem, gdy Moody już pierwszego dnia nauczył go z pięciu i sześciu dnia następnego, wcale nie należało do łatwych; to było wręcz niemożliwe. 

Z kolei, nie miał żadnych problemów z aportacją. Wystarczyło, że Severus obiecał Harry'emu, iż schowa przed Hermioną egzemplarz Historii Hogwartu, jeśli chłopakowi uda się teleportować bez szwanku za pierwszym razem. Harry wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi i przenosił z jednego miejsca w drugie, nie tracąc przy tym nawet jednej rzęsy. 

Szalonooki zademonstrował mu Niewybaczalne na pająkach – tylko dlatego, że Harry sam go o to poprosił i pytał o zaklęcie, które zabiło jego rodziców. A Moody nie konsultował się ze Snape'em, nie pytał go o opinię ani pozwolenie. 

— Szalonooki pokazał mi dziś klątwę uśmiercającą — powiedział Harry, wślizgując się do gabinetu Severusa, tuż przed obiadem. To już był pewnego rodzaju tradycja, choć zazwyczaj brał przedtem szybki prysznic. Dziś jednak nie zdążył i przyszedł w ubraniach, które nosił na treningu – w zwykłych dresowych spodniach i podkoszulku. Jego włosy wciąż były wilgotne od potu. Chłopak oparł się o ścianę, sprawiając wrażenie zmęczonego i nieco zdenerwowanego. 

Severus podniósł na niego wzrok, nie pokazując mu własnego zdumienia. 

— Tylko klątwę uśmiercającą, czy wszystkie Niewybaczalne? — spytał, obserwując twarz chłopaka, gdy odpowiadał: 

— Wszystkie. — Harry odepchnął się od ściany i opadł na krzesło przed biurkiem mężczyzny. — Lubię pracować z Szalonookim, ale nie dam rady znieść więcej takich dni jak dziś. — Przetarł dłońmi zmęczone oczy, nie zdejmując nawet okularów. — Jak komuś w ogóle mogą się podobać takie rzeczy, Severusie? — Harry zadrżał, a mężczyzna sięgnął do jednej z szuflad, wyjmując z niej tabliczkę czekolady z Miodowego Królestwa. Odwinął papierek i połamał czekoladę na kawałki, po czym podsunął je Harry'emu mówiąc: 

— Jedz. 

Harry zachichotał. 

— Remus tez próbował częstować mnie czekoladą. O co w tym w ogóle chodzi? — Mimo wszystko chłopak wyciągnął rękę i wsadził jeden z kawałków do ust, wzdychając z uwielbieniem. 

— Czekolada ma właściwości lecznicze — mruknął Severus, odwracając wzrok od Harry'ego oblizującego usta z resztek słodyczy. — Wzmacnia magiczny rdzeń w sytuacji zagrożenia. Może przywrócić część sił czarodziejowi, kiedy... — Zamilkł, kiedy chłopak wyciągnął rękę po następny kawałek, ssąc go niewinnie zanim wsadził go sobie do ust. — Czy możesz łaskawie ją zjeść, zamiast się z nią pieścić? 

Harry przeniósł wzrok z trzymanej przez siebie kostki na Severusa i obdarzył mężczyznę spokojnym uśmiechem. 

— Faktycznie pomaga — odparł, po czym powoli zlizał resztę z palców. Gdy skończył, podniósł się z miejsca i skierował w stronę mężczyzny. Stanął pomiędzy nim, a jego biurkiem i oplótł jego ramiona ciasnym uściskiem. — Nie proś mnie, bym użył którejkolwiek z tych klątw, Severusie — prosił. — Pewnie i tak nie byłbym w stanie tego zrobić — westchnął. —Musiałbym być chyba naprawdę wściekły, żeby to zrobić, może w sytuacji, gdyby ktoś próbował cię zranić, czy coś. — Harry oparł brodę o jego ramię i, roztaczając wokoło słodki zapach czekolady, sięgnął ustami po pocałunek. — Chodźmy do mojego mieszkania — powiedział, zwiększając uścisk. — Może zwyczajnie obejrzymy coś w telewizji, zamówimy jedzenie na wynos albo wypróbujemy moje łóżko. Cieszmy się odrobiną prywatności. 

— Zapomniałeś, że dziś jest zebranie Zakonu — odparł Severus, ale przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, pocierając brodą jego policzek. Wyczerpany treningiem Harry w jego własnych ramionach był wszystkim, czego mężczyzna potrzebował na zakończenie długiego, stresującego dnia. Przez ostatnie tygodnie Severus stawał się coraz bardziej... Cóż, może nie do końca uległy, ale z pewnością bardziej otwarty na kontakt fizyczny z Harrym. Wraz z każdym kolejnym pocałunkiem, ciepłym uściskiem, czy okazjonalnym przyciśnięciem do ściany opór mężczyzny słabł jeszcze bardziej. A nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji w bibliotece skończył złudne iluzje o tym, że ich związek pozostanie ściśle profesjonalny. 

— Tęsknisz za domem, czy po prostu potrzebujesz towarzystwa w łóżku? — spytał. 

Harry odsunął się od niego i wlepił w niego badawcze spojrzenie, próbując określić, czy mężczyzna żartował. 

— Od dłuższego czasu potrzebuję twojego towarzystwa w łóżku — odparł w końcu. — Wiesz o tym. 

— To wszystko skomplikuje — powiedział Severus, opierając brodę o ramię chłopaka. — Czas nie jest odpowiedni, a moje skupienie pozostaje na sprawach Zakonu. 

— Syriusz jest z Remusem i nikt nawet nie ma o tym pojęcia — odparł Harry. — Osobne pokoje, czy też nie, założę się, że trzymają się w ramionach każdej nocy, co nie przeszkadza im w pracy dla Zakonu. – Założył pasmo ciemnych włosów za ucho mężczyzny. — Nie mam pojęcia, czemu zdecydowali się to ukrywać. W każdym razie, wyglądasz jakby ci się przydała noc poza tym domem, Severusie. Wróć ze mną do mieszkania, po spotkaniu. Tylko na chwilę, pozwól mi chociaż tam zajrzeć, odebrać pocztę i tak dalej. — Wyszczerzył się i pocałował Severusa w kącik ust, po czym odezwał się szeptem: — To będzie nagroda za męczarnie, jakie dziś przeszedłem z Moodym. 

— Oglądałeś jak torturuje pająki. Ron Weasley wynagrodzi cię, jak tylko się o tym dowie. 

— Ron? — Harry wtulił się w zagłębienie jego szyi, po cichu myśląc, że chodziło jednak o coś więcej, niż torturowanie pajęczaków. — Czemu akurat Ron? Zresztą, nie od niego chcę dostawać nagrody. — Chłopak zadrżał, a Severus wydał z siebie ciche prychnięcie. 

— Weasley panicznie się ich boi i często staje się ofiarą żartów z nimi związanych. 

— Ron boi się paj... — Harry zamilkł, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na mężczyznę. — Poważnie? To przydatna informacja. Może mi się przydać następnym razem, gdy będę grał z nim w szachy. 

— Nawet transmutowanie figur w pająki nie pomoże ci z nim wygrać — odparł Severus. 

— Jest aż tak dobry? — spytał. Mężczyzna obdarzył go wiele mówiącym spojrzeniem. — Czy ja taki słaby? 

— Kombinacja obu — odparł Severus. — A teraz idź pod prysznic, jesteś jak chodząca szatnia quidditcha. 

— To chyba dobrze? 

Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami. 

— Więc przyjdziesz do mojego mieszkania po zebraniu? 

Na jedną, krótką chwilę ramiona Severusa zacisnęły się mocniej wokół chłopaka, gdy ten usiłował się podnieść. 

— Jeżeli nic innego nie wypadnie mi przy spotkaniu, tak. Udam się z tobą do twojego mieszkania. Z pewnością Black z Lupinem docenią tę chwilę prywatności. 

— W takim razie do zobaczenia. — Harry po raz ostatni przycisnął usta do warg Severusa i opuścił pomieszczenie. Zajęcia z Moodym, nawet jeśli nie on sam rzucał Niewybaczalne, były wyczerpujące. Czekolada i chwila bliskości z Severusem poprawiły mu humor, ale Harry będzie musiał  
jeszcze pomówić z mężczyzną o tych treningach. Zabijanie nie było dla niego jakąś nowością, w końcu widywał śmierć, kiedy wciąż był na służbie. I jeśli Avada Kedavra go przerażała, to z Cruciatusem było jeszcze gorzej. A skoro tak go męczyło oglądanie, jak ktoś używa tych zaklęć na pająkach, co się stanie, gdy on sam skieruje różdżkę w stronę przeciwnika? To wykańczało zarówno jego ciało, jak i duszę. 

Duszę. 

Jeszcze rok, nawet miesiąc temu, prychnąłby z pogardą na pomysł posiadania duszy. Ciotka Petunia sądziła, że ogień piekielny jest zarezerwowany dla każdego, kto choć trochę się od niej różnił. Dla kogoś takiego jak Harry, który był inny od samego początku. Pomyśleć, iż przez te wszystkie lata sądził, że nienawidziła go tylko z powodu jego odmiennej orientacji. 

Jednak, odkąd Harry pojawił się na Grimmauld Place, odkąd wyleczono mu nogę, a on sam pozwolił sobie na wszystkie te uczucia, czuł się jakby go wywrócono na lewą stronę. Odsłaniając jego duszę. Nie wiedział, jak inaczej to wyjaśnić. To zdawało się w ogóle nie mieć żadnego sensu, a jednak coś wewnątrz niego obudziło się do życia. To coś było w stanie kompletnie zmienić sposób, w jaki Harry sam siebie postrzegał, ale nie mogło zmienić jednego – wciąż interesowali go mężczyźni, a magia nie umniejszała niczyjej męskości. Nawet – a może zwłaszcza - Severusa.

****

Zebranie Zakonu składało się wyłącznie z kilku raportów, w tym Artura Weasleya i Kingsleya, którzy razem z Ronem wciąż pracowali dla Ministerstwa. Wspomniano o utrzymywaniu łączności z mugolskim rządem i o wysłaniu oddziału czarodziejów mających rzucić Obliviate na każdą osobę znajdującą się na Downing Street. 

Raport Minerwy dotyczył nowych rozkazów względem mugolaków. Mieli zostać usunięci ze swoich domów po osiągnięciu zaledwie sześciu lat i wysłani do specjalnej „naprawczej” jednostki, która starłaby wpływ, jaki na dziecko miało przebywanie wśród mugolskich rodziców. 

Na Pokątnej i w Hogsmeade wprowadzono godzinę policyjną i większy rygor. Zamknięto jeszcze więcej sklepów, wycofano ze sprzedaży jeszcze większą ilość towarów. 

— Zmuszono mnie, bym dostarczyła Ministerstwu listę uczniów o mugolskich korzeniach — powiedziała na koniec Minerwa. — Uczniów, których przyjęcie było błędem, według niektórych. — Kobieta obrzuciła pomieszczenie ponurym wzrokiem. — Nie wiem, co teraz stanie się z tymi dziećmi. 

Kłótnie. Pięści uderzające w drewniany stół i nieskończony potok opinii: „Zakończcie to teraz!” „Zróbcie z niego pożytek.” I: „Ile jeszcze mamy z tym czekać?” 

Severus uciszył ich wszystkich. 

— Dzięki pomocy Minerwy zdołałem porozmawiać z portretem Albusa — zaczął, ciągle trzymając w powietrzu dłoń, która wymuszała ciszę od strony pozostałych członków Zakonu. — Zaczniemy od zabicia węża — dodał stanowczo, do reszty skupiając na sobie ich uwagę. — To rozkazy Albusa. Będziemy potrzebowali miecza kutego przez gobliny, by pozbawić gada głowy. Wąż musi zostać unicestwiony zanim zabierzemy się za Voldemorta. 

To nie było krótkie zebranie i nie skończyło się ono szczególnie optymistycznie. Trzeba było załagodzić zapędy starszych członków Zakonu, jak i wprowadzić w życie całkiem nowe plany. Minerwa miała prawo być strapiona, a nikt z Zakonu nie wierzył, by istniała możliwość, żeby zbliżyć się do węża bez wiedzy jego pana. 

Harry poddał się po dodatkowej godzinie spędzonej na wyczekiwaniu końca zebrania i udał się do ogrodu, w którym Syriusz czasem palił i gdzie Severus sadził potrzebne mu zioła i rośliny. Opadł na starą huśtawkę i spędził na niej posępne piętnaście minut, całkowicie pogrążony we własnych rozmyśleniach. 

Ten szaleniec – ten potwór – zabił jego rodziców i próbował zabić również jego. Mordował niewinnych ludzi, ponadto zainicjował czystki w czarodziejskim świecie. Tak mu powiedziano, a on, Harry, w pełni uwierzył, że Voldemort jest złem tego świata i że jego celem jest coś więcej, niż posiadanie władzy i kontroli nad magiczną częścią Europy. 

A ci ludzie – jego nowi przyjaciele – byli zdeterminowani, by pozbyć się tego zła, by powstrzymać jego terror. Oni wszyscy widzieli lepszy świat, kompletnie inną rzeczywistość. Żyli niegdyś w świecie przepełnionym magią, uczyli się w Hogwarcie, przez całe życie – od tych jedenastych urodzin – będąc świadomym tego, iż byli czarodziejami i czarownicami. To wszystko miało dla nich znaczenie. Ich życie składało się z czegoś więcej, niż zebrania na Grimmauld Place. 

Jednak dla niego to wszystko wciąż było nowe. 

Harry wyjął z kieszeni własną różdżkę i trzymał ją w dłoniach, jak zwykle czując przepełniające go ciepło i moc. Oparł dłoń o, w pełni wyleczoną, nogę i rozmyślał o swoim ojcu chrzestnym, którego nawet nie wiedział, że miał, a także o wspomnieniach należących do jego rodziców zamkniętych na ruchomych fotografiach z ich ślubu, którymi podzielili się z nim Remus z Syriuszem. 

Zawsze chciał móc ich poznać, to było jasne, ale przez dwadzieścia lat myślał, że oboje zginęli w wypadku. Potem dorósł, przeżył męczarnie u Dursleyów, odszedł i układał sobie życie bez niczyjej pomocy i bez oglądania się za siebie. 

Chciałby położyć temu wszystkiemu kres i skończyć misję Zakonu. Chciał móc przejmować się zemstą na tyle, by podejść łajdaka i zabić go z zaskoczenia. Albo być tak pewnym siebie i stanąć z nim w walce twarzą w twarz i z wyciągniętą różdżką. Chciał bardziej przejmować się przyszłością czarodziejskiego świata, niż własnym życiem, własną przyszłością. 

Chłopak zerknął na zegarek i głośno westchnął, ponieważ tym, na czym teraz najbardziej mu zależało było spotkanie się z Severusem, pójście z nim do łóżka i – cholera – miał już naprawdę dość czekania. 

Zacisnął dłoń na różdżce. Tutaj czuł się chciany. Czuł, że go potrzebują, nawet to, że zaczyna być częścią jakiejś dziwacznej rodziny. Syriusz szczerze go kochał, w ten zabawny, niezręczny sposób przepełniony klepaniem po plecach. Remus, z kolei, był dla niego jak dobry wujek, a Hermionę Harry traktował jak własną siostrę. Ron był niczym najlepszy przyjaciel. Harry nie miał pojęcia jak to jest mieć babcię i nie odważyłby się porównać do niej Minerwy, ale kobieta zdawała się autentycznie wniebowzięta, gdy mogła z nim pracować. Wymagała od niego wiele, spychając niemal na skraj możliwości, przy czym była niesamowicie dumna z tego, ile Harry zdołał się nauczyć. I choć jej sytuacja była ciężka, zawsze umiała balansować na tej cienkiej granicy pomiędzy objętym kontrolą Voldemorta Ministerstwem, a Zakonem Feniksa. Jako jedna z nielicznych nie popędzała Harry'ego, ponieważ jej dobro było najważniejsze. Po prostu bezinteresownie się o niego troszczyła, mając na uwadze jego potrzeby i stawiając je nad potrzebami Zakonu. Dzieliła z nim nawet najmniejsze sukcesy, zachęcała, gdy ponosił porażki. 

Poza tym, Severus... Nie powiedział nikomu o horkruksach. Wystarczająco nieznośnym było myślenie o sobie jak o pojemniku na czyjąś duszę, zwłaszcza tak podłą jak dusza Voldemorta. Ale Harry nie wierzył w istnienie dusz wcześniej, zresztą nie mógł znaleźć w swej przeszłości niczego dziwnego, niczego, co by sprawiało, iż czuł się zły, w jakikolwiek sposób. I jeśli faktycznie nosił w sobie odłamek tej duszy, był to jedynie pasażer na gapę, który został z nim na chwilę i na pewno w końcu sam sobie pójdzie. 

Najczęściej wolał zwyczajnie myśleć, że żadnego odłamka cudzej duszy tam nie ma. Że stary Al się mylił. Musiał się mylić. 

— Harry? — Chłopak podniósł wzrok na Rona stojącego w drzwiach. — Severus powiedział, żebym ci przekazał, że to jeszcze trochę potrwa. Rozmawia właśnie z moim tatą. 

— W porządku. Dzięki, Ron. — Harry ukrył rozczarowanie, które wypełniło go po usłyszeniu słów przyjaciela. 

— Ale zastanawialiśmy się, czy zechciałbyś jutro pojechać z nami do Nory i nauczyć się latać? 

— Latać? Poważnie? — Harry wiedział, że Weasleyowie nazywali swój dom Norą i że był on nienanoszalny, magicznie ukryty przed obcym wzrokiem. Wstał z huśtawki i ruszył w kierunku przyjaciela. — Czy masz miotłę, której mógłbym użyć? 

Nie zapomniał o Severusie, jednak spełnienie wyczekiwanej przez niego obietnicy o lataniu na miotle, w chwili obecnej, wygrało z bolesnym rozczarowaniem. 

* 

Do czasu, gdy Severus pojawił się w Norze w towarzystwie Artura i Billa, Harry umarł i znalazł się w niebie – mówiąc metaforycznie, oczywiście. 

— Chłopak faktycznie potrafi latać — odezwał się Artur, wskazując w kierunku prowizorycznego boiska. 

Severus musiał rzucić skomplikowany zestaw zaklęć, by w ogóle zyskać prawo dostępu do posiadłości, po czym zajął się odpowiadaniem na pytania Artura, który wycelował mu różdżkę między oczy – wszystko, aby potwierdzić swoją tożsamość. Gdy skończyli, Snape podniósł wzrok na toczącą się grę, dopóki nie wyłowił z tłumu Harry'ego. 

Faktycznie, chłopak potrafił latać. Mężczyzna, nie chłopak, zganił się w duchu dochodząc do wniosku, że to nic dziwnego, iż Harry czuł się na miotle jak ryba w wodzie. 

— Ma talent, Severusie. Zrobili sobie pojedynek szukających; Ginny jest w domu na weekend. Harry ostro z nią rywalizuje. 

Mistrz eliksirów słyszał dumę w jego głosie. Ginny Weasley, najmłodsza – i jedyna – córka Artura została szukającą Harpii; jednej z profesjonalnych drużyn Quidditcha. Snape obserwował grę przez kolejnych kilka minut, krzywiąc się gdy Harry zaczął nurkować, po czym udał się do wnętrza domu, podążając tuż za Arturem. 

— Całkiem inaczej go sobie wyobrażałem — odezwał się Bill godzinę później, gdy siedzieli przy kuchennym stole. — Niezwykle grzeczny i tak bardzo przypominający mugola. Zdaje się akceptować magię, ale nigdy nie wpada na pomysł, by jej użyć w jakimś praktycznym celu. 

— Biedny chłopiec. Pewnie nie miał zbyt dużo frajdy w żuciu — powiedziała Molly, zajmując krzesło tuż obok Severusa. — Jest taki bierny, prawda? 

Snape tego nie skomentował. 

— Nie wyobrażam sobie, jaką mógłby odegrać w tym wszystkim rolę — odparł Artur, po chwili. — Czy Albus zostawił ci jakąś wskazówkę, Severusie? Jakąkolwiek? 

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową, nie patrząc Arturowi w oczy. 

— Nic. Zwyczajnie wierzy, że tylko Harry jest w stanie pokonać Voldemorta, tak jak przepowiedziano. 

— Tak szczerze, też nie wiem jak możemy w ogóle czegoś takiego od niego wymagać — odparł Bill. — To nie jest jego wojna, niezależnie od tego, co mówi Przepowiednia. 

— Jakby nie było, przynajmniej mamy element zaskoczenia — wtrącił Artur. — Czarny Pan nie wie, że Harry żyje i, być może, będziemy mogli jakoś z tego faktu skorzystać. 

Severus ponownie potrząsnął głową. 

— Mielibyśmy zaledwie jedną szansę, żeby go zaskoczyć. Przed wszystkim, potrzebny jest nam plan, taki który zadziała. I nie możemy zrobić niczego, dopóki nie zabijemy węża. 

— Wąż jest zawsze z nim, Severusie — westchnął pan Weasley. — Nikt nie zbliży się do gada nie narażając się na jego obecność, a zbliżenie się na tyle, by odciąć mu głowę to misja samobójcza. 

— Czy koniecznie trzeba to zrobić ostrzem? — spytała Molly. — Może jakaś trucizna... 

— Albus wyraził się jasno: wąż posiada pewnego rodzaju moc, którą pokonać może tylko goblińskie ostrze. — Obrzucił wzrokiem Billa, który skinął głową w odpowiedzi. 

— Gryfek zgodził się wypożyczyć nam dwa — odparł. — Miecz i nóż — westchnął. — Oczywiście podał swoją cenę. 

— W przypadku goblinów zawsze jest jakaś cena — odpowiedział Severus. — Czego zażądał? 

Bill wymienił spojrzenia z Molly, po czym odwrócił wzrok. 

— Tiarę ciotki Muriel, tę wykonaną przez gobliny — odparł. — Jest przekazywana w naszej rodzinie przez pokolenia, teraz ma ją mama. 

Severus utkwił wzrok w Molly, ale ona jedynie kiwała głową mówiąc głosem pozbawionym przekonania: 

— To tylko stara biżuteria, i tak nigdy bym jej nie założyła... 

— Dziękuję ci, Molly — odparł Severus, ucinając jej wywód. 

— Węża trzeba zabić, nim zmierzymy się z Czarnym Panem — myślał się na głos Artur. — A czy nie można ich zabić w tym samym czasie, podczas bitwy? Nie dostaniemy drugiej szansy, bardzo ciężko będzie zorganizować choć jedną... 

Frontowe drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do pomieszczenia wkroczyli wszyscy gracze, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając głośno. Rozmowa w kuchni dobiegła końca. 

Ginny podeszła do nich pierwsza i opadła na krzesło obok Billa. Była o wiele wyższa i bardziej wysportowana, niż Snape pamiętał. 

— On jest niemożliwy — powiedziała dziewczyna. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nigdy nie miał do czynienia z miotłą. Z nim Gryffindor wygrywałby puchar co roku! 

— Zakładając, że Tiara umieściłaby go w Gryffindorze, panno Weasley — odparł Severus spoglądając prosto na Harry'ego. Miał zaczerwienione policzki i rozwiane włosy, i wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego jak nigdy. 

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. 

— Och, na pewno byłby w Gryffindorze — odparła Ginny, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego i puszczając mu oczko. Harry odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i przecisnął się w kierunku krzesła. Ginny natychmiast szepnęła mu coś do ucha, a on zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. 

Severus zmarszczył czoło. 

Ron przyniósł wszystkim piwo kremowe. Harry, któremu jeszcze na Grimmaul Place ono zasmakowało, wypił swoje od razu. Potem Ron zaproponował, że pokaże mu dom i przedstawi ghoula zamieszkującego jedną z sypialni na górze. Ginny przeprosiła wszystkich i poszła razem z nimi. 

Na czole mistrza eliksirów ponownie pojawiły się poprzeczne zmarszczki. 

— Jak idzie jego nauka, Severusie? 

Mężczyzna oderwał wzrok od drzwi i utkwił go w Arturze. 

— Wolno, ale efektywnie — odparł. — Minerwa twierdzi, iż nie ma problemów z Zaklęciami i Transmutacją, choć miewa je w przypadku konieczności wykonania niektórych zadań. Sądzę jednak, że wypracowali sobie odpowiednie tempo. Przerabiają obecnie pierwszy rok, zaczęli też materiał z drugiego. 

— A Obrona? — naciskał Artur. 

Severus utkwił wzrok w suficie, skąd dochodził coraz głośniejszy hałas. Słyszeli głośne tupanie i śmiech, a potem skrzypiące łóżko. 

— To tylko dzieci — wtrąciła Molly. — Zostawiłam pokój Rona takim, jaki był, z pomarańczowymi ścianami i tak dalej... — mamrotała. 

— Bez problemu przyswaja zaklęcia obronne, jak i ofensywne — odpowiedział Snape, ponownie zwracając się do Artura. — Jednak pojedynki to całkiem inna sprawa. Nawet jeśli potrafi używać zaklęć, których się nauczył, wciąż nie potrafi wykorzystywać ich w walce. 

— Nic dziwnego — mówiła dalej Molly. Podniosła wzrok, gdy kawałek tynku spadł centralnie na kuchenny blat, jednak tym razem nie zaszczyciła tego wydarzenia żadnym komentarzem. — Pojedynek wymaga zdolności przewidywania zaklęć rzucanych przez przeciwnika i własnej obrony, a nawet opracowania na zapas kolejnych, rzucanych przez siebie klątw. To nie jest zadanie dla początkujących. 

— Może i magia stanowi dla niego nowość, ale nie ma jedenastu lat — wtrącił się Fred. Razem z George'em stali w otwartych drzwiach i przysłuchiwali się rozmowie. — Co potwierdza latanie. Spisał się na miotle jakby latał od urodzenia. 

— Może powinien pojedynkować się z kimś innym, niż Szalonooki? — zasugerował George. 

— Tak, z kimś kto nie ma przerażającego oka, które potrafi przejrzeć ci majtki, które nosisz od trzech dni — dodał Fred. 

— Chociaż wiesz, Moddy'emu brakuje kawałka nosa, zupełnie jak... 

— Wystarczy. — Severus podniósł dłoń, a George posłusznie zamilkł. — Rozumiem. W następny piątek będziesz się pojedynkował z Harrym, ale obowiązują tylko klątwy z pierwszego i drugiego roku. 

George wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi i wymienił podejrzane spojrzenia z bratem. Severus może i wysiliłby się, by odpowiednio to skomentować, jednak w tej samej chwili ciszę przeciął wysoki pisk dochodzący gdzieś z góry. Zaraz za nim usłyszeli dudnienie stóp. 

— Oddaj go, Ginny! 

Dziewczyna wbiegła do kuchni i zręcznie ominęła stół, po czym schowała się za ojca. Harry zatrzymał się na bliźniakach, którzy zajmowali miejsca przy stole. Severus stwierdził, iż chłopak wyglądał na o wiele bardziej rozczochranego i w ogóle mu się to nie podobało, posłał więc karcące spojrzenie w kierunku najmłodszej Weasleyówny. 

— Oddaj Harry'emu jego portfel — westchnął zrezygnowany Artur. — Naprawdę, masz dwadzieścia lat, a czasem zachowujesz się jak małolata. 

Ginny wyszczerzyła zęby i rzuciła Harry'emu skradziony portfel. Chwycił go zwinne jedną ręką i szybko wsadził do kieszeni spodni. 

Severus nagle podniósł się z miejsca. 

— Obiecałem Harry'emu, że zabiorę go do jego mieszkania, żeby sprawdził kilka rzeczy — odparł. — Jesteś gotowy? 

— Myślałem, że nie masz żadnych planów na wieczór? — spytał przyjaciela Ron, ale Harry zamiast odpowiedzieć, już zaczął się ze wszystkimi żegnać. 

Chwilę później musiał się spieszyć, by dotrzymać kroku mężczyźnie kierującemu się ku frontowej bramie. Severus otworzył ją zaklęciem i przeszedł w miejsce, z którego można było się aportować, po czym wyciągnął przedramię w stronę Harry'ego. 

— Myślę, że tym razem poradzę sobie sam — odparł chłopak. Mężczyzna wciąż trzymał wyciągniętą rękę, ale nie odpowiedział. Chwilę później obaj pojawili się pośrodku salonu w mugolskim mieszkaniu Harry'ego. Mistrz eliksirów nawet nie dał mu czasu, by zapalić światło, mówiąc stanowczo: 

— Nie powinieneś dawać jej złudnych nadziei. — Po czym złapał chłopaka, który prawie wpadł na stolik kawowy. 

— Złudnych nadziei? — Harry skierował się do kuchni i otworzył lodówkę. Wyjął mleko i powąchał, po czym skrzywił się niemiłosiernie. 

— Tak! Wiesz dokładnie, o czym mówię. — Mężczyzna podążył za nim i przyglądał się, jak chłopak wylewa mleko do zlewu. — Ma pięciu starszych braci, ręczę, że nie chcesz ich poznać od tej gorszej strony. 

Harry utkwił w nim pytające spojrzenie. 

— Od złej strony? Severusie, o czym ty mówisz? — Mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło, gdy Harry wrzucił opakowanie po mleku do śmietnika, szczerząc się jak dziecko. — Jesteś zazdrosny — stwierdził — ponieważ myślisz, że flirtowałem z siostrą Rona. 

— Flirotwałeś z nią. I nie, nie jestem zazdrosny, a martwię się jedynie, byś nie zrobił niczego zbyt pochopnie. 

— Pochopnie? Na przykład czego? 

Harry ponownie zajrzał do lodówki i wyjął z niej karton z resztkami jedzenia zamówionego na wynos, również wyrzucając je do kosza. 

— Jak szamotanie się z nią na łóżku. Wszyscy doskonale was słyszeliśmy, Harry, nawet w kuchni. Uszkodziliście kawałek sufitu. Powtarzam więc: nie powinieneś dawać jej złudnych nadziei. Zwłaszcza, jeśli nie jest świadoma, że nie gustujesz w kobietach. 

— Och, jest tego świadoma — odparł Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Jest bardzo bystra, naprawdę. I wcale nie jest mną zainteresowana, Severusie. 

Mężczyzna skrzyżował ramiona. 

— Nie jest? — Uniósł pojedynczą brew. 

— Uwielbiam, kiedy tak robisz — odparł Harry. — Powinieneś mnie kiedyś tego nauczyć. — Pochylił się nad blatem i dotknął kciukiem jego uniesionej brwi, po czym przyssał się do ucha mężczyzny. 

Severus złapał go szorstko za nadgarstek. 

— Nie baw się. 

— Ginny nie ma żadnych oporów przed tym, żeby się nie spieszyć — powiedział Harry. — Ledwie ją spotkałem, a już znam datę jej urodzin, ulubiony kolor i to, jaki błyszczyk preferuje. 

— Dziewiąty stycznia. Czarny. Żaden i lepiej, żebym żadnego na tobie nie znalazł. 

Pocałunek nie był delikatny. Severus znalazł się przy nim pokonując dzielącą ich odległość zaledwie dwoma krokami, kolejnym przyparł go do krawędzi kuchennego blatu. Harry zamruczał z zadowolenia, gdy mężczyzna przylgnął do niego i wpił się w jego wargi, torując sobie drogę językiem w tym pełnym zaborczości pocałunku. Mężczyzna jęknął, gdy chłopak oddał pieszczotę, chwytając go za biodra i opierając dłoń o jego tyłek schowany pod warstwą czarnych szat. 

— Ukrywasz swój największy atut — powiedział, zbliżając wargi do szczęki mężczyzny, lecz całując go w szyję. Jęknął głucho, gdy ten poderwał głowę i ponownie zaatakował jego usta, wodząc palcami po jego twarzy, potem coraz niżej, po szyi i ramionach, wzdłuż obojczyka chowającego się pod cienką warstwą podkoszulka, który Harry założył do latania. 

— Mój tyłek jest kościsty — prychnął Snape, przywierając do niego jeszcze bardziej; Harry doskonale czuł jego twardą erekcję na swoim udzie. — I, z całą pewnością, nie jest moim największym atutem. 

— Więc chyba lubię kościste tyłki — mruknął Harry, gdy mężczyzna gryzł go w obojczyk, wdzierając się dłońmi pod bawełnianą koszulkę. Musnął palcami jeden z sutków chłopaka, jak gdyby sprawdzał jego reakcję, a gdy z gardła Harry'ego uciekł stłumiony jęk, przysunął się bliżej, błądząc palcami po nagiej skórze, chwytając i szczypiąc ją lekko. — Cholera, Sevrusie. Muszę częściej sprawiać, byś czuł się zazdrosny. 

— Nie jestem zazdrosny — odparł mężczyzna, przypuszczając kolejny atak na ciało chłopaka. Chwycił za brzeg koszulki i pomógł mu zdjąć ją przez głowę, po czym odrzucił niedbale na podłogę. 

— W takim razie zaborczy — sapnął Harry, wspierając się dłońmi o blat znajdujący się za jego plecami. Severus całował jego klatkę i ssał jego sutek. — Cholera. To jest tak przyjemne... — Szarpnął biodrami, nie przejmując się blatem boleśnie wbijającym się w jego tyłek. — Lubię zaborczość. 

Mistrz eliksirów odsunął od niego usta, po czym dmuchnął lekko na jeszcze wilgotną skórę. Wrócił do całowania Harry'ego dokładnie wtedy, gdy chłopakiem wstrząsnął niekontrolowany dreszcz. 

— Łóżko? — wyszeptał Harry'emu wprost do ucha, nim zaatakował zębami jego małżowinę. 

Zdołali jakoś dotrzeć do salonu, po czym Severus przyparł Harry'ego do ściany tuż obok kominka, całując go raz po raz, jęcząc i sapiąc, gdy chłopak owinął wokół niego jedną nogę przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej, szarpiąc się z długim rzędem guzików zdobiących szatę mężczyzny, który ponownie wpił się w jego wargi. Severus zdjął mu delikatnie okulary i złożył po delikatnym pocałunku na obu powiekach. Ponownie kierował się do jego ust, śmiejąc się z bezowocnych prób rozpięcia wszystkich guzików szaty. 

— Czy istnieje zaklęcie, którym mógłbym cię rozebrać? — spytał Harry, dając za wygraną i błądząc dłońmi pod szatą Severusa, a gdy jego poszukiwania zakończył się sukcesem, ścisnął go lekko, sprawiając, iż kolana ugięły się pod mistrzem eliksirów. 

— To wysoce strzeżony sekret — odparł mężczyzna. — Gdyby dzieci się go nauczyły, używałyby go na sobie bez końca i nikt w Hogwarcie nie nosiłby ubrania. 

Usta Harry'ego wygięły się w radosny uśmiech. 

— Użyłbym tego zaklęcia na moich profesorach. Zaczynając od ciebie. 

Zatrzymali się na chwilę w drzwiach prowadzących do sypialni, zatracając się w kolejnym, głębokim pocałunku. Harry oplótł ramionami szyję Severusa i zrzucił buty nie przerywając tej absorbującej czynności, pozwalając mężczyźnie, by rozpiął jego pasek od spodni. Po dłuższej chwili wreszcie udało im się dotrzeć do łóżka. 

Harry delikatnie pchnął mężczyznę na pościel, po czym sam zdjął mu buty i skarpetki. Wpatrywał się w ubranie mężczyzny, lecz jego wzrok zdradzał całkowitą dezorientację. 

— Bez spodni? — zaczął, spoglądając Severusowi w oczy. Zdziwienie królowało na jego młodej twarzy, szybko jednak ustąpiło miejsca szerokiemu uśmiechowi. — Czy wszyscy czarodzieje...? 

— Za dużo mówisz — warknął Severus. — Jest lato, Harry. Noszę spodnie w zimie. 

— Przypuszczam, że mogę ci już powiedzieć, że Ginny jest lesbijką? Ma nawet dziewczynę we własnej drużynie i szufladę pełną dildo. No dobra, to ostatnie powiedział mi Ron. Nie mam pojęcia, co Ginny trzyma w szufladach. — Wyszczerzył się, zadowolony z własnego żartu. 

— Czy wspomniałem, że za dużo mówisz? — warknął mężczyzna, jednak z dobrze mu znanym uśmiechem czającym się w oczach. Przyciągnął go do siebie i ponownie zaczął walkę z guzikami, a gdy w końcu udało mu się rozpiąć wszystkie, zrzucił szatę z ramion mężczyzny, odsłaniając jego całe ciało i zostawiając jedynie w czarnych bokserkach. 

— Wstań. — Głos mężczyzny był niski i stanowczy. Harry posłusznie wykonał polecenie, starając się powstrzymać bezczelny uśmiech. Severus natychmiast wskazał jego dżinsy. — Zdejmuj. 

Harry ściągnął spodnie z bioder, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy szorstki materiał musnął jego męskość. Gdy już się ich pozbył, Severus wskazał jego majtki, mówiąc: 

— Kontynuuj. 

Chwilę później dłoń mężczyzny zacisnęła się wokół jego męskości, po chwili Severus pociągnął chłopaka za sobą, opadając na miękką pościel. Harry siedział na nim okrakiem, trącając głowę mężczyzny własnym penisem, którego ten wziął prosto do ust, jednocześnie ugniatając jego jądra i tyłek wolnymi rękami, kierując palce ku wejściu. Harry był pewien, że straci przytomność ze szczęścia. 

Jego ciało było napięte, pozycja wprost idealna. Klęczał na łóżku – na nodze, która była w pełni zdrowai silna – pełen kontroli; mógł pchnąć jeszcze bardziej albo całkowicie wycofać się z ust mężczyzny, mógł też ofiarować mu samą główkę. Pieprzył usta Severusa i czuł, że wszystko, co robili było idealnie i całkowicie prawidłowe. 

Mężczyzna wepchnął sobie pod głowę kilka poduszek, po czym położył obie dłonie na pośladkach chłopaka, nie przestając ich gnieść i pieścić. Jednym palcem lawirował wokół jego wejścia; Harry niemal skończył, gdy poczuł go w sobie, lecz w następnej chwili ten zdecydował się wycofać. By po chwili powrócić. A gdy tak się stało, drażnił się z nim powolnie, kolejny raz wkraczając do środka.  
Harry poczuł znajome szarpnięcie, a mężczyzna wziął go jeszcze głębiej i Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu czując, że to zbyt wiele, że jest mu za dobrze, że jest idealnie. Doszedł z głuchym okrzykiem, czując w sobie obecność smukłych palców, usta zaciśnięte na nim, przyjmujące jego całego. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed opadnięciem na mężczyznę znajdującego się pod nim. W następnej chwili Severus zdołał się spod niego wyswobodzić i teraz to on górował nad Harrym; leżąc na nim, trzymając go ciasno, nie pozwalając na odpoczynek. Jeszcze nie. 

— Byłem głupcem, by tyle na to czekać — powiedział Severus, omiatając oddechem jego szyję i całując go w miękką skórę, tuż ponad jabłkiem Adama. — Jesteś doskonały. Wyborny. — Ponownie chwycił ustami jego sutek sprawiając, iż chłopak poddał się doznaniu i wygiął, ocierając o męskość Severusa. Mężczyzna poruszał się, błądząc ustami od jednego stwardniałego sutka, do drugiego, potem w kierunku pępka, w końcu całując każdą z blizn świadczących o poprzednim, tak odległym, życiu chłopaka. Działał powoli, lecz metodycznie, chcąc, by Harry doszedł do siebie. Szybciej, niż chłopak mógłby przypuszczać, ponownie wydawał z siebie serie jęków, reagując na zimny oddech mężczyzny drażniącego jego całe ciało. Po jakimś czasie ponownie był twardy. 

— Więc seks jest taki sam dla czarodziejów, co dla mugoli? — spytał Harry, gdy mężczyzna dotykał jego bioder, błądząc palcami po nagiej skórze. Severus obdarzył go uśmiechem. 

— Mamy w zanadrzu wiele przydatnych zaklęć; nawilżające, relaksujące, czyszczące... Mógłbym zamknąć twoją męskość w magicznym pierścieniu albo zafundować depilację wypowiadając zaledwie jedno słowo zaklęcia. — Chwycił dłonie Harry'ego i przygniótł je do materaca, po obu stronach głowy chłopaka. — Mógłbym związać cię czarami, sprawić, że nie mógłbyś się poruszyć, ale czułbyś wszystko, co się z tobą dzieje... Mógłbym magicznie podnieść łóżko, zmieniając kąt, jak i powiększyć kilka poduszek. 

Leżący pod nim Harry wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu. 

— Och — przełknął, po czym zręcznie złapał dłonie mężczyzny i podniósł się na tyle, by móc wtulić twarz w jego szyję. — Czy to wszystko? — spytał, bez tchu. 

— Zastosować nielegalne eliksiry. Wielosokowy sprawiłby, że znalazłbyś się w innym ciele, będąc w pełni świadomy własnej tożsamości. 

— Spodoba mi się bycie czarodziejem, prawda? 

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się głośno. 

— Spodoba ci się bycie czarodziejem nie tylko ze względu na seks — odparł, po czym przekręcił chłopaka na brzuch. Zaczął całować jego ramiona, wytyczając szlak pocałunków wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Złapał jego pośladki, jedną ręką przypuszczając atak na szufladę w poszukiwaniu czegoś do nawilżenia, gdzieś pomiędzy majtkami i okazjonalnymi prezerwatywami. Po chwili usadził chłopaka na kolanach. 

Nie spieszył się z przygotowaniem go do tego, co miało nastąpić. Próbował przy tym nie myśleć, ile czasu minęło odkąd sam uprawiał seks oraz o tym, iż nie przypuszczał, by kiedykolwiek jeszcze miało być mu to dane. 

— Wygodnie ci? Noga...? 

— W porządku. Idealnie. Jest... idealnie, Severusie. 

Znów znalazł się na Harrym, delikatnie wypełniając jego ciało, dając mu czas, by przystosował się do tego uczucia, po czym pchnął głębiej. To było wyborne; ciasnota, drżenie i miękkie ciało, jęki Harry'ego i jego stłumione słowa zachęty, szepczące: „Tam, właśnie tam”, czy: „O boże, Severusie... więcej, dam radę przyjąć więcej, nie jestem z porcelany.” Chłopak praktycznie sam się ku niemu wypinał, a każde jego słowo było przepełnione obietnicą i pozwoleniem, i w końcu błaganiem. Kochał się z Harrym Potterem w jego własnym łóżku w mugolskim Londynie. Elektroniczna tarcza zegarka stającego na nocnej szafce pokazywała równo północ, obok znajdowała się zwykła lampka do czytania,a gdzieś dalej telewizor, pokryty kurzem i milczący. 

Harry Potter był żywy. Ruszający się pod nim. Pragnący go – właśnie jego – Severusa Snape'a, który pożądał chłopaka z wzajemnością. 

W następnej chwili mężczyzna przestał rozmyślać, oddając się temu uczuciu, oddechowi chłopaka i dotykowi jego ciała. Napięciu, niezliczonych błaganiach wypowiadanych szeptem, ale i zachęt, pochwał przepełnionych żywym uczuciem. Wycofał się z niego wtedy, po to tylko, by powrócić ze zdwojoną siłą. Przed oczami widział tańczące iskierki, gdy całował usta Harry'ego, widział te same gwiazdy w jego oczach, kiedy wpatrywali się w siebie w ciemności. Widział gwiazdy i moc drzemiącą w Harrym Potterze, który w końcu zasnął w jego ramionach.

****

Severus żywił iście desperacką nadzieję, że Black z Lupinem nie zauważą spojrzeń jakimi obrzucał Harry'ego. O jednym nie pomyślał, kiedy zdecydowali się przekroczyć tę ostatnią z granic w zeszły weekend, po treningu Quidditcha w Norze: dzielenie przestrzeni życiowej z tą dwójką, gdy już z Harrym wrócą na Grimmauld Place, wtedy nie przyszło mu na myśl. Jak i spanie w dwóch osobnych pokojach. 

Była jeszcze sprawa wtorkowej pełni. Zszokowany Harry siedział właśnie obok Snape'a, naprzeciw swego ojca chrzestnego i Remusa. Właśnie dowiedział się, że wilkołaki – podobnie jak dusze – naprawdę istniały. Chłopak podniósł się z miejsca i poszedł do swojego pokoju, a oni mu na to pozwolili, choć Remus postanowił podążyć za nim zaledwie pięć minut później. Severus wrócił do własnego gabinetu zastanawiając się, czego – jakiej informacji – trzeba, by Harry Potter w końcu się załamał. 

Mistrz eliksirów spędzał większość czasu w bibliotece, poświęcając cenne minuty na poszukiwania, gdyż niezależnie od tego, co powiedział Harry'emu, czy tego w co sam chciał uwierzyć, fakty były takie, że nie mógł zignorować informacji przekazanych mu przez Albusa. A dyrektor odkrył sekret Toma Riddle, poświęcając resztkę własnego życia na pozbycie się horkruksów. By to zrobić, musiał postawić się na miejscu Czarnego Pana, kopiąc głęboko w jego pokręconej psychice. Dumbledore nie tylko odkrył sam fakt istnienia horkruksów, ale także określił ich ilość i w jakich przedmiotach je ukryto. To zadanie graniczyło z cudem, zwłaszcza jeśli dodamy, iż wykonał je w całości tylko jeden człowiek – ten, który upadł przed zakończeniem walki. Ten sam, który zostawił im dalsze instrukcji, zanim mogło być już za późno. 

Gdy Harry trenował z Szalonookim bądź uczył się w towarzystwie Hermiony czy Minerwy, Severeus przetrząsał opasłe tomy ziejące mocą tak ciemną, iż nawet najgorętszy, wieczorny prysznic nie mógł zmyć z niego całego tego brudu. Szybko jednak dowiedział się, że marnował czas, ponieważ absolutnie nigdzie nie było żadnej wzmianki o człowieku, który mógł jednocześnie stać się horkruksem. 

Lepiej było więc zabić Voldemorta już teraz, niszcząc chociaż jego ciało, skoro nie mogli unicestwić jego duszy. Po tym, jak próbował zabić małego Harry'ego, odzyskanie ciała zajęło mu przeszło trzynaście lat, więc czy tym razem nie zyskaliby choćby trzech albo czterech? Za jaką cenę mogli kupić tyle czasu? 

W piątek, w pokoju treningowym, George miał zaplanowany pojedynek z Harrym. I choć ich poziom diametralnie się różnił, Harry pewnie trzymał różdżkę, odbijając klątwy i posyłając w kierunku przeciwnika kilka własnych. Pojedynek skończył się w momencie, kiedy chłopak rozbroił George'a dobrze opanowanym Expelliarmusem. Różdżka Weasleya wyrwała się mu z ręki i Harry zręcznie chwycił ją w powietrzu. 

— Ćwiczyłem to zaklęcie — odparł Harry, oddając rudzielcowi różdżkę. — Doszedłem do wniosku, że przynajmniej jedno powinienem idealnie opanować. 

— To przydatny czar — odparł George. — Jeśli nie możesz rzucić zaklęcia żądlącego albo galaretowatych nóg, w każdym razie. 

— Dobrze się spisałeś, Harry — powiedział Severus, który uważnie obserwował cały pojedynek. Dostrzegł, że chłopak wyćwiczył czas reakcji, nawet jeśli niespecjalnie powiększył zasób znanych mu klątw. Fizyczny aspekt pojedynków był dla niego stworzony; był szybki, miał dobrą postawę i z całą pewnością się nie bał. Potrzebował jedynie więcej czasu – dużo więcej – by móc nauczyć się porządnej ofensywy i obrony. 

Nim opuścili pokój treningowy, Severus poprosił Harry'ego, by zajrzał do jego gabinetu po kolacji w celu szczegółowego omówienia pojedynku. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru omawiać niczego, zresztą nie tylko on, jak się później okazało. 

Aż do tego momentu, Severusowi nigdy nie przyszło na myśl, iż posiadał biurko idealne. Miało odpowiednią wysokość i ciężar, oraz idealną wytrzymałość. Harry wyciągał się na blacie z dżinsami zaplątanymi wokół kostek i wypiętym, gołym tyłkiem, chwytając brzeg mebla zbielałymi dłońmi, kiedy Snape uklęknął tuż za nim, wodząc chłodnym palcem wokół jego wejścia. 

— Cały dzień o tym myślałem — mruknął, ugniatając ciało Harry'ego. Wcześniej zdążył ich potraktować zaklęciem czyszczącym i zagroził, że magicznie go unieruchomi, jeśli chłopak nie przestanie się wiercić. 

— Co tywyprawiasz? — jęknął Harry, gdy mężczyzna wciąż wodził po nim palcami, dołączając po chwili własny język. 

— Nagradzam cię za dobrze poprowadzony pojedynek — odparł, chwytając oddech. Harry kręcił się we wszystkie strony, jeszcze bardziej wypinając pośladki, praktycznie pozwalając, by mężczyzna pieprzył go własnym językiem. 

— Jezu, jak dobrze... Severusie, nigdy nie sądziłem, że mi się to spodoba... O cholera! 

Mężczyzna chwycił wtedy za jego penisa, ściskając i ciągnąc, nie porzucając jednak poprzedniej pieszczoty. Uwielbiał to dzikie uczucie, jak i obezwładnionego Harry'ego tuż pod nim, jego ciche przekleństwa, błagania i obietnice spływające mu z ust. Sam był twardy i już za chwilę miał pokazać Harry'emu jak bardzo, wypełniając go sobą do granic i całkowicie oddając się temu przyjemnemu uczuciu. Czekał jeszcze przez chwilę, odmawiając sobie tej przyjemności, w zamian obdarowując nią Harry'ego, rozciągając jego wejście językiem i przyciskając do biurka. 

— Do diabła, Severusie! Ja zaraz... cholera...! 

I wtedy miały miejsce trzy różne wydarzenia. Harry doszedł w wielkiej eksplozji własnego nasienia, potu i soczystych przekleństw, ktoś głośno walił w drewniane drzwi, przez które chwilę później przeniknął koci patronus, usadawiając się centralnie na biurku. Zaczął przemawiać głosem Minerwy. 

Severus natychmiast zerwał się z miejsca. 

— Chwileczkę! — zawołał w kierunku drzwi. — Zjawił się patronus Minerwy. 

Zrobił gorączkowy gest w kierunku Harry'ego, który przetoczył się po biurku i zaczął podciągać dżinsy, plącząc się w nich i lądując twardo na podłodze. 

— Severusie, znaleźliśmy Neville'a Longbottoma pod bramami Hogwartu. Aberforth go rozpoznał. Chłopak potrzebuje natychmiastowej opieki medycznej, o czym już poinformowałam Poppy. W tej chwili kierujemy go do Grimmauld Place. 

Harry zerwał się na nogi, przeciskając głowę przez podkoszulek i gapiąc się otwarcie w widmowego, mówiącego kota. Severus wcale nie wyglądał lepiej. 

— Neville Longbottom? — spytał Harry, odwracając twarz ku mężczyźnie. — Czy on nie...? 

— Umarł? — skończył Snape, posyłając w jego stronę Scourgify, po czym to samo uczynił ze sobą. — Usiądź na kanapie. Udawaj, że czytasz. 

Harry chwycił za Proroka, który razem z innymi gazetami został zmieciona na podłogę przez Severusa zaledwie kilka chwil wcześniej, po czym oparł się wygodnie na sofie. Mężczyzna rzucił mu jego buty i skarpetki, które Harry zaczął zakładać, kiedy Snape skierował się w stronę drzwi. Gdy je otworzył, do pomieszczenia wparował rozgorączkowany Syriusz. 

— Co wy wyprawiacie? — spytał, a jego wzrok skakał od Harry'ego do Snape'a. — Brzmiało jakbyście się mieli pozabijać. — Po czym Black zwrócił się do prosto Harry'ego: — W porządku? 

— Jasne — odparł chłopak, siląc się na uśmiech. 

— Neville Longbottom pojawił się w Hogwarcie — powiedział Snape, skutecznie wytrącając Syriusza z równowagi, przynajmniej na tyle, by porzucił na chwilę kwestię Harry'ego. — Przyprowadzą go tutaj. 

— Ale chłopak Longbottomów nie żyje... — Black podążył za Snape'em i obaj opuścili bibliotekę; Harry mógł słyszeć wrzaski ojca chrzestnego z głębi korytarza: — Jest martwy, Severusie! 

— Tak jak Harry! — odparował Snape. 

Harry szybko zawiązał tenisówki, walcząc z gulą rosnącą mu w gardle. Kto jeszcze miał powstać z martwych? Czy absolutnie nic nie było takie, jakim się wydawało? 

Severus i Syriusz zniknęli, nim chłopak wybiegł na korytarz. Słyszał jednak głosy dochodzące z salonu, tego samego w którym jedli kolację, gdy Harry pojawił się na Grimamuld Place po raz pierwszy. Ruszył pędem w kierunku schodów i zatrzymał się przed ciężkimi drzwiami, otwartymi teraz na oścież. Poppy i Severus pochylali się nad młodym mężczyzną wyciągniętym na długiej sofie. Był wysoki, o wypłowiałych włosach, był też niesamowicie chudy. Jęczał z bólu, a jego twarz zdobiły ciemne siniaki. Jedno oko było tak spuchnięte, że nie było mowy, by choć próbował je otworzyć. 

Jednak to nie Neville Longbottom – alternatywne dziecko Przepowiedni – skupił na sobie pełną uwagę Harry'ego. To mężczyzna stojący przy kominku, tuż obok Minerwy. Był to Aberforth Dumbledore, brat starego Ala. Harry nie zauważył, by mężczyzna przyszedł na ostatnie spotkanie Zakonu, jednak jego podobieństwo do brata było tak wielkie, że chłopak wszędzie by go rozpoznał. 

Utkwili wzrok w sobie nawzajem, w następnej chwili Minerwa zauważyła jego obecność i uśmiechnęła się do niego nerwowo. 

— Harry! — Kobieta wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę. Harry wkroczył do pomieszczenia i stanął tuż obok, po czym zamknął pomarszczoną dłoń kobiety we własnej. I stał tam przez bardzo długi czas, obserwując Severusa i Poppy przy pracy. 

* 

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć. 

Była niedziela i Ron wraz z Hermioną pojawili się na Grimamuld Place, by odwiedzić Neville'a. 

— Przyjaźniliście się? — spytał Harry. Wciąż czekali w małym pokoju, zajmując czas grą w szachy na małym stoliku przy sofie. Tym razem Hermiona pomagała Harry'emu, ponieważ pionki nadal były przeciwko niemu. 

— Był w Gryffindorze, więc... Tak, byliśmy przyjaciółmi — odparł Ron. — Znaczy, spaliśmy przez pięć lat w tym samym dormitorium. 

— Neville przyjaźnił się ze wszystkimi — powiedziała dziewczyna. — Był taki... wyrozumiały. Był dobrym człowiekiem, nie znalazłbyś lepszego. Znał się na magicznych roślinach i planował uczyć się dalej Zielarstwa. 

— Jak się teraz czuje? — spytał Harry. Nakazano mu, by trzymał się poza zasięgiem wzroku Neville'a, ponieważ ten był za słaby i musiał dojść do siebie. Nie było mądre, by doznawał tak wielkiego szoku, jaki niosłoby ujrzenie żywego Harry'ego Pottera. Jeden z jego pionków znów protestował rzucając się na szachownicę i desperacko waląc głową o jej krawędź. 

— Nie za dobrze — odparł Ron. 

— Ale lepiej — dodała Hermiona. Oboje spojrzeli po sobie; dziewczyna wydała z siebie ciche westchnięcie. — Długa droga przed nim. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, jak bardzo schudł. Wygląda teraz na dużo starszego, prawda? W mojej głowie ciągle miał te piętnaście lat i naprawdę ciężko było przyjąć jego obecny wygląd, porównać dwudziestolatka z dzieckiem. 

— Czy powiedział coś konkretnego? — spytał Harry. W ciągu ostatnich dni prawie nie widywał Severusa, a kiedy ich drogi się krzyżowały, mężczyzna był zbyt rozproszony, by obdarzyć Harry'ego uwagą. Chociaż pewnego razu uścisnął jego dłoń przepraszająco, kiedy się mijali. 

Hermiona kiwała głową ze smutkiem. 

— Tylko, że trzymali go w celi w Malfoy Manor. Mówił, że zaprzyjaźnił się z tamtejszym skrzatem i to on pomógł mu w ucieczce. 

— Mamy dowód, że jest szalony — wtrącił Ron. — Skrzat pomógł mu uciec? Niemożliwe. Skrzaty są podległe swojej rodzinie i służą tylko jej. Skrzat Malfoya równie dobrze mógłby polecieć na testralu do Londynu! 

— Cóż, on tak twierdzi — nalegała dziewczyna. — A Neville nigdy nie kłamie, wiesz o tym, Ron. Pomyśl. 

— Neville, którego kiedyś znałem, nie kłamał — odpowiedział rudzielec. — Ale ten... Hermiono, trzymali go w zamknięciu przez pięć lat — ściszył głos. — Był więźniem Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Kto wie, co oni mu powiedzieli, co mu zrobili? 

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, której nikt nie chciał przerwać. W końcu zrobiła to Hermiona: 

— Według mnie, zachowuje się jak dawny Neville — powiedziała z uporem dźwięczącym w głosie. — Był taki wrażliwy. Tak się ucieszył na nasz widok. 

— Jedynie się uśmiechnął — mruknął Ron. — Nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle nas rozpoznał. — Chłopak z rezygnacją pokręcił głową. — Cieszę się, że to nie ja musiałem mu powiedzieć o jego babci... 

— Co masz na myśli? Co z jego babcią? — spytał Harry. 

— Neville został przez nią wychowany — odpowiedziała natychmiast Hermiona. — Jego rodzice byli ofiarami Czarnego Pana, zupełnie jak twoi, Harry. 

— No, niezupełnie — przerwał jej Weasley. — Rodzice Harry'ego mieli tyle szczęścia, by zginąć i móc iść dalej. Rodzice Neville'a byli torturowani, dopóki nie oszaleli. — Na te słowa ciałem Harry'ego wstrząsnął dreszcz. — Byli w Świętym Mungo przez prawie dwadzieścia lat. 

— A jego babcia odeszła w zeszłym roku — dodała Hermiona. — Minerwa i Severus powiedzieli mu o tym wczoraj. Całkiem nieźle to zniósł, ale podobno nie mówi zbyt wiele, odkąd się dowiedział. 

— Och... — Harry zaczął dostrzegać podobieństwa między jego życiem, a życiem Neville'a Longbottoma. 

— Harry? — Chłopak podniósł wzrok, zderzając się ze spojrzeniem McGonagall stojącej w uchylonych drzwiach. — Czy mogę na słówko? 

— Oczywiście — odparł, podnosząc się z miejsca. — Zaraz wrócę. Nie wygrywaj beze mnie tej partii, Ron. 

Rudzielec prychnął. 

— Twoja obecność raczej niczego nie zmieni — zażartował, ale posłał mu przyjacielski uśmiech, nim ten opuścił pomieszczenie. 

— Przyda się nam herbata, nie sądzisz? — spytała kobieta, gdy schodzili po stromych schodach. 

Harry sądził, że pił mnóstwo herbaty – kiedyś. Zanim dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem, zanim trafił do Grimmauld Place i brał udział w magicznych treningach. W końcu był Anglikiem. Jednak szybko odkrył, że w tym domu herbatę pito tak często jak wodę. Była podawana przy spotkaniach towarzyskich – wygrywała nawet z piwem kremowym czy ognistą whisky. Stanowiła także remedium na złe samopoczucie. Czasem Minerwa lub Severus potrafili wyczarować cały serwis z niczego, razem z biszkoptami i pulchnymi bułeczkami. Innym razem, po prostu kazali przygotować ją Stworkowi. A czasami fatygowali się na tyle, by własnoręcznie postawić czajnik na starodawnej kuchence. 

Gdy Harry spytał Minerwę o całe to zamieszanie, kobieta jedynie przekrzywiła głowę z zaciekawieniem. Potem uśmiechnęła się jak to miała w zwyczaju, gdy rozmyślała o jego słowach. Harry wiedział – albo czuł – że musiała przypominać sobie wtedy innego człowieka, postać z przeszłości, mężczyznę tak podobnego do Harry'ego. To z kolei niosło ze sobą wspomnienie czasów, które nie były aż tak przepełnione strachem, gdy czarownica nie musiała kroczyć tak wąską ścieżką pomiędzy każdą ze stron. 

— Cóż, samo przygotowywanie herbaty działa uspokajająco, Harry. Nawet na czarodziejów. 

I to była cała tajemnica. 

Tego dnia odnaleźli Stworka w kuchni; kończył właśnie podawać parujący napój. Skrzat nie darzył ich wielkim szacunkiem, jednak zarówno Harry jak i Minerwa byli czarodziejami, których polecenia musiał wykonywać. Choć pod nosem wciąż mamrotał przekleństwa, jednak to było znacznie lepsze, niż otwarty atak na domowników. 

Kobieta od razu przeszła do rzeczy: 

— Chcę z tobą pomówić o Neville'u Longbottomie, Harry. 

— Jasne. — Chłopak spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. — Domyśliłem się tego. 

Minerwa obdarzyła go uśmiechem. 

— Tak łatwo mnie przejrzeć? — I nie czekając na odpowiedź, ciągnęła: — Pana Longbottoma czeka długa droga, nim uda się go w pełni wyleczyć. Więziono go latami, Harry i, niestety, chłopak nam nie ufa. Jest odpowiednio traktowany, odwiedzany przez szkolnych przyjaciół, a jednak... Potrzebujemy tego zaufania. Desperacko. 

— Spędził pięć lat w obozie wroga, tak? — spytał Harry. — Być może wie o słabych stronach Czarnego Pana, być może mógłby przyczynić się do pokonania go. 

— Dokładnie. Zdajesz sobie sprawę w jak ciężkich czasach żyjemy, zwłaszcza gdy wspomnimy o ostatnich wydarzeniach... — Mówiła o nazwiskach dzieci z mugolskich rodzin, nazwiskach, które musiała przekazać Ministerstwu. Wspomniała też o zależności łączącej czarodziejski i mugolski rząd. 

Harry kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy kobiety. Ufał Minerwie, prawie tak samo jak Severusowi. Minerwa była zdecydowana, nawet jeśli znajdowała się pomiędzy obiema stronami konfliktu odkąd Snape opuścił Hogwart i zajął miejsce Albusa w Zakonie Feniksa. Gdy wyszło na jaw, iż mężczyzna cały ten czas był szpiegiem, Zakon potrzebował kogoś nowego, kogoś kto będzie w stanie pilnować sytuacji w Hogwarcie. Kto przejmie, choćby częściowo, rolę Severusa. 

— A więc chcesz, żebym pomógł? Z Neville'em? O to chodzi? 

Kobieta kiwnęła głową, na jej twarzy malowało się teraz uczucie wielkiej ulgi. 

— On nie może cię zobaczyć, Harry. Nie ufamy mu na tyle, jeszcze nie w pełni. Nie w takich okolicznościach. Szukamy jakiegoś miejsca, w które będzie można go przenieść, ale takiego, gdzie nadal będzie bezpieczny. Do tego czasu pozostanie tu. I nie wolno ci dopuścić do tego, by się z tobą spotkał. 

— Schwytano go z mojego powodu — odparł miękko Harry, wpatrując się w filiżankę pełną herbaty. 

— Został schwytany, ponieważ Czarny Pan nie był pewien tego, czy dobrze zinterpretował słowa Przepowiedni — poprawiła go kobieta. — To nie twoja wina. Ty w ogóle nie miałeś pojęcia o naszym świecie. 

Harry myślał nad jej słowami. 

— Zrobię, co chcecie — powiedział. — Cokolwiek ty i Severus uważacie za stosowne. Mogę nawet wrócić do mojego mieszkania. 

— To nie będzie konieczne. Po tym, czego biedak doświadczył wątpię, by przez kolejny tydzień był w stanie na czymkolwiek się skupić. Będzie wystarczająco wdzięczny za jedzenie i wygodne łóżko. I na pewno nie będzie miał dość siły, by zwiedzać dom czy w ogóle opuszczać swój pokój. 

Harry podniósł w końcu wzrok. 

— Racja. A jeśli już o tym mowa... Jest coś, czego nie rozumiem. Czarny Pan nie waha się pozbawić ludzi życia — urwał, marszcząc brwi. — Więc dlaczego Neville przeżył, Minerwo? Po co trzymali go tyle czasu? 

Kobieta nie miała dla niego żadnej odpowiedzi. 

Gdzieś na piętrze, Severus Snape – siedzący za biurkiem ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, z brodą wspartą na smukłych dłoniach – zadawał sobie dokładnie to samo pytanie. 

Rodziców Neville'a torturowano, aż stracili zmysły. Aż niemal uszło z nich życie, lecz została go wystarczająca ilość, by zmienić ich w puste skorupy. Z umysłami, które zostały odłączone od otaczającej ich rzeczywistości. A tego okropieństwa nie dopuścił się nawet Czarny Pan – zrobili to jego poplecznicy. Więc dlaczego pozwolili Neville'owi żyć? Dlaczego chłopak nie zdradzał oznak podobnego szaleństwa? 

Severus starał się podsumować znane im fakty, mając na uwadze to, co Longbottom zdążył im powiedzieć. Wszystko – każda możliwość - musiało zostać wzięte pod uwagę. Neville obudził się zamknięty w celi z małym okienkiem, którego nigdy nie mógł sięgnąć. Dostawał jedzenie i wodę, nigdy nie było tego wystarczająco dużo, ale dało się zjeść. Odwiedzali go, torturowali – psychicznie i fizycznie. Robiła to Bellatrix, robił to Lucjusz, Carrow i sam Czarny Pan. By zachować przytomność umysłu, chłopak przypominał sobie informacje na temat wszystkich znanych mu roślin, nawet tych mugolskich. A gdy ich zabrakło, robił mentalną listę zakupów, urodzin czy składników eliksirów. Nie rozpoznawał dni, nie liczył lat i wydawało się, że był zdumiony dowiedziawszy się jak długo go przetrzymywano.  
W kwaterze ogolono mu splątaną brodę i wąsy. Jego twarz potwierdzała jego tożsamość. 

Ledwo go rozpoznałam przez tę brodę, Severusie. Aż złapał mnie za rękę i powiedział: „to ja, profesor McGonagall. To ja, Neville.” 

Okazało się, że więzieniem chłopaka była Malfoy Manor. Po jakimś czasie odwiedził go nawet Lucjusz z Narcyzą, potem Draco. Opowiadali mu różne historyjki o upadku Hogwartu, o tym, że Czarny Pan wreszcie zajął należne mu miejsce i władał całym magicznym światem. Że Dumbledore nie żyje, że jego rodzina podzieliła los dyrektora. Że nie zostali już mu żadni przyjaciele, że nie było ruchu oporu. 

A potem – nagle i zupełnie niespodziewanie – zwykły skrzat oferował mu pomoc w ucieczce, zabierając go do Hogsmeade, potem pod bramy Hogwartu, gdzie miał odnaleźć przyjaciół. Pomoc. 

Severus próbował na chłopaku legilimencji, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Neville był zbyt słaby, aby stawiać jakikolwiek opór. Mężczyzna nie mógł – nie chciał – myśleć o tym jak o gwałcie na duszy; obecne okoliczności zwyczajnie nie pozostawiały mu żadnego innego wyboru. Ale jego umysł był czysty. Jedyne obrazy, które Severus odnalazł potwierdzały historię chłopaka. 

Umysł Longbottoma był zbyt czysty, zbyt uporządkowany. Nie było w nim emocji, żalu, bólu po ciągłych Cruciatusach czy strachu z powodu izolacji od przyjaciół. Zupełnie jakby umiejętnie wyczyszczono mu pamięć, tuż przed tym jak skrzat zabrał go z posiadłości. Neville został pozbawiony wspomnień z chirurgiczną wręcz precyzją i, po prawdzie, mężczyzna nie chciał wiedzieć, co mógłby odkryć pod powierzchnią, głębiej w jego umyśle. Czarny Pan był niezwykle sprytny. Wypuszczając Longbottoma zrobił w pełni zaplanowany ruch. Chłopak miał zbadać siłę ruchu oporu. Miał ich odnaleźć. Rozbić. 

Severus wściekł się, kiedy Minerwa i Aberforth przynieśli Neville'a do kwatery. McGonagall, jako strażnik tajemnicy, musiała podjąć tę decyzję i musiała zrobić to szybko. Nie miała wielkiego wyboru i Snape nie chciał jej obwiniać. Poza tym, stało się. Będą więc musieli uważnie obserwowac pana Longbottoma, po czym przeniosą go do innej, bezpiecznej lokacji. Być może przyjmie go Lovegood; jego dom był dobrze chroniony, w dodatku położony daleko stąd. Mimo wszystko Severus będzie musiał przydzielić im dodatkową ochronę – wątpił, by Ksenofiliusz i Luna poradzili sobie z jednym Śmierciożercą, nie mówiąc już o całej grupie. 

Mógł też wysłać Harry'ego do Lovegooda albo do własnego mieszkania, jednak Severus niechętnie myślał o odsyłaniu chłopaka gdziekolwiek. I czuł się przez to słaby. Pokonany przez własne emocje. Przez tę diabelną potrzebę bliskości, której wcześniej nie znał. 

Chciał, aby Harry był blisko niego. Nie sądził, by wysyłanie go do mugolskiego mieszkania czy do Nory, a nawet Lovegooda, przynosiło więcej korzyści niż ryzyka. Tak naprawdę – a Severus musiał sam spojrzeć sobie w oczy, by tę prawdę dostrzec – chciał zatrzymać Harry'ego w kwaterze z czysto egoistycznych pobudek, chociaż mógł w pełni profesjonalnie umotywować takie działanie. 

Mężczyzna często rozmyślał o Harrym. Nieświadomie wstawał od biurka i kierował się do pokoju treningowego, żeby stać w drzwiach i oglądać jego pojedynki z Szalonookim. Widział wciąż te same klątwy, opanowane do perfekcji, a Moody nigdy nie próbował uczyć chłopaka kolejnych faz pojedynku. W zaledwie kilka tygodni Harry opanował zaklęcia co najmniej z trzeciego roku. Severusowi nigdy nie nudziło się oglądanie go w walce. Opierał się o futrynę, krzyżując ręce na piersi i spoglądał spode łba na aurora, który był przekonany, iż Snape pilnował tajnej broni Zakonu. 

Ale Harry wiedział, czemu Severus przychodził. Nie dał się zwieść poważnej minie i groźnemu wzrokowi. Ani jego pozycji w Zakonie Feniksa. Gdy Severus Snape stał tak w uchylonych drzwiach, Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna przychodził tylko po to, by odwiedzić jego. I choć mężczyzna mógł mieć milion powodów, dla których chciał, by ich relacja pozostała tajemnicą, nie było mowy, by ten przestał go obserwować. 

Wtorkowego wieczoru, po zajęciach z Minerwą, Harry długo wpatrywał się w ciemne drzwi prowadzące do jego gabinetu. W końcu skierował się ku rzadko używanym schodom na piętrze. Wczoraj trafił do sypialni brata Syriusza, na trzecim piętrze – ponieważ starał się unikać miejsca, w którym przebywał Neville. Każdy, kto wiedział o Harrym musiał odbyć długą rozmowę ze Snape'em, po czym na pokój Longbottoma nałożono zaklęcie monitorujące. Nie mogło być żadnych uchybień. 

Lecz ci, którzy znali Neville'a nie mogli dać wiary w to, że w zachowaniu chłopaka mogło kryć się jakiekolwiek kłamstwo. 

W ostatnich dniach dom tętnił życiem z powodu wizyt składanych Neville'owi, jak i pospiesznie zorganizowanego spotkania Zakonu w jego sprawie. Na które Harry'ego nie zaproszono. Chłopak nie miał też okazji szczerze porozmawiać z Severusem. Nie żeby jakoś bardzo potrzebował informacji, ale pojawienie się Longbottoma zmieniło atmosferę panującą na Grimmauld Place. Powietrze stało się gęstsze i sytuacja była pełna napięcia. Nie mogło złagodzić tego nawet jego ocalone życie – po prostu wszystkim udzielało się zdenerwowanie. Każdy spodziewał się, że wkrótce coś się wydarzy. Coś dużego. Coś ostatecznego. 

Harry wiedział, że nie był na to gotowy, wątpił, by kiedykolwiek tak było. Nie był mordercą, nie nosił w sobie żądzy zemsty. Lubił pojedynki, ale dla niego były jak gra, jak zawody. Odgrywanie przypisanych ról. 

Chłopak rozejrzał się po pokoju. Młodszy brat Syriusza miał na imię Regulus. Był Śmierciożercą, trafił do Slytherinu i przyłączył się do Czarnego Pana, gdy uczęszczał do szkoły. Po jej opuszczeniu słuch o nim zaginął i od tamtej pory nikt nie tknął jego pokoju. Jego szkolne przybory były nadal porozrzucane na biurku, a plakaty wciąż poprzyklejane do ścian. Pomieszczenie bardziej przypomniało pewnego rodzaju muzeum niż zwykłą sypialnię, ale Harry był wdzięczny, że zostawiono je w spokoju ofiarując odrobinę prywatności. 

Zdjął buty i skarpetki, ściągnął spodnie i wrzucił przez głowę bawełnianą piżamę. Było zbyt wcześnie, by kłaść się spać i gdyby chłopak był we własnym mieszkaniu, po prostu włączyłby telewizor albo radio. Być może pograłby w gry komputerowe albo zajął się zaległymi papierami zalegającymi na stole. 

Ale to nie było jego mieszkanie. To było Grimmauld Place, kwatera Zakonu, gdzie nie działała nawet cholerna elektryczność. Chłopak nadal nie mógł tego zaakceptować. Po chwili jednak jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, gdy wskazał różdżką w starą, oliwną lampkę, mówiąc: 

— Lumos. 

Uśmiech nie zdążył opuścić jego twarzy, gdy nagle usłyszał rytmiczne pukanie do drzwi. 

— Harry? 

Wstał je otworzyć i zderzył się ze spojrzeniem Severusa. Mężczyzna uniósł brew. 

— Zamierzasz zaprosić mnie do środka? 

— Och. Tak, jasne. Wejdź. — Harry odsunął się od drzwi i zamknął je za mężczyzną. — Przyszedłeś do mojego pokoju — powiedział nagle, czując rozpierające zadowolenie. 

— Zgadza się — odparł. — Nie przez przypadek przeniosłem cię na trzecie piętro. 

Harry wyszczerzył się na jego słowa. 

— Genialne. — Przysunął się bliżej mistrza eliksirów i dodał: — Wyglądasz na wykończonego. 

— Mam kłopoty z koncentracją. — Mężczyzna obrzucił wzrokiem przestronny pokój i podszedł do od dawna nieużywanego biurka. Podniósł z blatu stary podręcznik i przekartkował go od niechcenia. 

— Czy twój ojciec chrzestny powiedział ci cokolwiek o swoim bracie? 

— O Regulusie — odparł Harry. — Był Ślizgonem. Stał się Śmierciożercą. Zniknął. 

— Byliśmy czymś na kształt przyjaciół — powiedział Severus, wyciągając dłoń po jedno ze starych zdjęć drużyny Quidditcha Slytherinu, po czym zwrócił twarz w stronę Harry'ego. — Być może ty będziesz w stanie mi pomóc — odparł, zupełnie zmieniając ton i kierunek tej konwersacji. — Potrzebuję nowej perspektywy. Świeżego spojrzenia. Mówiłem ci już, że skrzat domowy pozostaje wierny swojemu panu. Że jest mu oddany i nie może zrobić niczego wbrew jego woli. Co wobec tego sądzisz o zeznaniach pana Longbottoma odnośnie pomocy oferowanej mu przez skrzata należącego do rodziny Malfoyów? 

— Myślę, że skrzatu kazano go wypuścić — odparł Harry. 

— Dokładnie. — Severus okrążył cały pokój, dotykając zakurzonych mebli i zatrzymując palce na starej odznace Slytherinu. Obrócił się na pięcie, przeszywając Harry'ego wzrokiem; chłopak właśnie usiadł na łóżku. — Ale z jakiego powodu mieliby to zrobić? Dlaczego Czarny Pan chciał, by Neville Longbottom znalazł się w naszych rękach? 

— Myśli, że dzięki niemu dostanie się do Zakonu — powiedział Harry, krzyżując nogi, po czym zdjął okulary i odłożył je na szafkę nocną. — Czy mógł rzucić na niego zaklęcie lokalizujące? Coś, dzięki czemu zawsze wiedziałby, gdzie jest Neville? 

— Mógłby to zrobić. Istnieją różnego rodzaju zaklęcia namierzające; rodzice często rzucają je na małe dzieci. Ale żadne z nich nie jest w stanie sforsować naszych zabezpieczeń. Minerwa i Aberforth sprawdzili zresztą, czy chłopak jest pod działaniem takiej magii jeszcze zanim postanowili sprowadzić go tutaj. Ale istnieje możliwość, że Czarny Pan wymyślił coś nowego, jakiś nowy sposób... 

— Ale to nie byłoby nic oczywistego, prawda? — spytał Harry, obserwując krążącego w kółko mężczyznę. — Może to coś psychologicznego, jakaś sugestia albo hipnoza? — Widząc zakłopotane spojrzenie Severusa, wyjaśnił: — No wiesz, polecenia zagrzebane w podświadomości, które w pewnym momencie się uaktywniają. Bodźcem może być jakieś słowo albo czynność, może dźwięk... Nie macie science fiction w czarodziejskim świecie, prawda? 

— Nie, nie mamy. — Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. — Mów dalej. 

Harrry złapał go za nadgarstek, gdy Severus się do niego zbliżył. 

— Siadaj obok mnie i odpocznij. Opowiedz mi o Neville'u. Co ci powiedział? Czy masz jakąkolwiek przesłankę, by wierzyć, że przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy? 

— Ciemną stronę mocy? 

— Linijka z mugolskiego filmu... — zaśmiał się Harry. — Nieważne. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Czy sądzisz, że mógłby się do nich przyłączyć? Zostać ich szpiegiem? 

Severus potrząsnął głową. 

— Czarny Pan wie, jak dobrym jestem legilimentą... To sztuka czytania z umysłu. Wie, że łatwo przejrzałbym prawdziwe pobudki Longbottoma. — W końcu mężczyzna opadł na łóżko, a Harry prędko usadowił się tuż za nim, oplatając wokół niego jedną rękę i opierając brodę o ramię Severusa. — Nie, to musi być coś innego. Coś bardziej podstępnego. 

— Czy Neville wydaje się szczęśliwy z tego, że jest tu z nami? Czy wspomniał, że chciałby odejść? 

— Niewiele mówi. Nadal jest dość słaby. Dopiero co dowiedział się, że kobieta, która go wychowała umarła. Nie sądzę, by powiedział coś sensownego w ciągu kolejnego tygodnia i nie będę próbował na nim legilimencji, dopóki nie stanie się silniejszy. 

— Pilnujesz go. — To było stwierdzenie, żadne pytanie. — Czy zamierzasz go gdzieś przenieść? W jakieś mniej ważne miejsce? 

— Nigdzie nie będziemy w stanie sprawować nad nim całodobowej kontroli. Na razie musi nam wystarczyć to, co mamy. 

— Ciągła czujność — mruknął Harry w jego szyję. Westchnął cicho, gdy mężczyzna oparł o niego ciężar własnego ciała, w końcu poddając się ofiarowanemu wsparciu i ciepłu. — Posłuchaj, Neville nie wstanie nagle i stąd nie ucieknie, nie o własnych siłach. A nikt nie wejdzie do domu bez pozwolenia strażnika tajemnicy. Myślę więc, że powinieneś przestać się zamartwiać, choć na godzinę czy dwie. 

— O północy mam wartę — odparł Severus. 

— W takim razie nawet trzy — powiedział, całując go w szyję. — Chodź, zdejmij buty i poleż ze mną przez chwilę. 

Chciał, aby mężczyzna odpoczął, a jednak trzydzieści minut później znów znaleźli się w plątaninie ciał, kombinacji przygryzionych warg i mocnych pchnięć. Włosy Severusa zdawały się jeszcze ciemniejsze, rozrzucone na jasnej poduszce, a jego czarne oczy lśniły światłem rzucanym z pobliskiego kinkietu. Chwycił mocniej biodra Harry'ego, pchnąwszy po raz ostatni i został nagrodzony przeciągłym jękiem przyjemności. Nic nie było tak przyjemne, tak dobre. Nawet opuszczenie Dursleyów, otrzymanie pierwszej wypłaty z funduszu czy dowiedzenie się, że jest czarodziejem. Nawet trzymanie własnej różdżki po raz pierwszy. 

I naprawdę nie chodziło o idealny kąt czy paznokcie mężczyzny wbijające się w jego ciało, ani dłonie trzymające go w miejscu. Chodziło o jego spojrzenie, o sposób, w jaki do siebie pasowali, o to jak przyciągnął go do siebie, kiedy razem dochodzili. O słowa, które Severus wyszeptał Harry'emu wtedy wprost do ucha, pomiędzy próbami łapania oddechu. 

— Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, będziemy tylko my dwaj. I każdy się o tym dowie. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Zasłużyłem na to. My zasłużyliśmy. — A kiedy był pewien, że Harry Potter zasnął, dodał: — Przez te wszystkie lata czekałem właśnie na ciebie, Harry Potterze. — A potem musiał opuścić jego łóżko i udać się na nocną wartę.

****

Minął cały tydzień, a Harry wciąż kontynuował treningi z Szalonookim i Kingsleyem, który pojawiał się, by nieco przełamać rutynę w ćwiczeniach. Harry pojedynkował się z Fredem w czwartek i spędził większą część piątku z Minerwą, transmutując porcelanowe filiżanki w poduszeczki na szpilki. Chłopak nie sądził, by akurat to jakoś mocno posunęło go naprzód, czy rozwiązało problem Czarnego Pana, ale wbijanie szpilek transmutowanych z zapałek w mięciutkie poduszki było całkiem przyjemne. 

Minerwa szybko stała się dla Harry'ego kimś w rodzaju mentorki. I przyjaciółki. Chłopak sądził, że gdyby nie spotykał się z Severusem, a z, na przykład, Ginny Weasley, rola mentora z pewnością przypadłaby mężczyźnie. Harry był również przekonany, że jego trening przyniesie jeszcze lepsze efekty, gdy to właśnie Snape będzie posyłał w jego stronę żądlące klątwy. Nie żeby Moody traktował go pobłażliwie, ale jednak to Severusa wyprzedzała jego reputacja. 

Harry i Minerwa mieli swój mały rytuał picia herbaty, gdy kończyli zajęcia dość późnym popołudniem. A kiedy kobieta miała odpowiedni nastrój, często opowiadała mu historyjki z udziałem jego rodziców w rolach głównych. Najwyraźniej jego ojciec naprawdę był aroganckim gnojkiem, kiedy był młodszy, ale koniec końców wyrósł na porządnego człowieka i doskonałego ojca. 

— Zabrali cię raz, czy dwa na spotkanie Zakonu, gdy jeszcze byłeś niemowlakiem — mówiła z odległym, lecz pełnym dumy blaskiem w oczach. — Był tak z ciebie dumny. Ale źle znosił to, że Neville był od ciebie większy. Dzieliła was zaledwie jednodniowa różnica, ale ty czołgałeś się wokół niego po podłodze, a gdy uczyłeś się stawiać pierwsze kroki miałeś tę miotłę, która mogła wznieść się najwyżej na wysokość jednej stopy... A twoja matka, och... Była tak mądra. Pewnego razu powiedziała mi, że chce mieć tuzin dzieci, jeśli wszystkie będą takie, jak ty. — Kobieta westchnęła, odwracając wzrok. 

Dzieciństwo Harry'ego było samotne i chłopak często wyobrażał sobie jak by to było mieć brata albo siostrę. Kogoś, z kim można było się pobawić. Kogoś, z kim można było przeciwstawić się Dudleyowi. Ale wyimaginowane rodzeństwo przynosiło tyle pożytku, co wymyśleni przyjaciele i Harry w końcu zaakceptował swoją sytuację. A gdy przyłączył się do RAF, rzadko rozmyślał o tym, jak inaczej mogło wyglądać jego życie, gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej. Jego przeszłość pozostawała niezmienna, a jedyną rzeczą, na którą on sam miał wpływ, była jego przyszłość. 

Pewnej nocy, po wyjątkowo ciężkim treningu z Szalonookim i Kingsleyem naraz, Harry obudził się tuż przed świtem, gdy poczuł obok ciepło obecności Severusa. Poprzedniego wieczora odbyło się również spotkanie Zakonu, dość nerwowe i pełne sporów. Harry opuścił pomieszczenie jako jeden z pierwszych, w okolicach dziesiątej, gdy Severus oficjalnie zakończył zebranie. Chłopak zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku i zasnął, zdeterminowany by nie myśleć o Voldemorcie przenikającym do mugolskiego parlamentu. 

Severus był pogrążony we śnie. Miał na sobie jedynie zwykły, biały podkoszulek i czarne bokserki. A także jedną rękę spoczywającą na ciele Harry'ego; z dłonią wprost na jego sercu. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zrelaksowanego i odprężonego, a chłopak wykorzystał okazję, by móc się na niego napatrzeć w takim stanie. Na jego długi nos i kanciaste kości policzkowe wygładzone światłem księżyca. Liczył jego oddechy, wpatrując się w niezmącone zmarszczkami czoło. Severus wyglądał bezbronnie, kiedy spał i chłopak w pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna nie pozwoliłby byle komu takiego siebie oglądać. 

Harry przysunął się bliżej jego ciała i nakrył dłoń mężczyzny swoją, myśląc – w miarę jak uspokajał go senny oddech Severusa – iż dzielenie łóżka z tym mężczyzną było o wiele bardziej intymnym przeżyciem, niż najbardziej fantazyjny seks. 

* 

W czwartek Ron i Hermiona ponownie przyszli odwiedzić Neville'a, spędzając z nim pół godziny, po czym odnaleźli Harry'ego w bibliotece. 

— Chyba jest z nim już trochę lepiej — powiedział mu Ron. — Trochę się odzywał. Uśmiechał, gdy opowiadaliśmy mu rożne historyjki. Skupiał na nas wzrok, myślę, że wychodzi mu to już znacznie lepiej. 

— Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego — odezwała się Hermiona, a w jej głosie można było wyczuć nutkę niepokoju. — Jak gdyby coś próbowało zaskoczyć w jego umyśle, ale on sam nie był w stanie określić, co to jest. Ostatnim razem, gdy go odwiedziliśmy, zdawał się cieszyć na nasz widok, ale tym razem nie jestem przekonana, czy w ogóle nas pamiętał... 

— To przerażające — dodał Ron, którym wstrząsnął lekki dreszcz. 

— Czy dużo mówi? — spytał Harry, zastanawiając się, jaką decyzję, odnośnie ewentualnych przenosin Neville'a, podjął Severus. 

— Odpowiada na pytania. Uśmiecha się. Opowiada o tym skrzacie... o Zgredku. — Ron potrząsnął głową. — Sterta bzdur, ale on w to wierzy. Myśli, że skrzat naprawdę sprzeciwił się własnym panom i go stamtąd wydostał. 

— Wiesz co, Ron, to przecież jest możliwe — odparła Hermiona. — Skrzaty domowe posiadają mózgi. Zgredek najwyraźniej zobaczył, jak traktowali Neville'a i się nad nim zlitował... 

— McGonagall do niego zajrzała, by się pożegnać — westchnął Ron, przerywając żonie i kręcąc głową nad jej słabością do skrzatów domowych. — Neville zawsze ją lubił, ale dziś, gdy tylko ją zobaczył, zamknął się w sobie. Po prostu się w nią wpatrywał z tym dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby sam nie rozumiał, co ona tam robiła. Było widać, że to ją zasmuciło, choć starała się być radosna. W końcu poszła, bo Neville w żaden sposób nie zareagował. Nawet, kiedy już wyszła, ciągle gapił się w drzwi. 

— Przeszedł przez piekło — jęknęła Hermiona, drżąc na całym ciele. — Mam nadzieję, że znajdą mu dobrego uzdrowiciela, który uleczy jego umysł... Kogoś, komu Zakon będzie mógł zaufać, oczywiście. Zasugerowałam nawet, by zabrali go do mugolskiego lekarza, do specjalisty zajmującym się ofiarami przemocy... 

— Jak idzie trening z Szalonookim? — spytał Ron, pozostawiając słowa żony bez odpowiedzi. 

— Teraz pracuję też z Kingsleyem. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Jest chyba w porządku. W każdym razie on i Moody wydają się zadowoleni z postępów. Mi podoba się fizyczny aspekt pojedynków, ale rzucanie odpowiednich klątw w dobrym momencie... Cóż, to nie takie proste jak mogło się wydawać. 

— Och, to wcale nie wydaje się proste — odparła Hermiona. — Nie wiem, po co zawracają sobie w ogóle głowę klątwą galaretowatych nóg. Musisz być w stanie kogoś obezwładnić, Harry. Zaklęcie petryfikujące, czy Stupefy wydaje się do tego lepsze. Śmierciożercy nie bawią się w głupie czary... Przyjaciel może rzucić na ciebie dla żartuj zaklęcie żądlące, ale Śmierciożerca? 

— Śmieciożerca może cię torturować, nim zdecyduje zabić — mruknął Ron. — Oni nie... Nie uczyli cię Cruciatusa, nie? 

Harry potrząsnął głową i szybko zmienił temat, odciągając uwagę przyjaciela od tematu zaklęć i planując z nim kolejną rozgrywkę Quidditcha. 

Rozmowa, którą Harry odbył z przyjaciółmi doskwierała mu przez resztę dnia. Trapiło go nie tylko to, co Hermiona powiedziała na temat klątw, których go uczono, ale sytuacja z Neville'em i profesor McGonagall. 

Tego wieczora Harry nie był w stanie odszukać nigdzie Severusa, a myślał o tym, by rozegrać z nim partyjkę czarodziejskich szachów. Koniec końców, chwycił magazyn o Quidditchu zostawiony przez Rona i usadowił się w salonie, ale jego myśli wciąż wracały do Neville'a. Do chłopaka, który siedział w pokoju na piętrze, w samym końcu korytarza. Do człowieka, który, jakimś cudem, uciekł po pięciu latach niewoli. Do Neville'a, którego przy życiu trzymał sam Voldemort. Ale, dlaczego? Po co? 

I dlaczego onieśmieliła go akurat Minerwa? Czemu miał się na nią gapić? To nie wydawało się normalne, ale przecież kobieta była jego wybawicielką, czyż nie? Znalazła go przy bramach Hogwartu, zabrała do Hogsmeade, a Aberforth sprowadził go do Grimmauld Place. 

Sprowadziła go tutaj. Do kwater Zakonu. 

Ponieważ była Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. 

Strażnikiem... 

Żołądek Harry'ego zdawał się wywrócić na lewą stronę. 

Minerwa była Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, a Neville ją obserwował. Czarownica była jedyną osobą, która miała również do czynienia z Hogwartem; jedyną osobą z członków Zakonu, która mogła znaleźć się w Zamku i go tutaj sprowadzić. A Neville zdawał się być bardziej zainteresowany nią, niż kimkolwiek innym. 

Któż więc znajdował się w środku, w jego umyśle? Tym samym, który Severus określił jako „chirurgicznie wyczyszczonym”? Kto spoglądał oczami Neville'a? 

Harry nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia z magią, ani z samym magicznym światem, ale widział już wiele w ciągu ostatnich tygodni i wiedział, że nigdy nie powinien niczego bagatelizować. 

Neville obserwował Minerwę z jakiegoś powodu. Był też celowo utrzymywany przy życiu. I wypuszczono go – również z jakiegoś powodu. A co, jeśli tym powodem było odkrycie, kto jest Strażnikiem Tajemnicy kwater Zakonu Feniksa? Co się działo, gdy temu Strażnikowi przytrafiło się coś złego...? 

Magazyn o Quidditchu wypadł z rąk Harry'ego i odbił się o podłogę, gdy wstał. Nie mógł pozbyć się przerażenia, jakie znalazło sobie miejsce w jego żołądku. Chłopak zrobił dwa kroki w stronę drzwi, pragnąc natychmiast odnaleźć Severusa. On mógłby powiedzieć mu, czy jego rozmyślenia mają sens. Severus mógłby... 

I wtedy powietrze przeciął czyjś krzyk: 

— Zabierzcie go stąd, natychmiast! 

Harry zamarł. To głos Severusa. Nagle Harry usłyszał tupot stóp w korytarzu na piętrze. Ktoś inny również krzyczał... Wkrótce jego uszu dobiegło żałosne zawodzenie; dochodzące prosto z pokoju zajmowanego przez Longbottoma. 

Kto pełnił teraz wartę? Poppy? Czyż nie ją Harry widział godzinę, czy dwie, temu na dole, w kuchni? 

Rozległy się odgłosy walki; ktoś uderzał mocno o drzwi i o ściany. Harry znalazł się przy progu dokładnie wtedy, gdy przekroczył go Remus, łapiący oddech. 

— Harry! Idziesz ze mną! 

Lupin nie czekał na jego reakcję. Harry'ego zdziwiła siła tego z pozoru spokojnego mężczyzny, tak łagodnego w stosunku do jego ojca chrzestnego. Złapał Harry'ego za ramię i ciągnął w stronę korytarza. 

— Nie walcz ze mną! Nie mamy czasu! 

— Co się dzieje? Dokąd idziemy, Remusie? 

Drzwi od pokoju Neville'a eksplodowały i Remus zaklął siarczyście. Szybko zmienił obrany kierunek, ledwo powstrzymując panikę i teraz starał się wepchnąć Harry'ego z powrotem do wnętrza pokoju. 

— Zabierz go stąd! — grzmiał Severus, gdzieś z dołu.— Lupin, zabierz go i uciekaj! JUŻ! 

— Co się dzieje? — syknął Harry, gdy szamotał się z Remusem, ale ten nieustępliwie blokował mu drzwi prowadzące na korytarz. W którym stał Neville Longbottom. Z różdżką w dłoni. 

— Neville, gdzie jest Poppy? — spytał Lupin, niskim, acz spokojnym tonem. Neville wpatrywał się w niego, po czym jego wzrok spoczął na szamoczącym się mężczyźnie tuż za plecami wilkołaka. Jego oczy zdawały się widzieć, lecz nie rozumieć. 

— Stupefy! Incarcerous! Stupefy! — krzyczał Syriusz gdzieś z dołu, nie tracąc pewności w głosie nawet w tak poważnych okolicznościach. To zdawało się wytrącić Neville'a z równowagi; chłopak obrzucił spojrzeniem schody prowadzące na piętro. 

— Uciekaj! — Remus pchnął Harry'ego do wnętrza pokoju, a sam zniknął za drzwiami, w korytarzu, biorąc na siebie przeciwnika. 

Syriusz i Severus rzucali zaklęcia ramię w ramię, ich glosy stawały się silniejsze, gdy skutecznie torowali sobie drogę ku schodom. Harry słyszał huk mebli i ciał uderzających o ściany. To brzmiało tak, jakby wuj Vernon urządził sobie w salonie zapasy z Dudleyem. 

Serce Harry'ego przyspieszyło. Wiedział, że Severus chciał, by jak najszybciej się stąd wydostał – to jedno było jasne. Ale dla niego było już za późno; być może było za późno dla nich wszystkich. 

Kolejne uderzenia i huk dochodzący od schodów sprawiły, że jego serce niemal się zatrzymało. Harry uchylił drzwi wyjrzał ostrożnie na zewnątrz. Przez wąską szczelinę ujrzał postać odzianą w czerń; postać, której nie rozpoznawał. Harry uniósł różdżkę, mocno trzymając drewno w dłoni... 

— Stupefy! 

Zaklęcie ugodziło mężczyznę w klatkę piersiową i sprawiło, że runął twarzą w dół, spoczywając bez ruchu na podłodze. 

— Wracaj! Schowaj się! — krzyczał Remus, a do Harry'ego dopiero wtedy dotarło, iż mężczyzna w ogóle nie używał jego imienia. Celowo. — Ukryj się! 

— Stupefy! 

Nagle Harry'ego ogarnęło uczucie spokoju. Większego, niż mógłby sobie zażyczyć w takiej sytuacji, wiedząc, jak prawdopodobna była jego śmierć. Trzymał swoją różdżkę w pewnym uścisku, gdy zaklęciem położył kolejnego z napastników. To Śmeirciożercy. Czarne szaty, białe maski – cóż, nie tak sobie ich wyobrażał, gdy Syriusz o nich opowiadał. Ale kto inny mógłby go atakować? Harry rzucił spojrzenie w kierunku korytarza. Remus rozbroił Neville'a i owinął mu ramię wokół szyi. Ciało chłopaka zrobiło się wiotkie, jednak nim do tego doszło, Longottom zdążył skrzyżować spojrzenie z Harrym. I w tym momencie, w tej części sekundy, jego blizna eksplodowała bólem. 

Był to ból tak mocny, jakiego Harry jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. Gorszy od zmiażdżonego biodra, przepływał przez całe jego ciało sprawiając, iż chłopak opadł na kolana. A gdy spróbował ponownie stanąć na nogi, ten sprawiał, iż Harry tracił zdolność widzenia. Chwycił za różdżkę jak za ostatnią deskę ratunku. Był rozwścieczony, a gniew przepływał przez jego ciało, kotłował się w nim. Gniew skierowany w stronę zdrajców krwi, w stronę szlam. W zdrajcę pod jego nosem, w Hogwarcie i w Śmierciożercę, który go opuścił. 

Ale ten gniew nie należał do Harry'ego. Był obcy, był mu nieznany i zdawał się nie mieścić w granicach jego umysłu. Wylewał się więc poza granice jego poznania i Harry jedynie dzięki ogromnemu wysiłkowi był w ogóle w stanie odseparować go od swojej własnej jaźni. I zrozumieć – w końcu – że odczuwał w sobie gniew Voldemorta. 

Przez Neville'a. Przez bliznę. 

Na dole rozległo się więcej krzyków i w korytarzu pojawiła się kolejna postać odziana w czerń. Smukla sylwetka zaczęła zbliżać się w ich kierunku, pozornie bez żadnego wysiłku. 

— Black! Syriusz! Cholera! Remusie, trafili Syriusza. Uciekaj! — grzmiał Severus. 

Minerwa. Ona nigdy by nie zdradziła ich z własnej woli. Nigdy nie wpuściłaby wroga. 

Trafili Syriusza. 

Severus miał być następny. 

W Harrym ponownie zagotował się gniew, ale tym razem była to jego własna furia, która pragnęła wszystkich poznanych przez niego uczuć dla siebie; pragnęła kontroli. Do diabła! Właśnie odzyskał swoje życie! 

Sytuacja wyglądała źle. Wszystko było nie tak. Miał mieć przecież czas. Czas! Czas, by nauczyć się bardziej przydatnych zaklęć, niż Lumos czy Accio, a nawet Stupefy! 

Czas, by zabić węża. Dumbledore mówił, że wąż ma zginąć pierwszy. 

Nie. Nie wąż; to jednak nie on był szóstym Horkruksem. 

— Nagini. Gdzie jessteś? Gdzie ją ukryłeś, wilkołaku? Dokąd go zabrałeś? 

Lupin stał w korytarzu, twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem i z uniesioną różdżką. Harry spoglądał na tę scenę w czystym przerażeniu, a czas zdawał się boleśnie zwolnić, kiedy Czarny Pan unosił własną różdżkę i posłał Lupina w powietrze. Potem Neville – Neville! – ruszył na niego i z impetem uderzył go głową w bok sprawiając, iż Remus osunął się na ziemię, a strumień zielonego światła dźgnął Longbottoma w plecy. Chłopak bezszelestnie runął na ciało Remusa, a Voldemort wydał z siebie ryk przepełniony wściekłością. Harry'emu przypominał odgłos umierającego zwierzęcia. 

Chłopak niemal uformował usta w kolejne Stupefy. Był tam, gotów, zrobił drżący krok i stanął naprzeciw Voldemorta. Ale gdy uniósł różdżkę, gdy spojrzał w te nieludzie, niemal gadzie oczy wiedział, że to zaklęcie nie pokona potwora, którego miał przed sobą. 

— Expelliarmus! 

— Avada Kedavra! 

Zielone światło mknęło w jego kierunku i nie została mu ani chwila, by mógł się nad czymkolwiek zastanawiać, jakkolwiek zareagować. Nie było czasu na nic, mógł jedynie wpatrywać się w cień człowieka, który odebrał mu wszystko i który pragnął teraz zabrać mu także jego życie. Miał mgliste pojęcie o tym, iż jego oczy lśnią i przez moment zastanawiał się, jakim cudem jeszcze nie umarł, dlaczego wciąż stał na nogach z różdżką w dłoni. 

Czemu jego różdżka ciągnęła go do przodu, złączając go z wrogiem jasnym strumieniem światła. 

Harry mocniej chwycił za gładkie drewno i, z wielkim wysiłkiem, zrobił krok w tył. Nie rozumiejąc, utkwił wzrok w miejscu, w którym jedno zaklęcie przechodziło w drugie. Przypominały czystą energię, strumień mocy, która zbliżała się do niego coraz bardziej, wraz ze świetlistą kulą energii. 

Pchnął. 

Kula przesunęła się kilka cali do tyłu, w kierunku Voldemorta. 

W miarę jak Harry trzymał różdżkę, zmuszając całą swoją wolą świetlistą kulę do ruchu, strzępki światła odrywały się od niej i uciekały na boki, tworząc wokół nich złocistą klatkę. Harry nie wypuszczał różdżki z dłoni, choć jego ciało wydawało się cięższe, niż kiedykolwiek. I wtedy Voldemort zrobił pierwszy krok w tył, wreszcie rozumiejąc, co rozgrywało się przed jego oczami. 

— Harry Potter — syknął. — W końcu się spotykamy... 

— Spotykamy się ponownie — odparł Harry, bezczelnie patrząc w oczy człowiekowi, który terroryzował cały magiczny świat. Niczego nie pragnął bardziej, jak rzucić różdżkę i uciec, zniknąć za drzwiami i w ciemności swego londyńskiego mieszkania, a potem przenieść na jakiś uniwersytet, chodzić na wykłady i spotykać się z rówieśnikami jak normalny człowiek. 

Ale najpierw musiał – potrzebował – to wszystko skończyć. 

Dla jego rodziców. Dla Minerwy. Dla Severusa. 

— Dumbledore łgał! — syczał Voldemort, a jego gniew sprawił, iż świetlista klatka zamrugała kilkakrotnie. — Łgał! 

Harry mocniej ścisnął różdżkę, mając wrażenie, że jego drżące palce zostawiają wgniecenia na gładkiej, drewnianej powierzchni. Znowu pchnął, zmuszając zaklęcie do przesunięcia się w przód, w kierunku swego przeciwnika. Na czole chłopaka pojawiło się kilka błyszczących kropel. Harry słyszał krzyki i piękną, żałobną pieśń, która ogrzewała go od środka jak czarodziejska czekolada, jak pełen dumy uśmiech Minerwy, jak budzenie się w ramionach Severusa. I, w jakiś sposób, dźwięk zdawał się wciąż narastać. 

Pomyślał o rodzicach. O Minerwie. O Severusie. 

I ponownie pchnął, a kula energii oderwała się od strumienia mocy i podzieliła na dwoje; jedna połówka zbliżała się teraz w jego stronę, druga obrała kurs na Voldemorta. 

Ramię Harry'ego paliło z bólu, a jego różdżka ciągle wibrowała w dłoni. Zdawała się drżeć gniewem Voldemorta, którego rozwścieczyło kłamstwo dyrektora. I znalezienie Harry'ego żywego. 

Harry jednak rozumiał, że nie mógł się przed nim cofnąć. Że musiał posuwać się naprzód, by ukończyć to zaklęcie. I Voldemort chyba też to zrozumiał, ponieważ sam starał się iść naprzód, atakować, zbliżać się w kierunku Harry'ego. 

— Lupin! — Rozległo się wołanie Severusa. Remus poruszył się, ale mu nie odpowiedział. — Harry! 

— Severusie! Nie podchodź! — ostrzegł mężczyznę, instynktownie napierając i ostatkiem sił przesyłając własną magię w kierunku przeciwnika. 

— Wytrzymaj, Harry! Nie puszczaj!

****

Miał tylko chwilę, by rzucić zaklęcie stabilizujące na Blacka, nim zaczął przedzierać się przez nieprzytomnych Malfoya i Avery'ego, którzy leżeli rozłożeni na kuchennej podłodze za sprawą rzuconego w nich Stupefy. Blokowali mu przejście. Mężczyzna zignorował pozbawione życia ciało Lestrange, której otwarte oczy zdawały się wpatrywać w sufit, i pognał ku schodom, na piętro. 

Nie pojmował jeszcze, jakim cudem to wszystko się wydarzyło, ale czuł w głębi serca, że Minerwa poległa. Żywił też wielką nadzieję, że Lupin na czas zdołał wydostać Harry'ego z domu. Słabe światło na piętrze wyprowadzało go z równowagi. 

— Lupin! 

Nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź. W głowie mu zahuczało, a serce zdawało się wybijać nieregularny rytm. Czy to, co właśnie usłyszał mogło być pieśnią feniksa? 

— Harry! 

— Severusie! Nie podchodź! 

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się przy poręczy, nieopodal świetlistej klatki utkanej z magii rzuconych przez nich zaklęć. W środku znajdował się Harry i... Voldemort. 

Severus nie mógł podejść bliżej, ponieważ coś powstrzymywało go, gdy tylko spróbował to zrobić. Klatka składała się ze światła i energii; była trójwymiarową pajęczą siecią wypełniona dźwiękiem, którego Snape nie słyszał od tej okropnej nocy, kiedy opuszczał Hogwart. Nocy, w której umarł Albus Dumbledore. 

— Severusie, byliśmy w błędzie. Stary Al także. — Głos Harry'ego przybierał na sile i niósł się echem w korytarzu. Snape niemal słyszał dudniącą w nim panikę, prawie czuł z jak wielką siłą Harry musi trzymać różdżkę w obu dłoniach i celować nią w swego wroga. 

— Wytrzymaj, Harry. — Słyszenie strachu we własnym glosie było niecodziennym zjawiskiem dla mistrza eliksirów. Jego żołądek stał się ciężki, a on sam czuł się bezradny, uwięziony poza ścisłym polem walki, która zawsze należała do niego. Była jego wojną. A przynajmniej do czasu kiedy w ich życiu nie pojawił się Harry Potter. W jego życiu. 

— Severusie! — To był Lupin, który leżał gdzieś pod ścianą. 

— Zostań tam! Różdżka w gotowości! 

— To nie był wąż, Severusie — krzyknął Harry chrapliwie, z desperacją dźwięczącą w głosie. Dławił się. — To nie był wąż. To był Neville. 

I w jednej chwili Severus wszystko zrozumiał. Zbyt późno, o wiele za późno. 

Longbottom. Szósty horkruks. 

— Wytrzymaj, Harry! — Jego głos był niemal błagalny, gdy ponownie próbował przedrzeć się przez świetliste pręty i został odrzucony do tyłu, z powrotem w kierunku schodów. 

— Severusie! — krzyknął Lupin. — Czy Syriusz...? 

— Żyje — rzucił Snape. — Stabilny. Sprowadź pomoc, posiłki. Ruszaj! 

Remus zniknął z głuchym trzaskiem i pojawił się tuż za nim, po drugiej stronie złotej klatki, po czym skierował wprost ku schodom i zbiegł na dół. 

— Harry, już niedługo. Masz go. Bądź silny, skupiony. Skup się, Harry. — Severus starał się, by jego głos brzmiał spokojnie i nisko, co było trudnym zadaniem, gdyż mężczyzna wiedział, że wszystko może zakończyć się w jednej tylko chwili. Harry musiał sprostać ogromnej sile; jego ramiona drżały, a pot wprost płynął mu po twarzy strumieniami. 

— Nie słuchaj go, Harry Potterze. Jest szpiegiem i zdrajcą. Czy kocha cię tak samo jak twoją matkę, Harry? Kocha? To bezwartościowe uczucie. Nie uchroniło jej przed śmiercią, nie uratowało też Albusa Dumbledore'a. I nie uratuje ciebie. — Voldemort bezlitośnie śmiał się mu w twarz. 

I Harry prawie upadł. Severus... Czy Severus kochał jego matkę? 

— Och, a więc zdrajca ci nie powiedział? Nie wspomniał jak wił się pod mymi stopami? Błagając, bym oszczędził jej życie? Próbując dobić ze mną targu? 

— Harry! Nie słuchaj go! — Głos Severusa dosięgnął jego uszu i, nawet jeśli był przepełniony strachem, nawet jeśli słowa Voldemorta mogły kryć w sobie cień prawdy, Harry skupił się właśnie na Snape'ie. 

— Neville nie żyje, Severusie — jęknął Harry. — Skoczył przed Remusa i trafiło go zaklęcie uśmiercające Voldemorta. On go zabił. Możemy to skończyć, możemy to wreszcie skończyć. 

W następnej chwili Harry przedarł się wzrokiem przez złotą klatkę, przez sylwetkę Voldemorta, i utkwił spojrzenie w ciemnych oczach Severusa. A potem pchnął mocniej. 

* 

Harry mógł rozpoznać głos Severusa, nawet jeśli wszystkie dźwięki były zniekształcone. Rozumiał ich znaczenie i wiedział, że Snape go zrozumiał. Że Neville był horkruksem, nie wąż, jak myślał Dumbledore. To był Neville, którego Czarny Pan trzymał blisko przy sobie przez te wszystkie lata. 

A gdy Neville zginął, jedyne kawałki duszy Voldemorta zostały uwięzione w tej dziwacznej, świetlistej klatce. I nie było z niej żadnej ucieczki, Harry doskonale to rozumiał. Severus nie był w stanie przedrzeć się do środka, więc on i Voldemort nie mogli się z niej wydostać, nie, kiedy ich różdżki łączył promień magii. 

Cóż, Harry nigdzie się na razie nie wybierał, chyba że mógłby zabrać bezdusznego bydlaka ze sobą. Wszystko musiało być dograne co do minuty. Klątwa uśmiercająca miała najpierw trafić jego, a potem, gdy Harry polegnie, Snape musiał być gotów zabić Voldemorta. Chłopak wiedział, że Severus go wykończy. Że mógł na niego liczyć. 

Pulsująca zielenią kula znajdował się teraz o wiele bliżej; prawie tak blisko jak kula wytworzona jego zaklęciem była blisko Voldemorta. To była kwestia zaledwie kilku cali. I Harry modlił się, by to wystarczyło, by zdołało rozproszyć Czarnego Pana i dać Severusowi czas, którego potrzebował, by skończyć z nim raz na zawsze. 

— Zabij go — prosił, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna go słyszy. — Zabij go, Severusie. 

Harry przełknął. Jak mogła wyglądać śmierć? Czy jego dusza faktycznie zostanie przeniesiona do innego wymiaru? Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu wierzył, że poza światem, który sam doskonale znał, nie istniało nic innego. 

Kilka tygodni temu. Zanim poszedł do dentysty, zanim spotkał Hermionę. Zanim dziewczyna przedstawiła mu Severusa. 

Severus będzie żył, to go pocieszało. 

Harry zamknął oczy. Poddał się. 

Kula zieleni zetknęła się z czubkiem jego różdżki i eksplodowała jasnym światłem. Harry został uderzony zaklęciem jako pierwszy i opadł na ziemię, gdy Voldemort wydał z siebie suchy, pojedynczy rechot. Zdał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji dopiero, gdy zielone smugi pomknęły w jego kierunku, a złota klatka nadal czyniła z niego swego więźnia. 

Voldemorta uderzyła setka świateł, ale tak naprawdę to pierwsze wystarczyło, by wszystko zakończyć. Czarny Pan zachwiał się i przewrócił do tyłu, przez świetliste pręty, które zaczynały rozwiewać się w nicość. Jego ciało runęło w stronę schodów i zjechało nimi aż na sam dół, obijając się o pojedyncze stopnie. W końcu, z obrzydliwym chrzęstem, zatrzymało się na parterze. 

*** 

Niebo łudząco przypominało Katedrę św. Pawła. 

Harry otworzył oczy i ujrzał w dole światła Londynu i nieskończony bezkres gwiazd ponad głową. Znajdował się na punkcie widokowym przy kopule, o którą opierał plecy. I nie był tam sam. 

— Zastanawiałem się, kiedy się pojawisz. 

Harry bardzo powoli zwrócił twarz w lewo, skąd dochodził głos. Neville Longbottom siedział obok niego, tak jak on opierając się o zimne kamienie. Obejmował rękami kolana, a jego twarz pogrążona była w cieniu. Mimo to wyglądał na spokojnego. 

— Czy jesteśmy martwi? — spytał Harry, wpatrując się we własną dłoń; na bladą skórę i prześwitujące przez nią żyły. Zamknął ją w pięść, po czym otworzył i uszczypnął się drugą ręką. 

— Może. — Neville wzruszył ramionami i utkwił wzrok w niebie. — Pięknie tutaj. 

— To prawda. — Harry zamknął oczy i westchnął. Nie powiedział niczego więcej, wydawało mu się, że nie było takiej potrzeby. Czas wydawał się czymś nieistotnym, nie musiał więc zapełniać słowami niezręcznego milczenia. 

— Ale ty już raz byłeś martwy. — Neville złapał się żelaznej barierki, przemykając po niej opuszkami palców. Mknąc dłonią w tę i z powrotem, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie. 

— Ty również — odparł Harry. 

— To nie to samo — powiedział Neville, ponownie bawiąc się barierką. — Te pręty nie są prawdziwe. 

Harry wyprostował nogę; przeniknęła przez metal bez żadnego problemu. 

— Wiedziałeś? — spytał Harry, przerywając ponownie ciszę; chwilę milczenia, która mogła trwać kilka sekund, jak i kilka dekad. Potarł dłonią bliznę. — O jego duszy? 

— Tak. — Neville oparł głowę o kolana. — Powiedział mi. W kółko mnie dręczył, żebym był odpowiednią powłoką dla odłamka jego duszy. — Chłopak spojrzał w dół, po czym przechylił lekko głowę i utkwił wzrok w błyszczącym pyle niebios. — Nie miałem tam okna. Brakowało mi widoku gwiazd. 

Harry także poderwał głowę ku górze. 

— Lepiej o tym nie wiedzieć. O jego duszy. 

Neville obdarzył go zdawkowym uśmiechem. 

— Nie mogłem o tym nie myśleć. Czułem ją, jak owijała się wokół mojej. Za każdym razem, kiedy mnie dotykał, za każdym razem... Próbował mnie złamać. 

— Neville... Neville, ja... 

Ale nie istniały żadne słowa, którymi Harry mógłby go pocieszyć. Nie znał ich. Neville zachłysnął się powietrzem i znów pozwolił sobie spojrzeć w nocne niebo. 

— Severus zabrał mnie tu kiedyś. 

Longbottom uśmiechnął się. 

— To zabawne, że się dogadujecie. Wiesz, Snape to palant. Pastwił się nad nami na Eliksirach. — Chłopak zerknął z ukosa na Harry'ego. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jednak żyjesz. Naprawdę jesteś Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. 

— Czy na pewno żyję? — spytał Harry, ponownie szczypiąc własną skórę. 

— Myślę, że tak — odparł Neville, a Harry obdarzył go uśmiechem. Potem utkwił wzrok w autobusie mknącym oświetloną latarniami ulicą. 

— Nie powiedzieli mi o tobie — zaczął chłopak — gdy pojawiłem się na Grimmauld Place. 

— To prawda — przytaknął Harry. — Nie byłeś sobą, Neville. 

Chłopak spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem w oczach. Harry położył mu dłoń na kolanie. 

— Nie mogłem dłużej zachować przytomności umysłu, czyż nie? Nie było więcej czasu. 

— Nie, nie było, prawda? 

Neville wstał i ponownie obrzucił wzrokiem rozrzucone po niebie gwiazdy; światło docierało do nich przez tysiące lat świetlnych przepełnionych jedynie czarną pustką. Ale wzrok Harry'ego bardziej przyciągały światła jarzące się w dole. Londyn. Był niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki; ciepły i pulsujący blaskiem, żywy. 

— Pożegnaj ich ode mnie, dobrze? I powiedz, że muszę iść dalej. I że jest mi przykro. 

Harry także wstał i obdarzył Neville'a uśmiechem. 

— Nie ma powodu, by musiało ci być przykro. 

Longbottom wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, a Harry natychmiast ją ujął i przyciągnął chłopaka zamykając go w uścisku. Przypomniał sobie słowa Minerwy; dzielił ich zaledwie jeden dzień, więc nie trudno było myśleć o nim jak o bracie. Wyobrazić sobie, że kiedyś razem raczkowali po podłodze, że Harry obchodził go dookoła. Pewnie kiedyś wspólnie się bawili, w czasach, których żaden z nich nie mógł pamiętać. Ich ojcowie porównywali ich, rozpierani dumą ze swoich dzieci. Można powiedzieć, że razem zaczynali to życie. 

Ale teraz Neville'a ciągnęło do światła gwiazd. A Harry'ego do świateł Londynu. 

*** 

Kiedy się obudził, wiedział, że nie był martwy, ale to, co odczuwał przywodziło mu na myśl prawdziwe niebo. Było mu przytulnie i wygodnie, czuł ciepło, czuł się bezpieczny. Odczuwał spokój. 

— Harry? 

Harry westchnął i zastanowił się, czy ma otworzyć oczy. To zdawało się być zbyt trudnym zadaniem, więc trzymał je zamknięte. 

— Harry. Musisz się obudzić. Poppy sądzi, że i tak spałeś zbyt długo. 

— Jestem zmęczony — mruknął i usłyszał śmiech. 

— Powinieneś być, po tym co przeszedłeś. Ale spałeś dwanaście godzin z rzędu. 

— Hermiona? — Harry otworzył jedno oko. Dziewczyna siedziała tuż obok niego, na łóżku, w którym leżał. Łóżku, którego nie rozpoznawał. Otworzył drugie oko. Nie znał pokoju, w którym się znajdował. 

— Czy pamiętasz, co się stało? — spytała Hermiona, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła. 

— Hmmm. — Harry przekręcił się na bok i przylgnął do jednej z poduszek. Zmarszczył czoło. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. — Voldemort. 

— Nie żyje. Zabiło go własne zaklęcie, to samo, które powinno zabić i ciebie, tak na marginesie. 

Harry zamrugał. Uczucie błogiego otępienia zdawało się powoli go opuszczać. Przewrócił się na plecy i wpatrywał w sufit. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się wydarzyło poczuł zimny ciężar na żołądku. 

— Minerwa nie żyje, prawda? 

— Och, Harry... 

— A Syriusz? — Spojrzał wprost na przyjaciółkę. 

— Nic mu nie będzie. Jest w szpitalu i Remus jest przy nim. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Ach, ta dwójka! Nawet mnie udało im się oszukać, choć Ron twierdzi, że wiedział o nich od samego początku. — Uścisnęła mocniej dłoń Harry'ego. — To przez te bezsensowne poglądy czystokrwistych... Zresztą, nieistotne. Wypiszą go do domu już za kilka dni. 

— Ja też rozgryzłem ich pierwszego dnia. — Harry obdarzył ją uśmiechem. 

— Tak jak my ciebie i Severusa? Harry, nie patrz na mnie z takim zdziwieniem. Naprawdę sądziłeś, że tego nie widać? Znamy Severusa niemal od zawsze, a nigdy wcześniej się nie uśmiechał. Nigdy. 

— Nic mu się nie stało? — spytał Harry, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. — Gdzie on jest? 

— W Ministerstwie z Kingsleyem — odparła dziewczyna. — Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko. Kingsley ma za sobą Auorów i już przygotowuje się do oczyszczenia go ze wszystkich zarzutów. Zachowuje się jak minister, a Szalonooki jest tymczasowym szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. To niesamowite, to prawdziwy powód do świętowania. Pokątna i Hogsmeade nie śpią; to prawie tak, jakby Anglia nagle wygrała Mistrzostwa Quiditcha. 

— Czy on... Czy był tutaj? 

— Kto? Severus? — Hermiona spojrzała na niego z powagą wymalowaną na twarzy. — Harry, kiedy tutaj przyszłam... Było ledwie pół godziny po tym, co się stało... On był kłębkiem nerwów. Siedział na krześle tuż za drzwiami pokoju i ściskał w dłoni różdżkę tak mocno, że mało brakowało by ją złamał. Przyniósł cię do środka, gdy Poppy skończyła cię badać i sądzę, że ona szybciej zorientowała się, że jednak przeżyłeś. 

— Czy powiedział ci, jak on to zrobił? Jak Vol... Jak Czarny Pan...? 

— Teraz już można wypowiadać jego imię. I tak, powiedział. Albo przynajmniej próbował, bo nikt tak naprawdę tego nie rozumie. Ale on ma masę książek i powiedział, że mogę je wziąć. 

— To powinno cię uszczęśliwić. — Uśmiechnął się Harry. — Lubisz książki. 

— Kocham książki. 

Harry utkwił wzrok we własnych dłoniach. Skóra i kości, skóra i ścięgna. Uszczypnął się. 

— Neville wiedział — odparł Harry. — Wiedział, co zrobił Voldemort. — Spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. — Czemu jestem w tym pokoju? 

— Zaklęcie Voldemorta – jego Avada Kedavra – zabrała ze sobą duszę Neville'a — odparła szeptem. — Tak sądzi Severus. Myślał też, że gdy zaklęcie ugodziło w ciebie, zabity został tylko... Cóż, horkruks. Ponieważ sam trzymałeś się zdała od magii, fragment duszy, który w sobie nosiłeś nie miał się do czego przytwierdzić. — Uśmiechnęła się. — I jesteś tu z nami, prawda? Nadal jesteś z nami, Harry. To cud, ale śmiem twierdzić, że czas najwyższy, by jakiś się nam przydarzył. 

— A ciało Voldemorta...? 

— Okropieństwo. — Hermiona zadrżała. — Ale z całą pewnością martwe. Kingsley i Artur je zabrali — umilkła i spojrzała w kierunku wciąż uchylonych drzwi, po czym znów przeniosła wzrok na Harry'ego. — Ron i Bill dotarli tu jako pierwsi, gdy Remus ogłosił alarm. Prawie potknęli się o jego ciało, gdy znaleźli się w środku. Oczywiście zdążyli pomyśleć o najgorszym z zakończeń. Severus był z tobą na piętrze, ale gdy Ron oferował pomoc, nie chciał dopuścić go bliżej. Bill poszedł do pokoju Neville'a i pomógł Poppy; Neville wcześniej zabrał jej różdżkę i ja ogłuszył. Potem przyprowadzili ją do ciebie. I gdy cię zbadała, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że... Cóż. — Twarz Hermiony rozjaśnił uśmiech. Pokręciła głowa, jakby ciągle nie dowierzała. — Nie umarłeś. Natychmiast wybuchła wrzawa. 

— Kiedy... spałem — Harry ponownie utkwił wzrok w białym suficie — rozmawiałem z Neville'em. Byliśmy na punkcie widokowym Katedry św. Pawła. 

— Rozmawiałeś z nim? Ale Harry, Neville... 

— Nie żyje, wiem. Chciał iść dalej. Kazał mi przekazać, że mu przykro... 

— Harry... Ty naprawdę z nim rozmawiałeś, prawda? — W jej oczach błysnęły łzy. 

— Taak. Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, przez co musiał przejść. Nie chodzi tylko o ukrywanie w sobie horkruksa, przecież sam miałem jednego w sobie i to znacznie dłużej niż on. Chodzi o samwiedzę. Bycie nękanym przez Voldemorta. Wykorzystanym w tak okrutny sposób. Na pewno jest szczęśliwszy po drugiej stronie, nie sądzisz? Razem z babcią? 

— Na pewno jest teraz szczęśliwszy, Harry — odparła. — Ale strasznie się cieszę, że tobie nic się nie stało. Ron ma co do ciebie mnóstwo planów, teraz, kiedy już wie, że nikomu nic nie zagraża. 

— Ja też mam kupę planów. — Wyszczerzył się Harry. Zwinął poduszkę i oparł o nią czoło. Pachniała jak Severus. Harry nagle utkwił zdumiony wzrok w przyjaciółce. — Czy to pokój Severusa? 

— Oczywiście — odparła, po czym wywróciła oczami. — No gdzie indziej mógłby cię zanieść? — Pokręciła głową, a Harry ponownie zakopał twarz w miękkiej poduszce. 

*** 

Poppy kazała Harry'emu dużo jeść, niedługo potem Ron złożył mu wizytę, potem Szalonooki i niemal połowa Zakonu Feniksa również. Chłopak w końcu pogrążył się we śnie w łóżku Severusa i obudził dopiero wtedy, gdy mężczyzna przysiadł na jego krawędzi i zaczął zdejmować buty. Roztaczał wokół siebie zapach dymu, kurzu i whisky. 

— Świętowałeś beze mnie — powiedział Harry, przekręcając się na bok. 

Jeden but upadł z hukiem na podłogę, a za nim podążył kolejny, potem Severus złapał za pościel i wślizgnął się pod nią, tuż obok chłopaka. 

— Świętowałem przez ciebie — odparł. — I otrzymywałem pełne raporty od Poppy, nie bój się. Jest świadoma naszych... zajęć dodatkowych i poleciła, byś odpoczął od nich dzień lub dwa. 

— Pani Pomfrey powiedziała mi, że ze mną wszystko w porządku. A nawet lepiej. I wychodzi na to, że wszyscy wiedzieli o naszych dodatkowych zajęciach, ponieważ płakałeś nad moim ciałem i przyniosłeś mnie do własnego łóżka. — W głosie Harry'ego mogła brzmieć żartobliwa nuta, jednak jego słowom daleko był do dowcipu. Przysunął się bliżej do Severusa. 

— Nie płakałem — odparł mężczyzna. — Ja nie płaczę. 

— Jasne — mruknął Harry, owijając wokół niego ramiona. — Nie płaczesz. 

— Byłeś silniejszy od Longbottoma — powiedział Severus, gdy już uwolnił od Harry'ego własne usta. Poppy na pewno stwierdziłaby, że chłopak zużywa stanowczo zbyt dużo siły, jak na jego obecny stan zdrowia. — Jego ciało nie zniosło destrukcji tkwiącego w nim odłamka duszy. 

— Hmmm. — Harry zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę, po czym złożył lekki pocałunek na barku mężczyzny i zajął się pocieraniem własną brodą jego szyi. — Miesiąc temu nie wiedziałem nic o horkruksach i nie wierzyłem w dusze, czy jakiekolwiek życie pośmiertne. Ale kiedy sam umarłem... 

— Nie umarłeś — poprawił go Severus. 

— Owszem, umarłem. Tak jakby. Musiałem zdecydować, czy zostać tam, czy wrócić tutaj. — Chłopak oparł głowę o klatkę piersiową Severusa i musnął dłonią jego bok. — Myślałem, że to będzie wyglądało inaczej; jak jakaś stacja kolejowa, może dworzec, lotnisko. No wiesz. Jakieś miejsce, z którego zaczynasz swoją podróż. Lub ją kończysz. 

Teraz to Snape gładził Harry'ego po plecach, biegnąc dłońmi w górę i w dół. Chyba nawet zastanawiał się nad jego słowami. 

— Doświadczenie śmierci? — spytał cicho. 

— Nie sądzę — odparł Harry. — Neville też tam był. 

Dłoń na plecach Harry'ego zamarła w bezruchu, po czym ponownie ruszyła do góry. 

— Więc gdzie się znaleźliście? 

— Katedra św. Pawła — wyrzucił z siebie na wydechu. — Punkt widokowy przy kopule. Tam, gdzie zabrałeś mnie tamtej nocy. 

— Ach. Katedra. To miejsce musiało stać się ci bliskie. 

— To prawda — przyznał Harry, zadowolony, iż Severus nie skreśla jego wersji wydarzeń tak od razu. — Widać stamtąd gwiazdy i ulice Londynu; życie. Wydaje ci się, że możesz niemal dotknąć nieba, ale równie łatwo możesz sięgnąć w dół. — Zamilkł, przypominając sobie zimne, odległe gwiazdy błyszczące im ponad głowami i ciepłe światła pędzących pojazdów, latarni i pubów poniżej. Harry wziął głęboki wdech, po czym powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Odczuwał spokój ducha płynący z podjętej przez niego decyzji. I tej Neville'a również. — On chciał dotknąć gwiazd. Neville. Ale ja nie mogłem przestać patrzeć na światło płynące z miasta pod nami. 

— Więc wróciłeś. A on poszedł dalej. 

— Prosił, bym ci przekazał, że jest mu przykro — ciągnął Harry. — Ale powiedziałem mu, że nie ma najmniejszego powodu, by się tak czuł. Nic nie mógł poradzić na bycie jednym z nich; ja też nie mogłem. 

— Ale wróciłeś — szepnął Snape i przyciągnął go bliżej, splatając ich ciała razem na środku jego dużego łóżka. — Wybrałeś powrót. A, jak zwykł mawiać wielki Albus Dumbledore: „To nasze wybory pokazują, kim tak naprawdę jesteśmy”. 

— Dowiedziałem się o horkruksach zaledwie kilka tygodni temu — mówił Harry gorzko. — Ale Neville... On wiedział przez pięć lat. I przez te pięć lat torturowano go, psychicznie i fizycznie, żeby jego ciało stało się odpowiednią powłoką dla fragmentu duszy Voldemorta. I sam nie wiem, Severusie, ale przypuszczam, że gdybym znalazł się na jego miejscu... Ja także wybrałbym gwiazdy. 

— Ale wróciłeś — powtórzył Snape z tym swoim uśmiechem na twarzy, po czym przewrócił Harry'ego na plecy i, wbrew wszelkim zaleceniom pani Pomfrey, usiadł na nim okrakiem i uwięził mu dłonie ponad głową. Spojrzał Harry'emu głęboko w oczy. — Uratowałeś nas. 

Harry przekręcił głowę tak, by móc ucałować nadgarstek mężczyzny. 

— Żaden ze mnie bohater, Severusie. 

— Ależ jesteś nim. I zdecydowałeś się do nas wrócić. 

— Do ciebie — poprawił go Harry. 

— Do mnie — zgodził się Snape i pocałował go, śmiejąc się mu w usta. Był człowiekiem, którego Harry zdążył już poznać, ale było w nim też coś nowego. Coś więcej. Ucałował kącik ust Harry'ego i szepnął raz jeszcze: — Do mnie.

KONIEC


End file.
